Change Everything You Are
by Lu82
Summary: AU, BellDom. Dom is an angel and Matt is a devil and they're sent on Earth by their Bosses to look after Chris and try to win his soul... Feb 2014: warning! From now on I won't update this fic anymore, not here at least.. PM me if you want to read next chapters ...
1. Prologue

CHANGE EVERYTHING YOU ARE

Authors: BrokenGlass (Silvy), AleAle00 (Roby) and hyper_bliss (me, Lu)

Pairing: BellDom

Genre: AU, Fantasy, Comedy, Romance

Rating: overall from pg13 to nc17. For the end of this part, slightly NC 17.

Disclaimer: Muse, all the people around them plus some special guests here don't belong to us, nothing of this stuff really happened, we just have very crazy minds!

Feedback: Please, Please, Please! Since this is our very first AU story (aaaaaah, we're so nervous about it!) we really, really need to know what you think...

Beta: thanks to engel_sehnsucht for her huge help!

The title of the story is taken from 'Butterflies&Hurricanes' lyrics, by Muse.  
>The title of the chapter is taken from 'Bliss' lyrics, by Muse.<p>

Warning: there will be a lot of references to Muse's stuff.. but wait.. is this a warning? ;P

Summary: _AU, BellDom. Dom is an angel and Matt is a devil (or viceversa, whatever! ;) ) and they're sent on Earth by their Bosses to look after Chris and try to win his soul. Chris is the only one who can see them, one will try to tempt him, the other to keep him on the good way. And soon Matt and Dom will end up leaving aside their mission 'cause they'll have another main goal: win each other!_

Prologue: They're watching you from above.

"Are you Chris Wolstenholme?" a red-haired, quite tall guy asks, after knocking on the door and deciding to invite himself in, without anyone preventing him.

"Yeah. You're here for the ad?" the other guy asks him. He's taller, with curly brown hair and a sound constitution.

"Yep, I'm Jimmy Kane, nice to meet you," the first guy introduces himself, with a vigorous handshake. "When do we start?" he asks him, as he place his case, drawing out an electric guitar

and plugging it to one of the amplifiers in the wide garage, now used as a rehearsal room.

"Now, if you want," Chris replies, choosing to play the bass. Although he's able to play also guitar and drums, bass is his favourite instrument.

"AC/DC, Back in Black?" he suggests and Jimmy nods eagerly.

They start to play an instrumental version, although Chris could sing it without any problem.

They perform it flawlessly, without forgetting anything, but Chris feels like something is missing.

To play together doesn't mean only to respect the rhythm, the chords and keep time.

There's no cohesion, there's no special, mutual understanding, there's no feeling.

No matter how good Jimmy is, it's only emotionless technique.

They finish performing and Jimmy suggest they play another song.

"There's no need. I've heard and seen enough. My compliments, you're very good. I still have to check out a bunch of other guys, but I'll let you know," Chris explains, sending him away.

It's a sentence he repeats mechanically, since he has already said that many other times.

All those times when he realized that he didn't find what he's searching for.

Feeling down, he puts the bass back into its case. He'd drawn a blank once again, but his desire to create a band is much stronger than the discouragement that seems to overwhelm him in these moments.

Luckily for him, there's something else in his life, beyond music. So as he sees that it's almost six p.m. his good mood comes back, because around this time of the day he's used to seeing a certain beautiful brunette who stole his heart at first sight.

_What will she wear today? Will she show me one of her wonderful smiles? Maybe… I should talk to her. What could such a pretty girl think of someone who … not only has the belly that's typical of someone who drank too many beers, but keeps staring at her in a disquieting way, lurking in the shadows… Wait._

Absorbed in his pondering, the guy approaches a mirror, staring at his own figure – _No, I don't look like a maniac … but I look like a jailbird! Whatever, I must push myself forward. Sink or swim! _he concludes, almost triumphantly.

Once he arrives at the park, the same scene repeats itself once again: Chris is on time, with a dreamy look in his eyes as he lurks in the shadows, in a spot that allows him to have a great view. The girl he likes so much, although he doesn't know even her name, is training as usual, almost completely unaware of the fact that someone is observing her.

_Here we go, she's coming. Now I approach her, no, on second thought... I'd better wait. Oh, God, she's wearing those pink hot pants that set her so yummy ass... Gee, Chris, calm down, you don't even know her yet! C'mon, big guy, do something... _the boy incites himself, but he doesn't make a single move.

The girl passes in front of him and disappears on the horizon.  
>Chris lost the umpteenth chance.<br>_Gee, Chris, I don't know you anymore. Well, it doesn't matter, tomorrow... tomorrow what? Tomorrow will end up exactly like today, and yesterday and many other days before. Why? It must be because I'm not famous. C'mon, why should such a nice, sweet girl care for a jinxed, plump bassist who's failed before even starting? If I can't even find a guitarist and a drummer for the band, how the hell am I supposed to find the girl of my dreams? What can I do? Should I sell my soul to the devil? __  
><em>  
>§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ (Meanwhile)<p>

Someone from above is observing him and notices that the warning light of bad thoughts from his protégé is on.

"Oh no, my child, this is something you must never do." Morgan shakes his head as he stares at the screen.

You know, every kind of impure human thought saddens the angel, or in this case the archangel, who is watching over them.

Immediately after, Morgan receives a text message on his iPhone 333.

- Hi, One-Thousand-Feathers, I've got to talk with you. Let's meet at the same place in ten minutes – Tom writes, from his iPhone 666.

Morgan rolls his eyes at the endless sidereal spaces; he doesn't like to be called that name, especially by that annoying, cocky archdevil.

After letting Tom know that he got his text message with a ring, Morgan heads towards the same place, aka the Purgatory, because it's the neutral territory between the two kingdoms.

They meet there and soon they start to talk about the soul they're fighting for.

"That boy has such a pure heart, he's meant to become a great benefactor," Morgan states.

"Unless I prevent it," Tom replies, shoving an elbow towards the archangel's hips, before Morgan moves away, disgusted by the contact with that sinful skin.

"Oh, c'mon? What would be your point in that doing?" Morgan asks him, crossing his immaculate arms over his white clothing.

"Annoying you is always a worthy point!" Tom teases him, tearing out one of Morgan's feathers.

Morgan jolts, scared.

"Stop it, you, you… wicked devil!" he stutters, before calming down. "I'd like to pray for your soul, if you only had got a soul, you damned creature. Anyway, do what you want, but you won't ever manage to put your clutches on that dear guy!"

Tom laughs scornfully, a little bothered by Morgan's unfaltering belief in the incorruptibility of the human's soul.

"Do you think so? C'mon, that guy is looking for success and love. It's so easy to corrupt him that I guess I would end up boring myself."

"But you can't play on his weakness. It's so unfair!" Morgan complains, so innocently that Tom can't help chuckling at that childish attitude.

"I'm an archdevil; I don't give a fuck about what's fair or not!"

"So I'm going to protect him. I'll send the best of my angels to Earth, to watch over him."

"Do you think I'll stay away and watch in silence? I'm going to send the best of my devils there, to put a spoke in your ridiculous, plumed flunkey's wheels."

The tension between them increases, but neither of them seems to want to give in.

"We'll see!" Morgan yells, as he starts to lose his patience. To emphasise his superiority, he flaps his wings violently, messing up Tom's hair and then he tugs his tail, getting revenge for his eternally missing feather.

"Wanna bet?" the archdevil screams, his horns vibrating with rage.

"I can't bet, you know," Morgan reproaches him.

"What a drag! You angels are so damn boring, you never have any fun!" Tom snorts, pissed off by his rival's exaggerated, redundant and irritating naivety.

"We do have fun, a lot; we just have a more appropriate way of doing it," Morgan strikes back, looking smugly at Tom, before walking away.

Following the path of white and ethereal clouds that rise from the highest edge of the Purgatory, Morgan heads back to his place. During his ascent, which forces him to use his wings to face the air pockets, Morgan is more and more convinced of his choice: Dominic is the most suitable angel for that kind of mission; Morgan knows he won't let him down.

Once he reaches the silvery gates of Heaven, they open up as he crosses the threshold and walks towards his office. His millenary eyes know every detail of the wonderful landscape that reveals itself in front of him, but it doesn't mean that it's not a glorious view, every time. The green gardens bloom in a never-ending spring, the water of the Bliss river, made by milk and honey, flows peaceful and undisturbed, there's a warm breeze that carries along the singing of the beautiful creatures who populate that holy place and the flowers open up at the passage of Morgan's soul.  
>All these things transmit to him a sense of familiarity and purity that he could never get tired of.<p>

Morgan walks into his office, pleased by the fact that it's still as tidy as when he left it. He sits comfortably on his personal cloud and, almost by magic, the wide screen of a Macintosh forty-inch appears.  
>The Big Boss decided to give one of those useful tools to every one of his archangels.<br>Morgan tunes the camcorders and search for the camera that reveals Dominic to him, although Morgan can easily imagine he's busy with a very noble activity.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

As a matter of fact, Dominic is entertaining himself with his best friends, Yorke, Nic and Gaia as they all are entwining white roses to create garlands.  
>They lay down in an isolated meadow and smile because the sun is caressing their snowy visages.<p>

Nic leans out to give his garland to Dominic, who accepts the gift joyfully, and bends his head down mildly, letting the roses adorn his neck.

Gaia smiles kindly at her friends as a butterfly rests on her finger. Yorke is busy putting a violet in her copper-coloured hair.

"I'm so joyful for being able to spend my blissful eternity with you, _mes amis!_" Dominic exclaims, with his sugary voice. Nic nods, touching Dominic's right wing with his own left wing.

Everything is quiet and peaceful, until Yorke realizes that a curious unicorn is chomping his garland, temporarily left under the shadow of a cherry tree.

"Karma! That was my garland!" he complains, saddening for the loss.

Gaia drags Karma towards herself with the charming sound of her voice, before comforting her friend.

"Don't worry, you can take my garland."

Before Yorke can accept her offer, Dom is faster and places his own garland around his mate's neck.

"Thank you." Yorke smiles at him, not surprised at all by his kindness; after all, Dominic is always caring, especially with his beloved friends.

Morgan has been watching his angels for a while; he's so happy and proud whenever he sees them in such harmony.  
>Anyway, he can't ignore his duty, that's why he calls Shine, his trusted nightingale, commissioning him to ask Dominic to come to his office.<p>

After meeting his nemesis, Tom walks in the opposite direction, along a downward path, with stairs made of clouds that turn progressively from light grey to the darkest black.

After the blackest stair, the descent becomes so steep and the ground so slippery that to walk is impossible; the only way is to slide down along the whirling curves.

Tom finds that extremely amusing.

He lands with a flawless jump, near the Hades, where the souls are ferried through the turbulent waters of the Megalomania river.

Tom walks towards his office, as he observes, enraptured, the red, orange, violet, dark blue and black flames that spread around and the ground that cracks here and there, revealing large gulfs , filled with incandescent lava.

Some of the souls are thrown down those gulfs, in a painful and never-ending drowning.

All is frantic, everyone hurries up in a rush, there's a ceaseless flow of devils who bring the damned to the respective circles of Hell.

Finally Tom gets to his office, and he's proud to find it as messy as it was when he left.

Making his own way through every kind of knick-knack on the floor, he reaches his desk, where there are dusty piles of all the files about the damned that Tom still has to decide the tremendous torture.

Some spider's webs on the corners of the ceiling make the room even more dismal.

With a snap of his fingers, Tom makes a Macintosh forty-inch appear, following his greatest enemy's example; even the Big Boss of that kingdom decided to give such a tool to all his arch-devils.

Tom had made his choice as he was talking about it with Morgan.

He knows that Matthew will be simply perfect for this kind of mission.

There wouldn't be any need to search for him through the camcorders, because Tom already knows where he could find Matthew.

Anyway, as he calls his loyal Showbiz, a fierce raven, whose black feathers have silvery shimmer and commissions him to go to Matthew, he decides to observe the devil on the screen, satisfying his voyeuristic attitude.

It's not that Matthew or his friends are bothered if someone watches them as they are having their wicked fun, quite the contrary!

To turn existence into a living Hell.

It's not that everyone sees it as a negative thing.

At least, Matthew doesn't, as he lies on one side along his wide four-poster bed.

He moans in trepidation, as from behind Billie Joe pushes himself into him, harder and harder, rougher and rougher, knowing well how Matt enjoys violent sex, since he draws pleasure from the pain.

Jessica lies on the other side of the bed, kneeling in front of Matthew and what she is doing to him with her sensual mouth, that has centuries of experience, makes a large smile appear on Matt's features.

His smile doesn't last for long, since Adam, the youngest devil of the group, captures it in a vicious and passionate kiss, as his hands are all over Matt's body, just like the other devils' hands.

In that tangle of naked, hot, sweaty and pulsing bodies, Matthew seems to care about nothing else, until he feels something cold and viscid that is caressing his ankles.

Counting the present mates, he realizes that it can't be any of them, so he breaks the kiss and turns to look at his feet.

He sees a big, large python that crawls undisturbed on his mattress.

"Dammit, Adam! Take away that sodding thing from my bed!" Matt snaps, jerking, so also Billie Joe and Jessica stop their activities.

"Come here, Misery!" Adam orders and the python goes down the bed, reaching his owner who lifts him up and puts him around his shoulders, letting the snake wrap his spires around his muscular thorax.

"You can't stay without me, can you?" Adam chuckles, caressing his pet, which hisses at Matt, annoyed.

"You know that I can't stand your horrible worm!" Matt snorts, his sapphire eyes turned into icy fissures.

"Well, you can't stand at least a million things!" Billie Joe makes fun of him. With his 409 years, he's the oldest devil of the group.

As he says it, he walks closer to Adam, starting to caress Misery, who seems to have a taste for him.

"How can't you like Misery? He's so damn cute," he goes on, as he caress Adam's shoulder and Adam looks at him with a smile full of expectations, mirroring his indefinite coloured, amazing eyes into the charming emeralds of the other devil. "Just like his owner!" Billie adds with a sneer, before kissing Adam, savagely, and the youngest devil doesn't put up any resistance.

"You idiots! You don't know Matt as well as I do," Jessica exclaims, rolling her eyes, before wrapping her legs around Matt's hips and caressing his jet-black, messy locks and his face with her manicured hands, nails painted black. "I know what he likes," she smiles evilly, as she starts to ride him, and he lets her do it.

From the half closed door, Showbiz makes his entrance and lands on his target's shoulder.

"What the bloody hell do you want, now?" Matt rolls his eyes as Jess moves away.

The raven croaks his answer as he flutters around him.

"Someone is in serious trouble!" Billie Joe singsongs, passing a hand through his formerly black hair, now bleached blond.

"I don't think so. I'm sure that Tom is going to reward me for my unbeatable skills," Matt strikes back. "Alright, can someone set me free?" he adds, tugging at the shackles that hold him to the bed.

"As if you couldn't do the job on your own!" Adam chuckles.

"S true, but it's more fun if I pretend I can't," he justifies. "OK, I'll do it on my own." he grumbles, before concentrating and dissipating the shackles, with the only power of his mind.

"About what you said before, Jess," he comments, as he puts his black jeans and shirt back on.

The brunette smiles, giving him her total attention.

"Don't be so sure that you know me well. I prefer so much more what Adam and Billie do to me than what you do, honey!" he explains, pissing her off so much that it seems that she's throwing flames from her beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"Stupid!" she mutters.

"The only reason why I allow you to be in my room is because Adam asks me that," he reveals, smirking at Adam.

"Well, well, we have a connoisseur here," the deviless murmurs lustfully, as she caresses his black hair.

The youngest devil smiles at her, cupping her breasts with his hands and kissing her deeply.

Billie Joe, who doesn't want to be left alone, approaches Adam from behind and makes him feel his presence.

Showbiz croaks once more.

"Yeah, yeah, I understood, you, annoying, damn bird! See? I'm leaving!" Matt grumbles, in front of a mirror, as he smoothes his pointy tail and polishes his red, glittery little horns, the only part of his body that no one else can touch.

Since glitter has been invented on Earth, Matthew has made it his _raison d'être._ After all, he has always wanted to differ from the others.

"Don't you dare have too much fun without me!" he says before leaving.

On his way, he can see and hear the damned as they scream because of their atrocious suffering, in any circle of Hell.

It's music to his ears.

_Silly humans, it's not my fault if you fall into temptation so easily, but now you will burn, you will burn in Hell for your sins! _he sneers wickedly, before reaching Tom's office.

TBC

We hope you'll like it but feel free to tell us whatever you please!


	2. Chapter I

Before reading, I forgot to put it here last time, however , here

http :/ pics. livejournal. com /hyper_bliss/ pic/0000508a

you can find the amazing banner that a friend of mine made for this story ^^ (when I'll update 'Just a little bit ' I'll put the link for that banner, too)

Summary of the chapter: Announcements, departures and meetings.

The title of the chapter is taken from 'Megalomania' lyrics, by Muse. 

I: Take off your disguise

The nightingale flies gracefully towards the place Morgan indicated. As soon as the bird sees the four angels, engrossed as they entwine white garlands, he glides and lands on the branch of a cherry tree, behind Dominic's shoulders.

He draws Dom's attentions with some tweets and the blond angel quits his task, asking him why he's there.

Once the bird answers, Dominic gets up.

"Morgan needs to talk with me. Shine says it's an official mission. Maybe it's a redemption, and you know how much I love redemptions! We'll see each other again as soon as I'm done with my job. May the joy be with you!"

Yorke, Gaia and Nic wave their hands to their mate with sweet smiles.

They want to go to the Garden of Eternal Peace in order to prey, and they rise up and disappear among the clouds and the white rays of the sun.

Morgan turns the Mac off and gets ready to meet Dominic. As he waits for the angel, he sips a cup of white tea, a restoring, sugary drink that flows directly from the highest mountain in Heaven, the Mont Absolution.

"Good Eternity, my chief, holy Archangel Morgan!" the angel greets.

"Dominic, did Shine already tell you why you are here?" Morgan asks, looking deeply into his green-grey eyes.

"Nope, but I allowed myself to think that it's a mission on Earth, it's been a long time since you assigned me one," he replies. "Is it a redemption?" he wonders, thrilled at the thought.

Morgan gets up from his cloud and clears his throat, almost temporising. As he fixes his halo, Morgan searches in his mind for the right words, to be both convincing and tactful.

"Not exactly, it's about saving someone from damnation. So, if you do your job well, this person won't have anything to redeem for," the Archangel patiently explains.

"That's good, but you know how much I love redemptions!" the angel reasserts.

"You are going to fight for the soul of a human, against one of Tom's devils."

Dom's eyes shine more than usual.

It's a matter of salvation of perdition for that mortal and he's the human's only chance to be absolved.

He agrees without any hesitations, mostly because if there's something in the wonders of the creation that is able to disturb Dominic's soul, those things are the devils, evil, gross and bad-mannered beings.

Dom can only feel commiseration for them.

"I accept, Archangel Morgan. I hope I can do a pious deed that brings love and happiness," he states, as he joins his hands and prays.

Proud of his favourite angel, Morgan smiles brightly at Dom.

"Wise Dominic, the Big Boss will appreciate your deeds. Are you ready to leave?"

Dom nods. He can't wait to defeat the Evil.

"Before letting you leave, with a chorus in background, maybe a 'Glory', one of your most beloved songs, I'd like to give you some information, both about the human and about what your enemy is capable of, so you'll have more chances of winning."

The screen of the Mac appears again.

A multicoloured buzzing, flashing cloud of sulphur materialises in the middle of Tom's office, anticipated by hot, shining flames.

As soon as the smoke dissipates, Matthew appears, with Showbiz still resting on his shoulder.

"Did you want to see me?" the devil says, kind of bothered, since he's been forced to quit his very pleasant, wicked activities.

"Matt, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't use the fucking special effects for your own fucking pleasure?" the Archdevil snaps.

The devil snorts and sits on the chair adorned with quills and sharp spines, without asking for permission, in front of Tom's chair, putting his feet on it.

"Phew, Tom, despite all your evilness, sometimes you are so damn boring!"

Matthew is one of Tom's favourite devils. It's more unique than rare to find such a perfect mix of lust, cockiness and cruelty.

That devil will get ahead.

"You know you're my favourite," Tom starts.

Matt cuts him off, rudely.

"Spare me the bloody flattery, you know that Vanity is not going to work with me, my favourite sin is Lust. By the way, get to the point, what do you want? I hope you have a good reason for disturbing me, you know, I was in such an enjoyable company," he says, as he plays with the point of his tail, recalling the sinful games with his mates.

"I have a damn good reason! A new mission for you: the corruption of an innocent soul. Are you up for it?" Tom asks him.

"A piece of cake for new born little devils!" Matt shrugs, as he keeps caressing his tail.

Matt is very competitive and he wants to be the best, no matter what.

"I chose you, because there's a lot on stake, it's a challenge between Morgan and me; I can't make a poor impression in front of the Big Boss' eyes!"

"You know that I won't disappoint you, Tom," the devil yawns.

Truth is that that kind of challenges excites him; he knows that human beings are full of weak points and he can take advantage of them.

The Archdevil gets up from his chair.

"Morgan will send on Earth one of his best angels who is going to give you a rough ride, believe me," Tom warns Matt, although the Archdevil knows that his young and very attractive devil has got all it takes to face the opposing party.

"Take it already for granted, Tom, I'll be the winner. Budget a new promotion for me," Matthew asserts, standing up, as Showbiz comes back onto Tom's shoulder. "I can't wait to begin!" he adds, before disappearing into a cloud of flaming and showy sulphur once again, in spite of Tom's reprimand.

"Archangel Morgan, may I ask you something that would make me very joyful, without afflicting you?" Dominic asks, after the general lesson about devils.

"Tell me, dear."

"Can I greet my friends? I'm afraid I didn't do that properly before. So, if I have to stay away for a long time…"

"You have the permission," his chief smiles at him, happily. "But don't give them the impression that you're better than them because I chose you for this mission," he reminds to his young angel.

"Never. In the stairway of the Importance I'm on the lowest step," the blond angel states, as he stares the soft carpet of clouds that is the ground.

"Dominic, this is excessive humbleness," Morgan warns him.

"Oh no! Did I sin?" the blond wonders, anguished.

Morgan shakes his head negatively, smiling and caressing Dom's halo affectionately.

"I'll miss you so much, sonny," he murmurs, letting tenderness overwhelm him. "Now, go, you'll find your friends at… "

"At the Garden of Eternal Peace, I know, they told me!" Dominic cuts him off, rushing outside.

"Blessed guy, there's no need to run like that!" Morgan yells from afar, uselessly.

Truth is that Dominic can't resist the urgency to run breathlessly, without getting his long, white tunic in the way, in front of the immensity of Heaven. He jumps happily from one cloud to the other, resorting to his wings when the gap is too large to be filled by a simple, athletic jump.

He soon reaches the huge, quiet Garden of Eternal Peace, where he finds his friends, engrossed in their prayers.

Nic is the first one that raises his gaze and meets Dom's.

"You're back, so did Morgan change his mind?" Nic asks him, his eyes filled with hope.

"Nope, as a matter of fact I'm going to leave soon. However, it's not a redemption, but the salvation of a human soul. I'll have to deal with one of Tom's devils!" he explains.

"Morgan's Nemesis? No, I don't want you to fight, it's way too dangerous!" Gaia cries, flapping her wings agitatedly and bringing one hand to her mouth.

"Don't worry, my dear friend, it's not a real war. My mind and my heart are the only weapons I'm going to use," Dom calms her down.

"My dear boy, you have no idea about what you're going to face. Don't underestimate your enemy, devils are treacherous, sneaky creatures, full of resources," Yorke warns his friend.

"I am, as well," his listener answers back.

Everyone stares at him, dumbfounded.

"No, wait, what did you understand? I meant the last part. I'm full of resources too," he clarifies, giggling innocently.

"We'll miss you a lot," Nic sighs as the others nod.

"And I'll miss you all, but I'm going to do something extremely good, be happy for that, with me!" Dominic cheers them up. "Come here," he invites them, wrapping them in a collective hug.

"Don't be gloomy; after all, there are many other mates you can turn to. For example, Brandon entwines flowers much better than I do and no one talks with animals like Stef does. Wherever you place your eyes, you'll find someone who will fill the emptiness I'm temporarily leaving in your hearts," he explains with a smile.

"See you soon, _mes amis_!" he waves his hand, before heading towards the point where he's supposed to descend.

_*************************************************************************** _

As he comes back to his room, Matthew doesn't miss the opportunity to throw some red-hot fireballs at the other devils he meets on his way. Those fireballs would kill any human being, but for Matt and his kind they are like a simple, banal pinch.

Some of them play his game and throw fireballs back to Matt, who dodges every blow, but there are also devils who yell angrily at him, because he disturbed their job.

After all, disturbing and annoying are traits that belong to Matthew's naughty, and a little childish, temperament.

The rowdy devil arrives at his room, but there's no one to be found.

_It's not so bad, I know where to find them - _he thinks, leaving his room again.

Seeing him go away, Showbiz, who has been following Matthew since he left Tom's office, croaks at him in admonition.

"Damn raven, you're such a fucking pain in the ass! Whatever you like it or not, if I don't see my friends before, I'm not going any-fucking-where! Tom already knows, so there's no need to nark with him!" Matt snaps, walking and turning abruptly, meeting Showbiz face to face. "If you don't quit following me, I swear that I'll rip your feathers off one by one, and then I'll make a scarf! You know, on Earth it could be cold." he threatens the bird in a scary tone.

The raven croaks his disappointment and flies away, back to Tom's office.

As he plays his irreverent game with the fireballs, Matthew heads towards the place where he knows he'll find his friends, not only because it's their favourite refuge, but mostly because it is _his_ favourite one.

He has always been fascinated by the Darkshines Lagoon: it's a small, isolated shore made of stones, with a huge black puddle in the middle, probably bottomless, which emanates electrical discharges.

As he already hypothesised, Matt sees Billie Joe, Jessica and Adam sat on the stones, as they have fun throwing objects into the puddle, watching them liquefy.

Aware of their mate's presence, the three devils quit their recreational activity.

Matthew sits next to them.

"I was wrong, no promotion, but I've got an important mission, I must conquer a human soul."

"Pff, it's like stealing candies from a baby, something for a newbie!" Billie Joe jeers, laughing with the others.

"Quite the contrary, it's a difficult commission that only a worthy devil like me can accomplish," Matt strikes back, insulted. "Also because I'll have to deal with one of Morgan's angels!" he informs him.

"Dammit, I can't stand angels, with all that pureness, their fluffy talk, their never-ending good mood, all that goodness… they make me sick!" Jessica snorts, rolling her eyes.

"Well, they miss the real fun," Adam murmurs, his voice silky, removing the strap of the scarlet dress she's wearing in order to lick her shoulder.

"Hey, you two! You have all the time in the world for that. Since I'm leaving, it would be nice if you gave me your attention!" Matthew scolds them.

"Nice? We're everything but nice!" Adam shrugs, sticking his tongue out at Matt, playfully.

Billie Joe walks closer to Matt, smiling at him slyly.

"If you want, I can give you much more than my complete attention," he murmurs, pinching Matt's cheek affectionately.

"I'd like that, but I haven't the time. This is all I can do," Matthew replies, sealing his lips to Billie's for a short but very intense kiss, before doing the same with Jess and Adam.

"I'll miss you all. You know what? I guess that maybe I'll miss even Misery!" Matt reveals.

"Really? I knew that you'd like my precious pet, at the very end!" Adam chuckles.

"You can scan the whole of Hell, but you won't easily find someone worthy enough to replace me with," Matthew asserts, bragging. "I highly advise you against Brian, since he has delirium of omnipotence, much worse than our biggest enemy!" he rolls his marvellous, cerulean eyes, annoyed.

"I think so," Jessica giggles.

"Gerard wouldn't be too bad, if only he wasn't so fucking obsessed with splatter stuff; that guy always skins and butchers everything and everyone, it's not so fun after a while!" Matt adds, snorting.

"I like that guy," Billie Joe admits.

"I hadn't any doubt about it," Matt strikes back.

"Okay, my time is running out. Adam, Jess, I call a meeting in front of my wardrobe," he orders and the other two follow him. "You know, Billie, you have lots of amazing qualities, but dressing well is not one of them," he explains, turning to the elder devil. "And I want to impress that feathered sissy, making him understand who he is facing!" he sneers, evilly.

Hidden from everyone's sight, Dom lands on Earth, in the specific place. Europe, England, Devon, Teignmouth.

That's where the protégé lives.

He stirs, rubbing his eyes in order to admire the earth's landscape better, made of green expanses and the sea.

Maybe he's not hidden from _everyone_'s sight.

"You're late, I've been here for three seconds already!" a voice behind his back exclaims, with a tone of denigration.

Jolting, Dominic turns around, facing his opponent.

He's a devil who is certainly not plain, starting with his very showy, glittery horns, red like the long jacket he's wearing, leaving it open and swirling, like a cape.

Matthew doesn't feel much at ease, trapped in those white trousers and white shirt. He's not used to that colour, but he trusted Jess and Adam's advice, who, for the occasion, turned them from black to white.

By the way the angel is looking at him, Matt realises he's made the right choice.

More than by his clothes, Dominic's whole attention is drawn by his eyes, marked by the black eyeliner the devil wears.

Dominic has been countless times in every corner of all the seven Heavenly kingdoms, and yet he's sure he had never seen such a beautiful gradation of blue before.

_Are we sure is he a devil for real?- _he silently wonders, but it's enough to see the thick blanket of ice that permeates his gaze, but it can't be as thick as the blanket of ice that permeates his heart… if he _has even got_ a heart.

Even Matthew is busy analysing his enemy, from the gold that adorns his shiny halo and his hair, to the ruby of his full lips.

_They look so soft and biteable… wait, what the fuck am I thinking?- _he scolds himself, as he keeps observing the angel, trapped inside that heavy, high-necked, white tunic that covers him like a sack.

_It's such a pity. I guess there must be very interesting stuff under it. - _he snorts.

Also Matthew is enraptured by his opponent's eyes; they are the colour of sandstorms, of the seaquakes, of the glaciers that melt down, of the snowslides that run down the mountain impetuously and that shake Matt inside, like an earthquake, and the devil likes all those catastrophic events a lot.

"Hey, little angel, wassup? Did someone cut your tongue out? Now the three seconds have become three minutes!" Matt resumes speaking.

_He would be just perfect… if only he didn't talk!-_ Dom rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, it's just that I was getting accustomed with this new place," he justifies. "However, I have a name, Dominic. Nice to meet you, you are?" the angel stretches his hand out to him, with a bright smile.

"Matthew. But it's not nice to meet you, not at all!" the devil strikes back, acidly, refusing to shake his hand.

"I was just trying to be kind," the blond justifies, withdrawing his hand, upset.

"Ah-ah, so you were false. It's a sin!" Matthew sneers.

"No way, to be kind with your neighbour is never a sin, even if the neighbour in question is almost impossible to be kind to!" Dominic grumbles.

"Well, at least now you're sincere, but you showed some hostility to me. That's a sin as well!" the devil chuckles.

"You will give me a throbbing headache!" the angel comments, as he massages his temples.

"Yeah, I know, I always make this effect!" his enemy reveals, proudly, playing with his black and white neckerchief .

"I've known you for three minutes and I can't already stand you!" the blond rolls his mesmerising eyes. "So, can we go now?" he adds.

"Sure, at least I waited for you, see? I played fair, you must acknowledge it," Matt makes Dom notice.

"I don't think that you could have done much in three seconds," Dominic observes.

"You don't know me at all, little angel!" Matthew smirks.

They knock at the door of the modest one-bedroom flat, even too modest, until the owner of the house opens the door.

"You are Chris, aren't you?" Matt asks for confirmation.

The human nods, puzzled.

"Who are you two?"

"I'm the devil who'll lead you to eternal damnation!" the brunet introduces himself.

"And I'm the angel who'll prevent that in any possible way!" the blond assures.

Their only answer, Chris bursts out laughing.

"Nice joke, guys! Now you can tell me, who sent you here? One of my friends? Or maybe it's a guy I didn't accept at the audition? I got it, it's a candid-camera?" the musician wonders, taking a curious look around.

The two unworldly creatures look at each other, confused.

"However, you have such wonderful costumes! Too bad that Halloween is far away, as it's January, but there's still carnival for that!" Chris goes on, examining them more carefully.

"Well, red, glittery horns, surprise, surprise! About the halo, it's fantastic, so bright! And I can't even see the wire that holds it! My compliments!" Chris concludes, coming back to himself and closing the door, leaving his interlocutors dumbfounded.

"Hey, what did he mean when he said that thing about my horns?" Matthew wonders.

"I find them original, but probably on Earth they don't think so," Dom replies.

"Who the fuck dares to even pretend to have horns like mine?" the devil roars, pissed off.

"Oh, shut up! We have more important things to think about. That guy didn't believe us!" the angel states.

"These new generations don't believe in anything anymore. In the Middle Ages everything was simpler!" Matt grumbles.

"Do you really want to make me believe that you wandered on Earth in the Middle Ages?" the blond asks him in disbelief, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Nope, but I have some colleagues who were there for real," the brunet answers. "Coming back to present time, what do you think, little angel? Critical situations call for…" he starts.

"Drastic measures!" the blond agrees and they both fade away.

A few seconds later, in his house, Chris sees a bright blue light appear on the roof, with a sweet tinkling as the background.

Immediately after, a feather appears, then two, three, one thousand feathers until the figure of the guy dressed like an angel who he has seen before materialises in front of him, landing gracefully on the floor.

As Chris still has to recover from that incredible show, on the same floor, across from them, with a big rumble, appears a pothole emanating huge flames and, from the flames, the guy dressed like a devil pops out.

Dominic turns to Matthew, rolling his eyes as the pothole and the flames disappear, leaving the floor as good as new.

"You devils are always so exhibitionist!"

TBC

What about poor Chris? Lol, you'll find out in next chapters.

About Matthew's outfit, well… just think about 'SMBH' video (Oh my God!)

Hopefully, we should update this story at least monthly…

In the meantime, feel free to tell us whatever you think, please do! ^^


	3. Chapter II

Summary of the chapter: Chris meets his… fate, as a certain angel and a certain devil keep arguing, a lot!

The title of the chapter is taken from 'Untitled' lyrics, by Simple Plan

Chapter II: How could this happen to me?

"Hey, plumed fob, are you talking to me? Well, fresh news to you, to glide from the roof as a light is a tad showy as well!" Matt makes his counterpart notice, as he sets his jacket better on his shoulders.

Dominic tries his best to hide his astonishment.

"Who told you that I appeared that way? You can't be sure of that," he tries to deny the evidence.

"All the angels do that. Wait; let me guess the colour of the light. Bright blue, am I right?"

Dominic doesn't want to give in.

"You're wrong about everything. I didn't do anything like that," he crosses his arms on his chest, pretending to be insulted.

His only answer, Matthew chuckles.

"Look, good little angels shouldn't ever tell a lie."

Dom realises that he's been caught off guard.

"Well, you shouldn't spy on me, to begin with!" he starts to lose his holy patience.

"I do as I bloody please, little angel!" the devil strikes back.

"Stop calling me 'little angel'!" the angel snaps.

"As you prefer, little angel!"

"My name is D-o-m-i-n-i-c!" the blond flaps his wings, nervously.

"I know, l-i-t-t-l-e a-n-g-e-l!" the brunet has fun teasing him.

"Chris? Could you please say something?" Dom calls the human, exasperated.

No answer.

"Christopher?" Dom tries again.

Still no answer.

The heavenly creature frowns and some adorable little wrinkles appear on his forehead.

"Matthew, don't you think that there's way too much silence in this room?"

They both turn to the human and find out that he's passed out, having fallen onto his sofa; that's why he didn't make a single sound.

"Here we go. Look at what you have done!" Dom turns to the devil, blaming him.

"Me? You mean that it's _your _fault. That guy passed out because you bored the hell out of him, since you're so damn predictable!" the hellish creature strikes back, keen to argue.

"That's not true; when he saw me he brightened up, but he got frightened when he saw you!" the blond keeps advocating.

Matthew pouts, crossing his arms on his chest and staring at his enemy, deep into his mesmerising eyes.

"Are you hinting that I'm ugly?" he asks him, insulted.

Dominic immediately breaks the contact with his charming eyes.

"I'm hinting that you make too showy entrances!" he points out, without even looking at him.

Matt smirks and walks around the other until he manages to capture the mysterious colour of the angel's eyes in the blue ocean of his own

"You've just admitted that you don't find me ugly," he makes Dom notice, cockily.

Dominic blushes instantly without even realising it.

"I've not admitted a blissful anything!" he protests, staring at the floor once again. "Now, do you want to help me make the poor, dear guy recover?" he changes topic shrewdly, as fast as he can.

Matthew pleases Dominic, placing Chris on the sofa better, as the blond raises his legs.

All those devices seem to get the wanted result and after some minutes in that position, Chris begins to stir.

Matthew realises that before Dom and snaps his fingers, staring at his enemy in an impious way.

"Hey, what are you planning?" Dom alarms but it's too late.

As Chris, very laboriously, opens his eyes, all the walls around him fade away, with all his furniture, save the sofa, and everything turns red, every shade of red, as high flames surround them all, spreading everywhere.

Chris fully recovers, but he faces a view that doesn't look very familiar to him, not a bit.

"But… what?" he grumbles, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Oh, I'm so incredibly sorry, my dear friend, but you hit your head hard before and now you're dead, it's such a pity!" Matthew says, with a fake upset tone. "Welcome to Hell!" he laughs, evilly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris yells at the tops of his lungs, terrified, passing out again.

"Matthew!" Dominic reproaches him, pissed off, as he takes a look around, disquieted.

"Oh, c'mon, shut the fuck up, it was fun!" Matt strikes back, enjoying what he created.

"No way, poor, dear guy! I'll see to it," the angel decides, crouching next to the human.

"Chris… Christopher," he calls out in a sugary voice, caressing his face with the back of his hand.

With a snap of his fingers, Dom makes the flames disappear, replaced by a blissful oasis, swathed in greenery, with a stream flowing in the middle as the birds tweet cheerfully.

Chris starts to recover again, his eyelids fluttering, eyes still closed.

"That's it, dear, that's it. There's nothing to fear, all is peace, all is joy," the blond murmurs, sweetly.

Chris takes a look around, more and more agitated.

"JESUS CHRIST! I'm in Heaven, so I'm dead for real!" he screams, passing out for the third time.

"Well, little angel, my compliments, yours was such a great idea!" the brunet makes fun of his rival.

"Shut up!" Dom snaps as he re-establishes everything to how it was before they resorted to their magic powers.

"However, that's excellent. Your protégé has just cursed. I already like this guy!" Matt sneers nastily.

"That's not true. He didn't curse before; he has just invoked the Big Boss with way too much excitement!" Dominic defends his protégé.

"But your Big Boss has to complain even in those cases!" the devil insists.

"Poor dear Big Boss! I'd like to see you being constantly implicated, for everything that happens, good or bad, it doesn't matter. Besides, mostly of the time people don't name Him in a very gentle way. It's enervating after a while, don't you think so? Well, He's been bearing that stuff for centuries!" the angel makes him notice.

"Phew, I still think he's just a prig!" Matthew shrugs, with the obstinacy and the insolence of a spoiled kid, and then he points at Chris. "How long does it bloody take him to recover? Dammit, humans are so boring, they keep passing out!"

"You can't blame him, after what he saw. Some strong emotions crossed his soul," the blond justifies.

Finally, once and for all, Chris recovers, since he has already become accustomed to the supernatural presence of his special guests.

He sits on the sofa, as comfortably as possible, and he stares at them in deep silence, before breaking it with a very simple question.

"Are you an angel for real?" he turns to Dominic.

The blond beams and nods as he flaps the top of his wings, happily. "I'm Dominic, here to help you," he smiles.

"And are you a devil for real?" Chris turns to Matthew.

"Hell yeah I am!" the brunet declares, with fierce pride, swinging his pointy tale. "I'm Matthew, here to tempt you," he sneers.

The human's face lights up as realisation hits him.

"So you make wishes come true, don't you? I mean, if I said that I want a _Ferrari Testarossa_ you could make it appear from nothing!" the musician guesses.

"Nope, Chris, it doesn't work exactly like that, don't confuse yourself. He's not a genie inside a lamp! If you ask him for something, he makes it come true, right, but you can ask him for one thing only and you'll pay for that at a great cost," Dominic warns his protégé, as vigilant as only an angel can be.

Matthew can't do anything but seize the opportunity.

"No, it's not a great cost, you can buy it for a song," he shrugs, making a parchment appear in his hands, and then he unrolls it, showing it to Chris "Or better... for a _soul_, yours. What am I asking, after all? Sign here and you'll be the satisfied and happy owner of a brand new, flaming red, amazing _Ferrari Testarossa_," he goes on, as he indicates the clauses of the contract.

"I'd like you to sign it with your own blood. It's not extremely necessary, but it's cooler that way; besides, I admit that it's a little kink of mine!" the brunet laughs, and then he turns to Dom who is observing the whole scene, worried.

"Look, who would ever say that it would be so easy and quick? Practically, I can go home, with a granted promotion!" he comments with a snicker.

Dominic can't believe it's happening for real.

"Chris, please, dear, don't do such a stupid thing, you'll regret it for eternity… and eternity is a very long time!" he warns, getting alarmed.

After all, he can't do anything to prevent Chris from doing it, since he must submit himself to the law of free will that humans are allowed.

Anyway, he seems much more relieved when he sees Chris shaking his head negatively and parting from Matt.

"Look, little devil, there must be a misunderstanding. Firstly, I don't know what I would do with a _Ferrari Testarossa. _Secondly, it was just an example. Thirdly, I wouldn't ever sell my soul for a stupid car!" Chris makes a fool of Matt.

The hellish creature's face darkens as rage boils inside him.

"Firstly, no-fucking-one calls me 'little devil '! Secondly, no-fucking-one makes a fool of me, EVER!" he roars in a creepy distorted voice, as his eyes turn into two flames and the parchment dissolves into a cloud of sulphur.

"It's all an act, Chris, don't mind him!" Dominic rolls his eyes, bored by all those 'special effects'.

"And thirdly, okay, not for a car, but for something else you would sell your soul!" Matthew observes, once he has calmed down.

"Don't listen to him, Chris, there's nothing you can't get on your own; all you have to do is to believe in yourself and in your abilities!" Dom breaths confidence into him.

Chris nods and then he stares at Matthew, fascinated.

"Do you possess people and make them say and do odd things?" he asks him, curios.

Matthew makes a disgusted face.

"Geez, no way! That is not the career I chose. I'm a tempter devil! The mere thought of entering a human body makes me sick!" he replies and then he look at Dom in a very explicit way. "Although, there are other ways to _possess _someone!" he adds, winking at the angel.

Dom jolts, caught off guard, and he embraces himself inside his tunic.

"Anyway, look, Chris, even angels are interesting creatures. Why don't you ask me something?" the blond exhorts him, eager to change topic.

"Do you throw arrows and make people fall in love?" Chris questions him, with his brown eyes filled with hope.

Dom shakes his head, negatively, smiling amusedly.

"No, dear, you're confusing yourself. I'm not a Cupid; but angels can fly, jump from one cloud to the others, they play the harp or the lyre," he explains.

"Do you play the harp or the lyre?" Chris asks him.

Dominic shakes his head again, but this time with regret.

"I tried a couple of times, but I guess it's definitely not my thing. And I don't even sing, it's better for everyone," he admits, rueful.

"With such a sugary voice? Well, that's impossible! Every angel sings in a melodious way," Matthew objects, a little surprised by that news.

"Believe me, there are exceptions, I am one. I'm sure you would sing better than me," Dom states, very convinced.

Matt bursts out laughing, scornful.

"Me singing and tweeting like a bloody, stupid, useless celestial nightingale? NEVER! Forget it!" he protests vigorously.

"As I was saying, Chris, I don't play music, but I jump on clouds, I fly … I entwine garlands!" Dominic adds, but, once again, Chris is dedicating his whole attention to Matthew.

"Have you ever been invoked?" he asks him.

Matthew patiently answers that question and many others; not because he's patient, of course, but because he loves being the centre of attention. Hell yeah, he loves that!

As he answers, he catches a glimpse of Dominic, seeing a tiny shading on his flawless face.

_- My dear, virtuous little angel, gotcha. I'd recognise that even with my eyes closed: that's Envy!-_ he sneers, satisfied.

"So it was true what you told me before, at the door, right? Are you going to vigil over me? Why just me?" Chris finally manages to ask them.

"Because you're meant to do great things, sonny, you could be an important benefactor," Dominic explains to him.

"Me?" the human stares at the angel in disbelief.

"Yep, my dear, you. I don't know the details, but that's what I've been told by the higher-ups, so I have got to preserve you from any danger," the heavenly creature explains to him.

"I have got to prevent this thing from happening, at any cost, because the higher-ups see your soul as a succulent plunder, so I have to claw at you," Matthew sneers.

"There's not any chance that this is only a very well planned candid-camera, is there?" the musician wavers.

"No, I'm so sorry for disappointing you, but it's all authentic, just like the time we're going to spend with you. We'll be constant presences in your life, from now on. I'm doing that for your own good," Dominic patiently explains to him.

"I'm doing that in the name of Evil!" Matt insists.

"Don't mind at him, devils adore bombastic speeches!" Dom snorts.

"I noticed that!" Chris chuckles, already less impressed, before glancing at his watch.

"Geez, it's so late!"

"What? It's only 11:30 p.m., the real life should begin now, don't you think?" the brunet looks at him, puzzled.

"For other people, maybe, but not for me," the human replies.

"Bravo, Chris, bravo! You keep yourself far from those places plenty of temptations and obscenity!" the blond praises him.

"Truth is that tomorrow I've got to get up early," Chris explains. "I'm sorry, guys, you know I would have listened for hours to your supernatural anecdotes, because I have got the feeling that both of you have a lot to tell, but there will be many other occasions for that. After all, you told me you will be constant presences I my life … by the way, can I call you 'guys'?" Chris asks for confirmation.

"Well, I'm 310 years old," Dom informs him.

"And I'm about to be 308 years old," Matt replies.

"I'm 26 years old. Well, I don't mind, you look my age, so I'll call you 'guys'. Now I have got to go, tomorrow it will be a full day; there are another two guys for the audition of the band."

"So do you play music?" Dom asks him, amazed and intrigued.

"What kind of vigilant angel are you?" Chris snorts.

"Our Archangels watch you and then they pass the main information to us, the fact that you play is not main information, but that gives credits to you!" the blond promptly justifies.

"You know, I also give music lessons," the human informs him.

"That's so wonderful! You're talented and you try to share your talent with the people around you, in a totally unselfish way!" the angel gushes over him, proud of his protégé.

"Well, I guess he means that he _gets paid _to give lessons, so I don't think that it's very unselfish of him!" the brunet sneers, Mephistophelian.

"Matthew is right," Chris admits and Dom gets upset. "But, you know, I also give lessons in a Youth Centre and that's for free," he informs him.

"You, blessed guy, are a constant source of surprises, you can't even begin to imagine the joy that you filled my heart with!" the angel rejoices.

"You can't even begin to imagine how you two make me sick!" Matt complains, disgusted, and then he turns to Dom.

"However, it wasn't a matter of getting the information, it was enough to take a look around. Haven't you seen all those musical instruments? I guess that you angels aren't famous for your powers of observation!" Matt jeers him.

"We tend to mind our own business; we're not intrusive nosey-parkers as you devils are!" Dom strikes back.

"If you don't mind, as you squabble, I'll go to bed. Wait a minute; you're not going to vigil over me even there, are you?" Chris worries.

"Don't worry, when you sleep you're not influenced, so there's no fun," Matthew informs him, kind of bored.

"Good to know. So… do you sleep, too?" Chris asks them.

"Of course we do. I mean, even the Big Boss, after creating the world, allowed Himself to get some rest and His angels do the same. We like dozing, cuddled by a river that flows, dropping off under the foliage, having a nap in an oasis, getting some rest in…"

"Okay, okay, Dominic, I got the message, you angels like sleeping. What about you, Matthew?" the human asks him.

"We devils definitely like lying in bed… and yeah, save a lot of more interesting things to do there, sometimes we use it even to sleep," the brunet replies, maliciously. "Well, considering the very exhausting journey I made from home to this place, now I'd like to go to sleep, as well," he yawns.

"Words coming from Mr. Life-starts-at-11:30- p.m.!" The blond doesn't miss the opportunity to taunt him.

"It is, when I'm not dead tired!" the other justifies.

"Hey, wait a minute... are you going to sleep here?" Chris questions them.

"Hell yeah!" Matthew confirms.

"Geez! When you told me you would be constant presence in my life, I didn't think _so _constant! I thought you would puff away, back to your places, and then you would appear again tomorrow," Chris states.

"No bloody way! Forget it; we aren't going to fucking puff away, because we must always keep in touch with you. Besides, I'm not going to repeat such a stressful journey every bloody day!" Matthew strikes back.

"I'm sorry, but I must admit that I agree with my counterpart. So, sonny, could you please show me where my room is?" Dominic gently asks him.

Chris bursts out laughing.

"Your room? I'm sorry, guys, you had bad luck, you're not watching over the soul of a rich man who posses a huge luxury mansion! I live in a one-room flat with a garage; my room is barely big enough for me, you will have to be content with that!" he informs them, going to his room after showing them the small sofa behind the television: the same sofa Chris fell upon before, for the record.

Once they are alone, Dominic and Matthew observe that cramped piece of furniture in disbelief.

They hadn't noticed that when they were engrossed helping Chris recover, but now that they analyse it better, that sofa seems to be very old, shabby and very uncomfortable to sleep on.

"There's no fucking way I'm going to sleep on that shit!" Matt snaps.

"I don't see any other solution," the blond makes him notice, sitting on the sofa.

"That's because you can't look properly, little angel!" Matt giggles, before clapping his hands twice and making a large, hyper-comfortable, big and soft double bed appear.

Dom stares at it from the very uncomfortable sofa.

"Look, you shouldn't use your powers to please yourself!" he reminds the brunet.

"Dammit, what? Did Tom and you settle on this issue?" Matt rolls his eyes, but Dom doesn't get the meaning of his sentence.

"Well, what if I do that? Why are you complaining so damn much? It's my choice, I'll face the consequences of that, if it's necessary; for now I'm just going to take all the advantages!" the devil smirks, jumping on it and rolling on the two sides of the bed, very satisfied, in front of Dominic's eyes.

The blond heavenly creature keeps twisting and turning, whimpering as he searches for a proper position that he can't find.

"What's up, little angel? Aren't you enjoying the sofa?" the brunet hellish creature teases him.

"It's so hard and angular! I mean... I'm used to sleeping on clouds!" the other protests.

"Well, get accustomed to that. I hope your pretty holy face won't be damaged by all that annoyance!" Matt makes fun of him, laying down on one side of the bed and turning the lights off.

"Goodnight!" Dominic gently wishes him.

"No good, just 'night!" Matthew strikes back rudely.

After a quarter of an hour, Matthew feels another presence in the bed. He smirks.

"Hey, weren't you Mr. It's-not-fair-to-make-material-things-appear, blah,blah,blah?" Matthew mocks him.

His only answer, Dom gives out a sleepy moan, already half-asleep.

"Well, since the bed already exists, the real sin would be not to use it… besides, it's big enough for both of us, see that as a lesson of sharing. Yep, that's it. I'm teaching you to share, it's a good and fair thing…" he slurs without even opening his eyes.

"Hey, little angel?"

"Mmm?" Dom hums.

"Could you repeat what you called me before, in front of the human, when you said that you agreed with me?" the devil asks him with a rare kindness.

"My counterpart. Why?" Dom frowns, but Matt can't see him in the dark.

"I find amusing to know that I'm something of _yours_, somewhat!" Matt comments, but although his tone is ironic, there's a relevant amount of sensuality in it that makes Dom shiver.

The angel prefers not to answer, as he silently wonders if he shivered because out of disgust … or of something else, before getting doubtful about an important thing.

"Matthew?" he calls.

"Mmm?" the brunet moans.

"You're not going to … well, you know, to take off all your clothes… are you?" he asks him, awkwardly.

Matt gives out a snicker.

"Who knows? Don't complain if your chaste and immaculate hand should come into contact with a very sinful, naked part of me!" he warns him.

Dom jolts, ready to leave, but Matthew realises that and stretches his arm out, tugging his tunic.

"Stay. I was joking. I've taken off only the jacket and the foulard, I'm not going to take off anything else, I promise that to you."

"Why? Does it mean that devils make promises?" Dom asks him, utterly sceptic.

"Sometimes, like now, they do." Matthew murmurs, already half-asleep, oddly happy when he feels the other laying down on his side of the bed again.

After all, Dominic didn't find any trace of malice in Matt's last sentence and something in his soul urges him to trust the brunet's word, for once, so he falls asleep, carefree.

(after a while)

With the first lights of the morning, Matthew lazily opens his eyes, finding his face resting on the softest pillows that there could be: one of Dom's spread wings.

During the night, both Matt and Dom changed their position, Matt curling up on one side and Dom lying on his stomach, opening his wings wide, until his arch-enemy's face falls over the top of one of his wings.

Said arch-enemy decides that the situation he's in is not so terrible, at the very end, and falls asleep again on those snow-white, innocent, scented and soft feathers, with a large smile plastered on his face.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed that. Please let us know! ^^


	4. Chapter III

Summary of the chapter : Some cleaning up, some make-up and tons of other things

Warning: FLUFF (yeah, it's a warning, trust me) and language

The title of the chapter is taken from 'Undisclosed desires ' lyrics, by Muse

Chapter III: You may be a sinner, but your innocence is mine

When Dominic, waking up, turns his face he almost hits Matt's face, missing the harsh impact only of a few, precious inches.

In that moment he realises that that devil is practically sleeping safe and soundly on one of his own wings.

Since it's the top, he can move pretty easily.

It's not that he wants to move away, quite the contrary, Dominic tries to sink his elbow on the mattress and rest his temple against his hand, as he studies his opponent better.

There's something that has immediately caught Dom's attention: Matthew is smiling.

It's not one of his evil and wicked sneers that Dom has been seeing since they met. No, it's a genuine, authentic, sincere smile.

The brunet's thin lips are stretched with the corners curled up, his long breaths are placid, he has a serene expression on his face, a relaxed expression… almost an innocent expression.

Really, beyond his little, glittery, red horns and his pointy tale that rests on his left leg, nobody would ever think that he's a devil.

_- He looks like a child. How can it be that such a perfidious and despicable creature can show such a beautiful smile? Such a sweet smile? Maybe, deep inside, at the very end, there must be something good even in him._ - the angel reckons, softened as he keeps observing his adversary, with a pleased smile plastered on his celestial face.

Matthew opens his eyes right in that moment, probably because he felt Dom's eyes on himself before.

He remains numb for a few seconds, before acknowledge hits him.

Dom's expression instantly turns into an annoyed one.

"Finally, you woke up, it was time! You're pressing my poor wings with your evil weight. Move away once for all, what are you waiting for?" the angel complains or rather pretends to do that.

"Huh, sorry, I didn't realise that…" Matthew replies, almost like a conditioned reflex and then he recovers and becomes tougher .

"What the fuck am I doing? I never apologise! It's all your fault, since you flap those damn plumed things everywhere! And my evil weight is kind of ridiculous, I'm a twig!" he snorts, raising his head, so Dominic takes advantages of that to free his wing, before noticing something that he doesn't like a bit.

"Holy holiness! Look, you stained it, it's your fault, with all the blissful make-up you put on your face!" he complains, showing Matt his wing, stained with the make-up that smeared through the night.

"Geez, such a scene for two little stains!" Matt snorts. "C'mon, let me think about it and you'll become pure, candid and damn immaculate again in a second!" he adds, stretching his hand towards the incriminated wing, but Dom immediately withdraws it, taking his distance from the other.

"Stop it! What are you going to do? Keep your filthy hands far from me and don't you dare to work your impious magic on me!" the blond snaps.

"Do you want to make things up? Okay, do that, then, you'll find all you need there!" he exhorts the brunet, pointing at him the washbasin at the corner of the garage, with the proper rag hung on the wall.

"You can't really expect that I… " Matthew protests, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Oh, c'mon, pretty please! I would do on my own, but I can't reach that spot and I don't want to disturb poor, dear Chris," the angel insists, extending his soft, full, lower lip into a lovely pout that makes him irresistible, even to Matthew's eyes.

Cursing, the brunet goes to the washbasin, opens the tap, takes the rag, washes it and squeezes it and then he comes back to the angel who stretches his wing towards the devil, trustfully, sitting on the bed to make things easier to Matt.

The brunet sits next to him, starting to clean the stains, rubbing with decision but at the same time with an unusual delicacy his feathers, enjoying their softness and their good scent, feeling strangely proud every time he eliminates a stain.

The devil is liking touching Dominic in that area, in that way.

Dominic smiles and utterly relaxes, enjoying that clean sensation, every time that the rag wets his wing.

Truth is that the water isn't the only thing he's enjoying. The way Matt is skimming his feathers, placing on them his elegant fingertips, with a softness that is almost scary, is something that makes the angel feel unexpected emotions.

The angel is liking Matt's touch.

When even the last stain disappear, and that almost blinding, bright white returns on Dom's wing, Matthew gets up, placing the rag back on the wall and it seem that both the supernatural creatures are disappointed by that.

Some rays of sun seep through the window, in the spot of light where the devil is right now and Dominic can see something that he hadn't notice before.

He approaches to him, soft-footed, as he keeps staring at Matt's face.

"What?" Matt grumbles, feeling uncomfortable since he's been stared like that, by an angel, nonetheless!

"Now that I see you without all that make-up… holy heaven! You're so pale!" the blond states, as he tries not to think about how much the paleness sets off those amazing, so prohibitively blue eyes.

"Alright, I'm pale. Suit me!" the other snaps, insulted.

"Look, I didn't say that as a negative thing," Dom points out. "It's just that.. I thought that all you devils, with all those flames, had a remarkable colour."

"Not me. Flames don't get me tanned, nothing seems to do that. However, I may be pale, but you're even way too tanned. Okay, sun is practically your neighbour, but… aren't you angels supposed to have a snow-white, almost ethereal colour?" Matt observes.

"Yeah, we are, but the point is that I like sunbathing, I like it a lot. Suit me!" the angel strikes back, quoting on purpose Matt's previous sentence.

Matt smirks, amused.

"We're atypical for our kind, don't you think so, little angel?"

His listener nods with his head.

"Great, it's time to get ready!" Matthew exclaims, making appear with a quick move of his hand a dresser, eye-liner and foundation cream.

Dominic snatches those cosmetic products out of Matt's hands, with great amazement of the hellish creature.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asks his opponent, with icily calm.

"You don't need this bad stuff, I prefer you natural," the heavenly creature confesses.

Hiding his huge astonishment as much as he can, Matthew laughs, scornful.

"Why should I ever give a fuck about what you prefer? Give them back to me!" the devil summons him.

"No blissful way!" the angel strikes back, moving away, before the other rushes towards him.

Matthew starts running after Dom, around all the garage, until they encircle themselves around the bed.

Dom jumps on it, with the purpose of crossing it and reach the front door to go outside, but Matt figures out his intentions and jumps on the bed as well, cutting across his path and throwing Dom on the mattress with him.

"End of the run, little angel!" Matt sneers victoriously, dominating him, but Dominic doesn't loosen his grip.

"I know how to make you change your mind." he states, raising an arm towards the blond, threateningly.

"Really? So what are you going to do?" the angel challenges him, without any fear.

"The evilest thing ever!" the devil informs him with a wicked grin plastered on his Mephistophelian visage.

After saying that, his finger start to scratch lightly under Dom's armpits and along his hips.

"It's time to verify if angel are ticklish," Matthew states, without stopping his activity.

Despite the tick dab of fabric of his tunic that wraps him inside, Dominic is definitely sensitive at the unpitying passage of Matt's fingers and he starts to wriggle, shaking his legs and giggling.

"Stop, stop, stooooooop it, please, be merciful!" he implores the devil, between laughter.

It's such a funny show that Matt can't help laughing.

"I don't even know what mercy is. So do you give in?" he asks his adversary, almost rhetorically.

"Never ever!" the angel strikes back, fiercely, despite the laughing, determined not to loose his grip.

"That's it, you force me to use the bad manners!" the devil warns him, sneering in anticipation, as he stares at his tanned neck in a way that doesn't look very promising.

Dominic realises what fate saves for him, well.. a safe with glittery, red horns and a depraved sneer.

"No! No, no, no.. neck is just too much, I can't take it, don't… " Dom starts to worry, as he sees Matt's hand getting closer and closer to that part of his own body.

As soon as the devil's fingers makes contact with the angelic skin, the volume of the blond's laughter double, just like his wriggling, so much that he can't almost breathe.

"Geez! What are you doing?" Chris says, dragged there by all that noise.

The two supernatural creatures jolt, caught off-guard, and part immediately.

Matthew takes advantage of Dominic's distraction to snatch out of his hands what belongs to him.

"You were supposed to look after me… not vice versa!" the human snorts.

"You can't understand. Why do you care, you, bloody nosey-parker? It's a supernatural matter, so you'd better mind your bloody business!" Matt justifies, with rude nonchalance.

"After all, it's only 7:30 a.m., sonny, so there's nothing to look after yet." the angel replies more gently, but with nonchalance, as well.

"Yep. So far the only crossroad you've been at must be 'Brioche and latte' or 'Rusk with jam and orange juice' ?" Matt chuckles.

"By the way, what do you like eating, little angel?" he wonders.

"Why? Does it mean that you two eat?" Chris asks them in awe.

"Well, it's not that we have the indefeasible urgency that you humans have, anyway, yes, sometimes we like nibbling at something and on Earth there are so much deliciousness…" Dominic explains, shyly.

"Neither do we dislike food. It's great for sex games and it's the best way to recharge after a large amount of wild, wild sex!" Matt smirks mischievously.

"Holy heaven, Matthew! Is there a moment during the whole day when you don't think about … about that thing?" Dom reproaches him.

"Nope!" the devil challenges him with his look. "For the record, that thing is sex, S-E-X. You can say that, you know? To say that is not a sin. To do that? Maybe, but it's so much fun!" the brunet chuckles.

"I can't help agreeing with him!" the curly-haired guy approves.

"We were talking about food, weren't we?" the blond reminds them with nonchalance.

Matt stares at Dom with a knowing smile.

- _Poor dear, little angel, you're trying to change topic because you feel an outsider in the previous one, don't you? You have no idea how much I'd like to take off some of your annoying purity and initiate you to the joy of the most enjoyable gymnastics of the world! Of course… I would do that in the name of corruption! -_he reckons.

"You asked me what I like eating, well.. I guess everything, more or less." Dominic takes Matthew off his mental machinations.

"You're nothing but an hypocrite liar! It's impossible to enjoy everything in the same way, there must be something you like a little more than the other stuff. Take me, for example, I'm crazy for pasta, every kind of pasta," Matt admits.

"Give me a steak and a icy beer and I'll be the happiest guy in the universe!" Chris reveals, but then he notice the way Matthew is looking at him.

"Don't you even try, Matt, it's only an idiom. There wasn't any implicit sale of my soul included. Dammit, what's your way of reasoning? I didn't sell my soul for a _Ferrari Testarossa ,_ should I sell it for a steak?" Chris snaps.

"And an icy beer." Matt points out, meticulous.

"It's the same! It's something that I can satisfy on my own, I just need to go to the grocery," the human snorts.

"If you finished teasing him, Chris, and if you finished clawing at his soul in every possible way, Matthew, you still have to listen to my answer;" Dom makes them notice and once he assures that the other two is giving him their total attention, he goes on. "Actually, there's something I like a little more than other stuff, French cheese, especially _brie_!" he reveals.

"You, sissy!" Matt makes fun of him, bursting out laughing, contaminating Chris as well.

"Why? Why did I say wrong?" the angel frowns.

"It's gay cheese." Chris explains to him, stopping his laughter.

Dom smiles.

"So what? It remains a delicious thing, anyway. I understand, this is your opinion, after all, and I'm no one to contradict you," he comments, happily and peacefully.

Matt rolls his eyes.

"Hey, Chris, it's not fun to tease him, this guy never gets angry, not even a little bit!" he snorts and the musician nods.

"Hey! I don't like the fact that you gang up with each other!" the blond pouts.

"Okay, guys, we chatted even too much, there's still so much stuff to do, I have the auditions in twenty minutes and this garage is such a mess! Where the hell did you take that bed?" Chris gets alarmed.

"From _my_ Hell, since I'm a devil. You'd better avoid using that kind of language!" Matthew reproaches him.

"He's right, this is not the proper way to talk." the blond agrees.

"Firstly I haven't finished yet," the devil states, sitting in front of the mirror and putting the make-up on, under Dominic's irritated look.

However, the angel jumps to an important conclusion.

-_You're putting the make up on in order to feel more self-confident, almost as if you felt uncomfortable, before. In a certain sense, this can be called humility. You have no idea how much I'd like to take off some of your annoying evilness and find out that, underneath, there's something good even in you and you are a creature that deserves affection, like any other. Of course… I would do that in the name of redemption!- _he ponders.

"Secondly, why are you so agitated? Look," Matt goes on, clapping his hands just once and as if by charm the dresser, the bed and the make up disappear.

"You would be extremely successful if you had a contract cleaners!" Chris comments, stunned.

"You're becoming way too familiar with me, you know?" Matt hisses, but truth his that at the very end he appreciated that witty remark from the human.

He notices that Dominic is staring a little upset the empty space where there was that large, comfortable and soft bed.

"Don't worry, little angel, tonight I'll make it appear again." he whispers at the blond and with his great astonishment he sees Dominic smile.

At 8:00 o'clock someone knocks at Chris' door and Chris opens.

Dom and Matt get ready to do their job.

The first candidate is a drummer, but since the first clumsy and ungraceful moves , Chris can already figure out that it's nothing promising.

The bassist invites the guy to perform a drums solo.

"Don't mind at our bizarre crowd, they're my friends who have just come back from a masquerade," Chris finds a brilliant excuse to justify Matt and Dom's presence.

His listener looks at him dumbfounded, but he doesn't mind his words and sits at the drums.

Dominic and Matthew look at each other, aware of something, something they didn't do, but it's too late.

The candidate is a total disaster. Chris has lost count of the times the drumsticks slipped from his hands. Besides, that guy doesn't seem to have no idea about what time, rhythm and coordination are.

Matthew slides towards Chris, insidious, placing himself at his left.

"You feel indignant, don't you? That guy is ridiculing your band even before you create it, he's destroying that project that you've been working on since… always. Isn't it so?" he whispers at his ear, satisfied when he see Chris' face darkening, because it means that the devil is pushing the right buttons.

"C'mon, why don't you tell him what you really think about him? Be brutal, without vague words. Humiliate him deep inside, make him feel the nobody he actually is. Tell him that he shouldn't have even dared to think that he could belong to your perfect band," Matthew goes on, with a silky voice.

Chris changes his expression into a disconcerted one.

"Oh, no, c'mon, it's too exaggerated, I can't do such a thing… " Chris wavers, as the guy at the drums looks at him confused, once again, and then he resumes playing.. or whatever can be called that thing he's doing.

Dominic slides promptly at the bassist's right.

"Bravo, Chris, show to this iceberg with horns that you two are not cast in the same mould! Okay, let's be objective, this guy has definitely not got a gift for music, but I'm sure he's full of other good, remarkable qualities. In any case, this doesn't give you the right to hurt his feelings," the blond advises him.

"He's filled with good intentions and he's trying hard, you must appreciate that. So give him a negative feedback, because it's right, but be tactful," he adds.

"You're right. I guess this is the right thing to do!" Chris approves.

Once again, the candidate stares at Chris with a sort of compassion, before finishing his catastrophic performance.

"Alright. Can we play together now?" he asks Chris.

"Uh, no, thanks, there's no need. You know, the matter is that I guess that it's not the kind of music that can be compatible with your… capabilities. However, you've been kind to participate and, trust me, keep on playing the drums, constantly, you can do nothing but improve!" Chris comments, as he walks the guy towards the door.

-_Also because to get worse is impossible!_- he thinks.

Seeing the gentle and polite way Chris is treating his guest, Dom turns towards Matt, with a victory smile.

"Scores: 1 for me, 0 for you, little devil!" he sticks his tongue out at the brunet.

Matthew chuckles, amused.

"It's not a very angelic attitude and maybe you're way too competitive."

In the meantime, the blond has noticed something.

_- He had said that he hates being called 'little devil', hadn't he ? _- he recalls.

"I can't help it, you make the worst part of me surface!" he replies.

This time it's Matthew who shows him a cocky victory smile.

"You're flattering me!"

"I don't know how to deal with you!" the angel passes a hand through his golden hair, frustrated.

The devil gives him a very eloquent look.

"But I would know very well how to deal with you!" he says, cheeky, dampening his lips with the point of his tongue.

Dom starts to feel hot, but he doesn't know why, he thinks it's because of the heavy tunic.

"Anyway, I didn't know we have started a challenge!" the brunet resumes talking.

"Now you know," the blond strikes back, as he tries to recover.

Chris is still busy finding comforting words for his candidate.

"Thank you, Chris, it has been a nice experience anyway," the guy smiles, but then he looks at him with the same worried expressions he showed before.

"You know, Chris, if I were you I would call a shrink, a very good one."

The curly-headed guy widens his eyes.

"Excuse me, what do you mean?"

"You talk to yourself, pretending there's someone here and you have visions… if you don't even realise that it's much worse than I thought," the other answers.

Hearing that, Matt pricks his tale up and Dom spreads his wings wide, both in fear, as they get ready to face the devastating consequences.

"I warn you because if one day you'll be famous with your band for real, your problems of mental sanity could spoil your career," the guy adds, leaving under Chris's stunned expression.

It doesn't take Chris much to jump to the right conclusion.

The bassist throws an icy gaze both to Matthew and Dominic that are utterly aware of the big mistake they made.

"You two!" the human hisses.

"Err.. yep, Chris, maybe, you know, between stuff, we probably forgot to… " the angel attempts to justify.

"Shut up! I'm going to… " Chris cuts him off, rudely, before someone knocks at his door.

The musician already knows who is and when he opens the door he sees the second candidate, a guy his same age, with a guitar on his shoulder.

"Hi. Can I ask you to wait for me outside for a minute?" Chris asks him, as gently as possible, and when the guy nods he closes the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU WAITING FOR TO TELL ME THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE YOU? YOU MADE ME A FUCKING FOOL OF MYSELF!" he yells in rage.

"Mind your language, boy!" Dom reproaches him.

"Okay, maybe we happened to forget this irrelevant particular. So? Didn't you ever forget something?" Matt shrugs, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKING JUSTIFICATION IS IT?" Chris snaps furiously, before lowering his tone, but still pissed off.

"It wasn't very professional from you. I mean, so many speeches about my soul and not even a minute to stop and say 'Oh, right, don't forget that you're the only one who can see us, so avoid talking with us when there's someone else around, if you don't want people to think that you're crazy!' "

"It's too late if we warn you about that now?" Dominic wonders, with his emerald eyes asking for compassion.

"Yeah, it bloody is!" Chris snaps, sure that they're making him a fool once again.

"But now you know. So, dear Christopher, forgiveness is such a wonderful and merciful thing and now you have the chance to give us the proper proof." the angel hazards.

"FORGIVENESS, MY ASS!" Chris yells again, as rage makes his blood boil.

Matthew stares at the musician, fascinated.

"Oh, boy, I like your anger so much, it's so deliciously… "

"SHUT THE BLOODY FUCK UP, YOU, TOO!" Chris roars. "And don't even start with your special effects such as distorted voice or eyes turning into flames, because it's not going to work!" he adds, immediately after.

"I preferred you when you passed out!" Matt snorts, rolling his sapphire eyes.

"Alright, we'd better calm down, all of us. Chris you're right, it's our fault, we apologise." Dominic intervenes.

"No bloody way I'm going to do such a shameful thing!" the devil crosses his arms at his chest and turns his back, indignant.

"Let's pretend he did!" Dom rolls his eyes. "Anyway, it's happened just once and with a person who has no interest to spread the news. It's not that we embarrassed you in front of a huge crowd of people." the angel makes him reason.

"After all, you're right." Chris starts to calm down.

"So, see? It's not such a big, irreparable damage, you shouldn't have reacted like that!" the blond goes on.

"I guess I overreacted… " the human recognises.

"Alright. So, did we make thing up now? Can we go back doing our job and you doing yours? This time, remember, don' talk with us, the other people can't see us!" he smiles, winking at him.

"Thank you for your precious warning!" Chris replies ironically, going to the door.

"Excuse me, but, you know, I was at the phone, in the middle of a storm," the bassist justifies.

"Don't worry, I understand you, I always have phone fights!" the guitarist smiles, crossing the threshold.

In a corner, Dom and Matt supervise everything, but the second turns towards the first.

"How did you bloody manage to do that?" he asks him.

"Sometimes a good speech is more powerful than one-hundred threats." Dominic wisely replies.

"Dammit! Not even in our staff we can find such sneaky mind manipulators!" Matthew states.

"Hey! This is not a compliment!" the blond protests.

"Trust me, it is," the brunet smirks.

"Okay, are you ready to carry on the challenge, little angel?" he adds, immediately after.

Dom face Matt's look, fierce.

"I can't wait, little devil!"

TBC

Okay, let's start with the bets, who is going to win next round? lol

Jokes apart, we hope you liked even this part, please let us know anyway. ^^


	5. Chapter IV

Hellooooooo!

Sorry for late.

Thank you so so so so so so so much for your amazing support, people, we hope you'll still stick around ^^

a special huge thank youuuuuuuuu to the ones I can't thank properly by PM ^^

Summary of the chapter: An ordinary day in Chris's life, plus Dom and Matt begin to deal with that crazy little thing called… jealousy!

Warning: a bit of language I guess…

The title of the chapter is also the title of a song by Simple Plan.

Chapter IV: Welcome to my life

The candidate guitarist takes place to the spot that Chris indicates, plugging his guitar in and verifying that it's correctly tuned.

"Fine, we can start. I'm going to make you listen to some of my stuff," the guy takes the initiative, without waiting for any consent, but when he's played the intro and he's about to open his mouth to sing, Chris stops him, raising his hand.

"What do you mean by 'some of my stuff'?" he questions his guest, narrowing his eyes at him.

"It seems pretty obvious to me, I mean a song of mine. Have you ever heard about those people called 'singer-songwriters'?" his interlocutor strikes back, annoyed. "I happen to write, arrange and sing my songs. That's why I could enrich your band with my stuff, if you choose me, but I'm pretty sure you'll end up choosing me."

"This is something _I_ have to decide!" Chris roars back, as he already doesn't like the guy that seemed to be so easy-going a couple of minutes before.

Dominic and Matthew can feel that clash between the two guys, the first is sorry for that, the second rejoices.

"However, I prefer to hear a cover, it helps me to judge you better. Your choice, I know almost every song. There's no need to sing, just play," Chris exhorts him.

Although a little disappointed, the guy nods and chooses a very complicated song by Carlos Santana, which gives him the chance to navigate his way through tons of virtuosities, maybe even too many.

No matter how good he is and how easily he manages to do that, proving that he knows what it is all about, all those embellishments and flourishes end up suffocating that performance somehow.

Without wasting any time, Dominic slides gracefully next to Chris who is engrossed in observing the candidate.

"Did you notice how talented that guy is? Think about all the advantages, he's also told you that he wants to share his stuff with you. This is so wonderful, isn't it?" the blond sighs joyfully.

Without letting the guy see it, Chris rolls his eyes at the angel.

Matthew immediately reaches him on the other side.

"Dammit! Hey, little angel, when there was the distribution of Naivety in your kingdom you passed there five times to assure yourself that you'd get a super massive amount of it, didn't you?" he makes fun of him scornfully, and Chris makes a huge effort not to burst out laughing as the angel deliberately ignores Matt, rolling his eyes.

"It's evident that the guy aims to command rather than to share!" the devil adds and, paying attention again to the other guy who is not looking at him, Chris nods vigorously.

Dominic doesn't give in so easily.

"Okay, let's not focus on his songs; let's focus on his inborn talent. Sonny, can't you see? It's such a beautiful occasion to learn something, that guy can help you refine your technique, and on the basis of mutual respect and esteem a fantastic friendship could be born between you two!" he makes him notice.

- _Me, friend of that_ _bighead? No bloody way,_ _I'd rather die! - _the bassist thinks, crossing his arms like a kid who is forced to apologise for something and he doesn't feel like doing that one bit.

Dom looks at him, upset, and Matt looks at him gloatingly.

"Don't tell me that you can even read minds!" the human whispers at them, doubtfully.

"Not exactly, Christopher, but we can feel the vibrations and you've just emanated negative ones. Whatever your thought was, you'd better repent for it," Dom explains, a little less enthusiastically than usual.

"It depends on the point of view. Chris, trust me, that's the kind of vibration I adore the most, I hope you'll emanate them pretty often!" Matt sneers complacently, before seizing the opportunity. "However, don't listen to that moralistic prig! Let's be objective, Chris, that guy is much better than you, he has more technique, he has studied much more than you, I don't know and I don't care. The point is… you know what it means, don't you? That guy will end up stealing attention from you and you don't want it to happen. You must be the main protagonist, absolutely!" he warns him evilly.

Chris's face darkens immediately.

He rushes towards the other guy as the other is still busy performing until the chords of his guitar don't resonate anymore, because Chris snatched the cable out of the amplifier on purpose.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the candidate grumbles.

"I've heard enough and you know what? Go somewhere else acting like a phenomenon, not here!" Chris snaps, throwing the cable at him furiously.

"How dare you?" the guitarist hisses, as he puts his instrument in its case.

"I know what I've seen. Despite your undeniable skill, a chandelier would move me more than you did! Fresh news, there's something more important than virtuosity!" Chris strikes back, as the other guy heads towards the door, insulted.

"You know, with such a bad temper like yours, no wonder you still haven't found someone to complete your band!"

"If they all are like you, I'm going to start a career as a street musician!" Chris retorts, showing the exit to him. "For the record, in _my_ band _I_ am the singer!" he yells, before slamming the door in his face.

Dominic has observed the whole scene open-mouthed, whilst Matthew just misses a handful of popcorn to enjoy it better.

"Score: one for me, one for you, little angel! I'll tell you what, that guy is so ridiculously easy to subjugate!" he smirks cockily.

"Oh yeah, sure, do I have to remind you what happened with the drummer before?" Dom teases him, recovering.

"I didn't try hard enough before!" Matt justifies.

Seeing Chris come back, Dom stares at him blamefully, shaking his head.

"Dom, no, please, stop looking at me like that! I couldn't have stood his damn 'I-know-everything-do-everything' attitude for a minute longer!" Chris justifies.

"Okay, let's say that maybe I wouldn't jump happily if I had to vigil over that guy," Dom admits, making both his protégée and his nemesis smile. "However, this doesn't justify your horrible behaviour!" he adds, severe and upset.

"Fuck yeah it justifies that!" Matt protests. "You know, I could even call one of my friends from the Pride circle and signal that guy to him, I'm sure it would take him less than three seconds to put his clutches on his soul!" he snickers.

"Why? What's your specialization?" Dominic asks him.

"Lust!" the devil replies, pompous and arrogant, sliding closer Dom on purpose and lingering on the 'L' with his tongue against his teeth, very sensually.

Once again, the angel feels strangely hot.

"O-oh. Well, surprise, surprise!" he disguise his awkwardness with a snort, parting from his enemy.

"So it means that I must do something lustful to curse myself, right?" Chris frowns.

"Not necessarily, any sin would work," the devil informs him.

"Oh… shit! Are you saying that I've already cursed myself because of what I've just done?" the musician worries as he begins to think the worst things ever.

To his great astonishment, both Matthew and Dominic burst out laughing.

"I wish it was so simple! You have no idea how much work it would spare me if things really worked like that!" Matt comments.

"He's right, sonny. If only who has never ever gotten angry, not even once, was allowed to go to Heaven, well, it would be more deserted than the Sahara!" Dom giggles.

Chris confines himself to sighing, relieved, and then he glances at his watch.

"Fuck! It's already half past eight! It's so damn late!" he despairs.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear what you said at the beginning," Dom grumbles.

"Late for what?" Matt wonders.

"No matter how much I like expatiate with you about the destiny of my soul, if I don't hurry up maybe I won't lose my soul, but I'm going to lose my job!" the human explains, leaving his house.

Dominic and Matthew follow him.

"Job?" the angel repeats as a question

"Yep, music is not enough for me to reach the end of every month! However, the bus-stop is not far from here, but we must hurry up!" he explains, increasing the pace.

They reach the stop in time, besides, there's no one nearby.

Chris manages to see, from afar, the bus that takes him to work every morning.

"So, let me see if I got it straight, you move by public transport, don't you? Can't you see? You do need a _Ferrari Testarossa_! If you change your mind, I'm always here at your whole disposal…" the devil hints.

"Again with the shitty Ferrari! Please, stop it! How many times have I already told you that it was just a bloody example? Plus, I would never ask for such a showy car, but I don't want any car at all, I've already seen too many cars every day," the human explains.

"What do you mean?" Dom asks curiously.

"You'll see. Jump quickly on the bus, oh, wait. I haven't thought about it. What if the bus is too crowded? I mean okay, you can be invisible, but can you be incorporeal, too?" the musician wonders.

"Of course we can! For all the other humans we are just like ghosts, pure spirit, they can't see, touch or hear us," the gorgeous angel informs him.

"That's right. So, if it's crowded, we could be pierced by hands, heads, bags, whatever…and you would be the only one to see such a show!" the gorgeous devil snickers.

"Dammit, why did I have breakfast this morning?" Chris thinks out loud, as he already feels unsettled at the mere thought as they get on the bus.

Chris punches his ticket under Dom's pleased look and Matt's disappointed one, since the brunet wished for some delightful infraction of the law.

Lucky for Chris, the bus is not very crowded; there are no seats, but at least there's space enough to stand up without touching the other people.

Stop after stop, Chris stares at his watch anxiously, realising that it's later and later, before seeing, from afar, the machine shop where he works, twenty minutes later.

"We've almost arrived. Next stop is mine, c'mon, let's go," he informs Dom and Matt who are busy watching two different circumstances.

He recalls too late that he's the only human who can see them and they blame him with their looks, as Chris can also feel everyone else glaring at him.

"C'mon, Chris, boy, let's face another laborious, endless day of work!" the guy adds, shrewdly. "So why are you staring at me like that, people? It's called auto-incitement, haven't you ever done that?" he states with nonchalance, getting off the bus.

Dom and Matt follow him, as always.

"Great way to keep up appearances, boy!" Matt smiles.

"Thank you, but I don't have even the time to be adulated, I'm so damn late!" the human replies, rushing to the machine shop.

"Hey, Matthew, did you see what a marvellous good deed? A girl let an old man have her seat!" Dom beams as the walk.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, little angel, I missed it, but I really enjoyed seeing a young boy who was robbing a woman and that stupid bimbo didn't even notice that!" Matt laughs, making his listener pout.

As they cross the threshold, as Chris begins to think that maybe the situation is not so tragic, he hears a spiteful and very well known voice roaring at his back.

"Wolstenholme! About time, too!"

The guy turns, submissive, to his boss, a robust man around fifty years old, with a large, grey moustache that makes him look even more austere.

"I apologise, Mr. Sober, but this morning…"

"Don't even bother to make up a believable excuse! I already know the truth. You think you're just too good for this job, don't you? So you think you can do whatever you please, don't you?" his boss goes on, peremptory.

The two supernatural creatures observe the whole scene in vigilant silence.

"No, Sir, I would never do such a thing, I respect this job with all my being, it's just that this morning I had a mishap that made me miss the bus."

"Really? What kind of mishap? Did thieves rob your house? Was there an earthquake? The floor open up and the flames of Hell try to devour you?" Mr. Sober.

"Actually, yesterday the last thing you said happened," Chris absently answers, realising too late.

"WOLSTENHOLME! ARE YOU MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME? I DON'T LIKE THIS BEHAVIOUR AT ALL!" Mr. Sober snaps.

"Please, forgive me; I don't know what possessed me. It's just that I didn't sleep much last night, so I didn't hear the alarm clock and… you know the rest of the story." Chris lies, woefully.

"See? When you try hard, you can tell the truth. You're so reckless! I'll tell you what, you didn't sleep because you waste too much time with music, songs and all that craps!" his boss blathers before leaving.

"You can drag him to Hell, can't you?" Chris asks Matt, very hopefully, before going to change his clothes.

"Well, I think that Billie Joe would be very happy to damn his soul in the Fury circle! I'll put an evil word for your boss when I see Billie again, dammit, I miss him so much!"

-_Who is this Billie-Boe?- _Dominic wonders, oddly annoyed.

"Quit it, both of you! You, Chris, should just think about your job and you, Matt, shouldn't have any extra on your job, we already have a common target!" the stunning blond calls the others to order.

The day goes on, among hours full of work and tons of unjustified reproaches at Chris by his spiteful boss who doesn't miss a single change to humiliate him

"Why does he hate me so damn much?" Chris wonders once he's left alone again, emerging from beneath a car he's working at, pushing the trailer-truck with his back.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you; quite the contrary, you must be his favourite one, he just has a particular way to show you," Dom comforts him. "However, it's so wonderful! You do such an amazing job, you bring things back to life!" he adds, thrilled.

"Geez, Dom, I'm just a mechanic! Please, quit it, you can't be always so damn happy whenever you find out something new, it's so enervating!" Chris snorts, exasperated, as he wipes some oil off his face with a handkerchief.

Dominic bends his head, sorrowful and Matthew bursts out laughing.

"I adore you, boy, more and more, minute by minute!" he sneers.

"Do you adore me so much that you could give up trying to win my soul?" Chris hazards.

"Nope, not that much, but you tried. I adore you for that, too!" the devil chuckles.

"Well, I'm still waiting for you to call your friends and take my boss' soul away!" Chris chuckles.

"No, Chris, stop it, I don't like this. Quit seeing everything from your egoistic point of view that makes you feel like a victim. I'm sure that your boss doesn't think what he said for real. Maybe that poor man is frustrated due to his own private business and he just takes it out on you. Haven't you ever taken this possibility into consideration?" the angel makes him notice, peacefully.

"Actually, no, I haven't," the human realises.

"Thinking won't get you anywhere, Chris, you have to act!" Matthew exclaims, grabbing a monkey wrench and handing it to Chris. "When that bighead comes back, just hit him with it and show him who's boss!" he goes on.

Chris grabs the monkey wrench, staring at Matt, puzzled.

"A nice blow on his head, no one can see you, no one will ever know the truth, it will look like an accident. Oh, c'mon, lose control, aim, shoot, kill your leaders. Assassin is born. I adore assassins!" the brunet smiles, languid.

"Are you nuts? I won't ever do such a thing!" Chris snaps, throwing the monkey wrench on the floor, without screaming so as not to draw his colleagues' attention.

Dominic smiles at him, reassured, but Matthew doesn't want to surrender.

"What? You don't like the monkey wrench; it's too gross a tool, right? It's not a problem, I can make a gun appear, let's use something classic! A nice silencer gun!"

"No, Matthew, no gun, no knife, no rifle, no precision weapon, no-bloody-thing!" Chris insists.

"Hey, little devil, this time you were aiming to do something too big, weren't you?" Dominic teases his counterpart.

"He's a chicken!" Matthew hisses.

"Anyway, my boss won't be back, it's ten to five, we're almost done for today; well _I _am, I'm the only one who actually worked today!" Chris points out.

"Hey! We both do our job!" Matt and Dom protest in unison, astonishing each other.

"Go change, Chris, we'll wait for you at the bus-stop," Matt informs him. "Come with me, Mr. Excitement!" he turns to his enemy.

"I almost preferred 'little angel'!" Dom grumbles as they leave.

"Can you keep a secret? I prefer it, too!" Matt winks at him.

The bus on their way back home is almost empty, but Matthew throws himself on the seated people on purpose, but Chris finds that vision much less scary than he supposed.

They arrive at home and Chris rushes to his room, locking himself inside.

It's 5:30 p.m., but he doesn't want to waste a single second.

A quarter of an hour later, he goes downstairs, all washed, perfumed and in sportswear.

Matthew and Dominic stare at him, confused.

"Hurry up! This is the moment I love the most, but it's the hardest one, too," the curly-haired guy murmurs.

They arrive at the Den, the park where Chris always see the girl he has fallen in love with as she goes jogging.

As they wait, a coloured sign draws Dom's attention.

"Chris, dear, would you mind buying me an ice-cream?" he wonders, politely.

"What?" Chris questions him with his look.

"How old are you, five?" Matt makes fun of him.

"I've already told you that we angels like eating something once in a while, this is one of those moments… and that ice cream parlour seems so inviting!" the blond justifies.

"Of course it does, Pier's is the best ice cream parlour in the whole Den!" Chris smiles. "After all, we are on time, so, yeah. You know what? I'll buy me one, too," he decides.

"Then I want one, too!" Matt crosses his arms.

"If I'm five years old, you're three years old!" Dom gets his revenge, challenging Matt with his look.

Chris goes in the parlour as Dom and Matt place themselves in front of the windows with all the flavours exposed.

"Hi, guy, did you already decide?" Pier smiles at him.

"Three medium ice-cream cones," his customer replies.

The ice-cream seller stares at him, amazed.

"Three? You are very hungry, big boy!"

"My friends are waiting for me, outside!" Chris points out with his wounded ego.

"Sure!" the other pretends to believe him." So which flavours?"

"One hazelnut and pistachio, one…" he interrupts himself, staring at Dom until the angel notices him.

"Huh, sorry. I take lemon and strawberry." he smiles.

"One lemon and strawberry and the last one…" he stops again, waiting for Matt who still seems undecided.

"What? Do you have to ask your imaginary friends?" Pier makes fun of him.

"Yeah, sort of," Chris rolls his eyes, as Matt finally is ready to order.

"Belgian chocolate and passion fruit," the devil states.

Chris takes all the ice-creams, pays the seller, without any tip, because of his witty remarks and leaves the parlour.

He gives Dom and Matt their ice-creams.

"Here. Next time you two make yourselves visible and buy them on your bloody own. I don't want to put up such a poor show again!" the musician grumbles as they all enjoy their treats.

"Lemon and strawberry? Oh, please, I can't even call it a proper sin of Gluttony!" Matt states, staring disappointed at his counterpart.

"I like it!" Dominic shrugs, licking his ice-cream happily.

"You talk like that because you've never tasted fruit of passion. Wanna try?" Matt handing his cone to the blond who refuses with a gesture of his hand.

"No, thanks, but it's nice that you wanted to share something of yours with me, it's called _Generosity!_" the heavenly creature remarks and Matt shivers, horrified, disliking that offence with all his evil being.

"Don't you dare say that word anymore! I was just trying to pull you out of your holy, chaste and immaculate monotony. After all, you don't even know what passion is!" the hellish creature retorts.

"Of course I do! Christ's Passion. Please, don't make me think about what that poor, dear man had to bear to save the whole of humanity… that was not the way to thank Him!" Dom grumbles.

Matthew giggles.

"What?" the blond looks at him in confusion.

"You're so naïve and innocent that you nearly soften me!" the brunet smiles, ruffling the golden locks on his forehead.

"Keep your wicked hands off me!" the angel snaps, turning his back to him, forcing himself not to notice how that devil becomes even more gorgeous when he smiles so sincerely.

Matthew is amused also by Dom's sharp reaction, but he decides not to torment him anymore.

Chris missed the whole bantering between them, because he's all engrossed in staying crouched behind a bush and waiting.

"Sonny, what are you exactly doing?" the angel crouches next to him.

"I'm waiting for the most beautiful girl in the world to pass," the questioned boy replies, sighing like an idiot.

"I like it!" Dom approves.

"You wait for her to pass, so you can jump on her and show her who is the master? I like it!" Matt approves, crouching on the other side.

"No! I could never do something so horrible!" Chris protests, disgusted.

"Why not? Jessica adores it when I do that!" Matthew smirks, feeling a little bit melancholic. He misses his depraved habits a lot.

- _Here we go again. Now who is this stupid Jessica? But mostly, why am I calling her stupid? She did nothing to me, I don't even know her. Oh, well, she is a she-devil, so she's stupid for sure!- _Dominic ponders, a little disturbed by all those strange feelings that he hadn't known before.

Chris' most waited moment comes and he observes, still and silent, the girl who runs, smiling, and then she disappears behind a curve.

"What are you waiting for? Follow her!" Matthew incites him.

"No way! The show is over. Let's go back home," the curly-haired guy replies, cursing himself because of his lack of courage for the umpteenth time.

"Again with the negative vibrations, but this time they're directed at yourself. What's wrong, sonny?" Dominic worries.

"I'm a bungler, a coward who can't do anything good. I'll never manage to speak to that girl!" his protégée complains unhappily.

"Oh. So you don't want just to bask in the sight of her?" Dom realises, a little disappointed.

"How the fuck does your bloody mind work? Hello? Fresh news, not everyone is fanatic of the immense, holy light like you weird freaks upstairs are! To say that in the terms you like so much, Chris wants to know that girl… _biblically_!" Matt informs Dom with a sneer and then he turns to the human.

"You need courage, don't you? I think we can find an agreement," he murmurs, mellifluous.

"No bloody way! I know what agreement you're aiming to make, well, forget it!" Chris strikes back resolutely, making Dom extremely happy.

"Fine, remain a yellow-belly, then, I don't give a fuck!" the devil stands offish.

"He's not a yellow-belly!" Dom defends him.

"Don't let yourself down, Christopher, you have a million of good qualities and I'm sure that girl will be very happy to discover them!" he comforts him, patting his shoulder.

"Thank you!" Chris smiles at the blond. "I can't say the same about you!" he glares at Matt who shrugs indifferently.

"Now let's go. It has been such an intense day," the human decides for everyone.

"… and at the end Nic took me to the Glorious Hill, where we collected blackberries, juniper berries, raspberries, blueberries and wild strawberries with the sweetest taste ever and we brought the to all the others," Dominic ends his tale, smiling at the memory.

By Chris' request, he and Matthew have spent the whole evening telling some of their countless adventures.

- _And to think that I've been told that Heaven is a kind of crowded place, I mean… there should be at least one thousand angels … so why it's been three fucking hours that he's talking just and only about this fucking Nic as if there was just and only him in that sodding place?- _the brunet ponders, very pissed off.

"Alright. Now that you've bored us to fucking death with your fucking jam at the holy, wild fruits of the sacred wood, can we bloody call it a night ?" he snorts, impatiently.

"Boring or not, you remained here, listening to the whole tale!" Dom makes him notice, shrewdly.

"Of course I did, I can't just leave you alone with the human who we are vigil over!" Matthew promptly justifies.

"Sure, sure!" an amused Dom answers back, smugly, well aware that he hit the mark.

"I didn't find your story boring at all... it's just that now I crave marmalade so much it's ridiculous!" Chris confesses. "And NO, Matthew, I won't sell my soul for a jar of it!" he warns the devil before he can utter a single word.

"Phew, I would offer you even a better marmalade!" the brunet grumbles.

"I don't think that from your hellish hands anything good can appear!" the angel teases him.

"However, Matthew has some good points. It's late and tomorrow I still have two auditions, same time in the morning, so we'd better rest," Chris suggests, getting up from the sofa where he's sat between the two quarrellers.

"What can I say? Thank you, Dom, for filling my arteries with honey, because of your sappy, heavenly tales!" he rolls his eyes. "And thank you, Matthew, for terrifying me and granting me a sleep full of nightmares with your scary tales from Hell!" he rolls his eyes again. "Goodnight!" he waves his hand, going upstairs.

"Ungrateful!" the two supernatural creatures exclaims in unison, looking at each other in awe and laughing about that.

"We should go to sleep, too, what do you say?" Dom asks, rubbing his face as he feels tiredness overwhelm himself.

"I… totally agree" Matt yawns, making what is their official bed now appear again.

"No dresser? So you can already have it ready for tomorrow," the blond advises him.

"Right," the brunet approves, clapping his hands twice and making all the necessary stuff appear.

That's what Dom was waiting for.

The angel go to the dresser and finds what he needs, he takes it and comes back to Matt who has already gone under the covers.

"Come here!" Dom almost commands.

Matt doesn't understand, but he obliges anyway.

Dom holds the devil's face still with a hand as, with the other hand he passes over it with a damp cloth bathed in cleansing cream.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Matt barks, trying not to think about how pleasant the angel's oh so delicate touch is.

"I'm just taking precautions. If what happened last night happens again, at least this time my wings won't be damaged!" Dom explains, waiting for Matt to close his eyes to cleanse them with the cloth and remove all that exaggerate eye-liner.

When the blond is done with his job, his sworn enemy's visage becomes as pure as driven snow and paleness dominates it again, setting off his oh so sinfully blue eyes even better than the make-up.

Anyway, Dom prefers to focus his attention on the chemical composition of the cleansing cream, reading all the ingredients with an interest that comes from his frustration.

"Alright, now we can sleep!" he states with nonchalance, placing the used cloth and the cleansing cream on the floor.

"Tell me, little angel, do you want what happened last night to happen again?" Matthew asks him with silky voice and a languorous look.

Dominic immediately looks the other way.

"Of course I don't! I've just said 'If it happens', but I really hope it won't!" he blathers nervously. "Now shut up and sleep!"

"Hey, what happened to your so gentle 'Goodnight'?" the devil makes him notice, amused.

"You don't deserve it!" Dom strikes back, before placing his head on his pillow.

Matthew chuckles, turning the lights off.

"You know, little angel, you really can't tell lies!"

TBC

Maybe someone noticed that, anyway in this chapter at some point there are some lyrics from 'Assassin' by Muse... well, that song just asked to be used, lol! ^^

I know, it's incredible, but here Matthew manages to say correctly words like 'truth' 'proper' 'trust' … it's just that the 'w' thing is just too cute to belong to a devil, lol! 'Though I miss it a lot …

We hope you enjoyed even this part. Do you want to make us weally happy? Let us know, tell us everything ^^

Bye bye.


	6. Chapter VA

Thank you for your amazing support!

I'll answer to you later ^^

Summary of the chapter: Title says anything

Warning: I know that you all are waiting for the wing-sex but it's still sooooooo far away, there's a huge mountain of fluffy fluff before that, are you ready for that? Are you, really?

The title of the chapter is from 'Con-science' by Muse.

Chapter VA : Try bend the rules

The morning after is a mirror image of the previous one: Dominic finds Matthew who sleeps with his head lent on the point of the angel's wing.

There's only a small but relevant difference: they're both awake and they're smiling.

Dominic is the first one to break the silence.

"It's happened again!"

"What can I say? You're damn comfortable, little angel!" Matt murmurs.

_-Will__he__ever__call__me__by__my__name?-_ the angel wonders, rolling his eyes.

Matthew reads that sign as annoyance because he's impeding Dom's movements and, as he wonders why he cares so much, he raises his head, in order to set Dom free, but he's even more astonished when he sees the blond raising one hand to stop him.

"No, stay, you don't bother me. Besides, we can stay like this for a while, it's still too soon, after all," the angel rushes to clarify, without knowing why, but he associates that to his innate tendency to act gently with everyone, always.

"You seem almost happy." the devil observes.

"What? No! It's just that... at least this time you didn't spoil my wing!" Dom justifies, with a little blush on his cheeks. "Besides, if that pleases you it means that I'm making a good deed towards you. And to make a good deed always makes me happy!" he grins widely.

"Wait a minute. Does it mean that... you are making me make a go... a good deed?" Matthew laboriously asks him, with an almost terrified expression on his face.

"Not at all! You just took what you wanted, without caring about anything or anyone, just like every proper good devil... I mean, every proper evil devil!" Dominic rushes to correct himself. "Look what you've just made me say!" he snorts, immediately after.

However, Matthew doesn't seem to be fully reassured yet.

"Do you think so? But I made you happy because you made me happy... or just now, you said what you said in order to calm me down, so trying to calm me down you made another good deed towards me... and that made you happy, too… for doing that!" the devil waffles, talking very quickly as he sits on the bed and scratches his horns nervously, without dropping a single speck of glitter on the mattress.

"Matthew, do you want so bad to make me have the king of the headaches at early morning?" Dominic complains, as he massages both of his temples and halo.

"Fantastic! I made you have a headache, that's a proper evil deed, no doubt about that!" Matthew exults, before massaging his temples as well.

"I can't believe that! You have a headache as well now, you genius!" Dom makes fun of him.

"I don't mind, that was the right price to pay!" Matt giggles, despite the pangs.

When they both recover, they decide to get up, also because their protégée is about to wake up in a few minutes.

Since by now it has become routine, Matt sits in front of the dresser, but when he sees in the reflection Dom's pout a sneaky idea crosses his mind.

"Hey, little angel, come here!" he invites him, enticing.

A little doubtful, Dominic obliges.

"Let's make a deal," Matthew starts.

"A deal? With a devil? And you even expect me to accept it, don't you?" Dom laughs scornfully.

"Nope, it's not that kind of deal. I just want to switch our habits, a little bit." the devil explains.

"Holy Heaven, Matt! Could you please try to be a little less cryptic? I still have the after-effects of the previous headache," the angel snorts.

"Happy to know that," Matt sneers. "But it's simpler than you think: I renounce make-up for a whole day," he announces and Dom immediately turns his frown in a sunny smile.

"I'm not done yet!" Matt points out.

"Ok, go on, it's just that I already liked the premises!" the blond strikes back.

"I renounce to that if you replace me. If you let me put make-up on you," the brunet finishes.

"Me? With make-up? Why?"

"Just because I'm curious. You already have such a pretty face, I wonder how good you would look with that," the other murmurs, taking the eyeliner. "Oh, c'mon! It's just some harmless make-up, I don't have any second goal!" he adds.

"You're a devil, you _always _have a second goal!" Dominic snorts, but then he changes his mind, staring at the make-up. "Do you really think that I would look good with that like you do?" he wavers.

Matt chuckles. "So I do look good!" he figures out.

"Yep, but I like you more when you're natural, I mean, I like more the fact that you're natural!" Dom rushes to clarify, blushing in that awkward way that Matthew adores.

That's why he prefers to tell him nothing.

Dominic sits in front of the mirror, next to Matt.

"But... can I take it off tonight... right?" he asks him for confirmations.

"Dammit! You're so paranoid! It's make-up, bloody simple make-up that goes away in a heartbeat! You saw that on your own. There's no trickery. This is another of the few, very few times that you can really trust me," the brunet smiles at him, in that oh so sincere way that Dominic already starts to love.

That's enough to reassure him.

The blond brings his face closer to Matt who holds his chin between two fingers to keep Dom still, as he instructs him.

"Alright. Now open your eyes wide and look up," he whispers, as he traces their contours with an eye pencil.

"It tickles... but in a good way!" Dom giggles.

"I know," Matt smiles, as he traces it again with the eye-liner.

"Yep, you definitely don't need foundation cream," Matt ponders out loud, as he admires the nice, golden colour on Dom's face.

"So am I done?" Dom wonders, ready to get up, but Matthew stops him, pressing his shoulders down.

"Don't you dare move. Now comes the most important part!" the brunet warns him, equipping himself with lip-gloss, tracing Dom's mouth with it more than once to get a better result.

"Look at yourself," he orders in a whisper.

Slowly, Dom raises his eyes towards the mirror, jolting at first, but then he studies more intently the image that that object returns to him.

He sees a young, gorgeous guy with his emerald eyes, set off by all the black that adorns them and makes his look deeper, without being gross. His full, sensual lips shine and, moistening them, Dom can perceive a cherry taste.

"Am I that guy?" the angel wonders naively.

"Of course it's you! Don't tell me that you've never looked at yourself in a mirror!" the devil strikes back, stunned.

"Well, the last time I was on Earth I didn't mind at that at all and we haven't those things in Heaven, the lakes, the rivers and the streams are enough. Truth is that I was too concentrated on the beauty of those wonders of nature to really care about the image I saw every time I leant towards them," Dom explains as he keeps staring at himself in the mirror, grimacing several times.

Matthew chuckles amused.

"Well, if I were you I would concentrate much more on that image. You are beautiful," he whispers in the blond's ear with silky voice, staring at him through the mirror.

"Like a stream?" Dominic asks him hopefully, turning towards him.

"So much more than that. The make-up is just the icing on the cake. The cake was already beautiful on its own," the brunet smiles.

"Are you still talking about me... right?" Dom wonders unsure.

Matt nods, noticing satisfied how glad Dom is about that, as the angel keeps admiring himself.

_- Good to know, little angel, you have a weak point: Vanity.-_ the fascinating, hellish creature figures out, with an evil sneer that Dom can't see, engrossed as he is with staring at the mirror.

"Matthew, don't you have other make-up, maybe?" his nemesis innocently wonders.

Matthew makes mascara appear in his hand.

"All the make-up you desire."

-

When, half an hour later, after breakfast, Chris goes down to the garage, where everything is already set up, he finds a Matthew without make-up but still in his eccentric outfit and a Dominic with so much make-up that he could make a glamorous rock star of the 80's envious, but still in his immaculate, white tunic.

"Are you still the devil, Matt, and you the angel, Dom… or did you switch your roles?" he wonders in confusion.

"No switch. It's just that we felt like doing such a thing," Matthew shrugs.

"Chris, dear, I look good, don't I?" Dominic asks him optimistically.

"Generally, it's not something you should ask; at least… a male usually doesn't ask another male... especially if the male in question is me!" Chris makes him notice.

"Oh, excuse me; I didn't want to disappoint you!" Dominic says upset.

"Anyway, you definitely look good," the human recognises, lighting up a smile in his listener.

"More than me?" Matt asks, needing some attention.

"At least you, Matt, behave!" Chris snaps. "Okay, you're both breathtaking studs!" he pleases the devil, rolling his eyes.

"If you want, I can put make-up on you, too!" Matthew offers.

"Don't you even dare to think about trying!" Chris almost growls, making the other two laugh.

"Anyway, Dom, even the nail-polish?" Chris asks him in awe, staring at his black polished nails.

"It was Matt's idea, but they're not bad!" the angel strikes back, admiring his own hands.

"Lucky for you, the others can't see you two!" Chris mutters, before someone knocks at the door.

Matthew and Dominic place themselves in a corner, ready to assist Chris as he examines his candidates.

They're two guys around thirty years old, a guitarist and a drummer, it's easy to figure out because one has the strap of the guitar on his shoulder and the other one holds two drumsticks in his hand.

Due to a mistake, they both arrived at the same time.

"I told you to come here at 8:15 a.m., didn't I?" the master of the house asks the drummer.

"Nope, 8:00 a.m., I remember very well!" the questioned guy confirms.

"If you want, I can open a pothole and we can get rid of one of them!" Matt suggests as he walks around the two candidates, already enjoying that possibility.

Chris is accustomed to that by then, so he deliberately ignores him.

"You're always so exaggerated! Besides, it's Chris' mistake, he told the guy the wrong time!" Dom comments.

"Are you saying that if it was the guy's mistake I could do that?" the brunet sneers.

"I've never ever said such a thing!" the blond grumbles and then he turns to Chris. "Sonny, I'm sure you'll act with wisdom, kindness and fairness!"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Matt mocks him, pretending to push two fingers down his throat.

The only answer by Dom is to roll his made up eyes and to snort, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you lost in a daydream?" the guitarist asks Chris.

"Nope, it's just that I was deciding what to do. Okay, my mistake, but it's not such a big drama after all, I can put both of you to the test. You're first," the bassist exhorts him.

The guitarist obeys and places himself, starting to play an instrumental version of 'We are the Champions' by Queen, without flaws and without overdoing anything.

Dom and Matt assist their protégé, but they can't perceive any emotion in him, negative nor positive.

"Brilliant!" Chris congratulates with a smile, inviting the candidate to give his place to the other one.

The drummer performs a powerful solo, without any mistakes.

"Maybe Chris is done with his research, he found his band mates!" Dominic says cheerfully, turning to Matt.

"If he's content with that... I think there could be something better," Matthew grumbles as he glares at them.

Chris seems to think what the angel thinks, because he put the two musicians to another test.

"Do you know the drum line of the song he played before?" he asks the drummer and the guy nods.

"Good. Try to play it together, then," the younger guy exhorts them and the two oblige.

The final result is not bad at all.

The two musicians are nothing special, but compared to the average people Chris has overseen so far those two guys are definitely above, that's why the bassist decides that maybe it's time to be content with that.

"Ok, guys, one more time again, but this time I'm going to play with you!" Chris announces, reaching them to play that song.

"I don't even try to go there and tempt him; he's so busy playing that he wouldn't even listen to me!" Matthew mutters, observing the trio.

"It's true, but let him have his fun. Poor dear, he has tried so hard and finally he seems to have found the members for his so craved band... and without falling into temptation," Dom comments, satisfied, as he enjoys the performance.

"Do you really like them? I mean... I just see three people who are playing, but in a too individual way, no matter how well they play. I don't know... they don't transmit any emotion to me!" the brunet states.

"Yeah, sure, because you have emotions!" the blond bursts out laughing, but then he realises that Matthew is not amused at all.

"Okay, I may be a devil, but... I'm not a piece of granite!" he admits, insulted, with teary eyes.

Dominic immediately stops laughing.

"I thought that… I didn't believe that you … forgive me!" he slurs, puzzled, patting the brunet's shoulder with the point of his wings, in an attempt to comfort him.

"I can't believe that! You fell for it, hook, line and sinker!" Matthew bursts out laughing.

The blond's face darkens instantly.

"You were pretending! You're so much worse than a piece of granite! You're a... a… I can't find a proper epithet, but even if I found it I couldn't say it!" Dom snaps, flapping his wings and glaring at him.

Matt smiles, almost in ecstasies.

"Your rage is so marvellous, little angel; you should give vent to it more often."

For the umpteenth time in the last two minutes, Dominic changes his mood, expression and calms down.

"I must quit listening to you!" he hisses, but it's more a note to himself.

In the meantime, without minding their hundredth quarrel, Chris walks his candidates to the door.

"I'll let you know about it, but I can already tell you that you went beyond my expectations!" he smiles at them, saying goodbye to them and walking them to the sidewalk, and then he remains there to enjoy a cigarette and be alone with his thoughts, mostly because, oddly, Matthew and Dominic didn't follow him outside.

Truth is that Dominic and Matthew are staring curiously at the musical instruments in that room.

"I don't think it's too hard to make this little toy work, I saw how they do that, you press something random on the neck and then you touch the chords with that little pointy thing," Matthew grumbles, getting closer to one of the two guitars leant against the wall, choosing between the acoustic and the electric; he picks the electric one, wearing the strap and drawing out the plectrum, lodged in the neck.

"I don't know if it's hard to play that thing, but it sounds so fun!" Dominic comments, as he sits at the drums, grabbing the drumsticks.

"It's such a beautiful sensation!" he grins, thrilled.

"Let's make some noise, little angel!" Matt suggests, plugging the guitar to the amplifier, just like he saw the humans do.

"Okay!" the blond approves, rolling up the sleeves of his tunic.

At the beginning, they make clumsy attempts, trying to understand better how the instruments work but they both manage to do that very soon, as they start to play with more conviction and an unexplainable naturalness that brings them to do things that are very complicated even for expert musicians, so they should be impossible for a newbie.

The most unbelievable thing is that they both are doing something that makes sense, much sense.

As he takes the fifth drag of his cigarette, blowing out the smoke and watching it disappear in the cold winter air, Chris hears some sounds coming from the garage.

No. Not sounds. Music. Very good music.

Throwing the rest of his cigarette to the ground and stamping it out under his shoe, Chris goes back to the garage.

_-Probably Matt made a stereo appear or they're watching TV and it's tuned on a music channel, or…_ - he hypothesises, opening the door.

He can't believe to the show in front of his eyes: Dominic is at the drums and he's playing with an impressing ardour, moving very quickly and giving the right attention to every part of that instrument. Matt plays riffs on the guitar as his fingers run very fast on the frets, with minimal mistakes with the notes and he's so self-confident that he can walk back and forth as he plays.

"But… it's you!" Chris states, dumbfounded.

Realising that he's there, the two supernatural creatures stops their activity instantly.

"Forgive us, Chris, it's just that we were curious to see how it was, we didn't want to do any damage," Dom justifies, ready to get up.

"Don't you move from there!" Chris orders.

"Are you angry?" the angel asks him, saddened.

"He can even snivel like a sissy, but I don't give a fuck. I wanted to try and I did!" the devil points out with his usual arrogance.

"Angry? You must be kidding me! What really makes me angry is the fact that you didn't tell me before, why didn't you tell me immediately that you play music?" the human interrogates them.

"Because I don't know how to play!" Dom replies.

"Neither do I," Matt admits.

Chris stares at them astonished.

"It's impressive. You two have a natural gift, guys," Chris smiles.

"Sonny, it's not very nice to make fun of us in this way. Okay, we took your instruments without permission, but you're making us feel guilty way too much!" the blond grumbles, pouting.

"Dominic, I've never been so serious in my life! I was outside smoking when I heard music…"

"Wait a minute. Do you smoke? Geez, that's so disgusting! No way, Chris, this is very wrong!" Dom scolds him, indignant.

"Excellent. A bad habit, it's even one of the most noxious ones!" Matt sneers pleased, clapping his hands.

"Fine, I'll try to quit!" the human rolls his eyes. "Coming back to what I was saying, I've spent months looking for the members for my band, I've spent countless hours examining and judging them, waiting for the perfect emotion and you two just gave me this emotion!"

"Why am I so surprised? It's obvious that whatever I do, I do it impeccably!" Matt brags, but then he realises what he has just said. "Ok, very bad choice of words, but... c'mon, you know what I mean!" he clarifies.

"All I know is that I want to hear you again, immediately, now!" the bassists orders.

"Hey! No bloody one can use that tone with me!" the brunet snaps. "I'll do that, but only because _I_ want to do that!"

"I hoped you would ask me!" Dominic beams, grabbing the drumsticks and waiting for a sign from Matt.

When Matt does, Dom starts to hit the toms, the cymbals and the bass drum with a certain rhythm and Matt does nothing but follow this rhythm and, in a few seconds there's a perfect harmony between them, once again.

"Don't you dare stop," Chris pleads, taking his bass and putting the strap on.

He waits for the right moment and then he inserts himself in that jam-session created from nothing, adding the missing plug to the puzzle of absolute perfection.

They go on like that for a while and then Dom stops first, followed by Chris. Matt is the last one to quit, as he has fun making the last note echo.

"Wow, I'm one hell of drummer!" Dom exults, raising both of the drumsticks, as excited as never before.

Matthew chuckles and also Chris looks amused. Dom figures out the reason.

"Oops! Now the bad choice of words is mine!" he brings his hand to his mouth, ashamed.

"Guys, I'm speechless, this was a fucking jam-session!"

"Christopher! There was another way to say it!" the blond reprimands him, but the human is way too happy to mind at him.

"I like this way and I fully approve!" the brunet sneers.

"However… it was just the three of us, wasn't it? Because I had the feeling we were at least ten people playing!" Dom comments incredulous.

"Okay. My long search ends here. I've just found my band mates!" the curly guy states with a large smile.

(EndA)

Hope you'll like it, please let me know in any case ^^


	7. Chapter VB

Hello thank you so so much also to the ones I can't thank by private message! ;)

NewBornBaby made me notice that there are some trouble reading this soy and some other ones… so you should go to http :/ /hyper -bliss . livejournal. com / and search for my stories there (you can see some pictures, too ^^ ) and you can comment here

Summary of the chapter: Title says anything

The title of the chapter is from 'Con-science' by Muse.

Chapter V B : Try bend the rules

"You're not talking about the guys you've tested before, are you?" the angel asks the human hopefully.

"No way! The members of my band are in front of my eyes. The members of _our_ band!" Chris corrects himself.

At first Dominic rejoices, thrilled, but then he changes both his mind and mood.

"Wait a minute. We… we can't!" he grieves.

"Who said that we can't?" Matt shrugs.

"There are rules," the blond snorts.

"Fuck the rules!" Matt snaps. "I'm enticed and I want to do that," he explains, before casting a very disdainful look to the blond. "Besides, rules are made to be broken!" he winks at him, moistening his upper lip slowly with his lustful tongue.

Oddly, Dominic starts to feel hot, but he blames it on the fact that he has just played the drums frantically.

"I.. I don't like breaking the rules!" the blond grumbles, crossing his arms at his chest and breaking the eye contact with Matt.

"Dom, I understand that you're devoted to duty and everything… but I really hope that Matt will make you change your mind!" Chris admits, making the devil smile.

"Let a sector professional do the job!" he smirks cockily, walking closer to Dom and sitting on the drums to face him better.

"Okay, wet blanket, now tell me one by one all the doubts that anguish you!" he orders.

"Well, to begin with, we can't make ourselves visible to everyone," the questioned holy creature starts.

"Bullshit! You know better than me that we can, how many colleagues of ours have done that before us? We just have to make all the showy elements disappear and we will be able to wander around the humans without anyone noticing anything!" Matt replies.

"Huh? Do you mean that angels and devils can go around on Earth incognito?" Chris wonders.

"Sure, sonny, it happens countless times. You know, when angels and devils need to meet to make a decision," Dom explains to him.

"Ah-ah. you betrayed yourself! So you know better than me that it's something that we can do!" Matt catches him off-guard. "Unless… don't tell me that you don't know how to make your wings and halo disappear. It's one of the first things you learn, even the most novice of you plumed beings knows how to do that!"

"Of course I know how to do that! I wasn't talking in general, I meant that we can't become visible to everyone in this case!" the blond points out, resting his elbows on the toms and resting his chin between his hands in order to challenge his counterpart's look better.

"We'll see. So next, paranoia?" the brunet strikes back.

"It's just that… even if we could, I don't know if this is a good bargain for Chris. I mean, okay, we played well, no, wait, extremely well! But the point is that we don't have even the slightest idea of what we did. Chris, you need someone who can play with full knowledge of the fact!" Dom retorts.

"Well, I guess that the plumed sissy is right about it!" Matt recognises, caressing his chin.

"Thank you for the consideration, you horned bully!" Dom strikes back on the same line.

"Touché. I guess that I deserved that," Matt chuckles.

"However, okay, that's true, you're inexpert, but you're so wonderfully predisposed to do that that I'm going to help you, you just need a few lessons, in order to make you learn the sense of what you do and I have the feeling that you'll learn it very quickly!" Chris offers.

"I've never taken lessons in anything. Alright, it will be like attending a course!" Dom exults, jumping on his seat, but then he becomes thoughtful. "But I don't know if I can," he adds, perplexed.

"I don't fancy the idea of taking lessons in something!" Matt protests.

"Oh, c'mon, Matt, what if I told you that you can do so many more things with that guitar? Okay, you're astonishingly good with the riffs, because the things you did before is a riff, for the record, but you could learn chords, too, you know, besides, there are so many ways to play it, To say it in the terms that you like so much… you can make so much more noise with that!" Chris informs him.

"Really?" the brunet raises his eyebrow, staring firstly at the guitar and then at the human.

"Sure, if you let me teach you that. If you become so good you can put some chords, some riffs and stuff like that together, you'll manage to compose melodies and… why not? Maybe songs, too!" the bassist goes on, satisfied by the interest that he can read in the devil's eyes, and then he approaches the angel.

"And you, Dom, wouldn't you like to learn more things about that instrument? Don't you know that it's a point of reference, because the drums beat the time and the rhythm, it's fundamental for the other musician, you would be our lighthouse!" the human explain to him.

"Yeah, sure, our guiding light!" the devil makes fun of him.

"Look, it's really so, there's nothing to laugh about, Matt!" Chris insists.

"Guiding light…" Dom repeats, as he starts to daydream.

Matthew burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" the curly-haired guy frowns.

"Nothing, but… until proven otherwise, among us three the one who is supposed to be the tempter is me!" the Mephistophelian creature chuckles.

"Excuse me, it's just that I always fight for the things that I believe in!" the other justifies.

"Alright, let's see how much you would fight for this," Matt says, getting up from the drums to go towards Chris. "If I accept your request of becoming your guitarist, will you give me your soul?" he sneers evilly.

That question catches Dom off guard, so much that he almost falls from his seat but before he can utter a word, Chris is already answering the devil on his own.

"No bloody way!" he states, irremovably. "Let's see things this way, my soul remains where it is, but if _you_ don't accept my offer you'll lose the chance to do something different and you'll never learn the one thousand and more secrets of the guitar, because I don't think that the rock star's damned soul of your kingdom are willing to teach you that. Sure, I could give you one of those handbooks such as 'Guitarist in five minutes', but... good luck! I'm a lot better than those stupid books, I would teach you everything," he adds, with a self-confidence that stuns both of the super-terrestrial creatures.

"Sonny, maybe you praised yourself way too much, but… well done!" the gorgeous angel congratulates.

"You used the devious art of blackmail. I like that." Matt smirks. "Okay, you can keep your soul… for now!"

"Okay, but… we haven't decided anything definite yet!" the angel reminds everyone.

"Why?" the devil rolls his eyes.

"Because we are here to watch over him, me for keeping his soul safe and sound and you for trying to claw at it… so we can't become musicians!" the blond explains.

"Excuse me, I guess that would be the best solution. In this way you would be close to me 24/7, you'd never lose sight of me. Besides, if you became visible to everyone, you would spare me a lot of awkward moments. You could go on with your important mission, having the perfect alibi!" Chris niggles.

"Boy, your reasoning is flawless!" Matt admits.

"That's true, but… I don't know, we'd better ask our chiefs before," Dom grunts.

"So do you have chiefs, too?" the human wonders curiously.

"Sure, dear. We have our hierarchies, we advance our carrier and stuff like that," the blond informs him.

"However, I guess that you have the worst chief ever, boy!" the brunet chuckles. "However, the wet blanket is right; we can't do that on our own. Tom would torture me eternally, and with him it's never something pleasant!" he grumbles.

"I would never ever want to be a source of sorrow for my dear Morgan," Dom thinks out loud, before turning to Matt. "So what are we going to do? Should we go and ask them?"

Matt hasn't even the time to open his mouth, because two mobiles starts to ring in Matt and Dom's pockets, 'Ode to joy' by Beethoven for Dominic, 'Disco Inferno ' by the Tramps for Matthew.

"But I didn't even bring my phone with me!" Dom mutters, confused.

"Neither did I, but I guess this is the work of our bosses, who are so kind that they spare us a very exhausting journey!" Matt figures out, as he draws out his flaming red i-Phone 666, leaving to answer.

"Excuse me for a while, Chris," Dom says, drawing his blinding white i-Phone 333 and leaving towards the other side.

"Morgan?" he wonders unsurely.

"Who else, sonny?" The archangel smiles at the other end. "So, how are things going?"

"Very well, Earth is even more beautiful than I remembered. The protégé is a boy with a golden heart; it's such a pleasure to watch over him. Everything would be so fine if only there wasn't Matthew who tempts him, with the stupid excuse ever. Matthew doesn't leave him alone for a second and doesn't leave me alone, either. Matthew really gets on your nerves, Matthew is so cocky, so cheeky, so impudent, Matthew is really unbearable!" Dom talks excitedly.

"Oh, yeah, sure, he's so unbearable that you keep repeating his name!" Morgan observes.

"What? No, I don't, I didn't repeat 'Matthew' so many times. In a certain sense it's even funny, because Matthew never says my name, because Matthew…"

"That's it, you're doing it again now!" the archangel makes him notice and this time Dom can't deny it anymore.

"Huh! Yes, but I do only because it is such a beautiful name. If you think about it, it's the name of one of our beloved four evangelists!" the angel promptly justifies.

"How can such a beautiful devil have such a name… I mean, how can such a devil have such a beautiful name?" Dom rushes to correct himself, but Morgan has already heard enough.

"Dominic, you're doing a wonderful job with the protégé and I'm proud of you," he starts.

"Huh? How can you know it? Did someone spread the word or did you send Shine here to control me?" Dom cuts him off, astonished.

"Nothing like that. It's much simpler than you can guess: I can watch the protégé from above, constantly, so I can see all that's around him," Morgan explains.

_- So he can see me only when Chris is around._ - the blond figures out and then he jumps to another conclusion.

"So... does it mean that you saw me before?"

"Yep, Dominic, and I don't like at all that make-up, what is wrong with you? To show so shamelessly such a superficial thing like physical aspect!" the archangel reprimands him.

"Nope, you don't understand, I didn't do that willingly, it's Ma…. that devil who suggested to do it. I did it avoid him spoiling his face, making him spoil my face!" the angel clarifies.

_- To spoil my face, like hell! I look damn good! Huh! I shouldn't say 'like hell'. I shouldn't say 'damn', either. But mostly I shouldn't say that I look good!-_ he figures out, concerned.

"Whatever!" Morgan grumbles.

"So if you saw everything, you already know everything, so… do you agree?" Dom asks him, also to change topic.

"Yes, I do. I mean, I know that this is against our usual rules, but in this case I think that it could be a good idea, so you can do it," the archangel agrees. "However, Dominic, remain focussed on the mission, we can't make false steps. You're not on holiday, but mostly don't let that devil beguile you. They're infamous and very shrewd creatures, they know how to make someone fancy them, you must not fall in his trap!" his chief warns him.

"But… wouldn't the Big Boss like all the wars to end so we can live in peace and harmony with everyone?" Dom justifies.

"Yeah, but unfortunately there are wars that can't be over, never ever! So, Dominic, try not to like your enemy so much and remain concentrated! We'll keep in touch with the i-Phones, anytime I need to talk with you, I'll make it appear to you at every call!" Morgan hangs up, making the i-Phone disappear from Dominic's hands, but the angel has other thoughts in his mind.

_- Holy Heaven! It's absolutely not true that I like that cocky boaster! - _

In the meantime, on the other side of the road, Matt is having a similar discussion.

"Hey, old scoundrel!" Tom starts.

"You're much more of a scoundrel than me, but mostly much older than me!" Matthew teases him.

"You're always the same bastard!" the archdevil laughs.

"Always!" the other proclaims proudly.

"And yet you've softened a little bit, starting from your new look, what the fuck is that style 'the girl next door'?" Tom makes fun of him.

"No way, it's just that I made a deal with the angel, just to challenge him. But… wait a minute. Can you see me? How? Don't tell me you sent Showbiz here to spy me, if it's so, I swear that if I catch him this time I'll finally have that damn raven for dinner!" Matt snaps.

"You just have to try. I'd torture you so atrociously that you would beg me to kill you. No one can touch my Showbiz!" Tom roars, as he caresses his raven that repays him with affectionate pecks on his wrist.

"For the record, be informed that I can see you every time you're with the human, how do you think that I supervise the whole situation otherwise?" the archdevil clarifies.

_- So he can see me only when Chris is around_. - Matt ponders.

"Too bad that the globe that shows me everything can't take any pictures, otherwise I would have already trashed your reputation with the whole Hell, because of your new good-girl-look!" Tom laughs scornfully.

"Give the fuck up with that, I already told you the reason why I did it!" his subordinate snaps. "So, since you already know everything, how am I doing?" he asks him impatiently immediately after.

"Extremely well. I like the tenaciousness that you're doing your mission with, if you go on this way sooner or later that boy will surrender!" Tom comments, making Matthew smile, but that smile doesn't last for long.

"Anyway, tell me more about Morgan's angel," his chief exhorts him.

"Who? That blonde sissy who bathes in the celestial Cologne every bloody day? He's a millstone round my neck, a pain in the ass, all pureness and goodness, he's revolting!" Matt waffles.

"Dammit! You like him!" Tom figures out.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Matt snaps.

"It's always like that, I know you, you dislike whatever you actually like, for example Misery and Showbiz, yeah, Matt, I know that deep inside you're fond of my beautiful raven!" Tom catches him off guard.

"You're wrong!" the devil keeps denying everything, although he's the first one doubtful about it. "Maybe sometimes I make some advances on that little angel, but only to piss him off!"

"I'm sure of what I state and you know what? Go on if you like it, it can be such a funny game to see how long those unbearable plumed simperers can be so goody-goody!" Tom chuckles. "But don't forget your mission!" he retorts.

"I won't. By the way, you know what the protégé, Chris, suggested, so…"

"Yep, it can be the winning choice, so do that, you have my permission. Who knows? Maybe when you're back you'll teach us something!" Tom chuckles, but he becomes serious again. "We want that soul, do your job!"

"I won't let you down. That's all, is that? Let me guess, now you'll make my i-Phone disappear and it will appear again the next time you need to talk with me, right?" Matt figures out.

"You're smart, but that's not all yet. Damn you, Matt, give the fuck up with the bloody magic! Okay for the bed, the dresser and the make up, but if I see you do another trick you will be in trouble!" Tom summons him.

The only answer he receives is Matthew's snort.

"Now that's all. One more thing, try not to make moony eyes to that angel so much!" Tom makes fun of him, hanging up and making Matt's mobile disappear.

_- Dammit! It's not fucking true that I like that chic dandy!_ - Matt mumbles, coming back to the garage

He finds a jubilant Dom there.

"Morgan said yes, I can do it!" he grins.

Matt winks at him.

"Alright, so we'll enjoy this adventure together, we'll be musicians, Tom said yes to me, too," he announces. "Hey, Chris, with our help you're going to be a rock star!" he smiles at the human who smiles back.

"After all, the best rock stars' souls are in our place. So this could be a good omen, no wait, a bad, very bad omen!" the devil adds, with a wicked grin.

"Don't listen to him, Chris, you could be the exception that proves the rule!" the angel strikes back, glaring at his nemesis.

"So you're on my team! Alright! First things first, I'll call the mechanic shop and tell my colleagues that I'm sick!" Chris announces.

"Do you want to lie? No, Chris, you can't do that, it's a bad, bad thing!" Dom scolds him.

"Go, boy, go! Liar, lazy and trying to fuck the system up. I admire you!" Matt smiles at him.

"Exaggerated! Both of you. Truth is that I can't go to work, my mind would be somewhere else all day long and that would make Mr. Sober very angry. Besides, there are so many things to think about, starting with you two!" Chris explains before going upstairs.

Dominic catches a glimpse of something that draws his attention.

"What's wrong, little angel?" Matthew follows him.

"I don't know, but if I have such a good feeling with the drums, maybe…" Dom babbles, taking away a heavy sheet that hides a white piano against a wall in the corner.

He wipes the dust off the bench with his hand and sits on it.

The blond pushes keys at random, even more than one at time, using the same strength that he used with the drums and as it's easy to guess the result is a series of cacophonic, ungraceful noises.

"It seems that I've just found a new, cruel torture for my damned souls. Give the fuck up with this bloody mess!" Matt complains, covering his ears with his hands.

"How can you say that? The piano is such a heavenly instrument!" Dom protests.

"Maybe the instrument can be heavenly, but not the way you're playing it! Make room for me!" Matt snaps, sitting on the bench and moving the angel away with his hip.

"It's not an instrument to beat, like the drums! This one needs to be caressed, cuddled, worshipped. You have to let it go, close your eyes and free your mind… to transmit what you feel."

As he explains that, Matt does exactly what he says: he closes his eyes and with a sort of reverence he places his fingertips on the keys, touching them one by one in succession and then in the opposite way, to take confidence with that instrument.

When he does, he starts to press the keys in a different order, even more keys at once, balancing perfectly the highest tones with the gravest ones, moving his elegant, long fingers more and more quickly, creating a beautiful, sweet, sometimes even touching melody.

That definitely is a … celestial melody.

Dominic does nothing but stare at him, fascinated, bewitched, without missing any single movement of Matt's, any single change of the expressions on his face, any single jet-black lock that goes out of place and falls on his forehead, any single shift of his fingers.

"So is this how you feel?" the angel whispers in the devil's ear, half closing his stormy eyes.

Matthew stops playing instantly, making the last notes screech.

He gets up from the bench, with an expression that is a mixture of awe and disgust.

He can't believe that he was the author of such a harmonious and paradisiacal music.

_- Lucky for me, Tom didn't see that! -_

TBC

Hope you still like it, because lots of stuff must happen in this story.


	8. Chapter VI A

Summary of the chapter: Changes of clothes, chores and sudden shakes!

The title of the chapter is from 'Megalomania by Muse.

Chapter VI A: I want a new game to play

"That was nothing, it happened because of a mistake and it's never going to happen again!" Matt snaps, still shocked, staring first at the piano and then at his fingers.

"Everything went fine, guys, I called at the machine shop, my colleagues will be fine without me for one day!" Chris informs them, coming back to the garage. "Hey, who took the sheet off the piano?" he frowns.

"I did. Forgive me, I just wanted to see how it was, I also tried to play it but it's not my cup of tea!" Dominic explains, without adding anything else.

Although he remains with his icy look, Matthew thanks him with his sapphire eyes.

"Geez, Dom, you can't be good with every instrument! If that comforts you, I'm not very skilled either, I just kept it here if there was someone who also can play piano," Chris explains, putting the sheet back on the piano. "Now that we don't need it anymore, I guess that I should get rid of it, it just stands in the way," he thinks out loud.

"No!" escapes from Matt's lips, disappointed by that perspective. "I mean, keep it, it's so impressive! You know what? You shouldn't even cover it with the sheet. In the worse case, you can sell it later," he justifies.

"Right, after all, I'm kind of fond of it," the human states as the devil hides his big relief at Chris' decision.

Since he figured out the real meaning of that speech, Dominic smiles at himself.

"Now, let's think about you two, does it take you long to make yourselves visible?" Chris asks them, but they make all their supernatural stuff disappear in a heartbeat.

"What do you say? Did it take us too long?" Matthew asks him sarcastically and then he glances at Dominic.

"How does it feel feather-less, little angel?"

"I-it's j-j-just c-c-colder!" the blond answers, as he rubs his own arms and shoulders.

Matthew grabs his hand.

"Oh, poor little thing, you're freezing!" he comments as he keeps it in his hot hands and, as he keeps blaming himself because it's terribly wrong, Dominic can't help enjoying that contact.

"You know, I could warm you up much more than this!" the brunet whispers at Dom's ear, blowing inside, softly.

"I don't need this, I already feel better!" the angel pushes him away, nervously. "So, Chris, can we go now?" he turns to his protégé, in order to change the topic.

"Where, exactly?" Chris asks him.

"What? You said that before, didn't you? Let's go playing music for people!"

"Dom, I'm sorry for disappointing you, but to make you visible and apparently human is not enough, you can't go anywhere with those clothes!" the human warns them.

"But... I've never worn anything else!" Dom protests.

"So you didn't have any normal clothes with you?" Chris wonders.

"This_ is_ a normal clothes for us!" the other insists.

"Matthew, could you make some clothes appear for him?" Chris turns to the devil.

"Dammit! Did you mistake me for an emporium? Besides, I don't give favours to anyone!" Matt snaps, recalling Tom's warning about the fact that he can't use too much showy magic, and making clothes appear would fit in that category.

"Sure, unless you..." the hellish creature hazards, sneering.

"No way, forget my soul! You know what? I'll do it on my own!" the human grumbles, heading towards the stairs. "Dominic, come with me!"

The angel obliges and the devil is about to follow them.

"No, not you, stay here, Mr. Courtesy!" Chris stops him. "I give you my word: there will be nothing that brings my soul to a crossroads," he assures, leaving with Dominic.

"Wait, I should have put here a pair of jeans I wore when I was a kid, I played my first gigs in them, I'm fond of them," he explains, as he fumble through the drawers.

"It's more than normal to keep things that make us happy!" the blond smiles at him.

"Here we go! And they're still intact!" Chris draws out his jeans, satisfied, giving them to his guest. "Err, Dominic, do you wear something under your tunic?"

The angel shakes his head negatively.

"Well, take these, too, then!" he says, giving to the blond a pair of shirt and tight boxers.

"Uh! Tights-wrappers! I've seen them, but I've never worn one of them!" the angel states, cheerful.

"'Boxers' is the proper name!" Chris giggles.

"What I call them makes more sense!" Dom points out.

"Whatever. There's the bathroom there, try everything on. I guess the jeans will be a little large, but I have a belt," the human informs him.

"Okay, I'm going to take the tunic off, then I'll wear the jeans and the boxers on them... right?" Dom takes the garments, leaving.

"Nope, first the boxers! Well, go change yourself, then we'll see!" Chris rolls his eyes.

Ten minutes later, Dom leaves the bathroom, holding the jeans not to make them fall under his groin, with his tunic rolled up his stomach.

"Okay, you do need the belt, I'll have to pierce it, too!" Chris asserts, acting like a tailor and piercing the belt three times, making it pass though the loops and closing it at the last hole.

Despite that, the jeans fall on Dom's hips, leaving the crotch large and showing the elastic band of the boxers.

"Look at yourself, little angel, you are a rapper!" Matthew makes fun of him, behind their back, with a snicker.

"Matt! I told you to wait downstairs!" Chris reprimands him.

"And did you even expect me to obey? Naive guy!" the hellish creature laughs scornfully.

"How long have you been here?" Dom asks him, as he tries to get accustomed to his own new outfit.

"For five minutes, I can be very discreet when I want!" the brunet smirk. "So Chris saw you naked and I didn't!" he protests.

"Chris didn't see me naked, he just showed me where the bathroom was and I changed clothes there. No one is going to see me naked, especially you!" the paradisiacal creature snaps.

"Boring!" Matt snorts, getting closer to him. "Well, at least I'm going to see you half naked. Let's take this off!" he says, getting rid of his tunic, before his counterpart can ever realise that.

"Matt!" Dom complains, covering himself with his tunic that he snatches from the devil's hands the tanned and toned chest with a little strip of blond hair.

"Not bad at all!" the devil approves, satisfied by what he saw.

"Dom, try this on!" Chris says, throwing to him a green sweatshirt that's at least three sizes too big for the blond who ends up sinking in it.

"Thank you, it's so warm!" the angel smiles, looking better at the clothe. "Who are the Queen?" he wonders, puzzled.

"Freddie Mercury's band!" Chris informs him.

"Who was Freddie Mercury?" the blond wonders.

"The God of rock!" the curly guy replies absently.

"Hey!" Dom reproaches him.

"Sorry, it's just an idiom!"

"Well, I don't like it one bit!"

"Do you remember the song that those guys played before at the audition? Well, it's a song by Queen!" the human explains.

"Really? I like it. This Queen must be very good!" Dom smiles, as he keeps staring at his sweatshirt.

"They're one of the best bands ever!" Chris nods, before turning to Matt. "Well, since you are already here, you won't make me waste more time. Take off your jacket and your shirt!" he exhorts him.

"Goodbye Inhibitions? I like it!" Matt sneers, getting rid of those clothes in a heartbeat and ready to take off his pants, too.

"No, there's no need for that!" Chris stops him in time. "Really, you can keep the pants on, they're quite normal, it's the rest that was too showy!"

In the meantime, Dominic is engrossed in staring at his enemy's half-naked body, showing his skinny, pale and hairless chest, which contrasts with his dark nipples.

Dom seems almost disappointed when Chris gives the sweatshirt to Matt.

"I guess it will be even larger on you!" he warns him, as the brunet pulls on the red sweatshirt, with sleeves that are longer than his arms and its shoulders that double his own shoulders.

"A little larger, eh?" the devil grumbles.

"Well, if you don't like it, you can make something else appear, can't you?" the human retorts.

"No way! I would make your task less difficult if I did!" Matt finds a genial excuse, as he pulls the fabric to look better at him.

"Hey, but I know this guy! It's one of my damned souls, he makes me so proud!" he smiles nostalgically as he points with his finger at the black and white picture on his sweatshirt of Kurt Cobain, the Nirvana's front man.

"Well, I guess he ended up in your circle, he hadn't an exemplary life!" Chris comments.

"Don't fear, sonny, I won't make you make his same mistakes!" Dominic assures.

"Which, translated from Angelic means 'You'll have a banal, grey and boring life, as we people from above like!" the devil makes fun, rolling his eyes.

Dominic doesn't even bother to strike back, turning his back to the devil.

"Well, I guess you're ready, more or less!" Chris states.

"Ready to be rock stars?" Dominic hazards, thrilled.

"No way! Geez, we wouldn't be a credible band, with you two dressed like that!" the human strikes back. "By the way, how do you think that we can become rock stars? It's not that you snap your fingers and BAM! You're on a stage, playing for a huge crowd who loves you!" Chris makes him notice.

"Yep, it could be enough!" Matthew declares, as he unrolls the parchment of his famous contract.

"Bloody quit it!" Chris snaps.

"You're behaving better and better, sonny!" the angel praises him, with a grin.

"I really don't understand these people who don't want to take a short cut!" the devil grumbles, making his parchment fade away.

"As I was saying, we need to get our goal step by step. The basic step would be to make you decent, but I'm not going to maintain you, so now we're going to do some chores to make you earn some money!" the curly guy explains.

"What kind of chores?" Dominic asks curiously.

"My neighbour has always something to make me do. Mrs. Sunburn is an old lady who lives alone. She's very kind, but mostly she's rich and gives very generous tips," the other informs them.

"I don't care about her money, but if I do some chores for her, can I take her soul?" Matt wonders.

"Shut up and roll up your sleeves! There's no old lady who deserves to go in Heaven more than the sweet Mrs. Sunburn!" Chris protests.

"Can we go now?" the angel wonders, eager to start.

"Where do you think that you're going? Didn't you forget anything?" the human objects.

"What?" the blond frowns.

"Don't even dare to think that you can cross the threshold of my house with all that make-up on your face!" Chris protests lively.

"Huh, you're right, I forgot it!" Dom slaps his forehead with his hand. "So do I have to take it off already?" he grumbles. "I mean... great! Finally I can take this bad, annoying stuff off my face! Be right back," Dom corrects himself, running to the bathroom.

"Hey, little angel, you're going to need this!" Matt calls him, making the cleanser appear.

"Thank you!" Dom murmurs, going to the bathroom.

"That little angel can't lie at all!" Matt chuckles, turning to Chris.

They go out, walk for some blocks and arrive to a little but pretty house with a rusty gate. Chris rings the bell, without any success. After the fourth attempt he gives in, deciding to call Mrs. Sunburn on his own and despite her being seventy years old, the lady still has noticeable hearing.

"Chris, it's you, isn't it?" she leaves her house, covering her petite build in a warm, woollen dressing gown. "It's useless to ring, darling, the bell is broken. Do you need something?" the old woman asks him.

"Quite the contrary, I wanted to know if you need something. My friends and I would be glad to help!" the curly guy explains.

"Well, they would be glad, not me, not at all!" Matt hisses, crossing his arms at his chest.

"Well, to begin with, I guess you need someone to repair your bell, right? I can do it!" Chris offers.

"Thank you, dear, but don't worry, I have chores for your friends, too," the woman smiles. "Well, the gutter on the roof needs to be cleaned, but I don't know if..."

"I can do it, Mrs!" Dominic offers, raising his hand.

"Really, dear? Aren't you afraid to slip?" the woman asks concerned.

"Height could never scare me!" he smiles self-confidently.

"_He's such a idiot! Why should you bother yourself so damn much to help an old geezer? I don't care about your money, bloody geezer; I'm not going to do anything for you!" _Matt muses coldly.

"About you, young brunet, if you are up for that, my gate would need to be repainted; but I grow tired of white, I'd like something... I don't know... red, maybe," she informs him.

If Matthew still had his horns, right now they would vibrate with interest.

"Did you say 'red', Madame?" he asks with a silky voice.

Half an hour later, the three guys are already working hard, as Mrs. Sunburn came back home.

"Hey, Matthew, don't you find it amazing? To labour so much to do something that will make us satisfied, but mostly will make our neighbour happy!" Dominic shouts from the roof, as he keeps his task.

"All I want from my neighbour is her money! And I accepted only because I like red!" the brunet yells back, as he keeps painting the gate, alternating red with other colours that he found in the box room.

He'll never admit that, but it's not such a horrible feeling after all.

About two hours later, they all finish their jobs and a very pleased Mrs. Sunburn approves of the results.

"Now the bell works perfectly, the gutter seems new and... oh, my God, the gate is wonderful, with all those shades of black, yellow and orange! They seem like flames, I like it!"

Hearing that exclamation Matt grimaces, but he appreciates the rest of her speech.

"Yeah, I really don't know how he could have such an idea!" Dominic comments casually, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, it's a brilliant job, guys, I mean it, all of you. You just deserve this," Mrs. Sunburn goes on, drawing out her wallet. "Fifty pounds to you, fifty to you," she gives Chris and Dom their tips. "About you, my dear, you just did a job that's... divine!" she congratulates with Matthew.

"No way!" he and Dom snap at the same time.

The old human stares at them confused.

"Don't mind at my friend, Mrs. Sunburn, Matt is so modest, he doesn't like such huge compliments!" Chris lies shamelessly, earning an icy glare from the devil.

"I see. Well, blessed guy, this makes you even more praiseworthy, you deserve something more. Here, take seventy pounds!" the old woman rewards him.

Matthew collects the money with a hint of smile and a shrug.

"Yep, you are such a modest boy!" the woman smiles at him.

"And then they say that Evil doesn't pay!" he whispers at Dom, showing him the extra banknotes with a sly grin.

"Thanks again, Mrs. Sunburn, for making us feel useful and for letting us make your day merrier!" Dominic greets her, way too sickeningly.

"If you need something more, don't hesitate to call us! Have a nice day," Chris leaves with the supernatural creatures by his side.

"Now what can we do?" Matthew wonders, bored.

"Now there's the funnier part, because we're going shopping; but first we'll have lunch, aren't you hungry?" Chris asks them.

"Well, yes, I have little pangs of hunger," Dom admits shyly.

"After all that work, I could devour a whole elephant! Usually it's me who makes people labour and not the contrary!" Matthew grumbles.

"I'm sorry, Matt, no whole elephant, but I have steaks and I can make some pasta if you want!" Chris suggests.

"Pasta?" the gorgeous devil's eyes sparkle with delight.

"Yep and you're my guests, I'll think about everything. You deserve that, this morning you've been very good!" the human congratulates with them.

"Could you spare me that horrible word?" the devil snorts.

"Where can we begin?" Dom wonders, as he takes a look around with his emerald eyes filled with vivacious curiosity as they wander through Teignmouth, seeing all the stores at their disposal.

"From where you want." Chris smiles at him.

"I like that one!" the angel exults, pointing at a window full of showy things.

"Why did I even follow you? I don't need anything, I can clap my hands and make everything I want appear in my hands!" Matthew grumbles, but it's a massive bluff.

"Well, it's so boring to have all you want it, how you want it, where and when you want it! There's no unknown, no unplanned, no surprise. C'mon, let's go to that shop, it must be fun; it's full of strange stuff. Besides, I've never bought anything, it will be nice to give my money to someone!" the gorgeous angel urges him.

"No! I have already told you that," the brunet keeps himself to himself.

"C'mon, mope, don't be a pain in the neck! And then you dare to say that I'm the boring one! Hurry up!" the blond grabs his hand, dragging him to the store.

At that unexpected contact they both feel something between themselves, but it's not a bad feeling at all. Anyway, they both prefer to ignore the cause of that.

Chris follows them to the store, in order to keep an eye on them.

"I bet that now you'll go looking for something white and extra-large that doesn't show anything. Am I right, little angel?" Matt asserts.

"And you'll go looking for something black and... evil!" Dominic strikes back.

"Maybe, but I was thinking... why don't we play a game?" the brunet suggests.

"A game?" the blond raises his eyebrow, intrigued.

"Yep, I'm going to pick the clothes for you and you'll do the same for me!" the other informs him.

"Deal!" the paradisiacal creature accepts.

(End part I)

Lots of stuff will happen in part II, get ready! ^^

Hope you'll like it, it would be awesome if you found the time to let me know whatever you think...


	9. Chapter VI B

Summary of the chapter: Dominic does a huge favour for Chris and Matthew tries to verify if booze and angels get along.

The title of the chapter is from 'Megalomania' by Muse.

Chapter VI B: I want a new game to play

"Alright, let's start with this, it's called _tight_, little angel, do you think you can do this?" the hellish creature challenges him, throwing at him a pair of black, skinny jeans.

"Of course I can. Well, these are _colours_, little devil, try to make friends with them!" Dominic strikes back, throwing at him a very coloured t-shirt with long sleeves.

A shop girl walks towards them.

"Can I help you, guys?" she offers, looking at them dumbfounded because of the large clothes they're wearing.

"Mind your bloody business! Don't you know that nosey-parkers burn in Hell? Well, I wouldn't mind, of course!" Matthew strikes back, bitterly.

"Dear lady, I really appreciate your will to help your neighbor, but you can make your good deeds somewhere else!" Dominic smiles at her with admiration.

"It's okay for him that's a moody, rude guy of the worst type!" the girl snaps, pointing a finger at Matt who doesn't even look at her. "But you could keep yourself from taking the mickey out of me so badly, it's not funny at all!" she goes on, glaring at Dom, before leaving.

"Too much goodness sometimes spoils everything, little angel!" the gorgeous devil chuckles.

"Shut up and go to your dressing room!" the blond croaks.

In the meantime, Chris has lost himself in the sport clothes area, caressing the idea of buying a new outfit to go to the park and pretend to have jogging.

Ten minutes later, Matt leaves his dressing room but doesn't find Dom outside, waiting for him.

"Hey, is everything okay there?" he shouts from outside.

"More or less, these things are so complicated!" the angel complains.

Without even asking, Matt pulls the curtain off and goes into Dom's dressing room.

"Maaaaaaaaaaatt!"

Dom jolts, trying to pull his jeans up more, but since they're low waisted he can't do much.

Matt examines him from his ankles, appreciating the fact that the fabric wraps the blond like a second skin, setting off long and toned legs that Matt considers perfect.

Too bad that the giant jumper prevents the brunet from seeing the upper part of Dom's body.

In the meantime, Dom admires Matt in that explosion of colours that gives the devil a rakish attitude that Dom considers perfect.

"Matt, how can it be that there's so little fabric to cover myself?" the blond grumbles, as he fastens his jeans under the belly.

"It's more than normal," Matt murmurs languidly, as he stares with famished eyes at the exposed part of skin between the jeans and the jumper.

"You're beautiful!" he whispers in Dom's ear, caressing that bared skin.

Dom is doubley shocked, both by Matt's words and gesture, and immediately parts from him.

"These colours suit you, you should buy that T-shirt. C'mon, go searching for me something to wear on top and then I'll do the same for you!" the angel changes the topic and exhorts the devil to leave.

A few minutes later, Matt comes back to Dom with some items: a tight, white t-shirt and a see-through shirt with a provocative pattern.

He insists on helping Dominic try them on, but the angel snatches the clothes from Matt's hands and pulls the curtain closed, leaving only when he's ready, wearing the shirt.

"I don't think that it's the kind of clothes for me, don't you think so?" Dom wonders, as he stares at himself in the mirror, not convinced at all.

Matthew is looking at him in the opposite way: it seems that leopard print was born only to be worn by Dominic.

"You're wicked and divine at the same time!" the devil murmurs, bewitched.

"Well, a normal 'you're not so bad' would be enough!" Dom grumbles, blushing without even realising.

"You have no idea how long I was waiting to see you without that ridiculous, horrible and constricting tunic!" the other confesses.

"But... Matthew! You and I have known each other for only three days!" the blond points out.

"Damn right. It's such a long time!" the devil sticks his tongue out at him, playfully.

"Hey, Matt, here you go, finally!" Chris reaches them as he holds the outfit that he has decided to purchase. "Matt, have you seen Dom, but... wait... it's you!" he corrects himself, staring dumbfounded at the blond.

"Matt decided to dress me like this," the heavenly creature justifies. "And I made him wear the most coloured t-shirt in the whole world before, you wouldn't have recognized him anymore as well, but the coward must have got rid of it when I asked him to bring me some T-shirts!" he adds, glaring, upset, at Matt who now wear a classic black shirt that fits him to a T.

"The _coward_ already took that t-shirt to the cash desk, where I'll take your shirt, too, I'm going to buy it for you!" the hellish creature amazes the blond. "And don't ever dare to mention that thing that you know that I hate!" he warns him.

"Chris, you can take your jeans back, I'll buy the jeans I'm wearing and I guess I'll keep them on!" Dom announces to Matt's satisfaction. "But I won't wear the shirt, I prefer a white sweater with turtle neck that I saw before!" he adds.

Chris offers to bring it to Dom, who immediately pulls it on, appreciating all the soft and warm fabric that covers himself, but he hands the shirt to Matt anyway.

Fully satisfied, the trio purchase their stuff and leave the store.

"Chris, do you know if there are other stores around here?" the angel asks him shyly.

Chris smiles.

"Sure, all the stores you want. It's only 4:00 p.m. We have all the time for that!"

"Someone likes shopping…" Matthew singsongs.

"Why? Is it a sin?" Dominic snorts.

"Nope, only, it's cool to see you so thrilled by something!" his rival smiles at the blond, disarming him.

Chris takes them to one of his favourite shops, because there is awesome stuff at affordable prices. As soon as they step in, Matthew's whole attention is captured by something he has seen in the shop window and now he sees hanging from a shelf.

"Chris, what are these things?" he asks as he takes two long and thin pieces of fabric, with two clips at both ends and two regulating tools in the middle of every strip.

"They're braces. They go on the trousers to fix them better and cross the shirt or the T-shirt you wear under them... they're a very fashionable accessory!" the human explains.

"I like them, I want them all!" the other states, taking a black pair, a red pair and even a white pair!

Dominic hasn't seen that scene, because one of the shop girls has stopped him at the entrance, smiling at him warmly.

"Hi! I couldn't help noticing your jeans. If you like that style, we have a sale on the coloured jeans!" she informs him.

"What does 'on sale' mean?" he asks curiously.

"Only for this week, you can pick three pair of coloured jeans and you'll only pay for two pairs. It's £15 for each pair, so by paying only £30 you can have three pair of jeans!" she explain, without stopping her smile.

£30,00. All that Dom has left.

"Lady, would you be happy if I did such a thing?" he asks her calmly.

"Sure, I would be very happy!" she grins, already picturing herself as employee of the month.

"Fine. I'm going to pick them, then!"

After something like twenty minutes, Dom is in the queue with Matthew who holds in his hands his precious braces, plus a pair of trousers and a jacket of the dark colours that he adores so much.

"Hey, Mr. Bright-Colours!" the devil says, pointing at Dom's hot pink, acid green and yellow purchases.

"Funny!" the angel shrugs. "What are those strange things you're holding?"

"Braces. They match with trousers. You never know anything, little angel!" the brunet replies cockily, pretending that he already knew that for a long time.

"Sonny, I spent all my money!" the blond informs Chris at the exit, showing his shopping bags proudly.

"So did I. What can we do now?" Matt wonders.

"Well, there's nothing left but window shopping!" the curly headed guy smirks.

"What?" the other two narrow their eyes.

"Wandering through shops, trying clothes on, already knowing that we won't buy anything!" the bassist explains.

"And do you find it funny?" the devil asks him, sceptic.

"Yes, it is. Matthew, think about the moment when you'll go into a store, the clerks will welcome you happily, guessing that you're going to buy a lot of things, instead you'll let them all down!" Chris states.

"You're right, it's funny!" the brunet sneers.

"Go, guys, I'll wait here. I don't want to do that!" the angel grumbles.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be a bloody killjoy!" Matt exhorts him, grabbing his hand to drag him to the store.

Once again, there's that mysterious shake between them.

Store after store, dressing room after dressing room, where the trio have fun trying on the most eccentric stuff, time runs fast... too fast.

"Oh no! It's 5:45 p.m. and we're way too far from the Den!" Chris worries, leaving the dressing room.

"Oh no, poor dear, your date!" Dominic cries desperate with sorrow.

"You mean his date without doing anything at all!" Matthew points out, without being sorry, of course.

"You're right, Matt, I would just fail for the umpteenth time!" Chris comments upset.

Dominic doesn't think so.

"Holy Heaven! I shouldn't do that, but... I can't see you like that, sonny!" he grumbles, before blinking twice.

Dominic and Matthew remain immune to that, as the rest of the world seems to be trapped inside a huge video recorder where someone has just pressed the 'rewind' button.

It doesn't last for long, but when it ends something has changed.

"Hey, Chris, it' 5:15 p.m. We should get ready to go to the Den, shouldn't we?" Dom asks him.

"You're right, I didn't notice that. Let's go!" the curly guy decides, leaving the store.

"You dirty cheater, you turned time back!" Matt figures out, turning to Dom.

"Okay, I did. So what? I don't think that thirty minutes are going to change the destiny of humanity!" Dom snorts.

"I like you when you don't play by the rules!" the hellish creature smiles at him with admiration.

"I don't want you to like me!" Dom grumbles, embarrassed. "Now shut up and let's go!"

_- And I like it when you lie, little angel!–_ the gorgeous devil smiles to himself.

In half an hour they reach the Den and Chris, now wearing the new sport outfit, is lurking behind a bush, waiting for the oh so craved girl.

"Guys, no, no way! You're dragging too much attention! Hide like I do!" he hisses at his guardians.

Matt and Dom ignore him, exchanging an understanding look.

"Nope, sonny, I guess it's another that way to drag attention!" Dom informs him, making his supernatural details appear again, as Matt does.

"Guys! Are you nuts? Bloody hide now, before someone can see you!" Chris agitates, speaking in a low voice, without leaving his position.

Without minding at the human, Matt heads towards the centre of the park.

"Hey people, look at us, I've got horns and a tail and he's got wings and a halo!" the devil yells, but all the people walking near them don't mind at them at all.

Calming down, Chris realises what happened.

"You're invisible again!"

"Hey, what a smart guy!" Matt chuckles, coming with Dom towards the bush.

"You should have just told me, instead of spoiling your new dresses, I won't sew them!"

"Spoil?" the devil frowns.

"Sew?" the angel tilt his head, confused.

"Yeah, with the wings and the tail you must have broken the fabric!"

Dominic smiles, shaking his head negatively.

"No, my dear boy, no tear, you know, it's as if the wings were made of water, they just cross the fabric, without breaking it. I'd never want to break such nice clothes!" he explains cheerful, glancing at his shopping bag.

"It's the same for me. Otherwise, do you know how many trousers I would have fucked up?" the brunet giggles.

"There's always something to learn from you two!" the human rolls his eyes, before a certain someone captures his whole attention.

As every single day, Chris observes her, unsure about what to do, as the girl comes closer and closer.

"No way, sonny, I didn't bring time back for nothing!" Dom protests in a whisper, relying on Matt's support.

"Hey, little angel, I think that our dear friend here just needs a… little push!" the devil announces, turning to the blond who understand that it's not a metaphoric language.

Also Chris figures that out.

"Hey! Don't you even dar…." he protests, but it's too late.

The angel and the devil grab his forearms and push him towards the girl, but to every human's eyes it seems that he's pushed by a mysterious force.

Chris inevitably meets his destiny, managing to stop himself in time, a few inches from the girl, not to have a harsh impact with her.

"Sorry, I didn't want to, oh, wait, I wanted, but I was trying to…" Chris stumbles in his own words, as he keeps staring at the ground.

"Instead of drawing him out of this bush, I should have buried him under it!" Matthew snorts.

"Wait. A little emotion is more than normal. Let's give him time," the angel strikes back.

"Well, you don't seem to have damaged your head. Are you okay?" the girl asks Chris in concern, as she wraps her fingers around his temples.

Chris enjoys that overwhelming sensation, closing his eyes and purring happily.

"Do you come here often?" she asks him. "Because I have the feeling that I've already seen you."

It's like a trigger in the boy's mind.

- _She noticed me! This amazing, sweet, pretty creature has noticed me! Maybe I have a chance with her._ – he incites himself, opening his eyes.

"Can you feel it, too?" Dom smiles, turning to Matt.

"Yep. Vibrations. Stupid, positive vibrations!" the brunet snorts, annoyed.

"But if we are invisible, why are we not going to him?" the blond wonders.

"You know what? Let's let them enjoy this moment without any interference!" the devil shrugs.

"You're right. First meetings are always so special!" the angel sighs happily, approving his counterpart's decision.

"You can say that again, little angel!" Matt winks at him.

Dom feels hot again, but he can't blame the fact that he's wearing the tunic or he has just finished playing the drums.

Not very far from them, fortified by that new hope that destroys his uncertainties, Chris is trying really hard.

"Yeah, I come here very often. How can it be that I've never noticed you? I should have my eyes examined because it's something extremely serious to miss such wonderful visions!" he smiles, making her blush instantly.

"But… he's lying!" the angel pouts.

"Nope, he's flirting, my dear naïve being!" Matt strikes back. "And he's doing it damn well!"

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Kelly!" the girl introduces herself, stretching her hand to him

"Chris!" the other shakes her hand, as he can't stop smiling.

"Well, Chris, if sometimes you fancy some jogging together I would be more than glad!" she suggests, a little awkwardly.

That's what it takes to turn Chris into a Latin lover.

"Do you just run?" he asks her.

"What?"

"I mean, don't you ever have a dinner? Because I would be very honoured if you accepted a dinner with me. No sport outfits, no jogging, only food, soft light, tons of chats and the chance to know you better, what do you think?" he winks at her.

"I like having dinner as much as I like jogging… and I would be very happy to go out with you!" she smiles.

"Tomorrow is okay? Can we meet here at 7:30 p.m.?" he suggests.

"It's more than okay, I'll be here. See you tomorrow, Chris!" she greets him, running away.

As he tries to recover from what has just happened, Chris walks towards the two supernatural creatures.

"For God's sake!"

"Christopher!" Dominic reproaches him, severe as a teacher in a Female College.

"Excuse me. I meant, bloody, fucking hell!"

"Hey!" Matthew scolds him, feeling insulted.

"Sorry, Matt. However, guys, it' not my fault if you and your kingdoms are invoked in so many exclamations! I meant… geez! Did… did that happened for real or did I just imagine it? Maybe you made me imagine it," the human grumbles, perplexed.

"Nope, sonny, everything is so true and genuine!" Dom smiles and he can't help hugging Chris tight.

- _Phew, he never hugs me this way. No, wait. He never hugs me, period. Hey! Why should I even care?_ – Matt wonders, unable to give himself an answer, before realising that Chris is looking at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"Matt, I… I didn't give you any signal about my intention of giving you my soul… so… this is not a trick of yours, is it?" the human narrows his eyes at him.

"No way! Even though I'm a devil I have my professional ethics to respect. You gave me a bloody nothing and did the bloody thing on your bloody own!" his listener snaps. "But forget receiving a hug from me!" he clarifies, making the bassist smile.

"Guys, we need to celebrate. I have a bottle of a fantastic red wine at home. It's a gift from Mrs. Sunburn and I was just waiting for the proper occasion to open it!" the human smiles.

"Wine?" Dom asks intrigued.

"Ooooooooh, c'mooooooooon, let'sssh make aaaaa holy mess!" a kind of drunk Dominic slurs, as he plays vigorously the drums that he sits on, fighting hard not to lose his already precarious balance.

"I guess it wasn't a good idea making him have a taste of that wine!" Chris comments, turning to Matt.

"Bollocks! He just experienced a little bit of the earthly joy that you human beings have fun with, but I have to admit, alcohol is one of your best inventions ever!" Matt smiles.

"Yeah but, he shouldn't have drunk in one swallow!" Chris grumbles.

"You know what? I told him that if he drank it very fast he could enjoy its taste better and it was better to do that without eating nothing before, because it left the palate intact... it's not my fault if that naive guy swallows everything, both wine and my crap!" the devil laughs.

"Matthew!" the human reproaches him.

"Oh c'moooon, Chrisshhh, leaaave him alooone, I'm sooo fiiiiiine!" Dom protests, playing again but that makes him definitely lose his balance and he falls on the floor, laughing madly.

"He's more pleasant this way!" Matthew giggles.

"Okay, I guess it's useless giving you lessons tonight, let's go to sleep, it's better!" Chris decides, as he points at Dom who laboriously reached the sofa and fell asleep on it.

"It's still too soon," Matt objects, pointing at the clock that informs them that it's 10:00 p.m. . "After all, there's something else you could give me lesson in," he piffles, staring at the piano.

"Do you want to play the piano? Why?" the human asks him stunned.

"Just because. I'm curious, I want to see how bloody brilliant I can be whatever I do!" the devil shrugs cockily. "So can you teach me that?"

"I already told you I'm not very good with that instrument. I know just the basic things."

"Show me the basic things, then!" his learner agrees.

Chris shows Matt the basic steps to play the piano and Matt watches and listens to him very carefully, without losing any chance to put his clutches on Chris' soul of course, but failing miserably.

"Stop it, Matt, it's useless! Right now I already have all I could ask for and if I think about tomorrow... who feels better than me?" Chris states, getting up from the piano. "Now we'd better go to sleep for real, it's 11:00 p.m.!" the human comments with a yawn. "Can you take care of him?" he tilts his head towards Dom, before going upstairs.

"Sure, don't worry!" the hellish creature smirks.

He walks closer the sleeping angel, shaking him lightly.

"Noooo, five miiiinutes more, Archaaangel Mooorgan, tehn I prrrooomisse I'll reach the otheeersh at Mont Abssssholution!" the blond protests in his sleep.

"Forget Mont. Absolution! As you were lazing about, that brilliant, gorgeous, clever, shrewd and smart devil who Tom sent to Earth to give you a hard time has managed to take possession of your protégé's soul!" Matt exclaims, disguising his voice to make it resounding.

"Whaaatever, you know whaaaat? We caaaan't always win!" Dominic astonishes Matt with his answer, as the blond shrugs in his sleep.

The devil has no other choice but increase his shaking, until his counterpart pops his eyes open.

"Whoooo r yaaa?" he slurs, rubbing his own face.

"Geez, little angel, that wine must have knocked you down!" the other chuckles.

"Maaatheeeew, it'ssh ya!" the blond rolls his eyes.

"Yep, just like that previous joke about the protégé's soul was mine… I wanted to give you a nasty turn, but it didn't work!" he confesses.

"Goood to knoooow!" the other mumbles, as he tries to resume sleeping.

"No way, you can't sleep again!" Matt stops him, shaking him once more.

"Whyyy? Issh it morning?" the other asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Damn, you're so bloody dumb! Nope, it's late night, what about sleeping in a more comfortable place?" Matt goes on with a gentle tone that he wasn't even aware he owned, before making their bed appear.

"I liiiike iit!" the other smiles, jumping on it. "Maaaattheewww?" he calls him the moment after.

"What?" the brunet snorts as he starts to repent for awakening Dom.

"Those thiiings are soooo tight, I can't sleep like that!" the angel complains.

"Wait, let me help you!" the devil gets closer to him, unbuttoning Dom's jeans, but as soon as he tries to take them off, the blond stops him.

"Nooo, shhhtop , it's enooough!" he informs the brunet, going under the covers.

Matthew takes off his clothes, remaining only with his boxers and the multicolored T-shirt that he bought to make Dom happy and follows Dom's example, going on his part of the bed.

"Maaaatttheeeww?" Dominic calls him once again.

"Bloody what?"

"Whyyy do yaa neeever call meee by my name?" the blond yelps.

"Shut up and sleep!" the other snaps.

He turns the lights off and puts his head on the pillow, but despite all his twisting and turning, Matt can't find a comfortable position. There's something missing.

"Little angel?" he calls the blond.

"Mmph?"

"Can I sleep on your wing?" the brunet asks .

"Nooo holy way!" the other objects.

"Oh, c'mon, you always did that!"

"Right. Maybe now I'm tired of dooooing that!"

Matt turns the light on.

"Don't be a pain in the ass! If you don't cooperate I'm going to rip one thousand bloody feathers out of you to make myself a bloody pillow!" he snaps.

Dominic challenges him with his look.

"Just how? If ya can't touuuch mee?" he says, making a magic glass appear with a gesture of his hand to divide the two sides of the bed, from the floor to the roof, but without cutting them.

It's a magic barrier and Matthew smashes himself against it as soon as he attempts to attack his counterpart.

The devil can't cross or break that barrier, no matter how hard he tries.

"It's uuuseleessh, it's baaaad-devil-prooooof!" Dom sticks his tongue out at him, since Matt can still hear him.

"You shouldn't use your magic for personal matters!" Matt scolds him.

"It'ssh not a persshonal matter, it'ssh self-defenceee ! You threatened me before. Goooood liiittle angels sssshooould stay awaaaay from biiig, baaaaaad devils!"

"Dammit, when you're drunk you're such a bloody bitch!" the brunet hisses.

"Do you want my wing? Fiiiine. Give me whaaat I want." the other strikes back.

"I can't believe it, you're blackmailing me!"

"Well, this is suuuuch a big word, but.. yeah, I am!" the blond giggles.

"So what would you want from me?" Matthew challenges him, staring at the blond through the glass.

"You dooo know what I want!" the angel hisses.

"Never!" the devil swears.

"Fine. Goodnight!" Dom turns the light off, turning in his side of the bed, resting his left wing against the glass.

Despite the dark, thanks to the moonlight Matt manages to recognize it and to have it so close without being able to touch it is a way too unbearable torture.

"C'mon… o… i … c!" Matt mumbles.

"I heard nothing!" the other protests.

"Om.. in…c!" the devil tries again.

"Still hearing nothing!" the angel confirms sharply.

"Okay, you won… _Dominic_!" the gorgeous devil gives in.

After half an instant, the light is on, the barrier is gone and Matt finds Dom in front of him who wraps his arms around the brunet's neck.

"Seeeeee? Was it sooo haard? Thank ya, Maaaattthheeeewww!" he murmurs, his emerald eyes sparkling with joy or maybe because of the alcohol, before pulling Matt closer and pressing his own lips against his, for a kiss that reminds of two children kissing.

Dom parts and comes to his side of the bed, stretching trustfully his wing to Matt who is still staring at the angel astonished, puzzled and confused by that gesture.

"It's all yours. Goodnight!" the blond whispers, turning the light off.

Matt rests his head on the soft, warm and perfumed wing as he recalls that sort of kiss.

It's a kiss that tastes like wine, unawareness and innocence… and maybe it's the most beautiful kiss Matt has ever received.

TBC

So isn't the drunken little angel nice? ^^

I hope you'll like but if you don't tell me I won't ever know.


	10. Chapter VII A

Summary of the chapter: Matthew makes a bitter discovery and someone pays a visit to him and Dominic...

The title of the chapter is from 'Easily' by Muse.

Chapter VII (I) : When you're feeling beautiful will you remember me?

_- It's unbelievable! How could this happen to me, the fierce ruler of the Lust circle, the unquestioned master of the most perverse and scabrous arts? Now I'm all puzzled and disoriented because of what this blondie did… considering that even a kiss between whelps is more passionate! -_ Matthew ponders, with his head comfortably placed on Dominic's wing, as his fingers play softly with his feathers, without damaging any of them.

The devil goes on with his reflections that preceded his sleep and now are welcoming his awakening.

_- Look at him, now, peaceful and blessed. He sleeps like a little angel, of course; he __**is**__ a little angel! -_ the brunet smiles at that remark.

Dominic pops his eyes open right in that moment, turning to the devil.

"What are you doing? Were you staring at me?" he wonders with a little giggle.

"Uh! Yeah, little angel. I was observing the enemy. What kind of nemesis would I be otherwise?" Matthew justifies, parting from him and hiding his awkwardness brilliantly.

"So, good morning, dear nemesis of mine! Don't you think it's a wonderful day?" the blond stirs, getting up from the bed and trotting around the room.

"What is so wonderful? It's Winter, it's bloody cold, there's such a grey sky that brings depression at the only sight, besides… you shouldn't be so cheerful!"

"No? So how am I supposed to be?" the blond asks him amused.

"Stuck to the bed, with the king of the headaches, in a sort of coma… just like everyone after getting bloody drunk!" the gorgeous devil explains.

"Yeah, sure, me out of play and you free to subjugate poor Chris as you please? I'm sorry to spoil your evil plans, but the post-alcohol hangover doesn't belong to angels!" the heavenly creature informs him, crossing his arms at his chest and challenging him with his look.

"I hate you!" Matthew snorts, glaring at him with his icy look.

"Good, what kind of nemesis would you be otherwise?" the gorgeous angel chuckles, winking at him. "Hey, you look good with some colors on you!" he adds, pointing to the brunet's multicolored T-shirt.

"And you look good all stripped! Nice white boxers, by the way!" Matt chuckles, pointing at the blond's unbuttoned jeans.

"Oh, blessed heaven! I didn't remember that!" the blond alarms, awkwardly, grabbing the two ends of his jeans and jumping around the room as he tries to button them up.

"They are so uncomfortable!" he snorts.

"If you're thinking about your tunic, well… forget it! I… inadvertently burned it as you were sleeping!" Matthew informs him.

"You WHAT?" the blond snaps, enraged. "You know that I can make another one appear!"

"You know that I'd burn all of them!"

"Inadvertently?" Dom asks him rhetorically, raising his eyebrow.

"Of course!" the hellish creature sneers.

"Okay, here's the compromise: more uncomfortable me, more coloured you!" the blond suggests.

"Deal!" the brunet nods, wearing his white jeans.

"Good morning, guys, did you sleep well? Are you ready to face this wonderful day?" Chris almost chirps, reaching them.

"Enough with this story! I'm talking to both of you, quit with this damn, unjustified joy! You make me sick!" Matthew snaps.

"My joy isn't unjustified at all, I just have to think about tonight to be happy. You remember, don't you?" the human smiles dazed.

"Love triumphs!" the angel rejoices, entwining his own fingers and bringing them to his heart.

"And carnal pleasures will overflow!" the devil sneers mischievously.

"C'mon, guys, I have only one hour to play with you, before going to work!" Chris informs them, but the two supernatural creatures don't even seem to hear him, as busy as they are fighting over the umpteenth disagreement.

"Why do you always have to confine your thoughts to that thing? It must be a meeting of souls, first of all!" the gorgeous angel states.

"Well, considering that I have no soul, which kind of meeting were you aiming at yesterday, little angel?" the hellish creature asks him, insidious.

"What's the matter? Yesterday I just drank alcohol. It has nothing to do with the carnal pleasures!" Dominic strikes back.

The only answer that he gets is Matt and Chris' laughter.

"What did I say wrong?" the blond wonders, fluttering his wings in frustration.

"I'll explain that to you one of these days," the curly-headed guy smiles at him.

"No, I want to know now!" Dom strikes back, amazing himself with his insistence.

"What can I say, naive little thing? Very often, between a meeting of souls and a passionate night of wild sex there's only the difference of... one of two too many!" Matthew winks at the blond, as he plays with his own tail.

Shocked, Dom looks for confirmations, turning to Chris.

"He's right, Dominic," the bassist nods. "Alcohol loosens people's inhibitions and makes everything more flowing, if you know what I mean!"

"But I loosened nothing. First I slept on the sofa and then I slept in the bed, I don't remember anything else!" Dominic explains, as he places himself at the drums.

Matthew begins to laugh and if it wasn't for the strap that holds it, the guitar that has just slipped from his grip would have ruinously ended on the floor.  
><em><br>-What does it means that he remembers nothing? Anything, really?-_

"So you have nothing to worry about!" Chris smiles at the angel.

"That's right. I was sleepy and Matthew helped me... " Dom says and then he jolts. "Wait a minute. You were wearing the tight-wrap... the boxers ... and my jeans were unbuttoned!" the celestial creature worries, throwing the drumsticks in the air.

"Yep, because you asked me to unbutton them for you!" Matt explains as he checks if the guitar is tuned, just like Chris has taught to him.

"I asked you to do... WHAT?" the blond feels as if he was missing air, as he picks the drumsticks from the floor.

"They jeans were bothering you because they were too tight, what the hell did you understand, you, moron?" the devil snaps, already nervous because of the fact that Dominic forgot everything.

"So... you didn't take advantage of me, did you?" Dominic wonders.

"I did not!" Matt snorts as he tunes the E string.

"How can I believe you?" the beautiful angel frowns.

"May I be damned if I'm lying to you!" the beautiful devil hisses, as he's working on the A string.

"Thank you so much, now I really believe you!" the blond snorts, crossing his arms against his chest and pouting. "Oh, pretty please, show me that I can really trust you!" the blond insists, rolling with the drums as he waits for Matt to speak.

"Okay, may I be _blessed_ if I'm lying to you! You're still pure and candid like a stupid white unicorn running over a stupid blanket of stupid white and immaculate snow!" the brunet grumbles, as he finishes tuning the D chord.

"This is what I really needed you to say!" Dom grins, as he hits the cymbals satisfied.

As long as he didn't admit it, Matthew hasn't realised what he effectively did… or rather did not.

_-I did not take advantage of him. How can it be? He was served to me on a silver plate… and I did nothing!-_ Matthew ponders, as he plays the G chord and goes to the B chord.

_-He was there, not fully aware of what was happening, prey of an overwhelming drunkenness, I could have done anything to him, he would have screamed, asking for more, begging me, adoring me, adoring __**me**__, not his stupid, useless prig god!-_

"Matt," Chris calls him, but the devil doesn't even seem to hear him, as he keeps twisting the key to tune the string, following the stormy sea of his thoughts.

_-I would have made him have pleasure as he didn't even begin to do that and then, the day after, I would have told him what had happened, with every dirty, lusty detail. For bad measure, I would have shot him with a camera! So the little angel, all shocked and anguished would have seen the exact moment where he said bye-bye to his unbearable purity that burnt away like ashes in the wind. That would have destroyed him, he would have been humiliated, eternally stained by the shame. In his kingdom, his boss would have given him a hard time, he would have degraded him or maybe he wouldn't have even taken his little angel back!-_ Matt daydreams as he stares at the angel as he's practicing at the drums, with his eyes sparkling with joy in that storm of undefined colours that the devil could spend hours trying to decipher.

"Matt," Chris tries again, uselessly.

_-Why the fuck didn't I do that? I've never questioned myself if someone really wanted or not what I was doing to him or her. What does he have so different? He can't have knocked me out with that whelp kiss. He must have done something else to me, he bewitched me. No, wait, witchcraft is not angels' stuff, angels don't do such things! So why… - _

"Dammit, Matthew! You'll end up breaking the chord if you keep twisting its key that way, quit it!" Chris takes the hellish creature's mind away, kind of rudely.

"Uh! Right, it's just that I wanted to be sure of doing a proper job!" the brunet shrugs, setting the B chord and tuning even the E chord again.

"Hey, Chris, do you write songs, too?" Dominic asks him.

"I try. Why?" Chris asks curiously.

"Because I think you should write a song about respect… the respect Matthew had for me tonight!" the blond explains.

That word is like a stab through Matthew's heart, but the warm smile that the angel shows him immediately after is a soothing balsam to heal that wound.

"I'll think about it, after all I owe you so much, for being always so supportive with me. So if this is a way to repay you, I'll do it!" the human assures.

"Why don't you owe a lot to me?" Matthew barks.

"I don't even want to imagine the way I would have to repay you!" the bassist rolls his eyes.

Pleased by that answer, Dominic keeps enjoying the clinking sound of the cymbals, as he thinks about what happened.

-_Wine and me don't get along, now I know that. Lucky for me, Matthew did nothing to me._ – he recalls, relieved, but it's an ephemeral relief.

_-Matthew didn't harass me because he respects me, but because he doesn't care about me. Why should he ever show interest for a creature that he considers boring, pestering and not funny at all? Probably not even alcohol made me funnier_!- he jumps to his own conclusions, as he feels the urge to give vent to his frustration with something less delicate than cymbals.

_-Of course, I just have to be happy if Matt didn't put even a finger on me, sure! No wonder why, he surely must be more attracted by beings like him, because he doesn't have to bother much to get what he wants, because it's what they want as well. Stupid, immoral behavior! Matt must surely miss his stupid friend, whatshisname… Billie Boh or the other one, the stupid, hellish, simpering girl!- _he ponders as he hits the toms violently, without even reminding himself that he shouldn't ever be feeling something like envy or jealousy.

"Okay, Dominic, it's enough!" Chris takes his mind away, as Matthew was enjoying that's how, even more when he sees the angel starting to sweat because all that working out.

"We did enough warming-up, now let's try to play one of the songs I taught to you!" the human exhorts them.

They start a song from Nirvana, but Matthew stops immediately, staring disappointed at his guitar.

"What's wrong, Matt?" Chris asks him.

"I don't know, this guitar is just too mediocre. It doesn't fit me, it doesn't fit my personality!" the devil grumbles, before closing his eyes to concentrate for few seconds.

He opens his eyes again and stretches his finger to the instrument that instantly changes from black to flaming red, covered by glitter.

"Now this is fucking better!" the devil smirks, pleased.

"Do whatever you want to the guitar, but stay away from my bass!" Chris growls, but Matthew deliberately ignores him, as busy as he is staring at the ground.

"Hey, Tom, before you dare to give me another fucking speech about the abuse of magic, let me remind you that Dominic brought time back yesterday… which seems to me a little more demanding magic than mine!" the hellish creature justifies.

Hearing that news Chris stares at Dom, dumbfounded.

"Did you bring time back? When?"

Dominic doesn't even hear him, as busy as he is staring at Matt, with his holy mouth opened in an 'O' shape.

"You… you called me by my name!" he blathers astonished, before a mad grin takes place on his face.

"Did Dominic bring time back? Why?" Chris wonders again, this time turning to Matt, but with the same unsatisfying result.

The devil is looking at the angel with his eyes clouded with gloominess, mixed with disillusion.

_-Little angel, you don't remember any single thing about last night!-_

However, he reminds himself who he is and fixes everything up to maintain his bad reputation intact.

"Well, yeah, I called you by name, so what? After you have spent whole days pestering the damn existence out of me, as you kept repeating your bloody name, I've just showed you that I got the sodding message; but don't make it a public affair, little angel!" the brunet shrugs, with a bitter tone, as he pretends total indifference.

"But this_ is_ a public affair, little devil!" Dom sticks his tongue out at him, with a cocky smirk that Matt didn't even know that angels were capable of.

Both of those facts make him smile.

"Hey, Matt, weren't you supposed to get scarily pissed off if someone dared to call you that?" Chris reminds to him.

"Shut the fuck up!" the devil growls, rolling his eyes.

As if Matt hadn't already many troubles to worry about!

"Well, at least you changed sentence, you seemed a broken record with that damn 'you brought time back!' issue!" he adds immediately after, with the insolence so typical of him.

"So you did hear me! But you don't want to answer me anyway!" the bassist pouts.

"Right, sonny. These are details that humans are not supposed to know, this is the only answer I can give you," Dom replies and then he looks above, at an indefinite spot of the ceiling.

"Archangel Morgan, if I'm not wrong, you should have a sort of sphere that records all that happens here while Chris is with us, right? If I'm not asking much, you could save for me the recording of this morning, pretty please? At least the part where Matthew called me by my name, it's such a unique event!" the beautiful angel requests.

"Of course, I'm asking for it as an unquestionable proof of how we angels can have a good influence on these tremendous devils, when we try really hard!" he adds immediately after, but to Matt's ears sound so much like a pathetic excuse.

"Good influence on me? You? Don't make me laugh!" the devil barks back.

All of the sudden, the whole garage shines with a blinding light, a baby blue light, with a tinkling that increases second by second.

"What's going on?" Chris wonders, agitated.

"We're about to receive a visit!" Dominic smiles serenely at him, as he keeps staring above. "Maybe he's going to give me the recording personally!" he gloats with dreamy eyes.

"I guess he's going to punish you for the bloody crap you said before!" Matt snaps, as he stares above as careful as the blond.

Chris begins to figure out what it's about when he sees the first feathers that increase their number, becoming a wonderful pair of majestic, white wings.

The owner of those wings smiles benevolent at Chris. It's a smile that can calm every soul down.

The tinkling and the light fade way as soon as the winged creature puts his humble shoes on the ground.

Chris observes the creature more carefully: he's tall, nothing more than thirty-five years old, he's blond, but his hair is darker than Dom's and his halo is brighter, almost white, as Dom has a golden halo.

"Archangel Morgan!" Dominic cheers, getting up from the drums and running towards him.

"There are way too many plumed guys here!" Matt snorts, as Chris is lost in his own thoughts.

_- If this is an archangel and appeared to me in such an imposing way, I don't even want to imagine how it would be if… -_

He doesn't even the time to end his mental consideration because the ground starts to tremble, as if there was an earthquake.

"Here comes the reinforcement, so we can play even!" Matthew sneers satisfied, moving towards the drums where all the others are.

The floor opens in many gulfs, spitting out high flames that devour everything but the spot where the four people are.

"My sofa! My TV! My sink! My piano!" Chris despairs, as he watches impotently that sad show.

From the highest flames a dark figure pops out. He doesn't seem to be older than thirty years old, he has black horns, a little bigger than Matt's, and a wicked sneer on his face, as an evil light sparkles in his eyes, as black as his hair.

"Excuse me for being late!" he cheers, as the flames fade away, until they're gone.

"Tom!" Matt greets him.

"My… my poor garage!" Chris whines, in utter shock.

"Oh, c'mon, big guy, how many times did I tell you that devils like way too big special effects?" Dominic rolls his eyes.

"He's right, sonny. Look!" Morgan smiles quietly at the human.

In just few seconds, every gulf closes up and from the ashes every item and every object is reborn again until everything is fixed up, to the human's big relief.

"This is what I call a proper entrance!" Tom brags, as he stares at his nails.

"One day I'm going to reach his same level!" Matt asserts ambitiously to Dom, as he stares at Tom with deep admiration in his blue eyes.

"Why did you reach them? If I got it straight you are their bosses, right?" Chris asks them, after recovering.

"Did you bring me the recording as I asked you to?" Dominic asks his chief, as his emerald eyes shine with great expectations.

"Did you come here to punch the plumed blondie because of the huge crap he said before?" Matt asks his chief, rhetorically.

"No!" is the harsh answer they both get from their bosses.

"After all, sonny, I'm here to give you something," Morgan announces, as he draws a white wallet from his pocket and gives him to his subordinate.

"Is it for me? Really? Thank you so much!" Dom grins thankfully, putting the wallet in his pocket.

"Hey, I also have something for you, little bastard!" Tom chuckles, giving Matt an identical wallet, but red.

"Saving the fact that I don't need this bloody, sissy accessory, there are things like these even on Earth, even with a better and much more modern design!" Matt snaps.

"You're always so insolent!" Tom hisses, slapping his nape. "They're not normal wallets, you bloody idiot! They are magic ones and they fill themselves with money whenever you need it!" the arch-devil explains.

"That's right. Chris, my darling, forgive our intrusion, but, you know, these are things that you can't send with a recorded delivery, you can't trust in celestial Postal service!" the archangel rolls his eyes.

"And it's the same for hellish Postal service! As I always say, if you want a proper job, do it on your bloody own!" Tom shrugs.

"Why are you giving us such a gift?" Dom questions them.

"Because we saw your chores yesterday morning at that lovely old lady's house, but, Dominic, I'd rather you to address your heavenly energies towards a more noble goal!" Morgan grumbles, a little awkwardly.

"Damn you, Morgy, what an endless, useless paraphrase to say that they were pathetic and made a poor impression for both of our kingdoms. Such a thing must never ever happen again!" Tom snaps, less kindly, of course. "Anyway, it was a great gate, my dear failed housepainter!" he makes fun of his subordinate who glares glacially at him.

"It's what I tried to say, as well, it's just that was more tactful, but I don't think that this is a word that you can find inside your evil, wicked and depraved vocabulary!" the archangel snorts as Dom nods vigorously, glaring at Matt.

"However, Dominic, this is only for necessary purchases, not to depend on the good Chris who already was at your disposal!" Morgan states.

"I don't think so. If Chris was at their disposal, he would have already given his soul to my pupil!" Tom barks back and this time it's Matt the one who nods vigorously.

"Ignore them, Chris!" Dom suggests him.

"I've already learnt how to do that for long!" the human shrugs.

"Anyway, Matt, you heard him, didn't you? Only for extremely necessary purchases. So don't even think that you can use that wallet to buy…I don't know, a rucksack with a jet engine or a robot, because the wallet won't spill out not even a pound! And knowing you, I know that you would be able of it!" the arch-devil reproaches Matthew.

"Killjoy!" his subordinate mutters, crossing his arms against his chest, vexed like a child who can't play to his favourite game.

Uncaring of his continuous grumbling and intelligible swearwords, Tom stares intently at Dominic, cold and impassible.

"Hey, one-thousand-feathers, your one-hundred-feathers brought the time back, didn't he?" he turns to Morgan, but without taking his eyes off the angel.

"Yep, I did, so what?" Dom bravely faces the arch-devil.

"Well, well, such an audacious bloke, my compliments!" Tom smiles at him.

Honestly, Matt doesn't like all that attention to Dominic from his boss.

"Well, now that you gave us these very useful gifts, there isn't anything else that keep you here, is there?" he exclaims, trying to sound as kind as he can but failing miserably.

"Hey, wait, at least you two, could you tell me about the issue of bringing back time?" Chris dares to ask, devoured by curiosity.

"I already told you, Chris, we can't reveal anything to you!" Dom repeats.

"Well, considering that in this mission you're already breaking tons of rules, one more, one less, it's not such a big damage!" Morgan declares, very permissive.

"Right, my hated nemesis. So, big dupe, you must know that, as you were babysitting those two fashion victims who didn't want to leave the stores anymore, you lost the sense of time and you realised it only when it was too late to run to the park to see your pretty girl!" Tom reveals.

"Yeah, but when he saw you so upset, with his golden heart Dom couldn't resist and decided to do something for you and," Morgan goes on.

"He brought time back, so I could arrive in time to the Den!" Chris figures out, showing Dominic a smile full of thankfulness.

"Can't you see, Tom? If you didn't bothered the fuck out of me about the abuse of magic, I would have anticipated Dom, offering Chris to bring time back if he gave me his soul, so now we would be the unquestionable winners!" Matt makes his boss notice. "Instead, the bloody Good Samaritan came and do that favour to Chris for free!" he adds, glaring at Dom.

"I would never accept it, so save your breath for something more intelligent to say!" Chris snorts.

"I like how you cope with my pupil, you big dupe!" Tom chuckles.

"Do you like it so much that you can quit calling me 'big dupe'?" Chris hazards a request.

"Nope, but I like the fact that you asked me that!" the arch-devil laughs.

"Well, Tommy, as the dear Matt already made us notice, we are done here, let's leave the guys to their mission!" Morgan exhorts him.

"That's right, but since we are here, why don't we take advantage of it? Let's go take a walk here in England, in the name of the dear old times!" Tom suggests.

"Old times?" Dom repeats curiously.

"Does it mean that you were on a mission on Earth, too?" Matt asks, as intrigued as well.

"Of course! We rose through the ranks, like everyone did, sonnies!" Morgan chuckles. "We had a lot of missions."

"But only one when we were fighting for the same soul, just here in England, but more than five-hundred years ago!" Tom explains.

"He's right, back to that time we were just like you!" the archangel smiles.

"Who won at the end?" Matt asks eagerly.

"Yes, please, be kind, tell us!" Dom exhorts them.

Tom and Morgan exchange an understanding look, and then they both shake their head negatively.

"We're sorry but we don't want to interfere with your deeds so far, my dear guys!" Morgan justifies.

"This is just a bunch of fucking craps! Truth is that we want to make you die with curiosity, until you'll explode!" Tom laughs.

"The most important thing is that you keep doing your best. Maybe not you, Matthew, do not try too hard!" the archangel jokes.

"You wish!" Matt challenges him with his fierce look.

"C'mon, let's go to London, I want to see the technology stores. Humans invented so much stuff! I want to know more about cameras, you know, they are so much more practical than our spheres, they capture the images but they can even shoot things, even very long events… I want to know everything about it!" Tom speaks excitedly, thrilled by that subject and all the possibilities that it offers, before disappearing with a high flame.

"Why did I bother myself to go down on Earth?" Morgan rolls his eyes, following his example and disappearing as well, leaving only a feather on the floor.

"Let's follow them and force them to tell us the truth!" Matt suggests and Dom is about to agree.

"Forget it! You are busy with me. We've already lost enough time, let's go to your instruments, now!" Chris orders with authority.

"I preferred him when he was scared and shocked by us the first day!" Dom confesses to Matt, making the devil smile.

As he's about to take his shining and bright guitar, the devil observes the angel as he sits back at the drums, with one thought only in his mind.

-_If only someone invented something to bring the memory back!-_

(End I)

Probably Matt and Dom will never know who won that mission, but you'll find out next time… in the meantime you can place a bet on, lol! Tom or Morgan? ;P

Hope you'll still like it, please, feel free to tell me e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g! ^^


	11. Chapter VII B

Summary: As Matt and Dom go on with their mission, Tom and Morgan recall some memories.

The title of the chapter is from 'Easily' by Muse.

Chapter VII B: When you're feeling beautiful will you remember me?

When they end the first song, Matt turns to Chris and asks; "Why are you still going to work? You said that you wanted to dedicate yourself to the things that are really important, didn't you?"

"Yep, I did, but it's also true that I can't leave my job if I have not a certain stability before!" the bassist explains.

"It's so admirable that you are not an irresponsible person!" Dominic praises him.

"No, it's not admirable, it's just wise and prudent," Chris shrugs. "Anyway, you're abusing that adjective way too much!" he adds, making Dom feel awkward, which makes Matt laugh.

"When you talk about stability, you mean this, don't you?" Matt sneers, showing his magic wallet with pride.

"You have that thing, but here on Earth we humans have to work to earn a wage!" Chris snorts.

"Or you can become shamelessly rich and famous!" the devil strikes back.

"If to become like this you chase your dream with lots of sacrifices, application and self-abnegation, then you really deserve it!" the angel comments.

"That's right. So let's go on with the second song, start the guitar intro, Matt!" the human urges him.

"Okay, but let me remind you that if you don't want to go through the boring Application Walk, just a little signature is enough!" Matthew singsongs.

"I chose the boring Application Walk, now hurry up!" Chris snaps.

"One bloody day you'll surrender!" the devil mutters, before starting the riff.

Dominic ends the song with an energetic drum-solo, as both Chris and Matt's instruments let the last note ring.

"Well, if the application is at such a high level, the way of success should be already paved for you, sonny!" the blond smiles, as he twirls a drumstick between his fingers, with evident satisfaction.

"It depends by the record labels and they're ugly people, I dare to say soulless people!" Chris grumbles.

"I guarantee that. We have a huge collection of their contracts!" Matthew chuckles.

"I'm more than sure that there must be also someone good, honest and impartial and we'll find them!" Dominic comforts the musician.

"I also guarantee that not all of them rely on us!" Matt admits, snorting.

"Did you hear that, Chris? So we have some chances to have a fair success, my dear!" the angel smiles optimistically.

"Thank you, both of you. Matt, I know that even you tried to tell me something nice… your way!" Chris chuckles.

The devil's face darkens.

"You misinterpreted everything!" he barks, insulted.

"Yeah, sure," the humans goes along with him. "Well, guys, I guess I'll have a shower now, so we can go to work. If you want, you can already go and wait for me at the bus stop. I'll be as fast as I can!" the human assures, going upstairs.

"Hey, Chris!" Matthew calls him.

"Yeah?" the bassist turns to him.

"When we are famous we'll can set the alarm clock not to seven o' clock, but to… at least midday, right?" the fascinating devil asks him with a big yawn

"That's for sure!" the curly-headed guy giggles. "Well, if we don't have interviews or we have to be away for our concerts." he adds.

The two supernatural creatures stare at him dumbfounded.

"You know what? Sometimes we could set the alarm clock even much earlier than seven o'clock. Rock star life is not always rainbows and butterflies!" Chris warns them, before going to his room.

"Did you hear him? Wake-up time at sunrise and endless stress!" Matt resumes

"I didn't take that into account," Dom grumbles.

"Let's think about that, we're still in time to retire!" the brunet comments slyly.

"Sure, right after you!" the blond plays his same game.

When they arrive at the machine shop, Mr. Sober welcomes poor Chris in his usual, 'warm' way.

"So yesterday you decided to disregard your duty, didn't you?" he snaps with bellowing voice.

"I wasn't… I wasn't in the proper condition to work," his subordinate justifies, telling nothing but the truth.

"I don't doubt that, Christopher, but guess what? It made no difference to me. I replaced you faster than a blink of the eye! And what does that make you think? I'll give you the answer: you're not as necessary as you believe that you are, little boy!" his grumpy boss goes on and his thick, grey eyebrows knit, making his expression even grimmer.

"I… I've never thought I was necessary, Sir!" Chris defends.

"That man is so despicable, smarmy, infamous and cruel. I adore him!" Matt sneers, as he observes the scene with Dominic, in a corner of the room.

"It's so unfair. He has a global view of Chris that is far away from the reality! I know that guy more than that awful man, although I've been keeping a vigil over him for not even a week and Mr. Sober has hired Chris for… I don't even know how long!" the angel grumbles, quite bothered. "Matthew, we must do our best to help him make his dream come true, allowing him to do what is his real passion: the music. This is not what he was born for and this working environment is not good for him!" he adds, apprehensive, turning to his counterpart.

"Hey, don't mistake me for someone else! I'm not going to help any-bloody-one! If I want him to reach his goal, it's because _I _want to be a musician, also because that will allow me to control Chris better!" the devil points out with an evil smirk. "Anyway, I don't think that this working environment is damaging him. Right now I guess that nothing can damage him!" he adds, as he observes their assisted human.

"Thank you, this is your way to say that I don't have to worry!" Dom smiles at him.

"Bloody quit it, both of you! Stop thinking that I could even remotely do something … nice or… altruistic!" Matt snaps, saying those hated adjective very laboriously.

Dominic confines himself only to an inner smile.

"So, mark that in your head, Wolstenholme, I don't need you so much and outside there's plenty of people who could easily replace you!" Mr. Sober keeps oppressing Chris.

The younger man raises his head, showing his boss a big smile.

"You're right, I didn't behave properly, I wasn't a good employee, but I assure you that I'll spend the whole day trying to be a better person and a worthy resource for this company, since I owe a lot to you and this company!" Chris promises, astonishing not only his chief, but his unworldly guardians, too.

As soon as Mr. Sober leaves, Matt congratulates him, patting the human's shoulder. "That was a wonderful flattery, typical of the most sycophantic of the ass-kissers! I couldn't be prouder of you, big boy!"

"Well, after all you filled your boss with good hopes and optimistic expectations. It's a nice thing!" the angel justifies.

"No, guys, you didn't understand. I didn't say that to calm him down or to be in his good books. I really meant what I said. Besides, if I work hard, time will run faster!" the human explains, deciding to overexert himself. "Excuse me, now, but I have a lot of work to do!" he adds, opening the bonnet of a car.

The supernatural creatures can't do anything but watch.

Chris was right. Time runs so fast that it's already early afternoon, without Chris realising that giving up his lunchtime to keep working.

Mr. Sober noticed that and praised him, (which it's one in a million event) so much that this time it's Chris who would like to have a registration from Morgan's or Tom's sphere.

However, the day seems to be endless to his guardians who lay down on the floor, bored to death.

"I can't hold it anymore! How long do we still have to be waiting for?" Matthew complains, as he rubs his face with his hands.

"Still three endless hours, at least!" Dominic yawns, slipping on the floor a little more. He uses Matt's shoulder as a pillow, before closing his eyes.

For some, odd, unexplainable reasons the devil doesn't oppose to that gesture, enjoying the pleasant, soft caress of one of Dom's wings, because every time they move in synchrony with the angel's breath one wing hits the wall, but the other wing pats Matt's back.

Dom wakes up after that short nap, which didn't last more than thirty minutes, with an absent attitude, typical of who just awoke.

"Well, well, in your kingdom they're very permissive, if they allow you to sleep when you are on duty!" Matthew chuckles.

"Huh? Did I fall asleep? Is it already seven o'clock? Do we have to play music?" Dom babbles in confusion, increasing his listener's fun.

"Yeah, now I know that for sure, I can prove that god falls asleep on his job!" the devil states convincingly, as Dom regains awareness of himself and the situation.

"Well, you can't blame me if I slept. After all nothing happened, not even a little sort of pale imitation of a crossroad!" the blond complains. "What did you do as I was sleeping? You didn't take advantage of the situation, did you?" he questions the brunet immediately after.

"Just how was I supposed to do that? Chris has one thought only in his mind, which is his date with the pretty girl, this evening. How can I even think to do something? In such a state, I can't penetrate his mind, not even a little!" the devil explains.

"I thought so. So if I don't have to fight your moves or dissuade him from your temptations… I don't know what to do!" Dom yawns again. "Besides, Chris doesn't even talk to us anymore!" he adds, upset.

"But I can hear you!" Chris grumbles, as he's under the umpteenth car that he's fitting.

"It's not fun if you don't react!" Matt snorts and then turns to Dom, enlightened by an idea.

"Hey, little angel, what if we abandon him here and go shopping on our own?" he suggests, showing his red wallet.

The angel shakes his head.

"Do you remember what they said? Our wallets work only for necessary purchases and we already bought clothes!" the gorgeous angel makes him notice.

"So we can go around through the stores, without buying anything, can't we?" the devil gives another try.

Dominic seems to like that idea, but he changes his mind.

"No, we can't go far from Chris. What if something happens?" he protests.

"Whatever could happen? If nothing happened as you passed out, why should it happen now?" Matt strikes back, snorting.

"It's better not to risk!" the blond repeats. "And, for the record, it was just a nap!" he points out, insulted. "You should sleep as well," he advices his enemy.

"No way, I prefer action! I don't want to stay here standing so still as if we were playing Musical Statues! You can stay here and act like Sleeping Beauty!" Matt shrugs, getting up.

"Does it mean I'm beautiful?" Dom teases him.

"Oh, shut up!" the other snaps.

"Why didn't you take a walk around before, as I was sleeping?" Dom wonders, not liking the perspective of spending time all alone.

"I just couldn't. There was a little angel who mistook me for his bloody pillow!" Matt explains, pretending to be annoyed.

Dominic jolts.

"And did you not push me off?"

"Well, you always give me your wing, so for once I gave you my shoulder. But don't get accustomed to that!" Matt warns him, before leaving.

- _He didn't push me, he could have made me fall on the cold floor but he didn't; he allowed me to sleep on his shoulder all time long, without moving, not to wake me up. Why is he so… kind?-_ the heavenly creature wonders, pleasantly amazed.

"What's going on? Stop it, before Mr. Sober comes here!" a male voice screams far away, overpowering a background made of incitement shouts.

Hearing it, Dominic jolts, getting up.

"I'm going check it out , do you want to come with me, sonny?" he asks Chris, but the boy doesn't even seem to have heard that hullabaloo, as he keeps working restlessly.

The angel follows the voices and arrives near the cafeteria. He sees two young men around thirty-five years as they punch each other violently, while their colleagues observe that scene.

"I know what your plan is, you know? You want to steal my job, you're aiming for that since the first day!" the first man snaps, loading a punch that hits the nose of his adversary, making it bleed.

However, the other man doesn't even seem to be in pain after that blow, as he dries the blood off his nose with the back of his hand, showing a bitter smile.

"It's not my main goal, but if I stole your job maybe I'd finally prove to you that I'm not the utter idiot you think I am!" he strikes back, punching his opponent's stomach, so hard that the other has trouble to breathe.

Dominic raises his head and sees Matthew, floating in the air, as he observes the whole show with cocky attitude.

In a few instants the angel is by his side.

"See, little angel? Finally a little bit of fucking good violence!" the stunning devil smiles pleased.

"The atmosphere is permeated by hate, scorn and rage!" Dominic comments.

"I am professional, am not I? Well, I would prefer Lust than Dissension, but… oh, bugger this!" Matthew shrugs. "Besides, I saw them glancing at the pipe wrenches on the table, so things could become even more interesting!" the brunet informs the blond, with an evil sparkle in his sapphire eyes.

"I knew ì your hand was in it!" the blond grumbles.

"What can I say, little angel? Their minds were much more penetrable!" Matt giggles.

"You messed up with their hearts, you made negative and rotten feelings overpower their souls, you caused such violence!" Dom resumes, as he keeps observing the scene. "Thank you!" he adds immediately after, showing Matt a huge, sunny grin.

"Huh?" the beautiful devil narrows his eyes, perplexed.

"Finally I know what to do. I'm going to bring peace and serenity back in their hearts. If I'm lucky, it will take me at least half an hour!" the awesome angel smirks satisfied, before gliding between the two humans and starting his job.

According to Dom's optimistic previsions, but also because of a providential meeting that kept him busy, Mr. Sober arrives to the cafeteria just in time to see former opponents hugging each other with mutual apologies, as they promise not to act in such a barbaric and brutal way again.

Matthew snorts in disappointment as Dominic drags him away.

"You never let them cause a mutual contusion or a little fracture!" he grumbles, but Dominic is in such a good mood that he ignores him.

"I really needed that, now I feel so much better and I have to thank you for that!"

"Don't you dare say that!" the brunet hisses bitterly, but that only makes Dom's smile larger.

"I can't, it's the truth!" the blond shrugs.

Fully satisfied after that whole day disguised as humans, wandering around stores, Tom goes around the corner of the last multimedia store, followed by Morgan, and they head towards an isolated alley, far from everyone's sight.

That's the perfect place to make them invisible to humans again, with their supernatural stuff back on their features.

"Hey, Morgy!" Tom calls his enemy and as soon as the archangel turns the arch-devil takes a picture, framing that expression of curiosity that is absolutely natural.

"Do you want to quit it? You're doing nothing but taking pictures and shooting videos since you've put the batteries in that blessed human junk that you've bought!" Morgan snaps, but after few seconds he slowly approaches to his nemesis.

"Can I see it?" he asks the brunet, shyly.

Tom smirks amused.

"Sure. First, I only took pictures of your human version, but now... look how I've captured so well the hateful brightness of your stupid halo!" he grumbles, showing the picture to his counterpart.

"Yeah, I must admit that. That was a good purchase after all!" the archangel beams.

"Purchase? Oh, you're so naive, one-thousand feathers!" Tom sneers.

"You stole it!" Morgan figures out, blaming Tom with his glare.

Tom captures Morgan's bothered expression in the umpteenth picture.

"Of course I did. To break the seventh commandment of that boring dude who is your Boss is so bloody satisfying!" the hellish creature laughs scornfully.

"He's not boring, it's just that he's fond of the order, you can't blame Him for that!" Morgan justifies his beloved Boss.

"However, I'm sure that our team will be victorious once again!" Tom changes topic, with a cocky smile.

"I don't think so. Dominic has a strong influence on Chris!"

"Yeah, sure, just like you thought that you had a strong influence on Henry, do I have to remind to you how it ended?" the arch-devil strikes back pungent.

"Phew, you just won by a hair's breadth!" the archangel protests.

"I don't think so, with his behavior, our dear Henry signed his damnation on his own!" Tom insists.

"It's not fair, he did so many good things for his Kingdom, he took difficult and binding choices to benefit his people. This should have been taken into consideration, at least for the Purgatory!" Morgan protests.

"It wasn't enough, if his path has been studded with lust, thirst for power, delirium of omnipotence … not to mention that 'little' issue with the Church!" the brunet laughs.

"Yours was an unfair and sneaky move, poor Henry VIII!" the blond gets upset.

"Naaah, it was simply brilliant to make him obsessed with having a male heir. Did you see what that brought him to?" Tom keeps laughing.

Out of the blue, the arch-devil approaches to Morgan as he stares at the ground, disheartened.

"Oh, don't worry, believe me, I have a special care for our protégée, I can say that in his Circle everyone treats him…as a King!" Tom burst out laughing again. "And I'll tell you more, if I had tried a little harder, maybe I could have conquered something else… or rather someone else!" he adds in a mellifluous way.

"No way! You know better than me that I would have never accepted. I have high and holy principles and I'll always have. That's why I've never fueled your evil hopes!" Morgan states firmly.

"It's true, you never encouraged me, which is such a pity and usually pity is something good for me , well good in an evil sense… you know what I mean, don't you?" the arch-devil stumbles over his complicated line of argument.

"Yep, I do, more or less!" the archangel grumbles.

"However, things could be different between our pets, your one-hundred-feathers doesn't seem to dislike at all the company of my little bastard!" Tom asserts, as he caresses his face with a thumb.

"Err… I have to admit that I noticed that, too." Morgan confesses, a little concerned. "But I'm sure it's only an excess of mercy from my dearest!" Morgan justifies Dominic, kind of nervously.

Tom giggles amused.

"You angels are so pathetic when you try telling lies!" the brunet hits the blond with his sharp straightforwardness. "Anyway, my dear, free dispenser of mercy, I have to return to my kingdom now!" he adds.

"I have to return as well!" Morgan mutters, before Tom catches him off guard and slaps the blond's ass.

"Thomas!" the heavenly creature jolts in surprise.

"Well, if you should change your mind about that issue that we have been leaving in stand-by for almost five hundred years, just ring at my iPhone!" the hellish creature winks at the blond, with a silky voice.

Morgan stares at his opponent astonished, without uttering a word.

"But hurry up. I wish I won't have to wait until the end of the world, just because.. you know, after the end of the world both you and I will be filled with work to do!" Tom explains, before disappearing into a high flame.

As he fades away, the archangel can't help smiling.

It's undeniable that devils have a very good sense of humour.

(End B)

Lol, I don't know why, but I wanted Tom and Morgan to be the guardians of a … VIP, I find that cool, and Henry VIII was just perfect :P

Hope you'll still like it, tenderness and fluff are guaranteed on part C, stay tuned ^^


	12. Chapter VII C

betaed chapter ^^

Summary: Dinner with surprise…

The title of the chapter is from 'Easily' by Muse.

Chapter VII C: When you're feeling beautiful will you remember me?

"This makes me look too serious!" Chris grumbles, rejecting a grey outfit. "This is just too much!" he goes on, throwing away a bright orange outfit, probably something he wore during a Carnival party or stuff like that. "This makes me look like an ice-cream seller!" he totally disapproves the white outfit. "I don't know what to wear!" he complains, desperate.

"Weren't the female humans supposed to act like this?" Matt wonders, rolling his eyes.

"It's a commonplace. A first date always agitates both of categories, males and females. Unless Kelly doesn't give a damn!" Chris replies, unsure.

"No way, sonny, I'm sure that Kelly is turning her wardrobe upside down, too. Just like you. C'mon, there's still one hour left. You can do it. Maybe you should pick up something that makes you feel more comfortable." Dom advises him.

"You're right. Something too elegant is just too exaggerate!" Chris nods, enlightened, before drawing out a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and the jacket of the grey outfit.

"That's perfect!" the angel approves.

"Yeah, you look definitely less ridiculous than with the outfits!" the devil grumbles, unwilling to make a proper compliment.

"Thank you, guys. I swear that I'll behave, as a real gentleman!" Chris assures.

"Geez, I didn't want to hear that!" Matt snorts, disappointed.

"I'm going to treat her like a queen, I'll respect her… but in the meantime I'll show her how much I care!" the human goes on.

"I don't understand why you're anticipating all this stuff, as if we didn't come with you!" Dominic chuckles.

"Wait a minute. Are you going to come with me?" Chris turns pale.

"Are you joking? A crossroads like this is just a way too succulent chance to let it go!" Matthew sneers.

"No, no, wait! You can't come with me. I become extremely embarrassed with people around!" Chris protests.

"But we'll be invisible!" Dom smiles at him.

"Not to me!" the human retorts.

"Oh, c'mon, you won't even notice us. Well, it's only a manner of speaking!" Matt giggles evilly.

"Alright; now that we helped you, it's our turn to go changing clothes." Dom announces.

"Why should you change your clothes? You said you'll be invisible!" Chris points out.

"Well, it's a chic restaurant, so it's nice to pretend to be there and spend a special night, different.. starting with the clothes!" Dom asserts.

"Hey! I can change my clothes wherever I please, without being accountable for anything!" Matt barks acidly.

Chris observes them with a knowing smile.

"I guess that you want to dress up because, although I'm the only human who can see you, you can see each other!" the bassist makes his witty remark, raising his eyebrow and smirking, before leaving his guardians and closing the door.

There's no need to say that now those two turned pale.

"Wha… what did he mean? I just think that it's nice to dress up to go to an elegant restaurant… " Dominic babbles, awkwardly.

"Sure, since we bought new stuff, let's just wear them!" Matt adds in his same state, but he hides that better.

To deny the evidence must be one of the supernatural creatures' peculiarities as well.

Chris is as nervous as a teenager, while he waits for Kelly at the established place.

"What if she changed her mind? What if she met someone better than me? What if she forgot and…"

"What if you shut the fuck up and kept your eyes damn skinned?" Matt snorts.

"There she goes, your beautiful lady is coming!" Dominic smiles, pointing at the horizon.

Chris' smile grows larger and larger as Kelly gets closer and closer.

"Drag her behind a bush, pull her hair and make her understand who the boss is. Take all she has to give you, no matter if she agrees or not. Trust me, women like that!" Matthew urges him.

"Don't listen to him. Reverence is the winning card to play. You must be caring, trying to know her. You should talk, a lot, you'd better avoid the contact between you two, it would distract you; at least the first night. You shouldn't even hold her hands and don't walk too close to her; quite the contrary, walk to the opposite side!" Dominic instructs him.

"Guys, I'll try to find a way between your precious advices!" Chris rolls his eyes, before walking towards the girl.

"Kelly, I'm so happy that you're here for real!" the curly-haired guys smiles.

"Sure. Did you have any doubt?" she giggles.

"Nope, but… I thought it was only a dream, a wonderful dream!" he admits.

"Awww, you're so sweet! Are you going to be so nice all night long?" she smiles brightly.

"Even nicer!" he winks. "The restaurant is not far. Would you like a little walk?"

"Just don't ask me to run! You know, with these heels it would be very hard!" she jokes.

"I guarantee that it's going to be a quiet and pleasant walk. Let's go, mademoiselle!" he offers, showing his arm to her.

"No, no, no, Chris, this is wrong. There's already way too much contact between you two!" the angel protests, sliding closer to him.

"Don't listen to that plumed prig! Touch her ass, Chris. She'll act reluctant, but deep inside at very end she will like it!" Matt suggests, pushing away his counterpart.

"No bloody way!" Chris snaps.

"Huh?" Kelly jolts, staring at him puzzled.

"Nope, I wanted to say, no way! I don't want even to think about the eventuality that you wouldn't come!" the bassist justifies promptly, making her soften.

"Touch her ass? Geez, this is so gross!" Dominic grumbles, turning to the devil.

"You think that it's gross even to link arms!" Matthew retorts.

"Nope, it's not gross, it's just too hazarded for a first date!" the angel points out.

"It's funny: gross or not, it seems that you wore that pair of new, bright colored jeans in order to set your yummy butt off even more!" Matt chuckles.

"That's not true!" the blond protests, trying to cover that part with his white, turtle neck sweater that can't cover it completely.

"By the way, hot pink suits you, little angel!" the devil winks, admiring him inside his hot pink, skinny pants.

"Thank you." the blond blushes. "And you look less evil, wearing such elegant stuff!" he admits, staring at his dark brown outfit that set his heavenly sky eyes off even more.

"That wasn't my purpose! I *am* evil, always, no matter what I wear!" Matt mutters, as he pulls his black braces with his thumbs. "I like those little things so much, I could do this all night long!" he finds his good mood again immediately after.

Chris is just too busy talking with Kelly to pay attention to the flirty attitude of those two.

Finally, they reach the restaurant.

As a proper gentleman, Chris opens the door to Kelly and grabs her coat, as she takes places at the booked table.

Kelly wears a lovely black, longuette dress with a generous décolleté.

"You're amazing!" Chris murmurs, lacking salivation, as he takes place in front of her.

"You're not so bad, as well!" the girl smiles.

Each one grab the menu card and study it; but this made a huge, awkward silence fall between them.

"Chris, you should try to do something!" Dom exhorts him.

"Right. Find an excuse, go under the table, place yourself in front of her chair and the rest will come naturally!" Matt suggests, very mischievously.

"You can forget it!" escapes from Chris' mouth, with a bothered tone.

"What?" Kelly asks him, bewildered.

"Matt! Don't you even feel a little ashamed saying certain things?" Dom reproaches him, shocked, pulling one of his braces and letting it go abruptly on purpose.

"Ouch! However, I don't think there's anything weird. When I go outside I always do that!" Matt sneers.

"I don't want to know, neither when, nor when, mostly nor with whom you do that!" Dom snaps.

Reading quickly the menu, Chris finds a plausible answer to give to his guest.

"I was talking about the today's special, I'll never order it. You never know what they put inside it!" the curly haired guy justifies.

"I couldn't agree more!" Kelly nods, making her pendant, silver earrings tingle.

"Before Matt acts again like an ass…" Dom stops himself, astonishing both Chris and Matt. "Absolutely-lacking-good-sense guy!" the blond corrects himself quickly. "I mean that you must do something nice to make her notice you and giving her the feeling to be in good hands. But without exaggerating, I don't know… try to order wine, acting with nonchalance!"

"I can't do such a thing," Chris mutters in a whisper, but Kelly hers him anyway.

"What did you say?"

"I'm not able to order the wine. You know, when you call the waiter, you choose the wine on the card and he makes you taste it in that peculiar way, a little too showy, in my opinion. Well, it's not for me. I know that the more a wine grow older, the better is, but I don't know anything else about that, I'm not a connoisseur!" the bassist confesses.

"You know what? It's better. I've never liked the guys who acts like great wine connoisseurs, I find them pompous and a little ridiculous, too!" she reveals, smiling at him. "Well, well, you just keep scoring!" she winks, making him smile.

"So, little angel, you were giving the bad advices. Which is the side you're standing for?" Matt makes fun of him.

"Shut up! You never made a mistake, didn't you?" Dom snorts, reaching for his brace, but Matt guess what his next move would be and grabs his wrist.

"No way! You can cheat me once, but not twice!" he states. "However, for being a docile, sweet little angel, you seem to be keen to inflict pain!" he observes, pungently.

"Oh, c'mon, as if that was real pain!" the blond rolls his eyes. "Plus, you devils like that!"

"S'true!" the brunet sneers. "Hey! Does it mean that you were making a good deed towards me?" he frowns, indignant.

"Matt, please, no, don't start with your twisted rambling!" Dom snaps, as he passes a hand through his hair, frustrated.

The night goes on.

Chris managed to order the dishes, finding the right compromise between the menu full of aphrodisiac food that Matt has suggested and the extra-light menu, healthy but not so appealing, that Dom supported.

They're just waiting for the waiters.

"Chris, can I ask you something?" Kelly whispers.

"Sure!" the questioned guy smiles.

"Do you always think out loud?"

Chris jolts, fearing that he could ruin the night, because Kelly must have mistaken him for a loon; but he encourages himself, before answering.

"I do when I'm very nervous!" he reveals.

"Really?" she blinks. "Am I making you nervous?" she interrogates him, flattered.

Female vanity!

"Yep. You and this situation do." Chris murmurs, holding her hands; taking advantage of a moment of distraction from Kelly to glare and Matt and Dom who stand in front of him.

"You know, I feel under examination, under the constant supervision of someone who is ready to contest every move I make!" he asserts.

"I totally understand how you feel. It's the same for me, too." she smiles at him.

'Do you mean that you have a female angel and a female devil who watch over you?' Chris would like to ask her, but obviously he does not.

"Are you nervous, too?" is his real question.

"You bet! It's been a while since my last first date. It's logical that to spend time with a gorgeous guy makes me really nervous!" she answers, realising too late that she talked too much.

Chris stares at her radiant.

"Do you think I'm gorgeous?"

"Yes." she admits in a whisper, playing with a fork, without the courage to face his look.

"Hey, Chris, go to the bathroom, we must talk!" Dom exhorts him.

"What?" Chris answers to him, puzzled.

"I said yes!" Kelly repeats, very embarrassed, blushing and hiding her face behind the menu.

"Get your ass up from that seat and do as you've been told!" Matt barks, scorbutic.

"Kelly, I…" Chris murmurs.

"Yeah?" she raises her gaze, hopefully.

"I must go to the bathroom." Chris informs her.

She looks at him a little bothered.

"Huh, no, wait; it's not for what you said. I'm very flattered and happy for that! But happiness agitates me, so… bathroom!" he grumbles, making a more relieved Kelly giggle.

The guy walks towards the toilette, followed by Dom and Matt, unseen by the others.

They're lucky, because the bathroom is empty, so they can talk freely.

"Did you realise how you're making me put up a poor show in front of her?" Chris reproaches them.

"Well, sonny, it won't happen anymore, at least for tonight." the angel replies.

"What does it mean?" the human frowns.

"It means that we're leaving and allow you a free night out, but only this time!" Matt informs him.

"Are you serious?" the musician blinks.

"Yep, but play your card shrewdly, you, stud!" Matt pats his shoulder.

"And treasure the time you're going to spend with that graceful lady!" Dom advises him.

"Thank you, guys!" Chris beams, and a minute after they're both trapped in his manly and impetuous hug.

"Hey! Don't you dare do such a thing anymore!" Matt parts from him, looking indignant, but actually he appreciated being so close to Dom.

"Forgive me, it was stronger than me. I promise I'll behave." the human assures, making Dominic smiles. "But not too much!" he adds, making Matthew smile.

Few instants later, in front of the bassist there are only a feather and a little, black cloud of smoke that fades away.

Feeling much more at his ease, Chris leaves the bathroom, ready to enjoy the rest of the night in the best way he can.

************************************ (In the meantime)

Once they leave the restaurant, Dom and Matt head towards the Den.

"We did the right thing!" the blond asserts.

"No, it's not true. We did the most convenient thing, it's different!" the brunet point out. "Chris wasn't very easy to influence tonight. I'm going to wait until he conquered the girl and then everything will be easier!"

"Easier for what?" Dominic narrows his eyes at him.

"A worthy enemy never reveals his moves, little angel!" Matt winks, as he takes a look around. "Here there's too many people." he snorts.

"So what? We're invisible!" Dom reminds to him, giggling.

"I know, but they annoy me anyway!" the other retorts.

"So let's go back to Chris' house, we can wait for him there."

"But it's only 8:30 p.m. , I don't want to go already back!" the brunet protests.

"Honestly, neither do I." the blond admits. "What's the alternative?"

Matthew smiles, stretching his hand to him.

"Trust me and follow me." he murmurs, with a light in his eyes that, oddly, doesn't seem evil.

That look can't lie and Dominic doesn't think twice, grasping his hand with a smile.

Again with that weird, mutual shake.

They have no time to think about it, since Matt teleport them both away from the park.

They appear in a zone that Dom doesn't know, on the coast of a big lake, whose surface is veiled by a subtle sheet of ice.

"See? Here's definitely quieter." Matt smiles and he's right: there's no one around.

"But… where are we?" Dom wonders, as he takes a look around, with awe in his eyes.

"In Dartmouth, not very far from where we were before… well, it's not that it would be a problem to us, am I right?" the brunet chuckles.

"How do you know about this place?" the blond questions him.

"Today some colleagues of Chris' were talking about it, they said that the iced lake was an unmissable show… and, you know, I can read a terrestrial map!" the devil confess, making his interlocutor smile.

They sit on one of the benches that offer a large view of the lake.

"You know, it seems that in summer it's plenty of ships, fishermen, people who swim inside it, stuff like that!" Matt explains.

"I imagine. But it's beautiful even like this!" Dom murmurs, bewitched by that vision, as on he other side he can see the lights of the gathered little houses on the hills.

"If only the ice was thicker and more resistant, we could do that thing that humans do with that odd shoes with blades beneath that they use to run upon the surface… "

"Do you mean 'skate'?" Dominic giggles.

"Huh, is that the proper word?" Matt goggles his eyes, intrigued.

"Yes. You know, in order to entertain us a little, during Christmas time, maybe because he's in a very good mood, the big Boss frosts the Endlessly lake and we skate over it, it's so much fun!" Dom reveals; a little melancholic.

"Well, well, who would have ever said that? You angel sometimes have fun!" Matt chuckles boldly, but less than usual.

"You devils have a wrong impression of us!" Dom shrugs. "However, I'm not very good on ice-skates. Gaia is surely the most graceful one and Nic is the most athletic, with so many somersaults and … "

"Listen, I didn't take you here to hear about every single, fucking deed of your bloody, precious friend!" Matt snaps, annoyed.

"You're right. It's not very nice of me talk about things that you don't know!" the stunning angel apologizes.

A deep silence falls upon them, made of awkward on one side and bad moods on the others, until a gust of wind, extremely cold, whips at Dominic's face, as he pulls the turtle neck up to cover himself better.

"Are you cold, little angel?" Matt asks him.

"A little. I must admit that it's not the proper season to stay on the coast of a river!" the other justifies, shaking a little.

"Well, we can find a remedy to this, now!" Matt shrugs. "Come!" he makes him get up and sit on the ground with him.

"Why should sit on the ground make me feel better?" Dominic wonders, feeling even colder.

"Because of this!" the devil smirks, snapping his fingers and making a bonfire appear between them.

"But… didn't you say that Tom… "

"To begin with, he can't see me here. Otherwise, it's nothing too showy for punishing me!" the other replies. "But if you don't agree, I can make it disappear in a heartbeat!" he adds as a soft threat.

"No, no, don't!" the blond protests, reaching for that nice, warm fire with his hands.

"Now it really feels better!" he smiles.

Matthew is about to smile back at him, but then he mends his ways.

"Of course, I did because *I* was cold!" the brunet feels the urge to point out, warming himself in the same way.

"I had no doubt about it!" the blond rolls his eyes.

"You know, I recognize when I have a worthy opponent in front of me; and you are, Dominic." the devil admits.

The angel shivers and it's not because of the cold.

"Say it again, please." the blond exhorts him.

"What?"

"You know."

"Dominic." Matt whispers.

Another shiver for the angel.

"I don't know why, but when my name comes out from your mouth has a better sound." the heavenly creature babbles, without the courage to face his look. "You're a worthy opponent as well, Matthew; you're giving me a hard time!" he adds immediately after.

"And you keep getting in my way. I was sure I could have accomplished my mission in one, two days at the utmost; instead I guess it will take me longer." the brunet strikes back.

"And are you disappointed?"

"No way, quite the contrary, it's even funnier this way!" he chuckles.

"We'll see if you'll be still laughing when I save that soul!" Dom challenges him.

"You can delude yourself as much as you please, but I'm going to damn that soul!" Matt strikes back.

"It's comforting to know that you think I'm worthy. I was sure you didn't consider me worthy of any attention." escapes from Dom's mouth.

"Really?" Matt raises his eyebrow, quite astonished.

"Yep. I thought that it was for that reason that last night, when I was drunk, of unsound mind… you did nothing!" the other confesses, crouching closer to the fire and hiding his head between his legs.

"What?" Matt wonders, stunned.

"You heard me. After all it's more than normal. You must be more attracted to creatures like you, you must feel only disgusted by creatures like me!" the other rambles.

The only answer he gets is Matthew's big laughter.

"Damn, little angel, you can be so stupid!"

It's enough to make the blond raise his head and face his look, a little bothered.

"let me explain you a couple of things. Who is on a diet knows that they're safe is they keep eating low-calories food… but truth is that they would do anything to put their clutches on a succulent, yummy chocolate cake!" Matt reveals.

Dominic tilts his head on one side, puzzled.

"Are you telling me that you're on a diet? Blessed heaven! I don't think that you need it at all; quite the contrary, you should eat more often, you're so thin that you risk to disappear!" the blond waffles, with concern in his tone.

"No bloody diet, you, ninny!" Matt giggles. "It was a metaphoric language!"

"How can it be that I'm always a cake in your metaphoric examples?" Dom asks him, amused.

The devil puts his hand on the angel's face, unpredictably, caressing his left cheek, softly.

Even more unpredictably, the blond doesn't move away; quite the contrary, he almost misses that contact when it ends.

"Maybe it's because you're so damn sweet, little angel!" Matt smiles sincerely at him and it's the kind of smiles that makes Dom fell dizzy.

"The point is that I feel damn attracted to everything that it's forbidden to me. And you're very forbidden!" the stunning devil explains, with his eyes made of sky that lights up with a strange spark when he says the last word.

It's the same spark that shines in Dom's eyes, made of storm, before he moves his gaze to the lake, enlightened only by few street lamps.

"You know, Matthew, you're just like that lake: it seems so could, unapproachable, hostile; but under all that ice it's full of… "

"Water?" the devil looks at him, confused, frowning.

"Nope, you, ninny!" Dominic giggles, quoting his previous words on purpose. "Full of beautiful things!" he clarifies with a smile.

Smiling, with his hair messed up by the wind and his cheeks that are reddened by the flames.

Dominic has never looked more beautiful to Matthew.

- Why don't you recall anything about last night? I wish you could start again from where you stopped! – the brunet ponders, upset.

Dominic notices the melancholy in Matthew's impossibly blue eyes, but his utter attention is drawn by his mouth.

- Those lips so soft and thin that can curve up into that amazing smile! What would it happen if I placed my lips on his, even for a second? if only I was still drunk, maybe I could be brave enough to do that, to find out how it feels like… - the gorgeous angel ponders, without reminding to himself not even for a second how wrong those thoughts are.

TBC

Hope you'll still like it.. and still remember this story.

If you gave me a sign, even a tiny one, it would be awesome! ^^

p.s. that lake exists for real ^^


	13. Chapter VIII

_corrected version ^^ thank you, Brigi 3_

_Summary of the chapter: Matthew reminds Dom that he's the devil of Lust!_

_Warning: hot and kinky stuff... although there's nothing physical.. well, you'll see XD_

_The title of the chapter is from 'Infatuation' by Maroon5._

Chapter VIII : I guess this must be infatuation

"… the more that damned soul begged for mercy, the more I made him suffer, increasing the flames that surrounded him, telling him that he would get accustomed to that soon … after all, it was only the first day that he spent in my Circle, the first day of an eternity!" Matthew laughs evilly, at the end of his tale, as with a simple move of his hand he rekindles the flames of the bonfire that are about to extinguish.

"Oh, poor dear! You should have been a little more hospitable!" Dom complains, annoyed by what he has heard.

"It's Hell! It's not that he had won a stay in a Grand Hotel at a Lottery!" the devil justifies.

"So, tell me, what do you do on the first day?" the brunet asks curiously.

"Firstly, when I can, I go to welcome the new souls directly in front of the gate, bringing to them a little gift, a bit of cloud, a ray of sun, a feather from our wings, something like that; and then I give them a little tour through Heaven, saving off-limit zones, of course. During the first days or years, they're not allowed to see much. Some souls already know each other; if not, I introduce them to each other and then the older souls will make the new arrivals feel comfortable!"

"And at 18:00 o'clock there's the happy hour game." Matt chuckles. " What? Is it heaven or a fucking holiday village?"

"Ah-ah, very funny!" his interlocutor snorts. "At least we're hospitable!" he retorts.

"Hey, Matthew, do you miss dealing with the damned souls in your Circle?" the angel asks him, after a few seconds of silence.

"A little, but if I act properly, when it's time I'll deal with Chris!" the fascinating devil sneers fiercely.

"No way, because I'm going to act more properly than you!" the gorgeous angel challenges him with his look.

"We'll see!" Matt sticks his tongue out at him, before glancing at the public clock, not very far from their bench.

"Dammit! It's almost midnight! How long have we been staying here chatting?" he grumbles, getting up and making the bonfire disappear.

"I don't know, I thought it was just a bunch of minutes!" Dom gets agitated, getting up as well.

"Your sense of time sucks, little angel!" Matt makes fun of him. "Well, more or less, like mine does!" he admits, immediately after.

"Do you want to know a funny thing about sense of time? The more you spend it with a pleasant company, the more it seems to fly!" the heavenly creature hints.

"Bullshit!" the hellish creature bursts out laughing, but only to confuse that sworn enemy of his who is starting to have a strange effect on him.

"Think whatever you please, but at least I'm not ashamed to admit that I spent a very nice night with you. Maybe it's because, contrary to you, bad devils, we don't let pride rule us!" the blond strikes back, pungently.

"It's not pride, it's logic! No one has ever heard about a devil and an angel spending a very nice night together!" the brunet retorts.

"Yep, that's true… " Dominic mutters, a little upset.

"This doesn't mean that it didn't happen, little angel, but it must be a secret between you and me!" Matt adds in a whisper, bringing the smile back on his listener's face.

"Now, we'd better go." the angel states, getting closer.

"Yep, Chris will be fucking pissed off, because he says that we must rest if we want to play well!" Matt grumbles.

"You can say 'very angry' ' furious ', ' enraged', 'fuming'!" Dominic patiently corrects him.

"But it doesn't give you the proper idea!" the devil points out.

"C'mon, little angel, let's leave this place!" the brunet exhorts him, stretching his hand.

The blond grabs it, but this time it's a very electrical contact, more than usual.

They both just can't ignore it.

"Listen, I guess it's your clothes' fault, they cause that damn effect!" Matthew snaps, letting his hand go.

"This is so untrue! Leave alone my beautiful clothes. Confess, it's your fault, it must be one of your evil tricks to try to strike me dead; but it doesn't work. Quite the contrary, it's kind of … pleasant!" an awkward Dominic reveals.

"I can't help agreeing with you!" the other smiles.

"Please, let me know when you're done with your thirtieth argue of the day!" Chris commences, as he sits comfortably on the sofa.

The two supernatural creatures haven't even realised that they already teleported themselves.

"Sonny, forgive us, we have lost sense of time and … " Dom tries to justify, but Chris just moves his hand to indicate that there's no need for explanation, as he shows the most serene smile plastered on his face.

"Hey! Why aren't you pissed off? Where's the fucking hook? What does it mean? I want the truth!" Matt interrogates him, very diffident.

"Truth is that I've spent the loveliest night ever, which makes me wish that every couple outside did the same thing, including both of you. The fact that you came back so late makes me think it has been so. After all, I've just come back as well." the curly-headed guy informs them.

"Hey, no, wait, stop it! Dom and I didn't date, we just left you alone and chat after chat, or rather quarrel after quarrel, we didn't realise what time it was!" Matt explains. "But mostly we're not a couple!" he points out, glacially.

"Oh, Matt, you said my name shortly!" Dom gets excited.

"You're right. Pairings don't act like that!" Chris chuckles, amused.

"After all, Matthew, think about it: an amazing lake, a bonfire, all those mutual, intense looks are something special, aren't they?" the pretty angel comments.

"Oh, shut up. You think that even a streetlamp is special!" Matt makes fun of him.

"Sure! Those big sticks of light that can illuminate even the darkest alleys!" Dom comments, all thrilled.

"I can't stand you when you act like this!" Matt snaps, rolling his eyes.

"If only you knew how many things I can't stand about you! One is … now!" Dom strikes back, poisonous.

"You're right. You're not a fresh couple, you're already husband and wife!" Chris makes fun of them.

"Take it fucking back!" the devil summons him, with a furious look, as flames burns inside his eyes.

"Pettish!" Chris and Dominic snort in unison.

"At least, I wish I was the husband!" Matt adds, once he calmed down.

"This was obvious!" the human giggles.

"Guys, you can't even begin to imagine what a wonderful night I've spent! Kelly… "

"You took her to bed and chastised her, right?" Matt asks him with a sly smile.

"Did she allow you to hold her hand as you were walking?" Dom sighs, all dreamy.

"You're both so exaggerating!" Chris rolls his eyes.

"But you're right about a point, Dom. I was walking with her. After our dinner, I walked Kelly home and when she arrived, at the door, just before she got in… " Chris goes on with his tale.

"What, what, what?" the other two wonder in unison, as they sit on the sofa, leaving Chris in the middle.

"There was something in her look, a clear invitation. I plucked up courage, I bent over her and we kissed. At the beginning it was only a very short, but sweet, contact between our lips, just like the little kisses children exchange. That kind of kiss that, although you say to yourself 'So what? Nothing happened yet!' , is very special and ends up in your evergreen, most precious memories."

"Yeah, I know very well what you mean." Matt sighs, glancing at Dom, too engrossed by Chris's tale to notice the devil.

"We parted after that innocent contact, staring at each other, deeply in the eyes." the human goes on. "Inside them we read the same desire we had to do that again, but this time with more conviction and… it was the best kiss of my whole life. I don't even know how long it lasted; I just wanted it never to end!" Chris sighs melancholic. "The most important thing is that we'll meet again soon!"

"Love hit you, sonny, and I'm more than sure that Kelly feels the same way!" the angel smiles at him, softened.

"Enough! Both of you! You're making me sick with all this fucking sweetness!" Matthew pretends to complain, annoyed, but truth is that he would like to teach the little angel the kind of kisses that Chris is talking about.

- _I've got the feeling that he would learn quickly. So quickly that he would get tired of only kisses and would ask me to show him something else_. – the gorgeous devil daydreams with a malicious smirk.

But this time Dominic notices that.

- _It's useless. Whatever is the cause of that smirk, it's surely not me who is thinking about, so I should just stop looking at him … but mostly I should stop having these deleterious thoughts!_ – the stunning angel admonishes him.

"Guys, if only it wasn't so late, I'd suggest to celebrate with another glass of wine and … " Chris starts.

"Wine? No, thanks, it doesn't have a nice effect on me!" Dominic grumbles, not proud of what happened the night before.

"You just should learn how to drink it properly, little angel!" Matthew strikes back.

"It's not going to happen tonight!" Dominic insists.

"He's right, Matt. It's damn late. Now we all need to sleep and, you know what? No rehearsal tomorrow, for once we can allow ourselves that. We'll enjoy one more hour of rest!" Chris decides and his guardians agree.

"Alright. Goodnight, then!" Chris greets them, going to his room.

"Rest it must be and rest it will be!" Matthew smiles, snapping his fingers to let their bed appear.

"Truth must be told. I don't feel very sleepy," the angel retorts, as he walks around the bed. "Mostly I feel hungry!"

"Hungry?" Matthew frowns.

"Yeah. I mean, of course I am! We have spent half night in a restaurant plenty of delicacies and we couldn't touch any of it … the only thought of all that food makes me squirm with hunger!" Dominic whines and right after his words there's even a rumble of his stomach that confirms his needs.

Matt is amused by that.

"So, the little angel is hungry … let's see what we can do!" the brunet murmurs, sitting on the bed and inviting Dom to mirror his actions, as both of them take off their shoes.

"Hey, look, what do we have here?" Matt says with a funny voice, with the same tone you use with a child, while he opens the palm of his hand, in front of Dom.

The blond stares at the empty palm without understanding, but all of the sudden something appears on it: a succulent, big, red apple that looks very juicy and crunchy.

The angel stares at it with cramps in his stomach.

"Do you see how beautiful it is? And it's delicious, too!" Matt goes on.

"We… we shouldn't use our powers for our own necessities!" the blond barely protests.

"But do you really think that I give a fuck about what I can or can't do?" Matt shrugs. "Besides, Tom can't see me now!" he adds.

"I know, but… "

"Less whining, more watching! Concentrate on the apple. Don't you crave it with all your holy being? C'mon, you know you want it." Matt murmurs with a silky voice, bringing the apple closer to Dom's mouth.

Just when he seems about to give in, Dominic moves away.

"No, it's not true. I don't want it. On a second thought, I'm not that hungry, after all." the angel grumbles, in the attempt of convincing himself.

"Whatever you prefer, you, squeamish sissy!" Matt snorts, taking the apple away from the angel.

"However, a devil who offers an apple to an angel. Blessed heaven, it sounds a bit as a cliché, don't you think so? Hurray for your originality!" Dominic makes fun of him.

"Well, yeah, I admit that it was a bit too predictable . What can I say, little angel? Professional bias!" Matt sticks out his tongue at him.

"By the way, I guess that your dear god made a basic mistake," he goes on, passing a hand on the apple that instantly turns into a banana. "_This_ is the real forbidden fruit!" he sneers.

Dominic doesn't realise what those words mean, but then he sees the devil peeling that yellow and sugary fruit, with mischief in his sapphire eyes, as he stares intently at him, languid.

Without unlocking his look from Dom's, Matthew attacks that now white fruit, but he doesn't bit it, he kisses its top, with an unusual softness and then he lavishes the sides with his tongue, up and down, firstly slowly then faster.

Dominic seems unable to take his eyes off him and he's even more astonished when he starts to feel a strange heat in his lower abdomen.

- _It must be these jeans' fault. Why doesn't he decide to eat that blessed fruit? What does he want to prove? Can he just quit staring at me like that?_ – the pretty blond is assaulted by several and various, contrasting thoughts, as he feels as confused as never before.

The mesmerizing brunet sneers, well aware that he's hitting the mark.

He brings his sinful mouth to the top of the banana, licking and kissing it, and then he starts to suck it, deeper and deeper, surrounding the top with his lips and sinking down, further and further at each try and the fruit appears and disappears into his mouth rhythmically, just like a rock that is submerged by waves and then resurfaces.

Dominic doesn't feel very well, he feels way too hot and lies down on the bed, sensing the impending urge to tighten his legs and cover his lap with something , although he doesn't find anything that can help him.

Matt starts to even moan, as he goes on with his activity and this tortures his watcher a lot, so much so that he gives out a moan that is very similar to the devil's ones.

Matt stops himself, parting from the banana and winking at the cute angel, before attacking the fruit once again, but this time only to take a big, aggressive bite.

"Ouch!" escapes from Dom's lips, as a sort of reflex , while he feels himself boiling inside.

"Don't fear, little angel, it wouldn't end up like this with you!" Matt chuckles, as he keeps chomping his banana merrily.

"It's my favourite fruit!" he states, once he's done, making the peel disappear with a snap of his fingers.

"I had no doubt about it … " Dominic barely strikes back, feeling another pang at his lower abdomen. That's why he tries to hide himself under the covers, but the devil is faster and stops him.

"Hey, hey, look what we have there!" he smiles, as he stares intrigued at the showy bulge in the angel's jeans, before splaying his legs.

"What the.. ?" Dom attempts to protest.

"Asexual my ass! I mean, it's all a bunch of bullshit the rumours about you angels having no sexual identity. You fucking have it and everything seems to work perfectly!" the other smiles, satisfied, and then he grabs the crotch of his jeans with a hand, touching a remarkable hardness.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing? Take your impious hands off me!" Dom snaps, parting from him with a nervous twirls of his hips, getting up from the bed.

"I don't know what happened, maybe it's only because I'm wearing these jeans!" he grumbles, ready to undo the zip, but his emerald eyes meet Matt's eyes, now darkened by the lust that's burning inside them.

"But I won't take them off now!" the angel changes his mind quickly, going under the covers, on his side of the bed.

"It had never happened, you know?" he comments desperate, a few instants later.

"I can easily believe that!" the fascinating devil sneers, flattered, reaching him under the covers.

"I am sick, Matt, am I not? Do you know why now … there's this thing and it hurts so badly? What sickness can it be?"

"I guess that your 'sickness ' is a strong and urging form of 'Craving me to take you and show you stuff that you can't even begin to imagine'!" Matt explains, with his deep voice plenty of desire.

"You're talking nonsense!" Dom snaps.

"Listen, little angel, it's not a matter of jeans. It would have happened even if you had worn your beloved, holy tunic… but in that case I wouldn't have noticed it!" Matthew sneers.

"Do you know that boring, scientific, human blah, blah, blah about the fact that every action causes a reaction? I put the action, and what action! So this is your reaction. You know, little angel, it happens when you really like something, a lot. It's a very normal thing … at least for us devils, but I don't think it's normal for you angels!" the Mephistophelian creature goes on, also because Dominic has been silent for some minutes.

"But… how can I make it go away?" the celestial creature seems to regain the ability to speak.

"Oh, it's very simple. First, you have to undo your jeans, then you have to let a hand slip inside your boxers and… " Matthew instructs him, whispering at his ear the rest of the actions he has to perform.

"WHAT?" Dominic almost screams. No, wait. Without 'almost'. "You're mad if you think that I can do something so, so , so… impure! No holy way!" he protests lively, crossing his arms at his chest.

"I supposed that. Alright, then I'll do that for you!" Matt winks at him, ready to start the job, but screaming 'Noooo!' all time long, Dom calms his hot spirits down and before he can get closer to the blond, Matthew finds himself hitting hard with his head something very solid, but invisible.

"Ouch! Here we go again with the stupid protecting-stupid-angel barrier!" he grumbles, massaging both of his aching head and hands.

"You didn't give me much choice!" Dominic justifies, calmer, because now he feels safe, but that calm is only temporary.

"Hey! Wait a minute! How did you know about the barrier?" he stares at him, stunned.

Matthew keeps silent for a while, pondering about the possibility of telling him the truth, but at the end he establishes that he can't.

"Oh, c'mon, little angel, what did you think? That it was your super-secret weapon? All the proper devils know that every angel has a barrier!" the devil shrugs with nonchalance.

"I understand… so even we angels are a bit predictable, like you devils with apples!" Dom chuckles.

"Matt, do you promise to me that you won't do anything like the things you were planning?" he asks the brunet.

"I promise." his listener mutters.

"Is it a promise that I can really trust in?" the blond asks for confirmation.

"It is." the devil nods, with that sincere smiles that he shows only to Dominic, which is a smile that can't deceive.

It's a matter of half second and the barrier disappears.

"However, Matthew, really, I don't need any intervention. I mean, this thing evilly arrived out of the blue, so out of the blue it will go away!" Dom comments, bending his right wing over Matt.

"Relax." Matthew whispers. "Relax, or rather think about relaxing stuff. This is how you can make it go away … if you don't like the other remedy!" he reveals, as he places his head on that oh so gently offered wing.

"Snow White's Witch!" Dom exclaims, enlightened.

"What?" Matt wonders, half asleep.

"That's who you reminded me of with that apple!"

"Ah-ah, very funny." Matt snorts, still lying down. "Alright, here's an angel who is obsessed with cartoons!" he jumps to his conclusions immediately after.

"Only the cartoons that have a happy ending and a nice moral!" the blond points out.

"However, I'm extremely more beautiful than Snow White's Witch!" Matthew grumbles, insulted. "And, of course, infinitely eviler!" he adds fiercely.

"Of course you are!" Dom nods.

"Huh?" Matt turns his gaze towards him, still resting on his wing.

"I just meant the eviler part." Dom manages to save himself at the last minute.

"Okay, let's concentrate now." he comments, turning the lights off. "Relaxing stuff, relaxing stuff … " he ponders out loud. "Bliss river," he murmurs, feeling already more serene. "Absolution mountain," he goes on, with a large smile.

Matt mutters something in reply.

"Glorious hill, the garden of Peace and Joy in Mind, the Starlight path," Dom recalls, bringing his awkward situation back to normality.

"Is there something else?" Matt wonders, with closed eyes, rocked by his sweet words.

"There's the Neutron Star Collision flower-bed, the Endlessly lake, the Origin of Symmetry plateau, the Spiral Static cave, the… " Dominic keeps enumerating the beauty of his kingdom, until he hears a soft snoring, which is not bothering at all.

It's something else that bothers the nice angel.

"Matthew, wake up!" he shakes him.

"Umpfff… what the hell do you want?" the other grumbles.

"I was joking before. I'm still hungry." the blond whines.

"You're such a pain in the ass!" the other snaps, switching the lights on and sitting on the bed, to face him better. "Don't you have a little mercy for a poor devil who is so very, very tired and would like only to sleep? Besides, you have no respect, let me remind you that I'm still all aching and in pain and it's only your bloody fault!" he retorts, annoyed.

Dominic doesn't think twice and cups his enemy's head with his hands that gets brighter, shining with a blue light that heals every bruise.

Even if it's not necessary, Dom adds a kiss on Matt's forehead, before holding his hands, healing them as well.

"Now you are as fresh as new!" the blond smiles at him.

Matt stares at his counterpart, his blue eyes goggling with surprise, and then he smiles, because of the pleasant sensation that is overwhelming him.

Snapping his fingers, he makes a packet of chocolate biscuit appear, making it end directly on Dom's lap.

"I guess that you've just deserved it!" the devil smiles weakly at him, before lying down again and placing his head on Dom's wing that, even in that sitting position, the angel still manages to stretch towards the brunet.

"Thank you, Mattie, they look delicious!" Dominic exults, radiating with joy.

"They are, just try not to crunch too noisily!" the other strikes back, turning the lights off and falling asleep, as he tries not to think about that cute, affectionate way that Dom has just called him with .

Dominic enjoys happily those exquisite biscuits that have even a better taste: Matthew's gratefulness.

TBC


	14. Chapter IX I

Disclaimer: the title is taken from 'Easily' lyrics, by Muse

Summary: Dom takes Matt to a very special place...

Chapter IX (A): Make every touch electrical

In the morning, earlier than 8:00, Matthew is the first one to wake up, perfectly rested, and the vision in front of his eyes amuses him a lot.

Dominic fell asleep still sat on the mattress, with his head resting on the corner of the backrest and his left wing that almost touches the floor.

On his lap there's still the packet of biscuits and a blaze of crumbs and chocolate pieces is scattered everywhere, on his sweater, on his pants and on his face and wings, too.

'_He's worse than kids, smearing himself so much!_' the devil laughs silently, getting closer to him cautiously, not to wake him up, since Dominic is still sleeping.

He stretches his hand over him, overheating it until it turns bright red and confines himself to skimming the stains on the wings that disappear instantly.

He goes on with the stains on the jeans, from his knees and going up, bit by bit, but when he feels that odd heat on his body, Dominic starts to stir and then opens his eyes and catches Matt red-handed… literally; straddling the blond as he's busy cleaning the stains on his sweater, on his chest.

"Hey! What evil, devilish thing are you trying on me? Stop it now!" the angel gets nervous, flushing his wings because of the scare.

"It's an evil devilish thing that every laundry service would do, so shut your holy mouth and let me go on!" Matt snorts.

Observing everything better, Dominic realizes what he's actually doing.

"But… there was a stain here, and one there, and there, too… and on my left wing." He grumbles, confused. "Thank you, Matthew. But why are you so… kind?" he asks him.

"Eewww! Dammit! It's not very nice of you to insult me so bad in the early morning!" Matt snaps, parting from him since his job is done, as a simple question is overwhelming his mind.

'_Damn! That's true. Why did I do such a thing_?'

"Well, little angel, don't you know the saying? Prevention is better than a cure. There were so many more stains than you can think of and if you had found it out before my intervention, you would have made a fucking scene, wandering around all the bloody garage and mourning for your spoiled nice clothes!" the brunet finds a brilliant excuse.

"However, this is only your fault, you are a natural disaster!" Matt makes fun of Dom, pinching his cheek playfully.

"I'll never ever eat something when I'm in bed again, I promise!" Dom murmurs, rueful, feeling guilty.

"Hey, little angel, I didn't say that it was a bad thing!" Matt smiles sweetly, getting closer to him. "Anyway, for the record, you're not fully clean yet. And, I'll tell you what… there are more traditional remedies!" he adds with a weird sparkle in his eyes that, if possible, in the early morning are even bluer.

Before Dom can realize what Matt is hinting at, the devil traces his left cheek, smeared with chocolate, with a long lick.

"Oh!" is all that blond manages to say as the brunet repeats the same action on his right cheek.

'_I've never been happier to smear myself!_' the angel thinks, pleased, parting lightly from him, in order to stare at him with his eyes with an indefinite colour, where an intense green, grey and amber seem to excel.

"I prefer traditional methods," he smiles shyly.

Matthew raises his chin with a finger.

"Little angel, there's still a little stain..." he murmurs, bending over the left corner of the angel's mouth, determined to lick it away.

"Here we go! So, please, don't even try to convince me that you're not a lovely pairing!" Chris interrupts, reaching them from the stairs and observing them stunned.

Dom and Matt immediately part from each other.

"Nope, sonny, it's not what you think. It's just that Matthew was licking me because I was covered with chocolate!" Dominic explains with all the innocence that belongs to him, without understanding why Matthew is shaking his head deluded, holding it between his hands.

"Eeeww! You, pervert people! At least spare me your erotic games!" Chris snaps, disgusted. "However, I'm grateful, because you used a bed that is not mine!" he goes on. "I just wanted to see if you were already awake...and you're even too awake! I'll wait for you outside," he concludes, leaving them alone.

"But... what did I say so wrong? Why did he call us like that? I mean, okay, I know why he called you like that...but why me? And what are erotic games?" Dom wonders, as confused as a child.

"Little angel, there's so much that I should teach you!" Matt mutters, rolling his eyes.

"Matthew, if before Chris saw us...this means that also..." the blond jumps to other conclusions.

"Fuck, that's true! I just hope that Tom didn't see the cookies!" Matt comments.

"Wait. Let me see if I got it straight. You and me have just been caught in a more than prohibitive closeness...and you are worried only because of a stupid packet of stupid cookies?" Dominic snaps.

"Of course, I am! I've got a bloody 'no magic' warning, Tom has nothing to complain about the other stuff. If you have other forbidden items, it's only your fucking business!" Matt spits out acidly, getting up from the bed.

"You're always so kind!" the blond grumbles sarcastically, mirroring his actions.

"You should be shocked if I really was!" Matt sticks his tongue out at him. "By the way, you usually never say 'stupid'!" he makes him notice.

"Oops, that's true! It's only your fault, with your stupid influence you have on me. Oh no, I did it again. Geez! Oh no, I shouldn't say that either!" the awesome angel pouts, making the devil laugh.

"I'm flattered that I influence you!" he comments, satisfied, before they both get ready to face the day.

/

"Wolstenholme, I can't believe my eyes!" Mr. Sober states, with a guttural laugh. "You just arrived fifteen minutes before the regular time!"

"Well, Sir, let's say that this morning I didn't know how to spend my time in a better way!" the young man asserts.

"You know, my dear boy, I had really underestimated you. I wish those lazybones of your colleagues followed your example!" his employer smiles, patting his shoulder and leaving satisfied.

"I understand zeal and industriousness, sonny, but this way is just too much!" Dom grumbles, observing annoyed that quarter an hour more on the clock, which seems to have still hands.

"We don't have a Boredom Circle, but if we did, I'm sure it will be like this!" Matt yawns, leaning against the wall.

"You don't understand, if he sees me so willing to work, that bighead of Mr. Sober will not be able to deny a wage rise when I ask him!" Chris reveals. "And if I want to buy nice things to Kelly I need more money!"

"Finally you do something for a personal goal, enough with the hateful selfless deeds!"

"At least, your goal is moved by love, dear Chris, which is something that is more praiseworthy!" Dominic justifies him.

"Why do you always have to point out everything?" Matthew snorts indignant.

"Because it's fun to make you angry!" Dom giggles, innocent as a child and vexatious as a cat.

"Well, now that you had your scene and you drew the curtain over your show, sit in a corner, be quiet and let me work!" Chris orders, before sliding under the first car of the day.

/

Matthew and Dominic observe Chris silently and quietly, at least for one hour and a half, but this is the apex of their resistance.

"Dammit! I can't stand it anymore!" the gorgeous devil complains, stretching out.

"Neither do I, but look at the positive side: there's only six hours and fifteen minutes to go!" the angel makes him notice, since he did nothing but stare at the clock, so much that he could live in symbiosis with the hands of the clock.

"And is_ this_ supposed to be the damn positive side?" Matt strikes back. "You know what? I guess I should take some action here, I'm going to make a gulf appear!" he decides, pointing his finger at a spot of the floor.

"No, Matt!" the angel stops him in time, springing up in front of the brunet.

"But... it's just a little gulf; no one will notice that... Well, sort of!" the brunet insists.

"No!" Dominic retorts.

"Then, I'm going to take away Mr. Sober and let him have a nice trip through Hell for a day... a day at **Hell**spital!" Matt chuckles. "It would only be a preview of what that hateful rabid dog will find when he takes up permanent residence there!"

"I like this kind of speech!" Chris comments, sliding temporary out of the car.

"Ah! So when you want you can actually listen to us!" the devil grumbles.

"Only when your speeches make sense!" the human strikes back.

"However, Chris, you can resume working, because Matt won't do anything like that!" Dom informs him, glaring at Matt.

"Party pooper!" Chris and Matt curse in unison, glancing amused at each other, because of their complicity.

It's Dom who is not amused at all and he gets up, walking away.

"Where did he go now?" the devil snorts, even more bored than before.

It's plain that, even if Dom hadn't stopped him, Matthew would have done nothing, he was just bluffing, in a clamorous way.  
>He knows very well that he's under Tom's supervision in moments like that, that's why he wouldn't use any magic – he just had fun challenging the angel.<p>

'_I preferred him when he was sleeping, at least he stayed there with me!_' the fascinating devil amazes himself with his own thoughts.

About fifteen minutes later, Dom comes back, taking his place close to his nemesis.

"Matthew, how many possibilities do you think that there are that today happens something that can put Chris' soul to crossroads?" the blond asks him.

"There are more chances that Hell freezes!" the brunet chuckles.

"That's the point. I don't know about you, but I really don't want to wait until the end of the day!" the angel confesses.

"That's proper talking!" Matt claps his hands. "Which is the plan, little angel? Crazy shopping? After all, we need new clothes, the wallets should work!" the devil states, talking excitedly.

"No, Matthew, we'll shop another time. Today I was thinking about something different," the angel announces.

"What are you planning?" the brunet observes him.

The only answer he gets is Dominic's smirk, challenging him with his look.

"You have only one way to find it out!" the blond replies, stretching his hand out to him.

Matthew grabs it without any doubt and the shake they both feel is so familiar that they are not surprised anymore.

They disappear instantly and when they appear, Matt takes a curios look around.

They are in a sports arena and although the seats are desert, but it's something else that catches Matt's utter attention: an ice rink, wide and long.

"Dominic! Do you want to make me…"

"Skate? Yep, I do!" the blond anticipates him, trying not to rejoice too much because of Matt's mention of his whole name.

"How did you know about this place?" the brunet wonders, unable to tear his eyes off that rink, already picturing himself on it.

"I didn't know," Dom shrugs. "But at the machine shop there are computers and, you know, all it takes is a web search and I know how to do that. Besides, this is the only day when they're closed!" he reveals.

"My technological, little angel!" Matt chuckles, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Oh, c'mon, I've just checked some websites, I'm not that technological!" Dominic grumbles, having the feeling that the other is making fun of him.

"Then you're just my little angel!" Matthew winks at him, making the other blush.

"I'm sure that you can't wait to start!" Dom changes topics shrewdly, while he takes Matt on the edge of the rink with him.

"This rink seems a giant ice-lolly, it makes me want to give it a long lick!" Matt states, as he caress the surface, sitting on it.

"I know, the temptation is strong…and I'm talking with a devil, nonetheless!" Dominic giggles. "But you shouldn't do it, because you would end up with your tongue stuck to the ice and it wouldn't be easy to tear it off!" he warns him.

'_But mostly, please, do not show me your dangerous tongue anymore!'_ he thinks, recalling the shocking events of the night before.

"How do you know it?" Matthew wonders allusively.

"You know…rumors; I heard it from a friend of a friend of a friend of… "

"When did it happen to _you_?" Matt cuts him off, realizing everything.

"Last century…and I won't forget it easily!" the angel admits, avoiding his look, because of the shame.

"Don't fear, I surely won't follow your silly example!" the devil makes fun of him. "But don't you dare stand there, still. Keep me company!" Matt invites him, patting with his hand the spot of empty ice close to him.

Dom can't do anything but please him, so he sits, not too far from him.

"It's so … cold!" Matt comments, closing his eyes in order to enjoy the feeling better, with a wide smile.

Dominic smiles back at him, softened by that vision, so much so that he regrets not having a sphere that can capture images, like Tom and Morgan do.

"Well, little angel, to repay you for that, I'll have to bring you to a crater of a volcano o r something like that!" Matt murmurs.

"Just enjoy the cold for now!" the blond strikes back, getting up using the proper hand supports.

Since he doesn't feel his feathered presence besides him anymore, Matthew opens his eyes and mirrors his actions.

"So, can we start, little angel?" he follows the blond, leaving the rink.

"That's the plan!" the other smirks.

"Do you know what I like the most about this? The fact that you're stealing!" the brunet sneers.

"Oh no, I don't think so!" the angel strikes back, walking towards the cash desk and staring at the list price.

"Let's see, one pound for hour for each of us. Six pounds and we are done for the whole morning!" the angel beams, drawing his white wallet from a pocket and taking the pounds with extreme easiness.

"See? To make you happy is a necessary purchase to me!" Dominic smiles sweetly at Matt, putting the money on the desk.

Matthew is very impressed by his words, but he manages to disguise everything with his typical acidity.

"Damn you, little angel! You're so fucking boring! You could have bent a rule for once. You're so devoted to your duty that you disgust me!" he hisses, staring at him coldly.

The only, unexpected, answer he gets is Dom's spontaneous laughter.

"Unable to bend the rules?! Devoted to duty?! Matthew, let me remind you that it's me who brought you here, distracting us from what is supposed to be our main duty!" the angel makes him notice, making Matt smile, as they walk back towards the rink.

"Besides, I'm going to do something else!" he announces, sitting on one of the available benches and inviting Matt to do the same.

"You know, here they have all the necessary stuff, but I guess that this way is better!" he goes on, clapping his hands and making a pair of bright red ice-skaters at Matt's feet and a pair of hot pink ones at his own feet.

"But…you always say that…" Matthew makes him notice, very amused.

"I know what I always say! But if I haven't been punished or reproached for bringing time back, I guess that this is nothing compared to that, if Morgan found out about it!" Dominic justifies.

"Tell me, why did you choose such a showy color, little angel?" Matt asks him, more and more amused.

"Well, don't you see how well it matches my jeans?" Dom explains, sitting on the bench and agitating his legs, staring pleased at the final result.

'_And the Vanity comes back!_' the beautiful devil smiles to himself.

"By the way, let's do something for your ice-skaters, too!" Dom adds, before blinking and instantly Matt's skaters get utterly covered in glitter.

"At least now they match your horns!" Dominic smirks.

Matthew feels the impelling need to hug him thankfully, but he reminds himself who he is, but mostly who Dominic is.

"It's so cool to see you playing with magic, little angel!" he shrugs, as if he actually didn't mind at that.

'_Matt just told me that it's cool to see me deal with magic. I'm the one who's dealing with magic. So Matt is telling me that I'm cool, isn't he? Of course, he is!' _the angel jumps to his own satisfying conclusions, following a very personalized transitivity.

"Well, we can't stay here, still on this bench, all morning long. Try to get up and reach that barrier," Dom instructs him, managing to get up and keep his balance, ready to reach the rink.

A little more laboriously, Matt manages to do the same.

"Ok, Matthew, let's start for real. Please, listen to me, it's better if you take small steps, which can help you have more confidence with the skaters and the…" Dominic starts, but Matthew interrupts him.

"Shut up! Did you mistake me for a whelp? Watch me and learn something!" he announces cockily, giving himself a push, increasing his speed and…losing control in a few instants, falling ruinously on the rink with his stomach on the ground, with his hands placed forward to avoid a harsher impact.

"Ouch!" he complains.

Dominic reaches him, whirling graciously in front of him.

"Told you so!" he comments with a pedantic attitude.

"I really wish someone created a Circle for all the ones who said that hateful sentence!" Matt grumbles as he tries to get up, failing miserably at every attempt.

"Instead of always grumbling, learn to accept both dispassionate advice and sincere help!" Dom strikes back, holding out his hand to him and lifting him up as soon as the devil grabs it.

Maybe it's because, just like it happened before, it's becoming something so habitual between them that they don't feel any special thrill, but things change drastically. As soon as Matt feels that he's about to fall again – so as not to end up on the ground again – he clings to Dom instinctively, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding the angel to himself tighter, while Dom tries to draw both of them to the edge of the rink.

Between them there's a sort of electricity, invisible both to human and supernatural eyes. It's inner electricity that only Dominic and Matthew can feel.

They are staring at each other surprised and puzzled, but Matt doesn't let Dom go.

Only when he can touch that barrier that he sees as a sheet anchor, the brunet loosens his grip on Dominic and rests against the barrier.

"Matthew ...what…what was that?" the blond asks him, confused, resting close to him.

"I don't know and I don't want to bloody know!" Matt barks.

"Maybe it's a sort of natural defense, in order to avoid that an angel and a devil get too close!" the blond hypothesizes.

"Honestly, little angel, did this shake seem so annoying and painful to you that you wanted to part from me?" the devil asks him, challenging him with his look.

And Dominic can't just lie to those eyes made of sky.

"Nope, quite the contrary, I wanted to hold you tight for a longer time!" the angel admits.

"You're not the only one who wanted that." escapes from the brunet's lips.

(End I)


	15. Chapter IX II

_The title of the chapter is from 'Easily by Muse._

_Summary of the chapter: more ice-skating and more electricity between our dear angel and devil_.

Chapter IX B: Make every touch electrical

Once again there's the urgent need to change the subject and quickly, this time it's Matt who feels this necessity.

"But let's not think about it anymore!" the brunet distracts the angel, looking for a suitable topic and finally he finds it, just as he looks at his shining skaters.

"These things are evil!" he says, pointing at them. "Therefore I'll ask Tom to supply the whole Hell with them!" he chuckles.

"Nah, no diabolical, these tools are only funny and healthy. It's only a matter of practice. Don't tell me that you give up already! "Dominic teases him, pushing himself and skating in the middle of the rink.

Matthew reaches him, but with small and slow steps, as Dominic has previously advised him.

"I never give up!" he declares resolutely.

"See? You have already learned how to keep your balance, you're making remarkable progress!" Dom congratulates with a sincere smile. "Let's take a lap of the track together, shall we?" he suggests.

"Okay, but not too fast!" the devil hesitates a bit, not liking very much the prospect of another unseemly tumble.

"I promise. Actually, you know what? In order to be a little bit safer... " Dom smiles, claps his hands and supplies Matt with a pair of knee pads, a pair of shin guards and a pair of elbow pads. "Now you're fall proof!" he winks.

"But I do feel like a moron!" the devil complains.

"Yes, but ... a fall-proof moron!" the irreverent angel grins, before fleeing.

"You're dead, little angel!" Matthew growls playfully, before chasing him in a rush, forgetting the irrelevant fact that ... he does not have the faintest idea how to do that.

At first it seems that he has become more confident with the track, but it is only a fleeting illusion, short as the time it takes him to lose control, ending up hopelessly on the ground.

"Ouch! Ouch! OUCH! " he screams in pain, standing still, lying on the inhospitable ice.

"Matthew! Are you okay? " Dominic approaches immediately, worried.

"Hell, no! I think I broke my leg!" Matt moans in agony.

"Let me see!" the angel approaches even more, bending over, with the help of a hand to keep himself steady.

It's just what Matthew was waiting for.

He whirls and gives him a shove, so Dom suddenly finds himself lying with his back on the ground.  
>"You're so gullible, little angel!" Matt bursts out laughing, while he crawls towards him.<p>

"So you were pretending, ugly cheater!" Dom snaps.

"Ugly?" Matt looks at him sullenly.

"Only cheater," Dom corrects himself with a shy smile, before he sees Matt raise his hands menacingly towards him.

"No, Matt, don't you dare ..." Dom whines, trying to get up, but it's too late.

"I said you were dead, angel!" Matt sneers scarily, tickling his neck and under his arms, before discovering that even his wings are very sensitive spots.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! Enough, stoooop it! Please! " Dom squirms uncontrollably, risking suffocation from all that laughing.

"You should never beg a devil, little angel, you're so blasphemous!" the brunet's grin widens, pinning him and straddling him, being careful not to touch himself or the blond with the cutting skaters.

From that position Matt can tickle the other more easily, touching his inner thigh, another one of Dom's sensitive zones.

"Enough is enough!" Dom reacts, pushing Matt away and immobilizing him immediately after, pinning him.

"Let's see if you can get paid back with the same coin!" the angel smiles threatening and slyly, before running his hands over the devil's body, tickling him from the neck down, in the same places where Matt has touched him and beyond.

To his great satisfaction, Dominic discovers that the tickling is a double edged sword and Matthew laughs and squirms twice as much as the angel.

Dominic finds himself laughing with him, because he has never heard anyone guffawing with so much gusto.

And that is the most contagious laughter ever, with no doubt.

While they laugh, without even realising it, they push one closer to the other instantly and Dom stops both tickling and laughing.

And Matthew isn't laughing anymore either.

Although they are practically lying on the ice, they both begin to feel very hot.

Dominic becomes familiar with the strange effect between his legs, and he's not so much alarmed for that, as about the fact that he feels the same hard bulge in Matt's pants, although he's wearing less tight jeans.

- '_... it happens when you really like something, a lot..._'- the blond recalls Matthew's words, from the night before.

He looks at him intensely, the same as Matt is looking at him, since he has already understood everything and is in the same confusion and difficulty as Dom.

Between the two drops a heavy and long silence, filled only by their panting breaths.

The small shakes felt before are nothing compared to the ones that are crossing their bodies now.

Neither of them dares to diverge, because one is not accustomed to such promiscuous contacts, the other because he wants to find out how far his opponent is going to push himself.

The brunet could switch roles in a heartbeat, towering over and taking him with or without his consensus, but something inside him, something that no matter how hard he tries, he cannot identify what it is, tells him that it would be wrong.

That angel is a flower that is too beautiful and rare, to tear it so abruptly from its soil would ruin it.

Dominic reaches for Matthew, no longer to tickle him, but to stroke his smooth and soft face, made less pale by the makeup covering it.  
>After all, for that day there will be no need to be visible and this brought the devil back to his old, showy and eccentric habits.<p>

- _Come on, make another move, show me what you want, little angel. After all, you've already done it once! But now it's no more a matter of stupid alcohol! _- Matt thinks, enjoying the gentle and delicate touch, very different from the rush and brutality that his hellish companions are used to treat him with.

_- Holy heaven!, What am I doing? I can't, this is wrong. Nice, but wrong, very wrong!_ - the angel reproaches himself, withdrawing his hand and, although reluctantly, moving away from Matt and getting to his feet.

"We came here to skate, right? So let's skate!" he exhorts his counterpart, who gets up a little disappointed, even if he doesn't show that.

"I was waiting just for you to pull off. What was all that damn tenderness? It makes me sick! "he blurts out, making a disgusted face.

"What? It was you who seemed to be bewildered!" the angel replies with the same false indifference.

"Less talk and more skating. Look at me, it's easy! "he goes on, showing the correct position to be taken, and what actions to perform.

Matt puts into practice those teachings, but with great difficulty.

"You're a bungler!" Dominic teases him.

"Hey! Where did your bloody, benevolent, charitable mercy go?" Matthew points out. "Anyway, the problem is my tail; it is that that makes me lose my balance!" he justified afterwards.

"Oh yes, of course. I have two large, bulky wings, but your thin tail, with almost no weight gets in the way! " Dom says, somewhat skeptical and pungent.

"Yes, damn pedantic guy, so how about if we make all our supernatural stuff go away?" Matt instigates him.

"Deal. On the count of three! " Dom nods, doing the countdown.

After pronouncing the 'one' in sync, they both make every supernatural element disappear.

Matthew is still standing, as if nothing had happened, but Dom ingloriously falls with his butt on the ground.

"OUCH!" he complains, in pain, rubbing the injured part.

"What's up, little angel? You have no longer your magic help, don't you? " Matt taunts him, so emboldened by that scene to be able to skate around the blond, following precisely the contours of an imaginary circle.

"No, it's just that I'm not used to it. I have never skated without wings so far, I'm so much lighter ... I just have to get used to it! " the angel justifies, as he tries hard to get up.

"Great. So, while you try to remember how to stand, I'm going to try to skate seriously! " he sticks his tongue out, boldly, before launching himself towards the track, with a lot more self-confidence, starting to become more familiar with that element that was unknown to him.

He's pleased by being able to make a full round of the track without falling even once, when he sees Dominic passing by, running at high speed, jumping in leaps and dizzying spins, without the slightest mistake.

"See? I told you that I just had to get used to it! " Dom smirks, skating towards the brunet.

"I hate you!" the brunet hisses under his breath.

"Uh, thank goodness, I was worried, you know? You haven't t told me today yet!" the blond replies, after spinning around himself.

"So, since it no longer makes any difference, let's come back to natural, I prefer it!" the infernal creature proposes, snapping his fingers and making his horns and tail reappear.

"I prefer it too!" Dom admits, blinking and making wings and halo reappear.

"You have been quick to get used to that, huh?" Matthew says.

"What can I tell you, little devil? When one is good at something, he is always good, no matter what! " Dom replies with a sly smile.

Matthew scrutinizes him with a smug grin.

"My compliments, little angel. First Vanity, sometimes a bit of Wrath, Gluttony was the protagonist of last night and now here's Pride! " the devil enumerates, taking one step closer for every sin on his list. "When will be time for Lust?" he whispers in the blond's ear, lapping the contours with his tongue.

"Stop it!" Dominic startles, caught off guard, but in his misguided attempt to push him away he loses his balance, bringing the brunet with himself in the fall.

Once again they are one upon the other, lying on the ground.

"It has become a habit, little angel!" Matt chuckles, before both are distracted by a phone call, or rather two.

It's their i-Phones that have appeared out of nowhere and now hover in midair threateningly, in front of their eyes, ringing insistently, waiting for their owners to answer the calls.

"We've got caught!" Matt says, with his tail between his legs, literally, grabbing the red i-Phone, while Dom does the same thing with the white one.

"Hall ..."

" WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO FUCKING FINISHED, FUCKING IDIOT?" Tom roars, making the wall shake.

"Your boss has covered my own boss' voice, but I think he asked the same thing, only in a much more polite way!" Dominic sentences, a little stunned by the screams, the same like Matthew.

Instantly, Dominic gets rid of the pads and the various protections of Matt's and make their shoes reappear at their feet.

Matthew makes it clear with a glance that he understands and approves that wise decision.

"Yes, Dominic, I did." Morgan confirms, angrily.

"But what is it? You two in a coalition?!" Matthew questions them suspiciously.

"Touché. You know, when we have not seen you in the sphere anymore, Tom and I agreed to meet in the neutral zone " Morgan explains.

"Are you nuts? Leaving a protégée on his own? NEVER! " Tom barks angrily. "We haven't ever done such a thing!" he points out aseptically.

Morgan clears his throat discreetly.

"Well, Tommy, there was that time when ..." the Archangel feels compelled to reveal, but the Arch-devil is not of the same opinion and shows it to him by throwing flames from his eyes.

"Shut up! Which side are you standing for? "he hisses, covering the speaker in order to prevent their employees from hearing anything.

"As I said, we haven't ever done such a thing." he starts to talk again, reiterating the concept more calmly.

"Excuse us both, we know it's wrong, but ... Chris never does anything important when he is at work!" Dom justifies.

"You're right. Today it just happened that his boss has hired new people: a grumpy boy who is not sociable at all and has already antagonized everyone, especially because he made Chris look a complete tit in front of his boss, which in turn has reproached the dear, poor guy so unjustly. Not to mention the other new employee, a young girl, quite attractive, which seems very interested in our dear Chris ... you know, these are all situations that would have required your intervention! However, you were not there, Dom, and you left him to fend for himself! " Morgan rants.

"Oh no, poor dear! And what happened? " Dom worries, fearing the worst.

"Nothing, a damn nothing has happened. And do you want to know why, you bloody naïve plumed thing? How can't you see? Your boss is blatantly bluffing! " Matthew makes him notice.

"Yeah, this is such a low blow that I didn't expect from an archangel. What do you say, Morgy? Someone should report this to higher-ups! " Tom teases his nemesis.

"These are things that could have happened very possibly!" Morgan justifies, with an attitude of superiority.

"You're right about that. If you had missed such an opportunity, Matt, well ... I don't know what I would have done, or if you'd still be alive to talk about it! " Tom growls.

"Well, since I have not lost it, don't bother frying your brain with all this bullshit and useless paranoia about what you would have done!" Matt replies, insolently.

"Do you see why I adore that little bastard so much?" Tom chuckles, turning to Morgan.

"Excuse me, I know that it's not the proper time to ask, but we have this terrible doubt that haunts us and maybe the two of you have much more experience than us and can help us make things clearer," Dom begins and Matt, who has already understood everything, gestures him to remain silent, but it's useless.

"Is it normal that we keep feeling these continuous shakes, more and more intense, every time we touch each other? I don't know, maybe this is a kind of mutual defense from the enemy or something?" " the angel wonders undauntedly.

" Intense shakes?" Tom frowns.

"Mutual defense?" Morgan frowns.

"Believe me, one-hundred-feathers petulant thing, I have touched your boss' ass, even more than once, and there wasn't even a hint of a shake!" the arch-devil informs him.

"Well, speak for yourself!" Morgan lets it escape from his mouth.

"Huh?" Tom looks at him, surprised and flattered, while Morgan looks somewhere else, pretending indifference, even though he feels the arch-devil's eyes on himself.

Meanwhile, Matthew is hungrily staring at Dom's ass, but he realises it and dodges immediately, glaring at him with his eyes.

"Do not even try!" the angel hisses.

"Leaving aside these absurd speeches without any importance or foundation," continues Morgan, also to break the awkward silence that has fallen between him and Tom. "Children, be more businesslike from now on. Whatever you are doing right now, stop it and go back to your protégée. NOW! " Morgan commands, somewhat authoritatively.

"No, wait, one-thousand-feathers, first I have to make a speech to Matt," Tom announces.

Matthew begins to fear what it might be.

"Don't kid yourself that this morning, even if in a glimpse, I have not seen that packet of biscuits!" the arch-devil sentences.

"Yes, but ..." Matt tries to protest.

"It looks like you don't want to get into your head that you must not do magic uselessly! People usually make a knot on their handkerchief to remember things ... " Tom says and then bursts out in an evil laugh. "But _this_ will be far more effective!" h snaps his fingers and immediately after Matt screams in pain.

Watching him, Dominic understands immediately what it is: his tail is tied in a tight knot, almost impossible to untie.

"Does it hurt so badly?" the blond looks at him, saddened.

"Hell yeah, more than it seems, little angel!" Matthew admits, with a grimace of pain.

Dominic does not think twice and reaches out his hand to that knot at the beginning of the tail, determined to dissolve it, but as he approaches the two feel a strong and painful electric shake.

"OUCH!" They yell in unison, dazed and burnt, a little bit.

"Oh, I almost forgot to say that if anyone tries to untie the knot, there is a _small _side effect for both!" Tom adds evilly."After all, you said that you like the shakes, didn't you?" he adds with a ruthless laugh.

"Not this kind of shake!" the angel mutters, while he heals his own burns.

"You're despicable, sinister, cruel and infamous, Tom!" Morgan scolds him, hearing the suffering cries of the two subordinates.

"Oh, thank you, dear!" the arch-devil grins proudly.

"It 's better if you don't try again, Dom!" the devil recommends, while he heals his own burns, showing the angel a sincere smile, to let him know that he appreciated his gesture.

Dominic doesn't know if he's happier because of Matthew's smile or because he has called him by his name once again.

"Look, Tom, it's all my fault, I'm the one who forced Matt to do his magic, because I was hungry!" the blond declares, in front of Matt's amazed eyes.

"Oh, look what we have here: an angel who gives in so easily to the sin of Gluttony! Heaven is not what it used to be anymore!" Tom chuckles.

"Yep. You know, little angel, for sure you would be very pleasant to my Adam! "Matthew winks at the blond. "But, Tom, think about how that newbie would became full of himself if he knew that!" he chuckles, heedless of the knot on his tail.

- _Adam? Now who is he? Does it mean that Billie Boh and the stupid Jessica weren't enough? How many bloody friends does Matt have?- _Dom ponders, nervously.

"Despite the fun, this sincere and dispassionate confession does not change anything, blondie, your boyfriend will have to bear the punishment until sunset!" Tom announces blameless.

"He's not my boyfriend!" the angel points out angrily.

"That's for sure!" Matt nods convinced.

"Dominic, I don't even want to know what you were doing in that bed this morning, I'll pretend I did not see anything," Morgan starts, with cold composure. "Although it saddens me to know that you gave in to something so superficial and material as food and the ephemeral sense of fulfillment that it brings with it. You have disappointed me, a lot! " he sentences, glacially.

"Well, that's all?" Matt exclaims. "I am suffering as one of my damned people and he gets by with a bloody, stupid demerit mark?" he says indignantly, clenching his teeth against the pain that the tail transmits.

"Believe me, Matthew, sometimes words can hurt badly, even more than a physical punishment," Morgan explains, Dominic nodding and bowing his head, deeply depressed.

"I don't give a fuck about your pain and distress, now you go back to Chris and don't you dare to isolate again!" Tom warns them.

The two wardens obey immediately, fading, as their i-Phones do so.

"Tom, I don't know about you, but I don't like what I heard!" Morgan mutters.

"Me neither, Morgy. Those two begin to make me worry, seriously! "

TBC

_What can I say? It seems that months went by, but, believe me, it's only a matter of a few days, so it's logical that everything can't happen so fast between those two… but you trust me, don't you?_

_Plus, since I'm about to write chapter XV in Italy, I can say that YES, some hot stuff will happen, be patient XD_

_Hope you still like it, if you want to let me know, I will be eternally thankful to you ^^_

_To all the people who read, have a wonderful, happy, serene 2013 plenty of joy! _


	16. Chapter X

_Hello!_

_sorry for late! I just hope this loooooong chapter will make you forgive me…_

_by the way, huge thanks to whoever favourited, followed, reviewed or simply readed this story so far^^_

_not betaed, still have to send it to my lovely Beta (and I still have to put the beated version of last part, I'm horrible!), so forgive my mistakes :( _

_Summary of the chapter : punishments, parties and… jealousy!_

_Disclaimer: the title is taken from the lyrics of … shit, I don't remember XD_

Chapter X: I hope one day you'll give to me what I do not have the guts to say

Chris is still trying to work on the umpteenth car in the morning, when from under the vehicle he sees a blue light and a bright flame.

"Are you nuts? What if I was not alone and someone had seen you? "the human exclaims, abandoning for a moment his activities.

"Son, do not take us for the jerks. It 's obvious that you are the only one who can see our appearances and therefore us! " Dom says, with Matthew's complaints of sore, since he is looking for a place to sit that does not hurt, but he does not find it .

"What's wrong?" Chris wonders.

"Poor dear! Do you see how much is he suffering? "Dominic almost starts crying, showing all his charitable attitude. "He's been punished for using his spells too much. It's no wonder why the devils are so full of hate and evilness in their hearts, if this is the treatment that is reserved to them! "he continues, his eyes teary.

Matt wants to say something, but the human anticipates him.

"But what he did to be punished like this?" Chris gets curious.

"It 's the last of his magic that was fatal ... and he made it for me, did you understand, Chris? It 's all my fault, I should be the one punished, he does not deserve it! "Dominic is desperate.

Matthew cannot remain silent for a moment more.

"Damn it! Why didn't bloody Heaven people send on this mission an angel who is less melodramatic? "he curses, rolling his eyes, trying to ignore the painful pangs that his knotted tied is spreading throughout his whole body.

"The most unbearable thing is not my punishment, but to hear your constant whining since it happened! Give us a fucking break! I'm not fucking dying, even though I'm trough a fucking pain I do not wish on anyone! " Matt snaps, before changing his expression from annoyed to puzzled. "What the fuck am I saying? It 's a pain that I wish you all, especially to you, little angel! " he corrects, laughing scornfully, despite his unbearable pain.

"Well, at least now I do recognize you!" Dominic comments relieved, addressed to Chris.

"Hey, wait! I have an idea! " he adds victorious, turning to Matt.

"Go ahead." the devil replies in disbelief.

"Make yourself human." Dom suggests.

"It 's true! I hadn't thought of that! " Matthew says, enlightened by something that looks very much like hope.

The devil follows that advice, but then turns in the direction of the adviser, with an even more painful expression.

"I may not see my tail, but that does not mean it's not here and it's not making me see stars because of the pain and, indeed, it is even worse!" he explains, as deluded as Dom, switching back to his supernatural features.

"I'm sorry, my friend!" Chris says.

"I'm not your friend!" Matt barks acidly.

"You are free to think as you please, but even though you do nothing else but trying to put your evil claws on my helpless soul, I consider you a friend of mine now!" the human smiles.

"Oh, Chris, it's very nice what you just said!" Dominic unleashes a bright grin, and then he immediately changes his expression. "At the same time, it is extremely worrying. And I should be the first one not to encourage you to consider a devil as your friend!" he adds puzzled.

In spite of of his tormented state, Matthew laughs disrespectfully.

"Oh please, don't make me laugh, little angel! If I had to sit here and enumerate one by one all the things you should not do, but yet you've done, well, it would take me hours and at the end I would remain without voice! " the brunet asserts.

"He has some points!" the mechanic chuckles.

This is enough to plunge the poor, mistreated angel into a silence made of anguish and deep shame.

"You cannot do anything to cure the tail, can you?" the curly-headed guy questions the brunet.

"Do not you think that if I could I would have already done it?" Matt replies crabby. "And anyway, at sunset the effect ends." he informs him, with calmer tone.

"Ah, but then it is a weak punishment! My boss can be so much crueler, when he wants to!" Chris shrugs.

"Hey! But can you tell me which side you stand for? " the devil protests, acting insulted.

"On the side of Good, it seems more than fair!" Dominic says, recovering from his catatonic state and showing a sly grin.

"And you have the nerve to call yourself good! You are here, laughing and making fun of the terrible suffering of a poor, helpless, sweet, caring little devil who did a favor to an angel who is too underhanded and ungrateful! " Matt accuses him, sounding as melodramatic as possible.

He obtains the desired effect.

"You're right, I'm a ignominious and hideous being!" Dominic gets depressed, with tears in his eyes, before hiding his face in his hands.

Matt grins, wickedly proud of his work.

/

With a continuous succession of minutes that become hours, finally the end of the workday comes.

To alleviate his pain and try not to think about anything else, Matt has slept for most of the time, which made the passing of time even more unbearable for Dominic.

That is, until, continuing to change his position in his sleep, Matt has come to put his head on Dom's immaculate lap and, maybe a little unconsciously, Dom found himself kindly stroking his messy, black-jet hair, watching closely those small red horns gleaming, but without daring to touch them, to avoid the risk of waking him.

"Sonny, didn't you notice that it's five o' clock?" The angel warns Chris eagerly, since he did not do anything but stare at the clock on the wall all time long.

Matthew, still resting placidly on Dom's lap, stretches and gradually awakens from his numb sleep.

"I had a horrible nightmare, where my tail was knotted and hurt like fuck and there was no bloody way to untie the knot and the damn ... OUCH!" he ends with a whimper, before turning and control himself behind, letting that awareness comes over him again, bringing with it a profound, but inescapable sense of disillusionment.

"It was not a dream." he claims, upset, before figuring out a not irrelevant fact.

"Hey! Did you make me sleep on you? " he asks Dom, indignant.

"Nope, my dear, you've put yourself there, and I must say that it also seemed that you weren't disappointed at all!" the blond replies, with a knowing smile.

"I'm not dear!" Matt protests lively, moving away from him.

"Then you are only 'my'!" the angel grins, winking, and both his words and his actions astonish Matt.

"I see that you have not yet recovered, but do not worry. You'll see that soon you will be as good as new!"Chris comments, as he finishes the final checking, before leaving his position.

"Christopher! Can I know who you're talking with? " Mr. Sober's voice freezes him, which seems to come from nowhere behind him.

Matthew and Dominic are too busy bickering with each other to notice his presence.

Chris takes a deep breath before finding a plausible excuse to help him support his issue of not becoming crazy all of a sudden, which is something that would hardly be positive to his career.

"I was talking with ... the engine of the car!" he says, pretending nonchalance.

"What did you say?"

"What? Do not tell me that you're not aware of this: a careful research from the States proves that the mechanics are unknowingly motivated to improve their performance, if they consider the car as living patient! " Chris invents out of the blue, trying to look as convincing as possible. And he succeeds.

"Are you serious?" Mr. Sober questions him, looking intrigued.

"Confess, you crept into his mind and you suggested this, didn't you?" Dominic asks Matt, vigilant, pointing to him, as soon as they figure out what's going on.

"I have nothing to do with that and I'm surprised as much as you!" the handsome devil admits.

"So, is that why you were talking with this car?" the boss asks for confirmation

"Of course, talking to the vehicle helps yourself better identify with the role of a doctor, in short .. it's a bit 'like talking to plants! " Chris shrugs.

"You'll have to share your methods with those lazy colleagues of yours!" the older man mutters. "But not today, you've done even too much. So, Chris, let your patient here to rest for a while, you're going to treat it next time. Now go home... and that's an order, boy! " he intimates, with something that looks a lot like a smile, before walking away.

"But it's the same boss who used to give me hard times and turn my life into a living hell?" Chris asks to his two guardians. "No offense, Matt!" he adds immediately after.

"I don't mind, however, it's only a compliment!" the brunet smirks mischievously.

"Anyway, yep, Chris, it's always the same person. Can 't you see how much satisfaction can give you following the right path, with a spirit of sacrifice and self-denial? " Dom comments with a grin.

"Look, that's only a matter of kissing bloody asses, Dom!" Matthew sharply corrects him, but Dominic rejoices at the sound of his name.

"Everything went well and he believed my words," Chris says, closing the hood of the car.

"I'll tell you what , in the Liars Circle there is a vacancy and you would have a good chance of being hired!" Matthew congratulates with him.

"Let's say you have found a clever way to gouge out of trouble!" the blond justifies. "And mostly, you have not harmed anyone!"

"Of course! I dare you to explain that to my colleagues, who next week will find themselves forced to speak ... with cars! " Chris strikes back.

"Why only next week?" Matt investigates.

"Because today is Friday, guys. Do you know what that means? Weekend and crazy nights! I already have an appointment with Kelly tonight, we're going to have fun! " Chris cheers, going into the locker room to change.

"Weekend, huh? I've already heard of it! "Dom mutters.

"Yes, it's that thing that human beings strongly crave to devote themselves to the craziest joy ... and you know, we record the peak of committed sins in that occasion!" Matthew sneers.

"We usually get the amount of full redemption the next day, when they all repent and go to church or to confess!" Dominic strikes back proudly.

"So we can say 50% and 50%!" the brunet jokes around.

"I think so." the blond giggles.

/

As soon as they leave the shop, going to the bus stop, Dominic pulls Matt's arm.

"Look!" he points to the sky, where the sun is slowly falling, getting ready to switch places with the moon.

"It 's the sunset, sunset, the sunset!" Matt cheers, hopping as happy as a child, especially when finally the knot on his tail unties.

"Well, I can say everything about Tom, but he always keeps his word!" he asserts with a grin.

"Are you feeling better now?" the blond smiles at him, with emerald eyes brimming with hope.

"I've never felt better!" Matt, swings his tail on left and right, as his sapphire eyes are sparkling with joy. "Now we are ready for a wild, wild night!"

/

"Guys, are you ready? Come on, it's late! " Chris urges them, while he finishes buttoning his black shirt, as he goes down in the garage.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. What a rush! "Matt grumbles, finishing the final preparations.

He chose to dress exactly like the first day he came down to Earth, but without makeup, because Chris has been able to convince him that it would be way too excessive. And as an additional accessory, Matt chose to put the white bracers.

Needless to say, he's breathtakingly beautiful.

"And where is your boyfriend?" the human jokes.

"Again? Dom is NOT my boyfriend, and if you dare to call him like that again, I promise that you will burn forever in the flames, without a second thought! "Matt threatens him with dark look and voice.

"You cannot do that!" the human chuckles, regardless.

"Don't challenge me, mortal!" Matt barks back, even more darkly, so darkly that Chris quits joking.

_- Okay, there is no need to point out to Matt that he called Dom by his name again! - the human wisely ponders._

"Anyway, look, Matt, I have named Dom like that only once, and now I know that I'd better not do it again!" he points out, shortly thereafter.

"Uh! It 's true, it wasn't you ... " the brunet recalls, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. "But the threat is still valid!" He insists, with a look and a tone of voice that are very convincing.

"Okay, but saving the threats, where is Dom?" Chris insists.

"Oh, come on! Do you really think that the Olympic champion of shyness would have changed clothes in front of me? Of course not, he has run and materialized in your bathroom. He should reach us in a minute." Matthew informs him. "Even though I do not understand this whole fuss to dress the in the same bloody way, he'll surely have that hateful, bloody necked turtlen ..."

The devil's sentence dies in his throat, as well as his saliva, as soon as he sees the shy champion in question showing off the skinny acid green jeans, which fits him like a second skin, with the semitransparent leopard printed shirt, the one Matt gave him as a gift.

His hair is freshly washed and dried just enough to create a nice effect that lets some wet, rebel golden curls free to show.

"I'm ready!" Dominic cheers happily, trotting down the stairs, and then he makes eye contact with Matt who seems paralyzed.

"Huh! I got it. You don't like it. 'm going to change! " the blond snorts disappointed, ready to climb the stairs.

"Dare to do that and I swear that you'll spend eternity burning in the flames, without a second thought!" Matt growls, recovering from the initial astonishment.

"Hey, what's this? Your standard threat of the day? " Chris teases him.

"Listen, guys, you're both beautiful and mind-boggling, can we go now? The taxi will arrive in a minute! "Chris informs them and they nod, going out with him.

"It seemed the proper occasion to wear your gift!" Dom moans, facing Matt.

"I've never been so happy to give a gift to someone ... and I very rarely do that!" Matt replies, winking with a winning smile, which makes the beautiful angel blush.

The taxi arrives at the destination and the three go down, with Chris leading them to Undisclosed Desire, the most fashioned nightclub in Teignmouth ... well, the only one.

"I have an appointment with Kelly at the entrance, she is about to arrive!" Chris comments, staring nervously at the clock.

"You can wait here for her. Matt and I will reach you after. "Dominic tells him, along with his nemesis.

"Do you concede another free evening to me?" Chris demands hopefully.

"Not exactly," Matt sneers, walking away with Dom.

/

Chris and Kelly have been inside the discotheque for a while.

Things are going well between the two, which now totally forgot the embarrassment of the previous evening.

There is some physical attraction and, sitting on a comfortable sofa, the two do not hesitate to share some effusions.

They are exchanging yet another kiss, when they see the entrance doors open and two figures making their entrance.

One of the two observers happen to know those two figures very well.

"There they go!" Chris mutters through his teeth, realizing that he has lost his freedom and getting ready to compose himself.

"Geez! This world is full of weird people!" Kelly mutters, giggling, as she points them to Chris with her eyes.

"Does it mean that you can see them?" Chris asks her, stunned.

"Of course! I would be surprised of the contrary! I mean, have you seen what they wear?" Kelly replies, still giggling.

Watching them better, Chris notices that there is no trace of their supernatural elements and then he realises everything, as well as he realises why they are coming towards him and Kelly.

"Oh, no! Do you think they heard me? " Kelly asks her boyfriend, slightly alarmed.

"Don't worry, I don't think that's the reason!" the boy reassures her.

"Chris! Hey, man, what are you doing here? " Matt begins, greeting him warmly.

"Don't you see that our dear big-boy is in good company? Let's leave him alone! " Dominic says with a smirk.

"Chris, but you do know them then, don't you?" the girl questions him, puzzled.

"Do you want to know if he knows us? We're his best friends ... since forever, practically! " Matt chuckles, taking place between the couple.

"That's right. Kindergarten, elementary schools, and secondary schools. Always together! " Dom plays Matt's game.

After all, he's getting a certain taste for lying.

"Chris, why didn't you tell me about your best friends?" Kelly asks him, making room for Dom, too, which sits next to Chris.

-_Because I didn't know they were my best friends! -_ the boy answers in his mind, while others start introducing themselves and shaking hands.

"Well, then I bet you didn't even talk about our band yet!" Matt comments.

"Do you have a band?" Kelly is more and more surprised.

"But. what have you been talking about so far?" Dom asks them.

Kelly and Chris blush visibly.

"Well, is not that we've talked a lot!" she admits, while fiddling with the curly hair of Chris, of medium length.

"Great, Chris, that's the way I like!" Matt whispers at him, with a sly smile.

"Chris, no, there's still plenty of time for that. It s better that your souls get to know each other first! " Dom reminds to him, whispering his disappointment.

"Come on; tell me something more about your band!" Kelly urges them, also because she doesn't like very much their way to isolate.

Chris talks excitedly about his greatest dream, about all the time he is dedicating to it and about the goals he hopes to achieve.

"However, without them I couldn't have made it. They are the most talented guitarist and drummer to be found in this world ... and even in the afterlife! "Chris asserts, winking to Matt and Dom and saying more or less the pure truth.

"So you're the bassist and singer. I can't wait to see you perform. I've got the feeling that you will be even sexier! " Kelly says persuasive and Chris' face instinctively reaches the shade of Matthew's jacket, which, because of the heat, the brunet has already taken off.

"You'll be the first invited person, with no doubt, but first we need to find a gig ... maybe we'll be allowed to play at a College party!" Chris informs her.

" College party, my ass!" Kelly strikes back, astonishing her boyfriend because of her spicy language. "This is fate, isn't it? Guess what? My brother runs one of the most popular punk-rock club in Devon! " the girl reveals.

"Really?" Chris' eyes light up.

"Of course! And I'll tell you more. Often there are also agents from record companies who evaluate potential new stars of the rock world " Kelly goes on.

"Really?" Chris widens his smile, since he seems unable to utter any other word.

This amuses the girl.

"Let me mention just a name: Coldplay!" Kelly winks.

Matt and Dom stare at each other puzzled and then look at her, uncomprehending.

Chris is likely to go in defibrillation.

"Really?" He repeats, this time more laboriously, trying to curb his enthusiasm.

"Well, yes. Where do you think they came out from? They've been noticed in my brother's club! "she says, with a more than comprehensible wave of pride.

"They are a band of world-class ... and they're guys who lived nearby here" the human explains to his guardians, trying to recover.

"Interesting!" Matt caresses his chin.

"You know what? If I talk with my brother maybe I'll make you have a gig for next weekend. Not that it's so easy to get it, but he couldn't ever say no to his beloved little sister! " Kelly suggests.

"Who is able to say no to you, sweetie?" Chris smiles softened, kissing her.

"Hey, you two, get a room!" Matthew shouts jokingly, but this drags the attention of the whole local on the couple.

Dominic looks at him confused.

"I've always wanted to say it one day!" the devil confesses, sticking out his tongue wittingly, while the couple in question parts from each other, very embarrassed.

"Sorry, guys, but you know ... this is the excitement of the first dates" Kelly justifies, drawing out the mirror from her purse to arrange herself.

Matthew slips closer to Chris.

"Well done, my boy, you've done big fishing, apparently. This simpering girl can take you very far. So use her more than you can, and when you have achieved your goal dump her, without too many pleasantries! " the fascinating devil persuades the human.

"Never!" Chris almost growls, glaring at his interlocutor with his eyes.

Kelly looks at him in astonishment.

"Nothing, dear, it's just that Matt can be such an idiot, sometimes!" he justifies with nonchalance.

Dominic has obviously heard it all, so he does nothing but mirror his nemesis' actions.

"Bravo, my son, this is just another sign of how much this girl is allocated to you and how your union is blessed. You have to make it last and you must always treat her in the best way ever , placing it on top of your goals, if necessary! " the charming angel recommends.

"More than right!" the bassist asserts.

"He's an idiot, too?" Kelly asks him.

"No, Dom is always the wiser!" Chris answers, making Dom puff his chest up with pride.

/ Hey, take this, bad devil! / Dominic teases him, communicating telepathically with his enemy, since this is another faculty they have when the need arises.

Matt smiles amused.

/ Hey, little angel, look, there's a vacancy also in the circle of Pride! / he strikes back slyly.

/ Shut up! / the blond snaps.

"But ... do you always talk like that with Chris?" Kelly asks them, appreciating less and less their bizarre behavior.

- _You meet a fabulous guy and all is for the best. Then he introduces you to his closest friends and you can't bear them. It's so typical!_ – she tells herself, a little upset.

/ Um, I feel the negative vibes sent towards us! / Matt smiles, since this only amuses him.

/ There's no need to tell me that, I know. All this loathing scares me! / Dom replies, a little demoralized.

"Oh, yes, with him always, at least when we can't do otherwise," Matt answers to her question, showing her his most cordial smile.

"We like assisting him when we can!" Dom says, showing her the same smile, hoping to fight the negativity.

"What? Just like a devil and a guardian angel?" Kelly jokes.

"Yeah, pretty much ..." Matt grumbles, as Dom nods with conviction.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Chris laughs.

"Anyway, you know, that 's not polite of you at all!" Kelly grumbles. "So, let 's see if I guess right," she adds immediately after, observing them thoroughly. "Dressed as you are and with that light in your eyes, you must be the devil!" she hints, addressed to a Dom who loses his smile instantly, as well as Matt does, fearing what could be the rest of those tremendous distorted insights. "About you, Matt, all dressed in white and with that innocent face, you must be the angel!" she says, amused.

"Come on, Kelly, let's dance!" Chris suggests, taking her prudently far from the two supernatural... and super-annoyed creatures.

"What kind of light do I have in my eyes?"Dom wonders, anguished, in shock.

"Why? Do you think I have a innocent face? " Matt barks back, in the same shock, while they both observe the couple go to the dance floor.

"I think you do, at least a tiny bit, my dear, innocent, little devil!" Dom teases him with a smirk.

"Shut up, my dear, lustful, little angel" Matt strikes back, on the same line and they both laugh about it.

"Come on, let's go to them!" the brunet urges him and blond follows the devil.

They join them on the dance floor, where the couple is already enjoying the dance

"But what are they doing?" Dom questions Matt, looking around with an expression highly confused.

"They're dancing, little angel. They let themselves go, along with the music! " the devil explains.

"Why? Is this supposed to be music? " the angel sentences, polemic. "I much prefer what we play with Chris!"

"How could I blame you?" Chris chuckles.

"However, I inform you that even this is music and the humans like it a lot. After all it's fun, you just have to loose yourself and move along the beat! "Matt says, starting to dance as he explains that.

A bit skeptical, Dom tries to do as suggested and finds out that he likes that, squirming with more conviction.

Matthew does nothing but devouring him with his eyes, taking advantage of the fact that his nemesis's eyes are closed now.

- _I've never seen an angel with such catlike moves!_ - he ponders, enjoying the sight and deciding to dance closer to the blond.

Dom opens his eyes in time to find Matt at a minimal distance.

At first, the angel smiles joyfully and continues to dance, but then the music stops and the rhythm slows down.

A little puzzled, Dom observes all the couples around them drastically shorten their distance and hugging each other, swaying languidly.

Then he shifts his gaze to Matt, who seems to expect nothing but that.

"I ... I think I'm going to get something to drink!" the blond decides, before the brunet can say anything.

After waiting his turn, satisfied as he's brandishing his drink, Dominic is intentioned to return to the dance floor, but someone prevents that.

"Hey, I know those jeans, no, wait... I sell them!" a female voice exclaims.

Turning, Dom recognizes the kind clerk of the shop where he had lot of fun purchasing.

"Blessed girl, you've really been a big help to me!" he smiles.

She looks at him, swaying softly with his elbows on the desk, leaning forward to put more emphasis at the generous neckline of her dress.

"It is me who thanks you; you know, my boss was very pleased at the end of the day." she smiles.

"I'm glad!" Dom cheers.

"But my colleagues were green with envy." the flirtatious girl giggles, pushing towards him.

"Oh no, envy is a bad thing, especially among colleagues, it ruins the harmony that should prevail on your job!" the angel disapproves, shaking his head.

She giggles again and slides closer, brushing his forearm with a finger.

"What did you understand? They were jealous because I was assisting such a gorgeous guy! "she murmurs languid, approaching her face to his mouth, but finding herself ... to kiss the air.

In fact, the blond has been rudely pushed aside with a shake and now she finds herself face to face with a brunet with icy eyes.

She blames the fact that she had a few drinks too many, because she would swear to see flames in his eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss Fake Eyelashes, but I do not like that my boyfriend meets new people without my acknowledgment" he begins, casting a look that seems to say 'Hands down, he is private property!'.

"How dare you?" the furious girl snaps.

"Sweetheart, I can't lose sight of you for a second!" Matt adds, turning to the blond with honeyed tone, giving him a peck on his cheek.

"I had to figure out by the jeans that you wear that you're on the other side, with you I'm just wasting my time!" the clerk snorts, leaving indignantly.

"Come on, you can thank me!" Matt shows him a cocky smirk.

"For what, exactly?" Dominic frowns.

"Oh, come on, I prevented you from deluding a poor girl, making her believe that she could have things that you will never give!"

- _But you'll give it to me!_ - the fascinating creatures of Hell swears to himself.

"Are you talking about that thing that starts with 'S', right?" Dom deduces.

"Oh my, you're getting pretty insightful, little angel!" the brunet chuckles.

"So, yes, I guess I should thank you!" the blond smiles at him.

"Obviously, the main reason why I did it was to demoralize the expectations of that soul ... which is not too innocent!" the devil adds glacially.

"Of course!" Dom repeats, rolling his eyes, maybe a little... insulted?

_- I thought he did it because he was annoyed to see me interact with anyone but him!_ - the heavenly creature ponders, disheartened.  
><em><br>- Is it jealousy, what I feel, little angel? -_

This triggers in Matthew's mind a naughty plan to set in action.

"Come on, let's go back to the dance floor." Matt spurs him. "What have you got?" He asks him, pointing to Dom's glass with the umbrella, as they reach their destination.

"Oh, it's great! I asked the waiter to give me something that did not contain alcohol but it looks like it contained it "Dom explains euphoric, showing that big glass with orange, red and pink liquid.

"Damn, it's a stupid non-alcoholic fruit, don't make an affair of state because of that!" Matt snorts.

"Would you like some? '" Kindly offers the blond.

"Nope, I need something that is very alcoholic!" Matt retorts. "Stay here, I'll be back!" he adds, walking away, under the disapproving gaze of the blonde.

Matt goes to the counter and scans the area, looking for the right device to activate his plan and he finds a young blonde girl with all the right curves.

It does not take him much to start a conversation with her, which proves to be very enthralled by his undeniable charm.

Matt pretends to be very amused by every joke that the girl grossly makes and he does not need to look back, something tells him that the subject of his test is already reacting.

Meanwhile, the girl draws the mobile out of her bag, ready to give him her phone number, when she gives out an annoyed scream.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I am so clumsy!" Dominic says, after 'accidentally' spilling his drink on the girl's shirt, stumbling on her way.

"My blouse!" the girl whines, desperate.

"Well, trust me, that's not the kind of spots that you want to leave for a long time on your clothes, you should remove it as soon as possible!" Dom advises her.

She immediately runs to the toilet, forgetting everything, even the beautiful boy who she was about to give her number to.

And the wonderful boy in question laughs.

"My beautiful, little angel, you're jealous!"

Dominic's eyes wide, as he jolts.

"What are you saying? I've just saved that innocent girl from your clutches! I preferred her blouse to be spoiled, instead of her soul! " the blond justifies promptly.

Matthew smiles, only pretending to believe to his words.  
><em><br>-Jealous and liar. What more could I ask for from an angel?_ –

TBC__

_Yes, those two are the personification of Denial ! , P  
>Who knows that something will happen in the next chapter .. or maybe not? XD<em>

_Obviously, I do not know if Kelly has a brother and certainly I don't believe that it's his job, etc.. etc.. But ... this is an AU, so I can do as I please : P_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter too, but do not hesitate to tell me whatever you think .. pretty please! * Makes puppy eyes *_

_bye, bye and .. Goodnight_


	17. Chapter XI

_Helloooooo!_  
><em>sorry for this huge late, but RL is a bitch!<em>

_not beta-ed and quickly re-read = sowwy for the horrible mistakes :/_

_Summary of the chapter : Matthew wants something … but what about Dominic?_

_Disclaimer: the title is taken from the lyrics of 'Prodigal' by One Republic_

Chapter XI: Like a prodigal

"Matthew, can we do a good deed?" Dom incites the brunet.

"Of course, we can't," the devil replies, disgusted, but then he sees the blond pouting and to oppose to his will suddenly becomes more difficult for Matt.

"Spit out, what would it be?" he investigates, trying to show the right indifference.

"We'll go home and leave Chris on his own. Does it sound proper?" the angel suggests "And please, notice, I didn't say 'good'" he adds, making his counterpart smile.

"It can be done, but you must picture that like a less good deed!" the fascinating devil challenges the angel.

"Okay. Can we deprive Chris of my support, so there's no one who can make him change his mind if he chooses to cross with that pretty girl ... a path that is very little chaste? "the inhibited angel reformulates his question, finding very hard to say those things.

"Now I like you, little angel!" Matthew grins. "And I'll tell you more. Chris does not need my support at all, since he already seems more than willing to walk along that path! "

"Don't say that!" the blond complains, upset.

"It 's the truth!" Matt chuckles, dragging him away.

Chris keeps looking around, both on the track and near the counter, where he saw them for the last time.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kelly's sugary voice distracts him.

"It's just that I do not know where my friends went." the guy mumbles.

Kelly's voice is much less sugary now.

"So what? They propably went back where they came from, " she replies, dry.

"I really doubt about this possibility!" Chris mutters. "You know, they usually alert me when they go ..." he adds, immediately afterwards.

"Oh, come on, Chris! Those two are grown up adults, they will take care of themselves! " his girlfriend snorts.

"They should take care of me!" escapes from Chris' mouth.

"What?" she frowns, puzzled.

"Nothing, nothing. Never mind." Chris shakes his head. "Come with me, I'll buy you a drink."

"If I have to tell you the truth, I'd rather go home." Kelly admits.

"Yes, it is true, you're right. It's rather late. I'll take you home. "

"No, Chris." she protests. "It's not what I meant." she points out, as her look hides so many promises.

/

"Waaaake uuuup!" says Chris, bombastic, raiding the garage.  
>His actions have the expected effect, because Matthew and Dominic jolt, waking up abruptly.<p>

"What's going on?" Dom mutters, rubbing his eyes, while Matt growls a series of epithets that are not very nice.

"I thought you said that today we could sleep a little more, am I wrong?" Matthew retorts, as soon as he stops cursing.

"Indeed. It's ten o'clock! " the human informs them.

"Really? Well, it's too early anyway! " Dominic whines, turning on his stomach and burying his head under the pillow.

Matthew turns in the same way, but instead of under the pillow, he chooses to bury his head under the angel's wing.

"Do what you want, but I'm going to run into so many forks in the course of the day and if you don't intervene with your assistance ... Well, don't come and complain to me if you find yourself aching, with your tail, Matt, tied to your wing, Dom, or maybe even something worse! " the musician warns them.

At the memory of what he went through the day before, Matthew immediately gets up, totally awakened and full of purposes.  
>Dominic is forced to do the same.<p>

"Come on, guys, show at least a little enthusiasm! Today we can also go shopping, aren't you happy? "Chris reminds to them, as he brings something he's holding at the sink.

Dominic and Matthew observe him better.

"Why are you carrying a tray?" Matthew questions the human.

"Because I had breakfast in my room." the curly guy replies vaguely.

"Why are there two dishes, then?" Dominic asks him.

"Because ... I was more hungry than usual!" the human tries to sound convincing, but he fails miserably.  
>"What about the rose in the bottle?" the angel points out.<p>

"I wanted to cuddle myself a little! '" Chris justifies, but the two supernatural creatures believe him less and less.

"Chris, who are you talking with?" a female voice calls him from upstairs.

A voice that Matt and Dom recognize easily.

"But it's Kelly!" the blond exclaims, surprised.

"What did I tell you?" the brunet grins, not being heard from Chris.

"Baby, I'm on the phone. I'll be right back! " Chris shouts back.

Dominic stares at him with disappointment, Matthew does with satisfaction.

"Stop it! Both of you. I do not owe you any explanation! " the bassist asserts, in a low voice.

Neither Dominic, nor Matthew, attempt to change expression.

"Sonny! After all the speeches that I have done ... " the angel shakes his head.

"Well done, boy! If you want, I'll help you break her heart properly, so you can move to the next chick to add to your collection of inveterate playboy! " Matthew sneers, with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

"Shut up, both of you! You didn't understand anything!" Chris snaps, always being careful not to scream too loud

"If you really want to know it, nothing happened. We only slept together, cuddling each other a little bit. Nothing more than this. And it was great." the musician confesses, smiling tenderly.

Matthew and Dominic instantly switch their expressions.

"But it's wonderful! And how did it happen, sonny? "the angel questions him, thrilled.

"You're a pathetic, spineless dude!" Matt grumbles.

"Hey! I heard that! " the bass player accuses him.

"It was meant for you to hear that!" the devil strikes back, acid, looking at him with disdain.

"It 's Kelly who asked me that." the human turns back to Dom. "She wanted to find out how it would be to wake up and find me at her side."

"So how is that?" the blond asks.

"Amazing. For both of us. "Chris beams.

"Oh yes, I know what you mean." escapes from Dominic's lips and Matthew smiles.

"But how can it be that we have not seen or heard anything?" the angel investigates, also to change the topic as soon as possible.

"We went into the house, but you were already asleep, just like two ang ..." Chris attempts to say, but then he notices that the killer look Matt is casting at him.

"Like two stones" the curly guy corrects instantly.

"Wise move. If you had dared to complete that other word, I would have stripped you of all your knowledge in music." the devil reveals, coldly.

"You ... you cannot do such a thing!" Chris protests, rather afraid.

"Oh no, you're wrong. I can do anything!" the brunet grins wickedly

"It 's true. But if he had done that, I would have immediately given all your knowledge back to you!" the angel assures and then he notices how Matt is looking at him. "Well, what did you expect, little devil? I can do anything as well! " he challenges his nemesis.

"Oh yes, little angel, there are so many things that I want to see you do ... and many others that I want to do to you!" Matthew sensually whispers in his ear.

What he said, how he said it, but especially the fact that Matt's putting his sinful tongue in his innocent ear, make the angel jolt, shivering.

"Hey, Chris, you say we have to go out, right? I rush to get ready! " Dom vanishes instantly, literally.

"With that little angel you can never really talk!" Matt comments with Chris, rather amused.

"Oh, Chris, this is so cool! A whole day of shopping!" Kelly rejoices, trotting down the street, while holding hands with him. "The best thing is that it's just me and you ... unless your friends pop out!" she snorts.

Matthew and Dominic are behind them, having wisely chosen not to make themselves visible to her, and they exchange hidden glances with Chris.

"Nope, don't worry I do not think today we will meet them!" the bassist assures, thereby sending a clear message to his two other listeners.

"I don't know what to tell you guys, I'm so sorry, but evidently Kelly doesn't find you a pleasant company!" Chris says, as soon as Kelly slips into the dressing room of a store, with a not so insignificant amount of clothes to try, assuring himself to be in a deserted area of the store.

"Do you really think that I give a fuck to that? It is certainly not on my to-do-list to endear myself to other people! " Matthew shrugs, with detachment and coldness.

Instead, Dominic has a much less controlled reaction and throws himself into Chris' arms, weeping desperate on his shoulder.

"Oh, son, but what did I do wrong? How can someone show such hostility towards me?" the blond sighs and sniffs, lifting his head and turning to Matt. "Someone human, I mean!" he adds, before of returning to flood with tears Chris's nice shirt.

"I should only bring peace, joy and harmony in people's hearts!" Dominic continues his complaint.

"There, there, Dom, first impressions can always change!" Chris comforts him, stroking his back, being careful not to be seen, because in the eyes of all other humans it would seem that he's stroking just ... the air.

"I surely don't want her impression about me to change!" Matt says proudly, while Dom has already recovered, parting from Chris.

"It 's my shirt that you cannot change though! What shall I say to Kelly?" the musician mutters, as he stares dejected at his now spoiled shirt.

"We are invisible to everyone else, so are my tears, that's why you don't have anything to worry about, she won't notice anything!" Dom assures him. "About your previous words of comfort, I hope it is as you said. Anyway, yes, we'll avoid that she meets us for today!" the blond decides for both. "But I wanted to do the shopping!" he pouts.

"You know what, whimsical angel? You and I can go to another store, where we'll become visible to humans, so we are free to do all the shopping we want " the brunet suggests and blond nods joyful.

"But don't declare victory, Chris. We'll be back as soon as possible and we won't lose sight of you anymore, not even for a minute!" the devil guarantees, peremptory.

"I count on it!" the human chuckles, before Kelly calls him from the dressing room.

"Someone needs to consult a great fashion connoisseur. See you later, guys! "Chris says goodbye.

"However, little angel, you have made a fatal error before!" Matt sentences, once he's alone with Dom.

"Yes, I know, I should not break down so easily, I should try harder and face the difficulties, mostly if they are so small and ..." Dom rants.

"Nope, that's not the mistake I meant!" Matthew cuts the other off.

"So what did you mean?" Dominic looks confused.

"It 's in my arms that you should have thrown yourself into!" the brunet retorts.

"Oh." the blond murmurs, then he winks at him, seductively. "Is that offer still valid?" he makes his flirty question.

Matt smiles and opens his arms wide, but he disappears just when Dom is going to hug him, and then he appears behind his nemesis again.

"Of course it is no longer valid! You must learn to take advantage of opportunities when you can!" the devil explains.

- Yes, of course. Words coming just from someone who did a bloody nothing when this pretty angel was shamefully drunk! – Matthew reminds to himself.

"Chris, are you going to fucking calm down? Everything will be fine ... and it's really hard for me to utter such a sentence!" Matthew exclaims, while he, Dom and Chris are engrossed with the final preparations.

"Nope, everything won't be fine, oh, c'mon, why don't you understand? We play after two bands that are amazing ... at least from what I heard!" Chris whines.

"So what? We are extraordinary as well!"Matthew shrugs and Dominic nods.

"Maybe we are, but it is not the same thing. Those are accustomed to perform for big crowd, we seem a bunch of newbie compared to them. To play after such respectable groups is tremendous, it is almost as if we were in a race!" Chris complains, controlling for the umpteenth time that his bass guitar is properly tuned, which is a proof of his great agitation.

"Life is a race!" the angel chuckles.

"Race or not, I just know one thing for sure: I'm gonna win!" the devil proclaims with pride.

"Enough with these stupid insecurities, Chris, that audience will love us, we'll drive them crazy!" Dominic heartens the human and at the same time he reproaches him.

"Dom is right. We will give them the best show they've ever seen. You said that humans like those things I do when I move fast my fingers on the frets of the guitar, right?" Matt questions their protégée.

"Riff, Matt, that's its proper name, I told you that two hundred times!" Chris mutters.

"Whatever!" the infernal creature shrugs.

"Anyway, yes, they like a lot!" the human gives his confirmation.

"Since I found out I'm bloody talented with this stuff and it's damn easy for me to do that, tonight I'll overkill, I'm going to play in every way: kneeling, lying down, holding on the guitar over my head and so on!" Matt states.

"Right. And I'll play the drums as hard as possible and I will also have some nice drums solo ... is this the right word? " Dom asks Chris for confirmation.

"Yep, it is. At least there's someone who listens to me when I give my lessons there! "Chris sentences, glaring at Matt, which shrugs.

"You're both a geek and an ass-licker!" the devil mutters through his teeth, looking at Dom, but before the blond can argue, Chris interrupts them.

"Anyway, you're right, guys. And I will play with the best of my ability, with very complicated bass riffs that will be amazing. And I'll sing as I never sang!" Chris asserts, animated by the proper charge.

"This is the right spirit, my boy!" Matt smirks.

"We are now ready to begin!" Chris mutters, then he stares at his custodians best.

"Did you two really have to to dress the same?" he questions, by pointing to their identical jackets, but in different colors.

"Identical? But if we are opposites, starting from jeans? I'm wearing blacks jeans and this jacket screams 'Hell' from every side, how could I not take it? "Matt grins, adjusting the collar of his bright red jacket.

"I'm wearing white jeans that look great on me and this jacket screams 'Paradise' with all its heart, how could I leave it in the store?" Dom confesses, buttoning his light silver jacket further.

"Besides, if we do so, Matt and I remain in the background, allowing you to stand out!" he adds immediately afterwards.

"Well, I can't stand out much. I'm wearing just an ordinary black shirt!" Chris laughs.

"Dammit! You could have tried a little harder!" Matt snaps.

"Yep, you need a little more colour, dear!" Dom says, snapping his fingers and instantly Chris finds himself wearing a pink shirt, with showy floral pattern.

"Dominic!" Chris roars. "There's no way I'll go up on stage like this. Undo it, now! "

"Ugh, I understand. You want something soberer, don't you?" Dom snorts.

"Definitely!" the bassist reiterates, aseptic.

"Let's try this!" the angel snaps his fingers again and Chris' floral shirt disappears and in his hands a black jacket pops out, inlaid with brilliant cuts on the sleeves and in other scattered points.

"Dom! This is perfect!" the human rejoices, trying it on immediately, happy to see that it fits him perfectly.

"It 's yours!" the angel smiles.

"But… how can you make gifts so freely?" the devil comments. "At least, I would have asked him ..."

"His soul, I know. Matthew, you're getting predictable! " Dom chuckles.

Matt's reaction is blocked by a sudden knock at the door of their closet, which is followed by the entrance of the owner of the Madness, the punk-rock club that Kelly talked about.

It is a tall, brown-haired guy, about thirty-five, robust, but not fat.

"There re just two more songs before your turn comes. I want to trust Kelly, so don't make me repent for that! " he growls, rather doubtful.

That's not exactly the confidence boost that Chris expected, but it doesn't matter.

"By the way, what's the name of your group? I'm about to introduce you " the owner of the pub questions them.

The trio looks frightened.

In all the previous days, they did not stop even for a moment to think about finding a name for their band.

However, Chris is caught by a sort of genial insight and all of a sudden the answer comes to him almost spontaneous.

"Heaven, Earth & Hell, that's our name." he informs the man, under his guardians' astonished looks.

"Nice! It rules. If you have the same impact that your name has, then Kelly has advised me very well. By the way, I'm Paul!" the man smiles, before leaving the room.

"Heaven, Earth & Hell?" Matthew asks Chris, with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Well, it worked. And before you start with your ranting, I just followed the order from top to bottom, you cannot deny it. Besides, don't you know that the last name is the one that is remembered the most?" Chris pleads his cause.

"You've convinced me!" Matt grins.

"You've convinced me immediately!" Dominic proclaims, excited. "I think it's a great idea. The mere fact that the names of all our three kingdoms are so bound together creates a wonderful harmony and a sense of peace that ... hey, where are you? "he interrupts his monologue of wonder the poor little angel, left alone, since the other two, on common agreement, have already started to walk away, ready to start their show.

/

It's a real triumph and the results come quickly.

At the end of the concert, right after they go down from the stage, while the applause in their honor that has not decreased yet; Kelly runs into them, throwing her arms around Chris'neck.

"Oh, honey, you were fantastic!" she exclaims, hugging him tight and stealing a quick kiss. "Well done, you two, too, I must admit it!" she mutters, turning to Matt and Dom

"I preferred not to be at the rehearsals during the week, because I know how artists are nervous before a big event, but next time I'll be there for sure!" she says, smiling at her boyfriend.

"You're always welcome, honey!" he murmurs.

"It 's his house, after all!" Matt mutters acidly.

"Oh, dear, we will be happy if you honour us with your presence!" Dom strives, but Kelly ignores them both.

"You shouldn't lie, little angel!" Matt whispers.

"I was not lying!" the blond strikes back, nervous.

"Yeah, sure!" the devil pretends to go along with the angel, irritating him even more.

All the four people are about to leave the Madness, when they met Paul, in the hallway leading to the exit.

"My guys, you have been astonishing!" he congratulates, unleashing a dazzling smile. "You know, after the performance of the headliner bands, my place tends to be empty, but you have been able to keep it filled!" he says with satisfaction.

"Did we do a good deed, then?" Dominic and Matthew ask him in unison, the first is excited, the second is horrified.

"Fuck yeah, it was a hell of good deed!" Paul repeats, thrilled.

"Well, I like it more if you say it like that!" Matt smirks.

"I have to say that my sister was right!" Paul smiles, giving her an affectionate peak on her cheek.

"My place is at your disposal, you can come here whenever you want, you have to come back. And next time you'll have a very respectful setting! " the owner guarantees. "As a matter of fact, let's go to get something to drink, so we can discuss better about the future dates. I'm going to buy all the drinks for you! " he offers to the musical trio, which willingly accepts.

And between alcohol, beer and non-alcoholic cocktails, it depends from who's drinking what, the gang talk about some business.

"You were terrific, all three, but you, Matt, you are a real stage animal. You have ants in your pants! " Paul says, and the devil, who loves being the center of attention, smiles back to his flatterer.

"I know that devils can have lots of flaws, but Matthew has a pretty decent personal hygiene, so, nope, he has not ants in his pants! At least I hope so, since I sleep with him" the angel mutters to Chris, looking very uptight.

"It's only a way of saying, Dominic!" Chris passes a hand over his face, exasperated.

"You know, Matthew, I only have a sister, but if I had a brother, I'd want him to be like you!" Paul reveals.

The devil looks a bit confused. He's not used to such displays of affection, especially by people who he knows for one night only.

"Oh. You know, I call myself an 'only child'. It's Dom who has brothers and sisters everywhere!" the brunet retorts.

"So do you come from a large family, Dominic?" Paul turns to him.

"Oh yeah, it's a very numerous family" the blond replies with boundless enthusiasm, while fiddling with the umbrella of his fruit cocktail.

-_You practically belong to said family-_ the angel ponders with a smile.

"Anyway, Paul, among everyone, you're one of the less pathetic humans who I have ever met!" Matt says, sipping his Cosmopolitan.

"How the hell are you talking about? You could tell me right away if you couldn't hold alcohol!" his interlocutor laughs.

"It 's his way to say that he likes you!" Chris explains, while hugging Kelly.

"Yes, it is" the devil admits, almost reluctantly, and then turns towards Kelly. "Are you totally sure that you and Paul are really brothers?"

The day after, in the afternoon, Chris is possessed by an unusual melancholy and decides to bring Matt and Dom, which now became visible again and in human form, to Teignmouth Community College, in order to show them the places where he spent his teenage years and where his love for music consolidated day by day.

"This is where we hid during the interval, this is the class of art, that's where I played for ..." Chris enlists, all excited, only to realize that he is talking to himself.

- _But where are they now?_ – he wonders, remaining to observe those places full of memories.

Matthew and Dominic walked along the forest floor along the building, eager for a bit of peace.

They don't even speak, they just simply walk around side by side, but without establishing any contact.

Their thoughts are the undisputed masters of that silence.  
>Both reflect on the events of the recent weeks.<br>Both are aware that there is something strange, something that goes against their nature, something that they want to understand better soon.

By chance, just as they are immersed in these thoughts, so identical even if they cannot know this detail, their eyes meet and this triggers something in Matt.

The devil approaches the angel, with a predator attitude, and the blond backs off, until his back collides with the harsh bark of a large tree above them.

Matt puts both arms against the trunk, trapping the blond.

Gradually, the brunette brings his face closer and closer to the angel's face, as the blond stares at him with emerald eyes wide open with surprise and a tumult of emotions in his heart.

"Kiss me." Matt whispers , now a few inches from Dom's lips.

Dominic shakes his head and moves his face away. No matter how many attempts Matt does, but without forcing the other more than necessary, the result is always the same.

"Stop it." Dom pleads, putting a hand over the devil's mouth.

Matt moves Dom's hand away in anger and pushes him more against the trunk.

"Why?" he asks in a snarl, with the disappointment evident in his eyes that match the colour of heaven, now clouded by that unbearable rejection.

It is not a challenge, it is not proud, it is not the desire to prove something to himself.

Matthew really wants to kiss Dom. He has never wanted anything so much in all his existence, as he wants it in that moment.

The angel faces his nemesis' enchanting eyes, with his own stormy irises veiled by a thin layer of tears that began to wash his face, and he slips away from the brunet's grip, which lets him go.

"Although I would like it so much ... I can't!" the angel murmurs with a broken voice, in a crisis of identity.

"But you have already done it, Dominic" the devil reveals, deliberately using his full name, to emphasize even more that confession.

"What did you say?" the confused angel questions him.

"Do you remember when you got drunk? You kissed me. Okay, it was only a quick brushing against my lips, but it meant something. And it started from you. You want it as much as I want to. You crave me, Dom, as much as I crave you! "Replies Matt sensual, coming closer to him.

"You're lying! Nothing of what you said actually happened! I do not want anything from you, except that you leave me alone! "Dom screams, dominated by a feeling that he rarely deals with: anger.

"Oh, of course. I am a devil, so I cannot help lying, right? To me it is not allowed to tell the truth, I am not allowed to have feelings, I shall not be allowed to fall in lo ... "

Once again, Dominic rests his delicate but quick hand on Matthew's mouth.

"Not a word more, Matthew. I can't. We can't. It can't be!" Dominic silences the other, as tears runs down his holy cheeks, before running away,without vanish in a blue light, no magic, just running as an ordinary human.

And Matthew stand helplessly, watching him disappear over the horizon, like an ordinary human.

_We say good-bye  
>I turn my back<br>Run away, run away  
>So predictable<br>Not far from here  
>You see me crack<br>Like a bone, like a bone  
>I'm so breakable<em>

That goodbye, although he hopes with all his heart that it is not a real goodbye, weighs in Matthew's heat, a heart that he didn't even imagine to possess.  
>He turns his gaze away, because now there is no more trace of Dom.<br>If only the angel had hidden somewhere watching his sworn enemy, now the blonde could see the brunet at the apex of his fragility, while he's doing something that he has never done in 308 years: crying.

_And I take everything from you  
>But you'll take anything<em>  
><em>Won't you?<em>

All the time Matt has spent with that angel has changed him, gradually, almost imperceptibly, but every day, every hour, every minute, the devil absorbed from that source of purity, goodness and positivity, a teaching, a new perspective, a new way of seeing things.  
>Matthew wonders if in the same way he might have caused some changes in Dominic and a series of flashbacks that crowds his mind give him the answer.<p>

_- But the…. why?_ - the devil wonders.

_Run away, run away  
>Like a prodigal<br>Don't you wait for me  
>Don't you wait for me<br>So ashamed, so ashamed  
>But I need you so<br>And you wait for me  
>And you wait for me<em>

_- You're a coward, little angel. You barely touch the sin and what do you do? You run away, like a fucking prodigal son who now wishes for forgiveness. Go away, yes, run away from me! As if it were easy for me, as if I wasn't dying from shame in admitting that now I need you. Will you ever welcome me?_ – Matthew wonders, in utter despair.

TBC  
>yeah, I know .. angsty end :( , but you trust me.. don't you? ^^<br>The song I used is 'Prodigal' by One Republic, because I love it and it seemed perfect for this scene ^^

I know, it's odd to see Kelly and Paul brothers , but it fitted XD .. yeah, also Emma will have her moment, this is a promise XD  
>I just hope you enjoyed this part, pleeeeeease, let me know, even a word can make my day!<p>

next update will be 'Just a little bit ' , but you'll have to be veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery patient …

hugs


	18. Chapter XII

_Helloooo,_

_sorry, but after a loooooooooong time I'm back. Question is.. will someone still remember this story? :/ _

_no beta-ed, sowwy for mistakes :/_

_You know, part of this chapter was written in the Den, during my trip on Teignmouth, so I hope that the magic atmosphere of that place helped me._

_Summary: Dominic is very confused, while Matthew exactly knows what he wants and how he can get it._

_The title of the chapter is from the lyrics of 'Love Somebody' by Maroon 5 3_

_Disclaimer: there's the second part of the lyrics of the beautiful 'Prodigal' by One Republic ;)_

_Chapter XII: If I fall for you, I'll never recover. If I fall for you, I'll never be the same._

_I'm on the road  
>To who knows where?<br>Look ahead, not behind  
>I keep saying<em>

Dominic stops his run, but not the flow of his thoughts.  
>He doesn't even know exactly where he is, it's a corner of that town that he has never explored and it can't even be called properly 'town'.<p>

From the woods he ran and into the woods he still stands, where the clearing thickens.  
>He's immersed in the green, the colour of peace and introspection, with no one around.<br>In the background there is only the wind blowing through the leaves, tormenting Dom with his slightly cold breeze, which makes him lift the collar of his jacket and embrace himself.  
>Joining the wind there is the chirping of birds perched on branches, the sounds of animals that live there, and the rustle of some reptiles or a squirrels who runs away in the bushes.<br>It's the proper place to reflect.  
>Being careful not to spoil his fine clothes, Dominic sits under a tree, leaning his back against the rough bark, so rough that, to soften the contact, he quickly makes his large and fluffy, snow-white wings appear.<br>Those wings on which Matthew likes sleeping so much.

Matthew. It's him who reigns supreme among the blond, celestial creature's thoughts.

- _Morgan, and even Yorke before him, had warned me about that. The devils know how to be appreciated and it is precisely what Matthew did. It's almost as if, since our very first meeting he had wrapped me inside a thread that then he pulled, slowly, gradually, day by day and at every little tug, sometimes imperceptible, I moved closer to him, more and more every time, inevitably. Indeed, lately it was me who was waiting impatiently for the tug to come. But what is more important is that now I have found the courage to cut the sinful thread, before it was too late. I rescued myself in time. It 's time to think about the present and not to commit the mistakes of the past_! – the beautiful angel tries to convince himself, while almost unconsciously he plays with the leaves on the ground, with a little too aggressive attitude, crumbling them under his fingers.

_There's no place to go  
>Where you're not there<br>On your rope I hold tight  
>But it's freeing<em>

- _The streets of a devil and an angel should never cross, because it brings nothing but trouble._ – he repeats to himself, blowing away from his hand those fragments of leaves, that seem to identify with those of his heart, because now Dominic feels broken in pieces, torn between what his innocent and unspoiled nature imposes on him ... and what he really wants.

- _Then why does every street seem empty without him and I'm missing that thread more than a living being lacks of oxygen? I would like to hold on it with all my strength, but I feel the grip slip from my fingers. I treated Matthew very badly and the devils are incapable of forgiveness. I've ruined everything!_ – he despairs, while the first warm tears wet his face.

_And I take everything from you  
>But you will not take anything<br>Will not you?_

The time he spent with Matt has changed him and Dominic is well aware of this, remembering how he broke some rules or that he felt a variety of negative feelings, which he was unaware of their existence or if he didn't ignore them, they had never dared to poison his soul before.  
>And at the same time he was learning to experience another kind of joy, beyond the purely spiritual bliss.<br>As a reflex, the blond asks him if he has been able to draw any sort of change in Matthew, but the lovely gentleness with which Dom saw and heard him playing the piano once, those sincere, beautiful smiles of his, natural and free from any evilness, that the devil reserves only to the angel and those sporadic but significant gestures of really unexpected kindness, provide a more than eloquent answer to the angel's doubts.

The urge to go back to that multi-faceted, charming devil is strong, but Dominic is obliged to resist and to extend his prodigal state.

- _At least one day. I have to stay at least one day away from him. It will help me bring more clarity in my mind_. - he decides, turning to the sky his shiny eyes, now swollen and reddened by all that crying.

*********************** (In the meantime)

"Guys, I have so many memories! I'm so excited to see my school again!" Chris screams from afar, heading where he imagines that their custodians might have been. And he imagines correctly.

"You know, I think you would like it as well!" he continues, but stops when he sees only Matthew, which also has a rather bewildered air.

"But where is Dominic?" he asks in amazement.

"He went away ..." Matt mumbles, without even facing the human's gaze.

"What does it mean that he left?" Chris insists, in need of further explanations.

"We had a discussion and now he is gone!" Matt replies, sounding much angrier.

On the other hand, he does not like recalling that event.

"Damn! Is it so bloody hard for you not to put a fight like two children of asylum for once? Who knows what you have told him to offend him that way!" Chris accuses him, crabby.

Matthew clenches his fists and faces his angry eyes, with tears visible in his eyes of ice.

"It may be that this time it was not a trivial quarrel and he may not run away because he was offended!" he snarls frustrated.

- _Rather because he was scared_ – he reflects silently.

"I'm sorry." Chris mutters, embarrassed.

The bassist doesn't think that he's ever seen Matthew in that state and does not know how to handle with it.

"You shouldn't! You have been tactless and rash in drawing your conclusions, surely this can do nothing but please my upper floors ... and therefore also please me! " the devil strikes back, grinning with mischievous attitude, partially recovering from his previous condition.

"As you wish. The point is that next weekend we have another concert and I need my band to be complete. That evening will be full of talent scouts, it's an opportunity too important, which happens only once in life. And I have no intention of wasting it just because Dominic has been seized by I don't know what bloody sort of internal crisis right now and the thing, for some strange reason, has upset you, too! I want my two musicians to be at their best for that gig!" Chris snaps, as acid as insensible.

Matt turns his gaze elsewhere, not knowing how to react. Or rather, not knowing how to do it, without revealing too much.

"Forgive me, Matthew." Chris repents with a calmer tone, while laying a hand on Matt's shoulder, which makes the devil startle, since he's not accustomed to such gestures of kindness and affection.

As a matter of fact, he moves away immediately, rather annoyed.

"I was indelicate again, both with you and with Dominic, even though Dom is not even here now. I thought only about my interest, not caring about everything else. Forgive me." Chris admits, sincerely repenting of his previous sharp reaction.

"You're turning to the wrong guardian! I don't know anything about forgiveness! On the contrary, you made me proud of you, this was a wonderful sin of selfishness, you should do it more often!" the infernal creature congratulates him. "But you disappointed me, you shouldn't regret it. There was not even that feathered pain in the ass to reproach you!" he adds, also trying to chuckle to hide how distressed he is.

But his intention fails miserably and Chris is not buying it.

"Matthew, can you tell me what really happened with Dominic?" he murmurs.

The brunet confines himself only to shaking his head negatively.

"I thought so." the curly-haired guy sigh. "But at least do you want to go home?".

The devil shakes his head again, but this time in the affirmative way.

"After all, it is useless to wait for him here." Matt snorts, beginning to walk away with the bass player.

"You know what this means? Dominic is far away so he has left the field free for me!" the devil grins.

Chris looks at him worried. He had not considered this possibility.

"I am free to cajole your soul as much as I please You can be sure that I will do everything in my power to tempt you! Enjoy your soul not for long, because soon it will be mine! "the devil threatens him, bursting out in a chilling laugh, to increase the emphasis of his words.

Matthew must have a unique way to seize souls, because once back at home with Chris, the brunet does nothing but sit at the piano, pressing the keys absentmindedly, in no particular order, or dialing from nothing real melodies that inspire a strong sense of anguish.

************************** (In the meantime)

Morgan is not surprised that much when he sees the display of his i-Phone 333 light up, with the written of a number he already know really well.

"Hey, you, Mr. Ethics? You do not answer the phone anymore? "Tom barks as soon as Morgan decides to accept the call, at the fifth ring.

"We are in a bad mood, huh? Or in your case I should say a good mood? " the archangel chuckles, with a calmness that does nothing but get even more nervous who is talking to.

"What are you doing? Are you making fun of me?" Tom grumbles. "I mean, did you notice how the situation is getting worse and worse? Those two have just left the protégée alone... again!"the archdevil rolls his eyes, furious.

"Yes, I noticed it, but the anger is not included in our kinds of reaction!" the archangel replies, calm and controlled.

"I can understand your feathered, scaredy cat, but my little bastard? Explain that to me! It's since this afternoon that he's being alone with the human and he did absolutely nothing, I don't even know where the hell he is now, I just know that he's not accomplishing his fucking mission!" the archdevil summarizes, choleric.

"First, Dominic is not a scaredy cat ... oh, no, what did you make me say?" the blond alarms, shocked, putting a hand to his mouth, trying to ignore the amused chuckle from his interlocutor. "It's not a coward. His was mere prudence and his choice is praiseworthy." Morgan justifies. "And second, it may be that Matthew did nothing in order to be fair or even because of nostalgia!" he explains.

"Shut your holy mouth up!" the brunet roars "It 's unacceptable! A devil should not even know what the fairness is, nor should feel nostalgic! I'm sure there's more below!" he asserts, convinced.

"Then why don't you find what's below?" the other urges him.

"You will do the same?" Tom replies with another question.

"That's what I wanted to do. Moreover it seems to me the most obvious thing!" Morgan answers.

"I will." the brunet agrees. "But not because you advised me!" he adds immediately after.

"I had no doubt about that!" the blond rolls his eyes, hanging up, so he can dial another number.

******************** (In the meantime)

- _Well, it's not that I'm exactly helping myself this way_! – Dominic broods, who strayed from the woods only to be able to teleport himself to Lake Dartmouth, where he spent perhaps the most pleasant evening in company with Matthew.

He sits there, sitting by the lake, at the point which is not yet frozen, and for the first time ever it's not that body of water he's looking at but his face reflected inside it.  
>A face that's sad, melancholy and thoughtful.<p>

The night breeze is not that gentle, so Dominic not only searches for warmth clutching in his jacket, but he also tries to recreate a campfire, like Matthew's.

But no matter how the flames can be high and that nice little fire can be comforting, it doesn't give Dom the same warmth he felt with Matt, because it was not coming from the fire.

Dom is so intent to ponder on that aspect that he does not seem to notice the white i-Phone that materializes in front of him, hovering in mid-air, and he does not even hear it ringing.

******************** (In the meantime)

Just when his last composition is about to reach the apex of its drama, Matthew saw the red i-Phone appear in front of his eyes that he recognises very well, as he can easily figure out what the reason of that call is.

He has no desire of being keelhauled by his superior, hearing recalls to his mission or that Tom reminds him of how what he is going through can be insane and destructive, and that's why, running the risk of finding himself with his tail tied or running into who knows what other worst punishment , the devil deliberately chooses to ignore that call, continuing to play.

******************** (In the meantime)

Tom sees his i-Phone light up, beginning to ring.

He supposes that, somehow, it may be Matt who is trying to call him back, but he understands to be wrong.

"What d'you want, one-thousand-feathers?" he snorts.

"I do not know what kind of influence may Dominic have suffered from your favourite devil, but he has become rather disobedient and rebellious ... and he did not answered." Morgan confides. "He had never ignored my calls before. He had never ignored my orders, neither." he mumbles.

"I wish I could laugh at your unappreciated event, but unfortunately I am in the same situation: Matt did not answer me, either. It 's true, I adore him when he is insolent and disrespectful, but this is exaggerated!" Tom grumbles.

"Those two are changing with each passing day!" the archangel sentences, shocked by Tom's confession.

"I noticed that!" the archdevil mutters.

"What can we do?" Morgan consults with his nemesis.

"I have no idea." Is the sincere response from the Mephistophelean creature.

-

With the first light of the morning, Dominic wakes up cold, near the blackened embers of what remains of his bonfire.

He cleans up the mess and then dissolves himself, determined to retrace his steps, ready to resume his mission, ready to face Matthew again.

With as much grace as possible, he reappears in the garage of Chris's house, where he finds the cause of his inner crisis sitting at the piano, asleep, with his head resting on the keys, which produces cacophonic sounds depending on how he moves during his sleep.

Dominic remains to observe him for a few minutes, only to realize that there is no trace of their bed.

_- So he spent the whole night there_. - the heavenly creature figures out, rather impressed by that detail.

Sensing a presence, Matthew is about to wake up, with a low moan, lifting his face and stretching lazily, as he tries to focus on the view, gradually.

"You're back!" he gasps, staring at Dom better, to make sure that it is not an illusion.

"I'm real!" Dominic assures, almost as if he had read his mind, but he remains there, standing still in the room.

Matthew shows him a half-smile, and then he rubs his eyes, still overshadowed by his disturbed sleep.

"Why?" he dares to ask, after a few seconds of hesitation.

"I have still a mission to take care of!" Dom shrugs, aseptic.

"Of course." Matt snorts, a little disappointed by that answer, remaining equally firm in his position.

Watching him better, Dominic realizes that the fascinating devil's face is marked by the keys of the piano, a valid proof of how much time Matthew has actually spent in that uncomfortable position.  
>It's a vision that cannot leave the beautiful angel indifferent.<br>In fact, he takes few steps in the direction of the devil, heading to the bench and sitting beside him.

"Come here." the blond whispers, bringing his hand up to his pale face, while two eyes made of sky observe him curious, before closing in order to enjoy better those caresses.

The blonde's hand glows with a golden light, and as he passes every little groove that disfigures the brunet's face, although very slightly, they heal.

When the devil opens his eyes, Dominic has already returned to the middle of the room.

"Where's Chris?" he asks, sounding detached.

"He went out last night and he has not returned yet. He must have spent the night at his boring girl's house,!" the creature of the hell roll his eyes.

"Are you telling me that you did not interfere?" the angel questions him, seraphic.

"It's no fun without a feathered nuisance of my knowledge impeding me every time!" the brunet strikes back, stealing a fleeting smile to Dom.

"Dominic." the devil adds, capturing his angelic partner's attentions, with the use of his full name. "About what we said yesterday ..."

"Yesterday we have not said anything!" the blond abruptly cuts him off. "Nothing has happened and nothing will happen. We are here because we have a mission and I would be grateful if from now on you pursued only that. No more distractions! " it's his glacial judgment.

"But ... little angel ..." Matt protests, weakly.

Perhaps because he's caught off guard or perhaps because he's still numb from sleep, but that is his only capability of response.

"Don't call me that!" the blond retorts.

It 's almost a funny experience, within a few weeks, those two have ended up with their roles reversed: Matthew had always been the one to give orders with a certain self-confidence and Dominic the one who argued in a more submissive way, trying to avoid in every way the conflict.

The door suddenly opens and they both see Chris make his entrance.

"You're back!" the smiling human exclaims.

"Why do you continue to be so amazed for that? I was gone only for one night!" Dominic snorts.

"Hey, wait! Weren't you supposed to be the grumpy one at early morning? " Chris asks Matthew.

"Do not ask me, I do not know any-bloody-thing any-bloody-more!" Matt shrugs, turning away.

"Oh, great! Now the grumpy at early morning are two!" the curly-haired guy rolls his eyes.

"Why are you smiling so much?" the blond questions the human.

"Well, I spent the night with Kelly and ..."

"Okay, I do not want to know!" the blond cuts him off, raising a hand.

"I do. In every luxurious detail! "Matt grins, winking at Chris, who blushes.

"Well, I hope that in addition to the respect for your girlfriend, you have not lost the desire to work hard for the band. We have rehearsal that is waiting for us! " Dom asserts, with reproach evident in his dry tone, before positioning himself at the battery.

"But it's the same cheerful, good-natured, kind and friendly Dom who was enthusiastic about everything?" Chris questions Matt, very doubtful, while both retrieve their instruments.

"I think I messed things up!" Matt grumbles.

They begin to play, but they don't even reach the end of the first song, because Chris stops.

"It's totally awful!" he sentences, disappointed.

"What's wrong? I haven't made a single mistake!" Dom protests.

"Neither do I, indeed, I guess I've never been so focused!" Matt states.

"It 's just the point! Technically it was perfect, flawless, excellent ... but it lacked of soul! " the curly-haired guy says, pulling the strap of his bass.

"Do not look at me, I don't even have a soul!" Matt justifies, imitating his actions.

'Oh no, you're so wrong about it!' Dom would like to scream, but prefers to remain in his introverted silence, getting up from the battery.

"Playing today, with the tense atmosphere that prevails, it would only be a waste of time. I'm going to work. If you care, look after me as well, but avoid making you visible. To be honest, I'd rather not see you both at all today! " Chris snaps, annoyed, walking away and slamming the door.

In any other situation Matthew and Dominic would have quarrel relentlessly, blaming one another for what happened, but at that moment, standing still and speechless, they get ready to follow their protégée in secret, without even making their eyes cross each other.

The days go by, but nothing changes: Dominic keeps maintaining his cold and detached attitude, channeling his energies only in keeping Chris on the right path, finding little resistance in his enemy's reactions.

However, they keep spending the nights together in the same big bed, and Dominic always gives his wing to Matthew, but only by force of habit.

"May I ask what's wrong?" Chris asks Dom one evening, just two days before the oh so important weekend, while he prepares for his usual appointment with Kelly.

Strangely Matthew is not there with them.

"Nothing! I'm just trying to protect my soul! " the angel replies.

"To me it just seems that you have locked your heart." the bassist sentences.

"There are things you can't understand." the blond mutters, but he's already more vulnerable.

"I only know what I saw, how, and how much you and you and Matt grew closer and closer, if you accept an advice from a poor human being that does not have your centuries of worldly wisdom, it's stupid to preclude the access routes to true love . And, yes Dom, love is often hidden in the most unthinkable places!" Chris states, leaving him alone, without even waiting for his reply.

But the answer to Dominic comes in the form of silent and hot tears flowing down his cheeks.

- _What should I do?_ – he wonders, looking up at the ceiling.

********************* (In the meantime)

There is a reason why Matthew was absent at the moment and the precise reason runs to open the door as soon as he rings the doorbell.

"Matthew?" Kelly says, frowning. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Bad choice of words, sweetheart!" his visitor retorts. "Chris told me where you live and ... I need to talk to you."

"What could you possibly want from me?" confused the girl stares at him, even more confused.

"I know, you do not like me and I do not like you, but ..."

"It is not true that I do not like you!" she interrupts him.

Matthew simply cast her a 'If you continue this I'll make you end up straight to the Circle of Liars!' look.

Kelly somehow seem to figure it out.

"Okay, let's say you're not exactly in the list of the twenty people I care the most!" she corrects herself, immediately after.

"I could even be at the bottom of your stupid list, I do not give a damn! I just need a female opinion and you will give it to me!" Matt declares, entering her house with vehemence, without even waiting for her invitation.

"Since it seems I cannot refuse .. tell me everything! "she closes the door, walking him to the living room.

"There is a person I'm interested in ... and I know that the feeling is sort of mutual, except that said person has too many preconceptions about me. How can I do to win his heart and get him to trust me? " the devil decides to reveal.

"Do you want to impress Dominic, don't you?" Kelly figures out instantly.

"I never said that it was him!" the brunet gasps.

"There was no need, it's so ridiculously obvious. I've seen the way you look at each other! "

"Really?" Matt asks intrigued, unaware that he is smiling.

"If I have to tell the truth, I thought you two were already together!" she admits, astonishing him even further. "Anyway, to conquer someone is rather simple ..."

"But I'm not an expert in long-term relationships. I've always got what I wanted when I wanted it, until I got tired of that ... yes, you cannot really say that I have the reputation of a nice guy!" Matt confesses, realizing how Kelly is glaring at him. "But this time I want to do things differently!" the devil adds seriously, earning a smile from his interlocutor.

"And you shall do things differently. First you have to prove gallant and caring towards Dom. Find out what he likes and ... "

"I already know what he likes!" the brunet cuts her off.

"Then do it!" the girl urges him.

"You're right, I'll start right now!" Matt gets up from the couch, heading to the exit. "It was helpful to talk with you, mortal! Perhaps I begin to understand why you are so important for Chris!" he adds.

"Thank you. You're a bit weird, but ... at the very end, you're not so bad, after all! "Kelly smiles, walking him to the front door.

Matthew's face darkens.

"Oh no, you shouldn't have said such a thing!" he turns to face her. "I am bad. So, so much bad. I'm utter Evil!" he declares, leaving.

- _What a strange guy!_ - Kelly shakes her head, watching him go away.

That evening Matthew has no luck, but a proper opportunity comes to him the morning after, while walking through downtown streets with Dom.

A little boy cries because his beautiful and colourful balloon has slipped from his hand and now it has taken off.

Matthew moves away from Dominic to go in the direction of the balloon salesman and then he approaches the desperate child.

"Stop whining!" he snaps, making his little interlocutor startle a little bit. "You can keep this one, little brat, it's more beautiful and bigger than the one that you had before!" he goes on, handing it in his hands, unceremoniously. "But don't you dare to let this one escape, too!" he intimates to the kid, and then he left under the child's bewildered eyes, but he has already stopped crying.

"What have you done?" Dominic asks Matt, accusingly.

"I only returned him his smile. Sue me for that! "Matt shrugs, then he turns in the direction of the child who looks at him gratefully with a large grin, holding firmly the new balloon in one hand while he uses the free one to wave his goodbye.

Matthew feels a little twinge in the centre of his chest and places his hand over it.

"I ... I do not feel very well!" he mutters, moving away with Dom

Not seen by the concerned devil, the angel smiles.

Also during the day, coming home from work in the evening, Matthew another great opportunity to get noticed by Dom comes to the eager Matthew.  
>The devil comes close to an old lady who looks carefully from the sidewalk, waiting to gain the necessary safety to cross the road.<p>

"If you don't look determined, you'll never make it. Here, I'm going to help you!" the brunet exclaims, grabbing the old lady by her arm and rushing in the middle of the road, where he makes all the drivers abruptly press the brakes of their cars and takes the woman to the other side of the road.

Although she is still a little bit shocked for that scary experience too full of adrenaline, the nice old lady smiles at Matthew gratefully.

"Thank you, sonny!" she says, giving him a peck on his cheek.

Matthew feels the same pang of the morning, but this time it's even stronger.

"Am I dying?" he questions Dom, which has become closer.

The angel shakes his head negatively, flashing a sweet smile.

"It's only the warmth in your heart when you know that someone is grateful to you." he explains.

"Maybe you have done what you did with that old lady because she reminded you of your grandmother." Chris hazards, joining them. "Wait a minute. Do you devils have a grandmother?" he gets suspicious.

"Nope. I was born like this, from the flames, so I do not know what a family, parents or grandparents are ... but yes, I think that if I had a grandmother she would like that lady! "Matt muttered, still a little confused.

"No family for you either, am I right ?" Chris curiously turns to Dom.

"Nope. I was born like this, from the clouds. But I have lots of brothers and sisters! "The angel smiles.

"You two are a constant source of surprises!" Chris mutters.

- -

It 'evening that Matt and Dom are getting ready to go to bed, but the second keeps glancing at the first with a strange light in his eyes.

"What's wrong, little angel?" Matt asks him, persuasive.

"You know, Matthew, the evilness within you teases me and lights a fire inside me, I'd be a liar to deny it." the blond confesses, turning around the bed to reach the other side. "But it is the discovery that there is also some goodness in you that makes me unable to resist you!" he adds, taking a hesitant hand upon the devil's chest.

Matt's face lights up with surprise and hope.

"Dominic, you're saying that ..."

"No, I'm not saying anything, because we can't ..."

The angel can't complete his sentence, because the devil has gagged him with a kiss, but it's a chaste kiss, without tongue, not to force the angel in any way.

Chaste or not, Dom separates, slapping him in the face.

"You shouldn't have done that, it's unfair!" he protests, in shock, trembling because of all the emotions that he's going through.

The only answer he gets is Matthew's chuckling.

"Hey, devil here, remember? If I wasn't unfair it wouldn't be me! "

Dominic gets closer again, with the previous light that flashes again in his eyes of an indecipherable colour.

"Yes, but now this has consequences!" he warns Matt.

"Such as?" the brunet smiles slyly.

Dominic rubs his hand over the devil's reddened cheek.

"I'm impossibly craving to do it again." the blond murmurs, wrapping his arms around his neck and pushing against the devil for another feeble kiss, although more prolonged.

Matthew smiles, freeing himself from his grip, kindly.

"As much as I like these kisses of yours, so naive and innocent ..." he whispers, and strokes his hair. "Do you want to find out how to give a less chaste kiss, little angel?"

TBC

So, am I forgiven? *O*

feel free to tell me anything, but, please, do.


	19. Chapter XIII I

_hellooooo! guess what, i found out that half chapters make me faster to update, so from now on I guess I only post half parts, more frequently ^^_

_Warning: excessive amount of fluff and sappy and sugary stuff, I don't want your teeth to decay but let me warn you that even I had awweed for ¾ of the chapter XD _

_not betaed and not re readed, sowwy for mistakes :/ _

_Please,let methank 'T2L' , because ii gave me the most beautiful song ever to name this 500% hyper BellDom chapter with, also because it's so damn fitting 3_

_Summary: Matt shows Dom what a real kiss is ... and much more._

Chapter XIII I: Explorers

Dominic stares at him a bit scared, and then says five simple words.

"How do you do that?"

Matthew smiles because with that question Dom has just answered to him.

"To begin with, there isn't only the mouth, little angel." he informs him, before kissing him on the cheek, then continuing up to his chin and down his throat, reaching up at the joint between the neck and his left shoulder.

All this leads to Dominic a delightful tickle, but instead of laughing and depart, he finds himself moan and expose his neck more.

"I promise you that for now we will not cross this limit, because with you, my gorgeous little angel, I have to take one step a time." Matt whispers, stroking his face.

"Is it really the devil of Lust telling me this?" Dom chuckles, but he's actually very impressed by his words and the respect that the brunet is showing to him.

"Dom ..." the brunet warns him.

"I was joking. But I will not tell you the nice thing that I would like to tell you, because you would take it as an insult. " the blond replies.

"Fine. I see that you begin to understand how it works!" The devil shows a sly smile.

"I liked it so much what you've done to me." the blond finds the courage to admit, stroking Matt's face. "That I would like to try to do the same thing to you, can I?" he whispers in his ear, turning the tip between his fingers.

Despite his wish to be a playful intent, Matthew melts like snowflakes in an ocean.  
>It is probably one of his very sensitive spots.<p>

"Sure you can, indeed, you must! It is part of the lesson, my naive student. " he spurs the angel as soon as he recovers.

"I told you that I like to attend the courses!" Dom strikes back, with an unusual smartass smirk that makes him even more intriguing.

"Well, you may like this course even more than the drums one!" Matt chuckles, pulling him closer to himself. "But now show your teacher if you have learned the lesson." he whispers in the most sensual way possible.

Dominic proves to be a brilliant student, placing Matt's face and neck with wet kisses, even more prolonged than those who he has previously received from Matt.

As a matter of fact, Dom is not just kissing him, he is tasting him.  
>Matthew groans and tilts his head back to give him the widest possible access, hating that absurd limit that he himself has placed.<p>

- Look at what you bring me to do for you, little angel! – he ponders, while the other separates from him.

"Have I learned it right?" he questions, in a mixture of impatience and insecurity.

"Damn right!" the devil smiles. "full marks and honour." he continues, making him blush, before pulling him again, a little more violently, but is not that the angel has to complain.  
>"Come here and I'll give you the academic kiss!" the mischievous brunet adds, smashing Dom's mouth, sucking his lower lip between his teeth, so soft and fleshy.<p>

Dominic winces at the unexpected but very appreciated gesture, keeping his eyes closed, like Matt does.  
>The devil continues to nibble gently on his lip, and then kisses the upper one, without haste and with sweetness.<p>

"It 's time to show you what a real kiss is!" he whispers under his breath.

"Open your mouth, little angel." he invites him.

"Like this?" Dom asks, opening his mouth as wide as he can.

It's just what occurs to break the magical atmosphere between the two.  
>Matt opens his eyes and laughs, parting from him.<p>

"What's this? Do you want to devour me perhaps? " he makes fun of the other, amused.

Dom opens his eyes, confused and closes the mouth.

"But ... you asked me that!" he mutters.

"Come here!" Matt smiles, pulling him.

It starts with the only kiss on the mouth that at the moment Dom knows and that, despite his perverse and immoral reputation, even the devil has learned to appreciate in the same way.

"Okay, you can get to this point." the brunet murmurs against the angel's lips. "Now stick your tongue out at me." he exhorts Dom.

"What?" The blond looks at him puzzled.

"Trust me."

Although not too convinced, Dom obeys. Matt wastes no time and brings the tip of his own tongue on the blond's, licking it.

"But ... what did you do?" Dom alarms, drawing his tongue back in his mouth and drawing himself behind, to go near the edge of the bed.

"You know, the meeting of tongues is the basic of every kiss that is worthy to be called a proper one." Matthew informs him, crawling toward him. "Did you like it?"

Dom just nods with his head.

"Me too. Do you want to do it again? " the brunet wonders.

In response, Dom sticks his tongue out at him, once more.

Matt chuckles.

"Nope, not like this. That was just an example. You can do much better, you know? "

"Really? How? " Dom gets curious.

"Part your lips, but only slightly, as if you only wanted to drink. Then, let me do the rest "he whispers.

The blonde obeys, closing his eyes, impatient and full of expectations.

Matthew brings his lips to Dom's again, sucking and biting his lower lip to which he already seems to be fond of, then, closing his eyes, he pushes his tongue out, letting the tip slip through the narrow line formed by Dom's lips, demanding access.

Instinctively, Dom opens his mouth, in the right way, without open it wide, willingly accepting that stranger's visit.

Without urgency and very gently, Matthew explores Dom's mouth, caressing the palate with his tongue, then passing it against his perfect teeth. Deliberately, perhaps to torture Dom a little, Matt ignores the blond's tongue, returning to suck and bite his lips.

Among a groans Dominic understands that at that game not only he can, but he must play it in two, and that he might play a very involved role.

That's why he's the first to reach out to touch Matt's tongue with his, surprising a lot the devil for taking such unexpected initiative. He is even more surprised when he feels Dom wrapping a hand behind his neck, to pull him more against him, victim of an instinct that should not even belong to an angel.

Dominic also understands that he can do the same type of exploration of Matt and he is just him invade the other's mouth, which groans satisfied, allowing his angel all the possible access.

The blonde licks his palate and traces the outline of his teeth, focusing on the most crooked one, his favorite, because, as well as it makes Matthew's cocky smirks even more insolent, at the same time it makes the genuine ones, which the devil shows just and only to the angel more and more frequently, even more tender.

It's Dom the first to break the kiss, perhaps because of the need to take a bit of breath.

"Wow Really not a bad start for a newbie! "Matt smiles, rubbing his thumb over his lips, before kissing the blond's forehead, affectionately, victim of an affection that should not even belong to a devil.

Dominic just stares at Matthew intently, with a dazed expression.

"So this the sin, right? Well, it tastes so good! " he says, licking his lips, who still taste of Matt.

It's a vision which the brunet cannot resist to and he pulls Dom to himself, for a new kiss, short but intense.

"It 's only the first rung on the ladder of Sin." he asserts satisfied, making the blond jolt in fear, but then he repents. "No, okay, do you want the truth? I don't even think it's a sin. Let's call it a reciprocal getting into serious trouble, little angel! "He smiles, moving his hair from her face and enjoying the dazzling smile now back on his interlocutor's features.

"This is a serious trouble that I want to keep searching for!" Dom clings tightly to the devil, , rubbing his face against the other's.

"You stole the words out of my mouth!" Matthew admits, unused to such a tender gesture, but taking full advantage of that feeling of warmth and intimacy.

Dominic interrupts his reflections with a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"What? I think I just taught you something, right? "Matt pretends to reproach him.

"Yes, but you can not deny that even this kind of kissing has its charm, right?" Dom replies.

"How to argue with that?" Matt smiles at him, then yawns.

"Although it is tempting to give you any kind of kiss ... what about sleep?" Matt suggests, lying down on his stomach.

"Already?" the blond protests, pouting.

"What do you want me to say? To make ... good deeds ... " Matt barely utters, swallowing heavily. "is damn exhausting!" He concludes.

"I do not exactly call what you did today good deeds! In short, you have terrified a poor child with your excess of authority and you left in shock a poor old woman who now thanks to you will have the perennial trauma to cross the street! " Dom points out, punctilious.

"Hey, grumpy feathered guy, be content with that, because that's the best I can do!" the brunet strikes back insulted, burying his head under the pillow, to avoid listening to his counterpart.

Dom chuckles, climbing astride on Matt's back, and taking away the pillow.

"But I was joking. I'm so proud of my little devil so good, generous, selfless and kind. "he mutters, giving alternated kisses on his shoulders for every adjective he enumerates.

Matthew murmurs happy for those gestures, but has not yet focused on the content of his speech. When he does he turns suddenly, causing Dom to lose balance , while the brunet stares at him upset.

"You are ruthless! This is certainly not the way to address a devil, you're killing me! "he protests, writhing in the most disgusted grimaces.

"Well, fresh news for you, it is not nice either to say to an angel that he is ruthless!" Dom strikes, offended.

"I've never said i'm nice!" Asserts Matthew asserts, dry, but both fail to look pissed off for more than a few seconds, and burst out laughing.

"Okay, we can sleep, but first I want to kiss you good night!" the blond requires.

"Anything you want, little angel." Matt smiles, sliding towards him. "If I were not so damn tired I'd give you a goodnight kiss until dawn, but then it would not be night anymore and then I would begin to give morning kisses." he murmurs against the angel's soft lips.

"What a poet!" Dominic melts, holding him tight and kissing him like Matthew has taught to him.

With a contented sigh, they both lie down under the covers and Matt turns off the light.

Although the hellish creature has laid his head to the wing that heavenly creature has given him more generously than usual, there's something missing, at least until, smiling, one finds the other's hand they both were searching for in the dark , squeezing it.

Now everything is perfect.

When, in the morning, Matthew wakes up, his head is no longer on the soft feathery wing, but on the mattress, for the simple reason that the holder of those wings is placed astride on his chest.

"Good morning!" a radiant Dominic cheers, bending down to kiss Matt so soft and quick, with a loud snap.

"I cannot move, can you get off me?" Matt asks him, crabby.

"Are you hinting that I'm fat?" the blond interrogates him with a grim look.

"If you keep devouring packages of chocolate chip cookies, you are on your way to become so!" the pungent brunet strikes back.

"It 'happened only once. My shape is perfect and enviable! " the blond proudly proclaims.

- _Here comes again the Vanity, my gorgeous little angel!_ - Matt ponders delighted.

"It 's true, you are weightless, but I cannot say the same for the twenty pounds of wings that you have!" the devil snorts.

"Well, get used to it then, because it will happen often" Dom informs him.

"You're taking a little too much pleasure in straddling me!" Matt points out, amused.

"It ' s such a comfortable place!" The blond smiles, but his hand unknowingly touches Matt's groin, and although covered by jeans, that part proves to be very sensitive to the touch.

"Oh, shit!" the devil curses, immediately feeling the consequence and he parts quickly from Dom, not too gently.

"For sure you're taking pleasure in pushing me on the ground every time!" the angel points out, then he stares better at the other, seeing him in trouble. "But ... what's wrong?" he asks, confused.

"I need the bathroom and I need it now!" Matt says, before disappearing inside a high flame.

Moreover, being in such close proximity with Dominic, in the early morning, barely awake, has had a particular effect on Matt.

"Is everything okay?" Dom asks him when he sees him coming back, about ten minutes later, looking more relieved.

"Yep, definitely. And I was lucky, because Chris was still sleeping. As a matter of fact, we woke up a bit too early, there is still half an hour before he alarm clock does its bloody job. " the brunet explains.

"Well, I would have some idea about how to use this time." Dom winks, inviting Matt with a finger to join him on the bed.

"What are you doing, little angel? Try to tempt me? That's my job!" Matthew chuckles, crawling on the bed with feline movements, until he reaches the blond.

"What if for once we switched our roles?" Dom whispers, suggestive, blowing lightly against the devil's ear.

Matt buckles, shaken by a pleasant shiver, before parting from him.

"Let's do that!" he agrees and then he begins to stare at the blond with a fearful expression.

"No, bad devil! What are you doing? Get away from me, because I have my stupid ideals, my stupid purity, and my stupid innocence and I can not let you contaminate them, you, filthy creature! " he replies, disgusted.

"Hey! I do not talk like that! " Dom points out, offended.

"Maybe I put a little too many 'stupid', but the rest was very accurate!" the devil puts the angel in front of an uncomfortable truth.

"No! I would never ever call you 'filthy creature!' "Dom vigorously protests.

Here's what has really annoyed him.

"Evil, immoral, cruel, ruthless, perverse, lustful, murky, corrupt, treacherous, exhausting, irritating, irreverent, petty ... but never filthy." he declares, ruffling his hair, but without touching his horns. "You are the most beautiful creature on which I have never laid my eyes on." the angel adds in a whisper.

Taken aback by such frankness, the brunet quickly diverts the topic.

"I do not mean the last thing you said, of course, but all the others ... so many compliments! You flatter me! " he smiles proudly, stroking his face with one hand.

"See? Then I deserve a small reward. " the blond mumbles.

A moment later he finds himself with Matt's mouth on his, worthy for a review of the lesson of the night before.

They easily lose track of time when they separate and it's already time for the alarm clock to strike.

"Oh, fuck! Chris will be here any minute! "Matt gets alarmed.

"So what? Be quiet, he knows it all, to tell the truth it was he who advised me to follow my heart. That 's what I'm doing! " the blond reveals, smiling, looking for another kiss that does not arrive.

"Uh, really? It was not what I meant, though, indeed, I would have shocked him more than willingly! " the brunet grins "The point is that we cannot. You remember, right? All Chris can see can also be seen by ... "

"Our bosses!" Dom recalls, jumping off the bed. "They do not need to know!" he grows nervous.

"And they will not know!" Matt assures to him.

When Chris arrives, he finds them busy on bickering with considerable fervor.

"I cannot wait to finish the mission, so I won't have to suffer the your oh so unbearable presence anymore!" Matt exclaims, fastening his red jacket.

"We can end it even now, if you withdraw and go back to burn among your oh so worshipped flames!" Dom strikes back, lacing up his sneakers.

"Oh sure, you wish, little angel!" Matt retorts, getting rid of his horns and tail.

"Oh, c'mon, you know that I'm going to win, little devil. To extend the time of your inevitable defeat will only be more humiliating! " Dom strikes back, giggling and letting his halo and wings vanish.

"We'll see who humiliates who!" Matt declares, smug.

"Hey, guys, I see that you decided to start the day in full harmony!" Chris comments, sarcastic.

"Sonny, your easy humor is out of place. " the angel mutters.

"Yeah, and it would be even more out of place to ask us to do the rehearsal, I do not have any desire of it, to fight with the little angel sucked all my energy away!" the devil explains to Chris, indicating Dom

"See? If he cares about your soul as much as he cares about the future of the band, I can already say that I have won! " the blond retorts.

"Take back immediately what you said or I ..." Matt growls.

"ENOUGH! Both of you! "Chris snaps, exasperated.

"No rehearsal this morning, we will go only to work, but tonight you can't escape, whether you like it or not you'll play and do it well and you'll want to do it!" the bass player announces, but he's using a rather threatening tone.

"Okay." both of the custodians give in, in unison, following him out of the house.

(end I)

more to come... ^^

hope you enjoyed this part pleeease, let me know ^^ 


	20. Chapter XIII II

_not betaed and re readed quikly, sowwy for mistakes :/ _

_a huge, huge thanks to Asli and Neta, for their lovely support on twitter 3_

_Summary: Dom needs to tell the truth, Matt has a totally different sort of needing ._

_Chapter XIII II: Explorers_

Their charade goes on even while they're guarding Chris , all engrossed to please Mr. Sober, but only in order to obtain the permission to leave earlier .

They've spent already half of the day, but Dom seems rather dejected and Matt has noticed that.

"Chris, you're so bloody boring, you do not ever pay a bit of attention to me here! I'm going to see if your colleagues are more gullible than you! " the brunet snorts, leaving the room .

"I'm going to prevent him from causing any damage he wants to cause!" the blond announces , leaving as well.

He knows that what Matt said was just an excuse to get away without making their bosses suspicious and he knows very well where he can find him.

He floats above the roof of the building , where, indeed, the devil is waiting for him, away from prying eyes and ears .

"Now you can tell me, what's wrong? " Matt asks him , peering at the blond.

"It's for Chris, poor dear. He has done so much for us and now we are forced to lie to him , I do not think it's fair ..." the angel sighs, discontent .

"As much as I like cheating and covering with lies my neighbor, I have to admit that this guy is smart and he deserves to know how things actually are .But we can't tell him so openly, not when they both keep watching him. " The devil tries to dissuade him .

"There would be a way ..." Dom enlightens out of the blue, but quickly loses his enthusiasm . "Oh no, I forgot. Never mind."

"What did you want to do?" Matt questions his nemesis, leaning his elbows on the ledge.

"You know, our chiefs observe Chris when we are with him or when he is interacting with other people, but not when he is in situations of absolute relax, alone, maybe when he reads. That's why I thought that I could send him a message with our iPhones, but I forgot that they are controlled by our bosses and they make them appear only when they have to communicate with us." the blond grumbles, reaching the other.

"It 's true, but it is also true that here there's full of mobile phones. " the brunet sneers. "And you know, I believe that it could be a very necessary purchase for our mission!" he winks, drawing out his magic wallet.

Dominic beams at him.

"It 's true, I had not thought about it. Let's go now! " he grabs the devil by his hand , vanishing with him.

Needless to say , after all they have experienced the night before , they are no longer subject to the shakes from the simple contact with each other .

Within half an hour they're back in Chris' workshop, with their purchases well hidden , ready to resume their charade in front of what is now more than a protégée, he is becoming their friend .

- -

Happy because he managed to obtain the craved permission, Chris is free to leave at half past four in the afternoon, followed by his supernatural guardians , but on their way back, Matt suddenly stops.

"You can go on home , see you there. First, I have to go somewhere else. It won't take me long." he announces, disappearing under his two interlocutors' puzzled expressions.

Invisible to everyone, Matt reappears in the designated place and only when he gets sure that there is no one around he makes himself visible again, making appear in his hands a box of chocolates and a dark pink rose, before knocking on the door.

He knows to have a ban of magic hanging over his head worse than the sword of Damocles, but he also knows that at that moment Tom cannot see him.

As soon as the door opens, Kelly looks at him puzzled.

"I'll tell you what, I was hoping it was Chris who told me that there was a change of plans and we could see each other." she admits, in all sincerity .

" No, nothing changed, tonight we're going to dedicate to the rehearsal and we will work hard, so no distractions is allowed! " Matt confirms with a detached tone.

"No one has ever called me' distraction '! " Kelly chuckles . " But don't worry, I'm not going to bother you." she guarantees .

"Thank you. And these are for you! " the devil mutters, handing his gifts to her.

" That's so nice , but .. you shouldn't have!" she exclaims , a little puzzled.

"Well, after all no one saw me! " Matt shrugs .

"Do you mean that you stole them? " She glares at him.

"It's not what I meant. But, mostly, aren't you supposed to only appreciate my thought and not ask too many questions?" he blurts out .

"Yep, it's just that ... uhmm… all those unexpected visits, and now go even some gifts ... it's not that you're flirting with me, is it? Look, my boyfriend is extremely jealous!" Kelly teases him, inviting him to enter.

"Nope, there's only one thing I want from Chris ... and it's not his girlfriend!" the devil asserts. "Dark pink is the color of gratitude, the chocolates… well, I know that here it's a custom. I should not give a damn for anything like this crap, but I 'm going to bend the rules. Without your help, I would not have ever succeeded with Dom, so thank you." the brunet admits, feeling a little uncomfortable, while he follows Kelly in the living room .

"Oh, so I assume that my advice worked out , tell me everything!" she urges him , then she watches him sniffing the air curiously.

"What's this scent?" he wonders .

"Huh, sure. Today I made cupcakes, by now they should be ready to be eaten." she explains, taking him to the kitchen. " Do you want one?" she questions him, handing the tray.

Matthew observes absorbed those little colored sweets, so soft and fragrant at the base and the surface variegated and foamy, taking one and tasting it .

"ThisThinIsDiabolicallyDeliciousWhyHaventiEverTrie dAnythingLikeThis? " he rambles, with his mouth full, without even breathing.

"Hey, you're so hyper! I am glad you like them so much!" Kelly smiles . " I'll tell you what , if you pay me another visit, I'll teach you how to make them, it does not take you long!"

"Really?" Matt questions her, biting into what remains of the little cakes, with a look full of expectations .  
>"Of course!" she assures .<p>

"I just wonder what the hell Adam is waiting for to get this stuff, I'm sure that this would increase inflows to his Circle! " escapes from the devil's mouth , too ecstatic to care about what he's saying.

"Circle?" Kelly looks at him bewildered .

" Well , yes .. you see , Adam is a friend of mine ... and he's a confectioner. ' The Circle ' is his shop! But he doesn't live around here, he's far, far away ! " Matt finds promptly a brilliant explanation.

"Wow! I must say, that name fits perfectly! " Kelly chuckles . "But stop beating around the bush, now tell me how things went with Dom."

-

"... And then he told me that he was really impressed by what I've done, and we kissed .. well, we keep kissing! " Matt sums up, omitting the compromising parts.

"I'm happy for you both. " Said Kelly, with utter sincerity , accompanying him to the door.

"You know , it's not so bad to talk to you, because you're not monitored!" Matt states, smiling.

Kelly 's face darkens instantly.

"Monitored? And by whom? Oh no , please, do not tell me! Are you another paranoid, bloody obsessed, who became influenced after reading '1984 '? And to think that I was even starting to find you so pleasant!" she snorts, slamming the door behind him and leaving him rather puzzled.

-

In the evening, as agreed, the three guys are busy with the rehearsal, playing with commitment, passion and dedication, and the final result is more than satisfying.

" Guys, if we play like this on Saturday, the record companies will fight to get us!" Chris smirks, at the peak of his own satisfaction, pulling the strap of the bass.

"But on Saturday we will not play like this ." Dom says. "We will play even better! " he adds with excitement, getting up from the drums.

"Yeah, we'll make whoever dares to perform on that stage before or after us a total nullity!" Matt sneers, placing his red, glittery guitar back on the wall.

"Matthew , Dominic , we are on the right track, I can feel it ." Chris smiles at them . "But now let's all go to sleep, since tomorrow we have the last day to rehearse." the human advises them, going upstairs.

"I agree with your proposal !" Matt nods, making their comfy bed appear.  
>"It 's the proper time!" Dominic announces, jumping on the mattress, drawing out the mobile he has bought. It takes the blond only few minutes to understand how it works.<p>

As a matter of fact, he begins to type his text message, with Matt peeking at the display, resting his chin on the angel's shoulder.

"Great, beautiful message , just.. how do you plan to send it to Chris? We do not have his number! " the brunet makes him notice.

Dominic closes his eyes and concentrates, bringing his hands to his temples .

"Now we do! " he smiles slyly , typing the number that appeared clearly in his mind.

"This is called cheating , little angel!" the devil chuckles.

"It 's for a good cause ! " Dominic shrugs with a smirk, pressing ' send '.

************ (In the meantime )

Almost next to get under the covers , Chris hears his mobile phone vibrate on the nightstand.

He grabs it , convinced that this it's Kelly, but he's surprised to see a text message from an unknown number. He decides to open it anyway.

'Hello Chris, it's Dom who is speaking.. or texting, whatever. I wanted to let you know that today was all a charade, for the simple reason that we cannot tell you the truth under our superiors' watchful eyes, but at least now they're not not spying on you so I can tell you that I've actually listened to your advice, I've followed my heart, I opened it to Matt and .. I've never ever been so happy. Thank you. D.'

Chris smiles , preparing to text his answer.

***************

Dominic rejoices cheerful, as soon as he sees an envelope appearing on the display, accompanied by a ringing sound.

" He has text to us ! " Matt smiles, opening the message .

' I'm very happy for you and Matt. To be honest, I had some suspicions: you were fighting with a little too much passion than usual, but I got the confirmation tonight when I heard you play, your understanding was perfect. But now don't become full of yourselves, the best and hottest pair is still Kelly and I! ; P C.'

Giggling along with Dom, the brunet snatches the phone out of the blond's hand , to type his response .This time it's the angel that cannot help but glancing at the display, smiling tenderly at the end.

****************

Chris opens the new message, smiling.

'Don't you dare think, not even for a moment, that this will change things. As a matter of fact it will make me even more determined to get hold of your soul, so you'd better sleep soundly, while you still can! M. P.S. I'm happy too. '

********************

Receiving no other answers , Matt and Dom declare that it is time to go to sleep even for them.

" Are you happier now, little angel?" the devil asks him.

" Yes, but I know what to do to be even more happy!" and saying it , the angel lunges towards Matt , knocking him down on the mattress and pinning him, trapping his lips in a noteworthy kiss.

However, he makes the involuntary mistake of pressing his pelvis against Matt's, and the devil finds himself forced to face the same consequences of the morning.

"Well, you can sleep if you want, but I'll tell you what, I don't feel like sleeping anymore. I'll take a short walk, that's what i need, I'll go there now! " the brunet rushes out of the garage, while Dom tries to figure out in his mind what might have happened at that moment in such few seconds to make Matt act like that, but he ends up falling asleep with all those doubts .

When he comes back, quiet and discreet , Matthew slips beneath the covers and with the utmost caution he takes possession of that wing that now belongs to him by law .

-

Friday goes by quickly as much as most of Saturday and soon it's time to go on stage and set the crowd of Madness on fire.

The difference is that this time Chris no longer feels any kind of anxiety, quite the contrary, he just can't wait to to get on that stage and give vent to all his energies.

And beyond all the expectations, the crowd's adrenaline is explosive, from the earliest songs their involvement is very high.

During the songs, despite they give the proper attention to their performance, between Dom and Matt there is a continuous game of glances, smiles and winks  
>Matt walks very often in the direction of drummer, sometimes even sitting on the bass drum for a few seconds , playing from that position.<p>

Sometimes the guitarist approaches to blond smiling and whispering something unintelligible to his ear.

The crowd notices their behavior and consider it an added value to the already more than successful gig, while Chris is singing and playing the bass with all his heart .

They are so acclaimed that the crowd does not hesitate to ask for covers, among which the most important hits by Queen, Nirvana and AC /DC, which are bands on both Matt and Dom had already been properly instructed about and they both ended up to like those songs a lot.

What the angel and the devil may not know is that someone is watching them , but not from above or below and not through Chris .

Morgan and Tom are at the concert in the front row, in human disguise and visible to everyone but Matt, Dom and even Chris, which otherwise would inform them immediately .

"I knew that it was a wise choice to come and check on our own" Morgan asserts.

"Arguing my bitable ass! Those two have grown even fucking closer than before! " Tom grumbles.

"Perhaps we are jumping to the wrong conclusions, perhaps they still can't stand each other and they keep arguing, as it should rightly be, but it's just that now they're act like that for the sake of entertainment and business." the archangel figures out.

"Well, after all, this ambiguous attitude of theirs has a certain appeal on the crowd and I would not be surprised if it was a brilliant idea of my little bastard's!" the arch-devil chuckles.

"now, tell me, do you believe it's really necessary to use that tool?" Morgan scold his nemesis.

"If you allow that , but even if you do not, I don't give a bloody damn, this skilled arch-devil happen to learn a lot about technology and now he wants to take full advantage of it." Tom brags, without stopping to shoot it all with his faithful camera. "So then I'll make a video and I'll show it to Matt when he comes back home!" he explains, even zooming in on the crowd.

"If you want, I can make a copy for you, too." he adds, shooting even his counterpart .

"Oh, really? How nice from you!" Morgan beams, full of gratitude .

"I'm not nice! " Tom barks back, acidly. "And I never said it would be a selfless gesture. I want something in return!" he sneers mischievously.

"You can keep your blessed video, I hold on to my moral integrity !" the blond asserts, impassive .

"You're always so damn boring! " the brunet snorts .

"I do not know if I can say the same thing about my dearest." Morgan mutters , looking doubtfully at Dominic, just while he's casting an extreme, bewitching look at the devil on stage.

"Let the blondie have some fun!" the arch-devil shrugs."Anyway, they're really great, I mean, Matthew, your hundred- feathers and the big dupe!"h admits." If this band thing really takes off I can seriously think about shooting videos and then I could sell them and speculate as much I can !" he grins wickedly . "No, wait, that's even better, I could become their manager, have all the fun and let them do the hard work, squeezing them like lemons!" he goes on with his daydreams.

"Oh no that 's so despicable!" Morgan retorts. "If I really had to choose to interact with them in some way, I'd rather help those dear boys, unnoticed, maybe playing away from the spotlight . According to the other archangels, I happen to be quite delightful when I play the organ ... I guess I could adapt my skills to the use of these more modern tools, such electronic keyboards and become a kind of invisible fourth member " he comments, fascinated by the prospect.

"I cannot believe, you're even more boring when you daydream!" the brunet makes fun of him.

"I'd rather be boring than heartless!" the blond strikes back, pungently.

"Well, what really matters is that you have accepted this date with me, you, picky!" Tom chuckles pleased.

"What? This is not a date, you had talked about a post! " his interlocutor points out.

"That's the same, both things has four letters, right?" the arch-devil shrugs with indifference. "Plus, we can always mix business with pleasure!" he suggests immediately after, wrapping a sinuous arm around Morgan's waist .

"Hands off !" the archangel snaps, wriggling . "I'm not going to stay here one minute longer to stand you and your dirty tricks!" he adds, insulted, making his way through the crowd and walking away .

"I do not follow only because I have a video to finish!" Tom mutters in a low voice, not at all discouraged, while he resumes his activities

-

The concert ends in a blaze of applauses and after a round of compliments, especially from Paul who seems unable to stop praising them all, Chris continues the party with Kelly, while Matt and Dom decide to go back to the garage, in order to get busy with far more enticing activities.

They are involved in yet another passionate kiss, but when Dom unconsciously feels the need to establish a greater contact between their bodies, suddenly Matt pushes him away.

"No , Dom , wait! I have to go ..."

"No! This time you're not going anywhere. It's been since the past three days that you've been behaving like this and you find a bunch of lame excuses to go!" Dominic protests annoyed, then he instantly grieves. "It 's not my fault, isn't it? Because I'm not that good at kissing and ... "

Matt stops him, placing a slender finger on his mouth.

"You're right, it's your fault, indeed" he begins, increasing the hurt expression on the angel's features. "But it's because you're *too* good at kissing me" he smiles at him , leaving the blond free to speak.

"What do you mean?" Dom looks at him, bewildered .

"Do you remember what happened when I did that show of mine with the banana? " the brunet questions him.

"Sure I do, how could I forget? I was aching all over, all of the sudden, with a strange ..." Dom recalls, but then realization hits him.

"Yeah . And the same thing happens to me, every time you try to do a little more than what I taught you." Matt explains , showing Dom without any shame the obvious bulge in his jeans .

" Oh, no, my poor dear! I'm sorry! " Dom despairs.

" You should not be sorry. It only means that I like you oh so much, my little angel" the devil winks at the blond, stroking his face .

"Oh ." is all Dominic manages to say.

" And since there is no way that I can relax and cool off ... I'm just forced to use the first method I told you about. That's the true reason why I find an excuse to leave, every time." he reveals .

"Oh, Matthew, I would like to do something to help you, but ... I still cannot do certain things, not even to myself !" the blond , at the apex of his own embarrassment.

"I know, I understand. Remember? One step at time." Matt smiles, understanding, before being enlightened by a kinky idea.

"But, you know, there's something that you can do without actually doing nothing physical to me." the brunet informs the angel.

"And what would it be?" Dominic asks him, hesitantly.

A big, rather disquieting sneer appears on the devil's feature.

"You could look at me."

TBC

_Oh , come on, all this sugar just had to turn into a little(?) pepper ... ^ ^_

_I hope you'll like it, but feel free to tell me everything ^^_

_bye_


	21. Chapter XIV I

_Thanks to the sweet, lovely Vasu for betaing this 3_

_Warning: hot stuff and fluff, a lot of fluff ... can I say hot fluff?XD  
>Summary: from hyper-filthy to hyper-fluffy<br>Disclaimer: the title of the chapter is taken from the lyrics of 'When you were young' by the Killers._

Chapter XIV I: The devil's water it ain't so sweet, you don't have to drink right now. But you can dip your feet every once in a little while

"Lo-Loo-Look- look at you?" Dom stammers, jolting on the mattress.

"You heard me right." Matthew confirms, sitting down on the bed. "And don't pretend to be so reluctant, this is what you ultimately want deep within. Aren't you curious to see how it is? I think so." he manipulates his interlocutor, beginning to lower the zipper of his trousers.

Dominic can't resist the urge to peek out and his eyes stray to where Matt's jeans have parted to reveal- an additional protective layer under it.

"Uh! The thigh-wrapper!" the angel mumbles, between relief and... rather disappointment.

"What did you say?" Matt chuckles. The brunet has already noticed the angel's look and the expectation that it hides.

"I wanted to say boxer!" the blond replies, berating himself for not having immediately recalled the correct name.

"Oh, I see." Matt smiles sweetly, pulling his jeans off. "But don't worry, little angel." he adds, while he slips his thumbs inside the edges of his black boxers. "They're not going to cover me much longer!" he concludes, pulling them down with lightning speed.

The handsome devil exposes his throbbing erection in all its blasphemous glory to a shocked Dom, which thinks it's prudent to slide a few inches back.

"Oh, come on, at one time your stupid bigoted big boss allowed everyone to go around like that, before he invented that useless, pathetic, disgusting thing called decency." Matt explains. "Do you really dare to deny the beauty of a body, in its most complete naturalness?" he goes on, stretching and arching his back to expose himself further.

Dominic seems unable to take his eyes off a particular spot.

"Do I also look like that under there?" the blond amazes Matt with his unpredictable question.

"Do you mean that you've never seen yourself? Not even once?" Matthew asks him, making an effort to not stop his jaw from hanging open.

"Well, I've taken bilions of baths in my kindgom, or showers in the last few days, but I never had the slightest desire... of seeing myself." the angel confesses, embarrassed.

"Well, it is rare to be just the same, but you're probably similar to me under there, why don't we find that out together?" the brunet suggests, approaching to the angel hungrily.

"Not tonight!" Dominic stops him, raising his hand quickly. "I just have to look at you, that was the deal!"

"Yes, your deal with the devil!" Matthew sneers.

"Indeed, but it's a devil I can trust!" Dominic retorts wittingly.

"Touché!" Matt gives in. "Alright, little angel, I'll just give you an unforgettable show, I just hope that you will be a satisfying spectator." he murmurs, letting the fingers of his right hand lightly touch the tip of his cock, making himself moan in delight.

The angel cannot decide what is more disturbing: what he's seeing or what he's hearing.

However, he is sure about one thing: this is just the beginning of the show that Matthew is setting up for him and the angel does not want to leave his seat in the front row for any reason ever.

-_ I'll remind to myself later how wrong and misleading this whole thing is! _– he makes a mental note.

Meanwhile, Matthew's long and slender fingers have exercised a firm grip on his own manhood, going up and down with a rhythm that can only increase.

The beautiful devil has his eyes closed and his head thrown back.

"Aaaahhhh.. Dom..." Matt calls him, without opening his eyes.

The blond blushes instantly, being aware of that, while he feels dizzy.

" Ye-yes?" he questions with a quavering voice.

"Speak to me." the devil spurs him.

"Uh, sure! Hey, Matt, don't you think that today it's a tad colder than usual? Moreover we are now in February, it's the heart of winter, especially in such a cold place like this, I've have also seen the weather forecast and they say that.." Dominic begins to speak scarily fast and without coherence, utterly panic-stricken

Matthew stops the movement of his hand, but he doesn't open his eyes, while an amused smile appears on his features.

"You're getting it wrong, little angel. First of all, bugger the cold, I just feel such heat..." he states, persuasive.

"Yes it's true. Hot. Very hot. Just impossibly hot." the blond approves, waving his hands in front of his own face.

"And the second thing is... this is not what I want you to talk to me about. C'mon, Dominic, tell me what I'm dying to hear. Tell me what you want to tell me. Confess to me your undisclosed desires." the charming devil exhorts him.

" I do not..." Dominic protests weakly, in lack of oxygen, before reminding himself that he can survive very well without it, not having the needs of a mortal.

"Come on, Dommie..." Matt insists and that affectionate nickname that he has never used so far seems to trigger something in the angel.

"I would like to be the one who does those things to you. It could be me. It should be me." he declares.

Matthew opens his eyes and moves his head, in order to fix his lusty sapphires into his interlocutor's emeralds.

They are full of promises and forgetful of the scandal.

"Yes, it should." Matt agrees." But we can pretend that it's you doing that, for now." he adds, starting to touch himself again.

"Yeah, so it's me, your hand is my hand, it's me who's caressing you, it's my grip on you, I am the one who's moving that way, up and down, up and down, faster and faster... more and more intense." Dom lets his inhibitions go, revealing a side of himself that he did not know.

Matthew has closed his eyes again, to facilitate his imagination.

"Yes, Dominic, it's you, I can feel you." Matthew groans louder, biting his lower lip."Tell me, my beautiful sweet-feathers, you want to make me happy, don't you?"

"Yeah, I want you to smile that way because of me, I want you to be satisfied. Now I'm adding the other hand, to double the sensation, is it more enjoyable now, am I right?" Dominic replies and simultaneously Matt does as suggested, using both hands.

"I mix gentle movements with others- not that gentle. Less sweet, I'm taking care of you and I want to make you feel good." Dom goes on, his eyes glued to the devil's sinful hand, watching what they are doing in that part of his body.

Then he remembers who he's dealing with.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should say that I want to make you feel bad... right?" he corrects himself, doubtful.

Matthew chuckles for the umpteenth time and to Dominic it feels like the most melodious sound he has ever heard.

"Nope, in this case it is alright to say 'good'. It makes sense." the brunet explains patiently.

"Then do it, Matt, feel good, feel good for me!" the blond incites him, clenching the sheets in his fists, in order to give vent to his frustration.

And Matthew fulfills that request, with his eyes shut, his lips chewed, his hair all messed up and a shout of liberation that seems to sounds like the name of a certain angel who is watching him very pleased.

Soon after, Matt moves to cover the effects of what he did to himself.

"You're not ready yet to see certain things, little angel." Matt figures out, going to the bathroom.

The brunet comes back a few minutes later, all cleaned up, deciding to wear at least his boxers to dampen the excessive embarrassment that he can feel from the blond.

"That's better." Dom murmurs gladly, pulling him in for a kiss that doesn't even ask for permission.

"Why? Was it not better before?" the mischievous devil questions against his lips.

"It was... weird. I did not say bad, just weird." the gorgeous blond justifies.

"But is it a 'weird' that we can repeat again sometimes, hmm?" Matt makes another attempt.

"You ask too many questions!" Dom chuckles, before kissing him with more enthusiasm.

"Now my eyes are no longer innocent!" the angel asserts at the end of their kiss, but without much regret in his tone- More like amusement.

- _Oh, but that's just the beginning, little angel, bit by bit I'll deprive every fiber of your holy being of its innocence!_- the Machiavellian devil evilly plots .

"I had a passive role!" Dominic thinks aloud.

Matthew can't help it and bursts out laughing.

"That is a very dangerous word, little angel!" he warns him.

The blond looks at him, frowning.

"Which one? Role?"

"Nope, passive. You can't even begin to imagine what it triggers in my mind!" the brunt replies.

"Really? Why?" Dom frowns again.

Matthew strokes the angel's face with the back of his hand, smiling.

"Every time I 'm sure you can't be any more naive than you already are, you always go ahead and prove me wrong."

Then, after a short pause, Matt's smile widens."I love you!" he adds, without any fear, although it is the first time he has used that word that he has always violently disliked.

Dominic opens his eyes wide, stunned, wondering if he's dreaming.

"Yes, that's right." Matt sweeps all his doubt away, as he keeps smiling at his angel."Dominic, you will be the death of me, but I do not give a damn. It's against all the rules. At first, I thought I hated you. But you don't hate someone when you can't wait until it's night to sleep next to him. You don't hate someone when you try to annoy in every possible way just to see his pretty face pouting adorably, but even more because you want to catch his attention. You don't hate someone who has been able to melt the ice that used to cover your heart, with the power of a simple smile. You don't hate someone you just want to hold in your arms, making him feel the most special among all the special ones, someone whom you don't want to let go anymore." he murmurs, having trouble recognising his own self, but carrying on regardless.

Dom kisses him, utterly touched, squeezing him harder.

"Oh, Matthew, I love you, too. But not like I love the rivers, the streams, the lakes, the seas or the mountains. I don't love you the way I love all my brothers and my sisters. I don't love you like I've always loved everything that's good and right. I love you in a selfish, brazen and impudent way." he confesses, using adjectives his hellish mate approves of.

Truth be told, the devil is already enraptured by the mere fact that his angel reciprocates what he feels for him, while Dom kisses him in every spot of his face and neck, continuing with his little speech.

"I love you, Matthew, whatever you do, say or think. I love everything about you: when you try to please me doing something good, when you are bad because of an evil deed that you've done, when you're happy and when you're sad, when you're amused or when you're confused. I love your values, but I love your flaws even more. And, if you can wait for me, one day that hopefully isn't too far away, I'll show you just how important you are to me." he concludes, with a final, intense kiss.

"I'm going to keep my agenda free from now to the next three centuries, then!" Matthew jokes about it, feeling the need to dampen that excessive romance between them.

"Silly!" Dominic bursts out laughing, playfully pushing him away and punching his shoulder.

"Uh -uh! So now you use inappropriate language and yearn for violence, don't you? Tsk-tsk. How naughty you're becoming, my little angel?" Matthew pretends to scold him, as he crawls over the blond.

"So what? Do you plan to punish me, now, because of my reproachful behavior, my little devil?" the angel teases him, with a sly smile plastered on his features.

"Count on it!" Matt growls, before kissing him with vehemence.

Satisfied by their mutual confessions, the two guardians embrace each other and Dom wraps Matt inside his large, soft wings, in a sort of double hug.

Matthew rubs his cheek against the blond's, while his elegant, long fingers play with the tip of his nose.

From his nose to his mouth there is only a short step. First the devil caresses the contours of Dom's lips, then the brunet's index slips between his lips that are left slightly parted.

At first Dominic thinks that it's something tender and smiles, kissing softly the devil's fingertip, but Matthew pushes his finger deeper and deeper into that hot mouth, back and forth, enjoying the feeling.

Unluckily, there's someone who does not like it at all and said someone is Dom.

As a matter of fact, the angel grabs Matt's index and pushes it off his mouth, kind of rudely, while he glares at the devil.

"Stop doing that. I don't like it!" he protests, rather annoyed.

Matthew does not seem to be bothered by that, quite the contrary, he nods with a smile.

"I thought so. It's still too early." he figures out, sucking the guilty index and that's a scene that does not leave Dominic indifferent, even if he manages to disguise his emotions pretty well.

"But you'll like it one day. Oh yes, you're going to like it so, so much!" the brunet adds, with a knowing smirk.

"Is that a threat?" the beautiful angel stares at him suspiciously.

"Nope, it's a promise!" the handsome devil winks at the blond, ruffling his hair." Now let's sleep." he suggests, sliding under the covers and switching the light off.

Dominic follows his example, lying on his back and giving his wing to his beloved nemesis.

Matthew plunges his head on that kind- and comfortable- offering, but before he falls asleep at all he wants to satisfy one of his personal curiosities.

"Dominic?" he calls him.

"Mmm?" Dom mumbles, already half asleep.

Matthew changes his mind even before he can ask him his question.

"Nothing... I love you." he murmurs.

"Oh, Mattie, but this is not nothing. This is everything." the angel smiles in the dark, turning his head far enough to reach Matthew's face, kissing him on the forehead." I love you, too." he reassures him again, his voice just a whisper, before drifting back to sleep.

Right after hearing the angel say so, Matt can't help beaming like an idiot, yeah, the same devil who thought he had already had enough of romance.

But it's common knowledge, love changes people, even supernatural beings.

About two hours later, the garage door opens stealthily and Chris and Kelly sneak inside.

Obviously, the first sees his supernatural friends sleep in the big bed in the garage, near the sofa, quite intimately, as the covers- pulled back slightly- show, while the second, who is quite drunk courtesy too many celebratory toasts, can see nothing but the sofa.

And a kinky idea tickles her mind.

"Hoooney, ya always carry meee in your room, but we can also stop here sometimes and having a veeeerry good time, let's do it noooow!" she suggests him seductively, lying down on the couch and inviting Chris to join her by crooking his index finger at him.

"Keep your voice low, Kelly, please!" Chris slowly approaches to her, afraid of waking his guardians up, but that doesn't seem to happen. "But mostly, why just the couch? It is not even comfortable! " he tries to reason, being careful not to raise his voice.

The only answer he gets is Kelly's giggles, as she stands up and faces the consequent dizziness. She fights hard not to lose her sense of balance.

"But I don't want comfort. I want ya! "she clarifies, whispering to comply with his request, but with a look that does not allow any refusal. "Let's do it like we've never done it. Here, against the wall! Now!" she almost orders leaning her back against the wall and loosening the belt of her coat.

That wall is a stone's throw from the bed and Chris is terribly afraid of what could happen.

(end I)

_LOL , drunk!Kelly is so funny to write ... well, just like filthy!Matt , not -still-so-innocent!Dom or worried!Chris ahah  
>I confess, I'm in love with this story, I hope you are enjoying it, too ^^<br>More, so much more to come… ;)_


	22. Chapter XIV II

_Warning: uhmm.. fluff? XD_

_Not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine ( by the way, I need a beta, once again (for 'Just a little bit' , too) ... anyone offering? :/ )_

_Feedback: yes, please. I'd never need it so much as right now... so, if for once even some silent reader (I guess there are) would make a tiny exception and give me a sign of their presence, only for once, it would mean the world to me... :/_

_Summary: good news, odd curiosities and… tons of colours!_

_Disclaimer: the title of the chapter is taken from the lyrics of 'When you were young' by the Killers._

"Kelly, be good... come here! "Chris calls her in a whisper, walking near the stairs.

Kelly joins him with a run, jumping oh him and thanks to who knows what kind of miracle he manages to keep his balance, without ending up tumbling to the ground with her.

"You want to do it on the stairs, don't you? Mm... You're such a naughty guy, Mr. Wolstenholme!"She chuckles, stealing a quick kiss.

Chris looks at her as if he couldn't recognise her anymore.

- _Has Matthew done something to her or is she showing me a spicy side of her that I didn't know yet?_ - the handsome bass player asks himself.

Well, not that that revelations disturbs him that much, quite the contrary!

However, he reminds to himself that he's a gentleman and immediately recalls how proper gentlemen act with the girls who drank one or two too many.

"No plans like that, darling, now we'll go to bed to have a good night sleep. " He suggests softly.

"Yesss, my boyfriend is bringing me to beeeeed! Leeet's goooo uuuhh!" A way too happy Kelly cheers, still in the grip of alcohol fumes that make her too lively.

"Shh, Kelly, please." Chris begs her in a whisper, trying to shut her mouth.

Once again, that's okay, because neither Matt nor Dom awake from their slumber.

"Just tell me, why are you so obsessed with talking in a low voice?" the girl questions him.

"I have neighbors very intolerant to loud noises at night! "Chris finds a believable excuse.

"Are you joking? In your neighborhood there are mostly old people!" She points out cheerful.

"Never underestimate old people's hearing, contrary to what you suppose, it can be very advanced. Not everyone is so deaf as you believe, you know? " the musician strikes back promptly.

"Okay, you're right, but now let's go to your room and then I'll drive you crazy." Kelly announces, whispering sensually in his ear.

"Very well, Princess, that's the way I like you! "Chris smiles, taking her in his strong arms and finally abandoning that minefield.

Once they are in bed, Kelly's previous 'I'll drive you crazy' results in falling asleep as soon as her head touches the pillow.

Chris smiles, placing a blanket over her, lovingly, kissing her hair, before lying down next to the girl and follow that restful example.

Early in the morning, around seven o' clock, despite not having any commitment that requires them to get up early, Dominic is already awake, while Matt is still sleeping soundly.

The fact that the brunet has placed his head on the tip of his wing gives the angel enough mobility, without the risk of waking him up.  
>As a matter of fact, Dominic has a certain curiosity to satisfy, after the experience of the previous night.<p>

Undisturbed and reassured by the fact that nobody can see him, he lifts the blanket a little bit, just enough to take a look below, with one hand that emits a faint but sufficient light to illuminate the view, while the other hand undoes his jeans and decides to pull the elastic of his boxers. Dom stretches his neck a little to inspect himself better.

- _Yes, Matt's right, we're rather similar in that!_ - he notices, almost with satisfaction, before arranging himself.

"Light..." the plaintive voice of Matthew makes Dom startle, but he still has his eyes closed.

Dominic cancels the effect of the light from his hand instantly and uses it to caress the devil's face.

"Shhh, no more light, now sleep. " he calms him down with his soothing voice and the other doesn't give signs of protest anymore.

With a smirk, Dom slips back with his head on the pillow and close his eyes.

- -

It's half past nine o'clock in the morning and, seeing no one, Chris figures out that Matthew and Dominic must have opted for a walk on their own way and takes advantage of their temporary absence to take Kelly home.

-

Just before sunset, someone knocks on Chris'door, frantically, and the bassist runs to open, finding out that it's Kelly.

She immediately throws her arms around his neck.

"Chrisssssss! I have wonderful news, you have no idea what happened last night at the Madness! Paul has just called me!" The girl rejoices, giving him a big kiss, before he invites her in.

"Just before telling you everything, I guess that it would be more correct if you could tell also Dominic and Matthew to join us. I want you all to be there when I give you the bombshell!" She adds, taking a seat on the couch.

For the record, Dominic and Matthew are right in front of her eyes, while they both stare at Chris quizzically, but she can't see them, of course.

"Yes, it seems the right thing to do." Chris mutters, taking his phone from his pocket and dialing a number that has remained in received text messages memory.

Immediately afterwards, Dominic phone rings, but it's Matt to take it, withdrawing it from the pocket of the angel's skintight, colored jeans in the most sensual way possible.

"Hello?" He picks the call, with a mocking attitude.

"Hey, hello, Matt, it's Chris, you have to come to my house, preferably now. I'm going to tell Dom, too!" The bass player announces. "Ah, he's already there with you? Really?" He adds, pausing a second to look at them.

"I wonder why it doesn't surprise me!" Kelly chuckles.

"Very good, we don't need another phone call, then. So can you come here? "Chris informs him; or rather he pretends to do so.

The situation is absurd : Chris is talking on the phone with two people who are in the same room, at a distance of a few meters, with a fourth person who stands in the middle and can perceive only half of the present people.

Dominic finds the situation so funny that he does nothing but laugh all the time, after all he is the only one who can do that.

"Oh yes, Chris, we'll be at your place in a moment, just long enough to disappear and then reappear out of the house, make ourselves human and visible again and knock on your door." Matt sums up, with a clear sarcasm dripping from his tone at every word.

"Exactly." Chris agrees, with Kelly who smiles in approval.

"Do you realize how fucking stupid this whole thing is?" The devil hisses.

"Yep, I do, but just do it!" Chris hangs up, entertaining Kelly with something to drink.

Matt puts the phone back in Dom's pocket.

"It's not there where I kept it before!" The blond gasps, with a little moan, when the brunet slips his hand into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Oh yeah, little angel, I remember very well that you kept it in the front pocket, but at least I had one more opportunity to touch you in a different area." He murmurs languidly. "Come on, let's get ready for the stupid act!" He mutters, vanishing with him.

Approximately two minutes later, Chris hears a knock on his door again.

"Geez, you've arrived pretty early, guys!" Kelly comments, startled, when she sees them enter.

"You know, we don't live very far away from here." Matt shrugs, while they sit.

"So what is this great news?" Dom gets curios.

"Someone has noticed you at the concert yesterday; someone important, someone who is waiting for you in Manchester, in his record company: the Hyper Music!" Kelly informs them with the enthusiasm of a child. "That 's what you call ' hit it on the nail'!" She adds, before an excited Chris pulls her closer for a deep kiss.

"Now I have to go. The only things you have to worry about it to buy the plane tickets. The test is in two days!" the girl announces, before leaving.

"Guys, but... have you heard? An audition! Someone wants to see us! Someone wants to give us a chance! "Chris babbles almost feeling a bit dizzy, because of how hyper he is.

"Well, I would be surprised of the contrary. We are the best, about time that someone noticed that!" Matt shrugs, looking at his nails.

"Can't you see, sonny? Good things happen; the honest and hard work is always rewarded!" Dom grins at him.

"What can I say? Although she attends your home a bit too much, at least Kelly definitely knows how to bring awesome news!" The devil admits.

"But... it's not true that she attends my house too often!" The human protests, embarrassed.

"Oh, Chris, don't pretend, please. Matt and I saw you this morning, while you were taking her home." the blond informs him.

"But... you were not here!" Chris counters.

"Correction: we were here, it's only that we were not visible, even to you, we can do it if we find it necessary!" Matt grins.

"You have fooled me, this thing is so unfair!" The bassist mutters, indignantly.

"But it's smart!"

"It may be, Matt, but.."

Chris stops and jolts when he realizes that the answer was not given by Matt, but by Dom, the same Dom who has always defended him and always supported fair play.

"You two spend too much time together! "Chris snorts. "Anyway, I have to inform everyone of what has happened!" the human draws his mobile out, going up to his room.

"Great. Then we will fly to Manchester. It's such a sinful city!" Matthew rubs his hands.

"Better! This means more people to be redeemed!" Dominic smiles dreamily.

The brunet can no longer restrain his curiosity and decides to ask that question long delayed.

"Little angel, tell me, what do you find so special in redemption? How is it?"

Dominic smiles and stretches out to kiss him gently, and then takes his hand in his.

"Matthew, do you remember when my wing was dirty and I asked you to clean it?" He starts, making his true nature reappear, because it makes him feel more at his ease, as so does Matt.

The devil nods at the memory and smiles when Dom puts his hand on his wing. "Well, then you also remember how you felt satisfied when you deleted even the last spot, when you returned my wing to its original whiteness. Well, that's how it feels to redeem the people, you are removing the impurities and everything is brighter." Dominic explains, calmly.

"I was not so satisfied, actually I was feeling stupid!" Matthew lies, making him laugh.

However, Dom also has a doubt that he wants to clarify.

"Tell me, how is damnation?"

Matthew smiles and pulls him in for a kiss much less chaste than the blond's, and then lets the angel sit down with him.

"Come back with your mind to the day after the one you previously recalled. Do you remember when I put make up on your face?" He whispers, stroking his chin.

Matt does not even require that the other responds.

"I 'messed up' with you a little bit, to make yourself more attractive. Damnation is a bit like this, just that it is a 'messing up' much bigger and deeper. It's a real, indelible black mark." He explains, while the angel listens to him carefully, his eyes wide.

"Oh." It's all Dom manages to say.

"But now, let's think about Manchester. We are moving towards a new life, at least for our Chris.. and I think this requires a new look!" Matt changes topic, running a hand over his hair that turns immediately into a bright, flaming red.

"You're using magic." Dom makes him notice, especially when the other makes a mirror appear in his hand, in order to admire himself.

"Yes, but Tom can't see me now... and even if he could I'd say that it is your gift. After all you are so generous and would do anything for me, right? I guess that after all, you've already done!" the devil winks at the embarrassed angel.

"It's not that I don't like your new look, it's just that this way your horns blend in and they don't stand out any more." Dom mutters

"But humans can't see them anyway." Matthew replies, chuckling.

"But I can. I like seeing them. They are so beautiful." Dominic admits.

"Really?" the devil looks at him amazed.

In response, the blonde puts his hand just on one of those little, sparkling red horns, caressing it gently.

Matthew moans, flat-footed.

That's his off-limit zone, he has never allowed anybody in over three centuries to touch them, but that angel... Matt feels like he can concede anything to him and the sensation he's getting back is wonderful.

- _Who would have ever thought that they were an erogenous zone_? – he smiles, enjoying the moment, but wincing when Dom caresses also the neglected horn with the other hand.

_ - This is too much!-_ The devil is alarmed, parting from the blond.

"Uh, no, little angel, you'd better stop or we will end up doing the same thing of yesterday... and maybe this time I could claim much more than your simple sight." He warns him.

"Uh! No, you're right, I'd better stop now! " the blond moves his hands away from the brunet.

"So you don't approve my red hair, huh?" Matthew asks for confirmation.

"I like it, but it's better something that gives more emphasis to your horns. What about blue?" Dominic suggests, pointing a finger at his interlocutor's hair. It turns from red to a beautiful, electric blue, thus giving a strong emphasis to his horns.

"I like it but... I'm afraid it is a bit ' too much heavenly for my liking! "Matt mutters, staring at himself in the mirror.

"What about you, little angel? Aren't you tired of that blond?" Matt asks him, touching his head with a finger to make the blond turn brunet. "You're beautiful even this way!" He smiles, while Dom is approaching to the mirror hesitantly, in order to examine himself.

"I like it, but... it's too weird!" he grumbles, then he challenges Matt with his gaze. "You know... it's like if I wanted you to become blond! "and saying it he turns the blue hair in a bleached blonde, almost blinding.

"Hey, I like it!" Matthew smiles ecstatic, contemplating himself in a pompous way.

"You're unwatchable!" Dom bursts out laughing, so much that he falls from the couch.

"Shut up, little carrot! " Matt strikes back, making his move.

As a matter of fact, he pins the angel on the floor and crawls over him, turning his hair into an eye-catching and dazzling orange.

"Hey! I'm not that bad even like this!" Dom sentences, admiring himself at the mirror.

"Let's see how you look red, so you can match my horns!" Matt chuckles, kissing his angel and passing a hand through his hair, turning it into a bright red.

"Not so bad!" Dom approves "Just spare me the glitter!" he chuckles, mocking him.

"Don't give me weird ideas, little angel!" Matt sneers.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL are you two doing?" Chris roars behind them, making them jump.

"Nothing.. we were trying some new looks. "Dom justifies, getting up from the floor where they have fallen. "And I did everything by myself, dyes, mirror, everything. Also to Matt." he emphasizes, turning both to the higher-ups and lower-downs, with great relief from Matt.

"Hey, big guy, weren't you supposed to call the whole world?" the devil counters, getting up.

"It 's my house, I am free to leave my room whenever I want!" Chris hisses.

"But the point, sonny, is that we weren't doing anything bad." Dom reaffirms, trying to calm the human down.

"Don't say that!" Matt protests, annoyed.

"We were just deciding our new hairstyles, we can also do something for yours if you want!" The angel offers generously.

"No bloody way! Hands off me! No one is getting any new hairstyle, especially you two. You are absurd! No more craziness! Please, guys, we'll have to give an image of serious professionalism when we get to Manchester." Chris makes them desist, desperately.

"Boring!" Dom and Matt snort in unison, with the angel who provides to restore both of their original hair colours.

"You two really spend too much time together! "Chris mutters, returning to his round of calls.

TBC

_You know, the ' battle of hair colors ' was not planned, it appeared out of the blue... or the red, the brown, lol! XD  
>I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to tell me everything :)<br>Next appointment will be in Manchester! Don't miss it ^ ^_


End file.
